Under & Over
by PerfectxSweetheartx
Summary: Gabriella Montez was forced to move in with the Bolton's, after her home was destroyed by a deadly hurricane. There, she finds something deeper than friendship, she finds someone to lean on, she finds love, but with that comes tears and heartache. TXG.
1. Introductions

**Hey guys! You're probably wondering why the hell would she randomly start a new story…well trust me, I was thinking the same thing as I started writing this. This new story hit me like an epiphany; I just **_**had**_** to write it. Don't worry, I won't forget about Hold on Tight, because that story comes first, I guarantee you. Also, this first chapter is just an introduction to Gabriella's life and how it all started. Lastly, I have to warn everyone that the updates on this story won't come as fast because I still have to write Hold on Tight, though I'm going to try super hard to juggle both. Please review so I know you guys want me to continue, I will stop this story if you guys don't like it. **

**-Perfectxsweetheartx (:**

Under and Over

Chapter 1

Introductions

Gabriella Montez was a seventeen year old teenager, born with rich dark curls, deep chocolate eyes and a natural olive skin color.

She didn't have a very extravagant life, some would say. However, she thought it couldn't get any better. She moved with her Mother to Alaska, one of the coldest places on Earth, when she was still extremely young.

Her mother, Maria, was an environmental geologist, who studied Earths ever changing climate conditions. Her father died when Gabriella wasn't even old enough to walk.

The brunette beauty was an only child, and she was home schooled; you would think she was lonely living in such a cold, isolated town, but that was most definitely not the case. Gabriella found life and joy in the town of Sitka, a town with a very small population ranging from 1,000-10,000 inhabitants. There weren't many girls her age that lived around her, because not many families moved to Alaska just for the sake of it.

Gabriella grew up around her mothers work, she watched and observed as her mother did her rather exciting job. She would insist that her mother take her to the observation tower, instead of leaving her to sit alone at home with Waldo, there small Siberian husky, with a passion for running. She loved Waldo, but she was never the one to turn down action to sit at home lonely, and bored.

Julie Hurtie was Gabriella's best friend, not particularly because they were close, really just because she was Gabriella's only friend. Julie moved down with her mother and father to become a professional dog sledding champion. The friends rarely got to hang out, though enjoyed when they could.

Then on December 20, 2009 the biggest hurricane Sitka has ever experienced was predicted to hit straight through Gabriella's beloved town, which was the day her life altered forever.

…

"Gabriella! Gabi!" Maria's voice echoed through the average sized cabin, located on the peak of Sitka.

Gabriella came running down the stairs, jumping the last few to get to her mother faster.

"Mom, it's all over the news." She swallowed the lump in her throat, trying not to panic.

"Honey, calm down, it'll be alright, we just need to stay updated on the news, and stay indoors for now." Maria guided her daughter to the one of few televisions in Sitka.

"Julie called, she said she's evacuating the area with her parents…maybe we should consider doing the same." Gabriella gave her mother a suggestive glance but the elder Montez was preoccupied, her eyes trained on the screen as the news reporter announced the deadly hurricane, urging people to escape before it's too late. Sitka had never experienced anything to this level before.

Maria pinched the bridge of her nose in thought; she had to figure out a game plan fast, for her sake, and mostly her daughters. "Okay, Gabriella..." She held her only child's arms firmly and looked at her sternly. "Listen to me carefully, I want you to pack everything you can as fast as you can, mostly focus on the necessities. We need to get out of here as soon as possible."

Gabriella quivered with fear. She was usually a strong girl, but she couldn't deny the severity of the situation. "Where will we go?" She whispered.

"There's a disaster retreat site not that far from the town." The mother of one explained before standing with her daughter. "Now go." She whispered. Gabriella nodded quickly before running up to her small bedroom. She grabbed everything she possibly could, clothes, bath supplies, cell phone charger, I-Pod. She didn't have many things to start with. She slipped her winter jacket on, slung her back pack over her shoulders, and lifted her duffel bag. Walking out of her bedroom, she met her mother in the hallway above the stairs, Maria carrying one large suitcase. They scurried to their large truck, Waldo trotting close behind, and threw their bags in the back, buckling their seatbelts and turning on the radio to hear more news.

Gabriella smiled slightly as Waldo sat in her lap, completely oblivious to what was going on. She turned her head as they drove away, taking one last glance at her home sadly. She constantly tried telling herself that she would be back for Christmas, that this hurricane wouldn't be that bad. Not being entirely sure.

…

"Hello, I'm Maria Montez and this is my daughter Gabriella. I work for the ACC down in Sitka, we were told to evacuate because of the hurricane. Do we sign in somewhere?" She dropped her bag on the floor, looking at the large bearded man expectantly.

"The Alaskan Climate Control…my nephew works there." He told her. "Uh, there aren't that many beds available but I'm sure there is one you could manage to find." The man looked around the crowded room seeking an empty bed. "Yes, back there I see one, just sign your names here and you can go settle down."

Maria signed both her and Gabriella's names before looking back up to the man. "Do you know when we will hear more about the hurricane?"

"Yes, some of the other relief coordinators are keeping tabs on it, to see when it will pass and you all can go safely back to your homes."

"Alright, thank you." Maria led her daughter down the aisle of beds, full of families and ill elders. She luckily found the empty cot and settled her bag on it, sitting down with a sigh. "Come and sit down, honey." She patted the spot next to her with an encouraging smile.

Gabriella sighed and sat next to her mother, still dazed from the situation. She held Waldo close to her chest. "Do you think they allow dogs to stay?"

"Well that man didn't say anything, so I'm sure it's okay." When Gabriella nodded robotically and continued to stare at Waldo blankly Maria started to worry. "Don't worry sweetheart, we'll get through this."

She smiled slightly and nodded. "When can we go home?"

"When they've cleared that it's okay."

"This hurricane is like all the others, right?" She asked quietly, needing reassurance. "It'll just pass, and everything will be fine." Somehow it didn't seem that way.

"Unfortunately, this hurricane is a little more serious." She sighed and wrapped an arm around her daughter.

…

"Mom…mom…" Gabriella shook her mother slightly to wake her. Maria stirred before fluttering her eyes open and staring at her daughter. "The news is on…I'm going to go watch in the other room." She nodded and rubbed the sleep from her eyes as she stared at her daughter, her long curls falling down her back like a waterfall. She stumbled to her feet and followed Gabriella to the small television, surrounded by hundreds of people all at once. She linked hands with her daughter and they politely pushed their way through to the front.

The television had said that the hurricane had passed thankfully, but not before destroying many homes and leaving towns everywhere in ruins, one of those towns being Sitka.

…

Gabriella curled up into a ball on the soft cot and bit her lip to try and sustain the tears that threatened to fall down her cheeks. She could feel the weight of her mother as she sat down at her feet.

"Gabriella…" Maria whispered, trying to be strong for her daughter, though devastated on the inside. "I've made some calls…and I've found us a temporary home."

Gabriella clenched her eyes shut, not wanting to induce the information in fear that she would have to accept that her home was destroyed, her room was gone, her snow covered yard. This was all happening too fast. It was too much for her to handle. She wished so badly, that it would all just go away.

"My old friend in New Mexico has agreed to let us stay with them, as long as we need." Maria stroked her daughter's hair comfortingly.

Gabriella couldn't help but sob now. New Mexico? That was so far away. She held the pillow tightly with her fingers and let her tears soak it silently, not wanting her mother to get upset over her. Maria instantly noticed the jerking of Gabriella's body and her quiet sobs. She layed down beside her daughter and hugged her body tightly, releasing the tears that built up in her eyes also. They cried together for a little while until both women stopped. The elder Montez wiped her daughter's tears away with her hand and sat up.

"I know how hard this must be…but I promised we would get through this, and we will. So for now, we'll do the best we can until I figure something out. Okay?" Maria raised an eyebrow waiting for Gabriella to agree.

She sniffled and nodded.

"We should head down to the airport." Maria said calmly, not wanting to upset Gabriella who looked as if she could break at any moment.

She sighed and stood up strongly. "Okay, let's go."

Meanwhile in the Bolton residence…

Mrs. Bolton shook her head in distraught looking to her husband in sorrow.

"What is it?" Jack asked.

"There was a hurricane in Sitka." She explained. "Maria's home was destroyed."

"Maria Montez?" He questioned. Jack had only met her once; she had come over for dinner many, many years ago, before his son was born.

"Yes, I hope it's okay but I told her she and her daughter could come here and stay as long as they needed." Lucille Bolton sat down across from her husband.

"Of course it's okay…wait, she has a daughter?"

"Gabriella. She's just about Troy's age. They must be completely devastated. Imagine how they're feeling right now…" Lucille frowned in sympathy. Maria had been one of her closest friends back in the day. They still chatted over the phone every once in a while but haven't seen each other in over 20 years, because they live so far away from each other.

"When are they getting here?" Jack asked.

"Hopefully tonight, we should arrange some things for them. Maria can have the guest bedroom, and Gabriella can have Troy's bedroom." Lucille sighed, a wave of exhaustion hitting her. "I wonder how Troy will take the news."

"What news?"

Both Lucille and Jack whipped their heads to watch their son drop his car keys on the counter and look at them curiously.

"Uh…" Lucille started. She glanced at her husband before standing up to stand before her son. "My friend Maria, she lives in Alaska with her daughter Gabriella…"

Troy waited for her to continue.

"There home was destroyed in a hurricane, so they are coming to stay with us for a while."

The younger Bolton, with brown hair and blue eyes like his father, furrowed his eyebrows in confusion. "Wait, what?" He looked between his parents for a deeper explanation. "For how long?"

"As long as they need." Jack told him.

"So two complete strangers are coming to _live_ in our house?" Troy asked with disbelief.

Lucille gave him a pointed look in warning. "They are not strangers, Troy. I've know Maria since I was your age. True, I haven't met her daughter but I bet she's just as nice, and you will be nice to both of them. Understand?"

He sighed and leaned against the counter. "Yeah, whatever. It's not like I'm going to be rude or anything, I'm just saying it'll be really weird, I don't even know these people."

"Son, they just lost their home. Put yourself in their shoes."

He frowned and nodded. "Okay, I got it. I'll be good." He walked over and got a water bottle from the fridge.

"Good." Lucille said. "Gabriella will be staying in your room, so you can have the sofa bed in the living room.

He opened his mouth in protest and was about to rebut before noticing Jack's stern gaze. "Fine." He mumbled, trudging up to his room and muttering bitterly to himself.

…

"Mom, are you sure Waldo's okay? He's probably scared all alone in the plane cargo thingy, or wherever he is." Gabriella glanced out the window of the large plane.

"Gabi, I'm sure he's just fine. Dogs aren't allowed in this section of the plane, you should've expected to have to leave him."

"Yeah I know, but he's just so tiny…I thought only big dogs weren't allowed."

Maria laughed lightly, placing a hand on top of her daughter's. "Waldo's not _that_ tiny."

"Yes he is." Gabriella mumbled. "Anyway, I've never been on a plane. How am I supposed to know the rules?"

"Yes you have." She said turning towards her daughter.

"Huh, that doesn't count. I couldn't even walk yet." She gave her mother a smirk.

Maria just shook her head and waited for the plane to take off.

…

Troy finished making his bed and smiled at his clean room, still not too fond of a stranger occupying it. His parents had gone to the airport to pick up their friend and her daughter. In the mean time he walked into the kitchen and made himself a sandwich. He was about to take a bite when his phone started beeping, indicating he had a new text message.

From: Chad Danforth _Practice-free period tmrw_

Troy quickly texted back. _Kay thanks man._

From: Chad Danforth _Np see ya tmrw_

Troy put his phone back into his jeans pocket and took a large bite out of his sandwich. His head jerked up at the sound of a car pulling up into the driveway. _Shit _He thought. They were here and now he couldn't finish eating his damn meal.

He heard the faint sound of car doors being opened and shut, also several voices following soon after. Troy wiped his mouth with the back of his hand and shook his bangs to the side as he walked into the hall and waited for the front door to open. As if on cue it swung open and his father walked in, his mother right behind. Jack placed the large suitcase on the ground near the stairs and stood next to his son.

"Behave." Jack muttered to Troy subtly.

He rolled his eyes in response and watched as a short middle aged woman walked in behind his mother, with a small smile. "Thank you so much, Jack." Maria sighed before looking behind her into the front yard and scrunching her forehead in confusion. "Gabriella!" She called. "Come on, hurry up honey."

"I'm coming!" Gabriella's voice called from outside. Suddenly she appeared in the doorway, hugging a small dog to her chest. "Sorry, mom. Waldo was being difficult." She smiled kindly at Mr. and Mrs. Bolton before her eyes met Troy's.

Troy's polite smile faded as he saw Gabriella, her long curls hugging her face as some of it was still bundled into her heavy coat. His face formed a sincere smile as he watched her smile back and then shyly avert her gaze to the dog in her hands.

"He is too cute." Lucille said gesturing towards a frightened Waldo.

Gabriella giggled and hugged the dog tightly causing Troy's smile to widen. Her presence gave off a certain change in the air, a feeling that made him think that maybe she wasn't so bad. She looked definitely different, beautiful for sure, not fake or manicured. Not like most of the girls that he knew. She looked innocent, nice, and petite. He shook his head and coughed awkwardly, causing everyone to look at him.

"Oh, this must be Troy." Maria said holding her hand out to him. He shook it politely and smiled at the woman. "I'm Maria. It's nice to meet you."

"It's nice to meet you too." He said glancing at Gabriella through the corner of his eye, as she stared at him curiously.

Gabriella too was analyzing Troy just as he was moments before. He wasn't like any of the boys in Alaska, mainly because she hadn't really known any boys in Alaska. He looked different, which made her wonder about him, ironic for she didn't know that he was thinking the same thing about her. He was extremely good looking, that was for sure, but she wasn't one to socialize or flirt, and she was staying at his home, in his room according to Mrs. Bolton and she had just lost everything she had ever known. Gabriella was still trying to pick up the pieces. But she couldn't help but think that it wouldn't hurt to make a friend.

"Troy, can you carry Gabriella's bag upstairs to your room? And show her there?" Lucille suggested.

"Sure." He replied walking over to Gabriella and picking up her bag.

"Thanks." She whispered. He nodded and gestured for her to follow him upstairs.

As they reached the top of the stairs Gabriella stopped and glanced at the shivering dog in her arms. "Do you mind dogs in your room?" She asked, giggling softly.

Troy glanced at Waldo and gave a lopsided smile. "Nah, as long as he goes to the bathroom _outside_."

She smiled timidly at him, laughing quietly, and followed him inside of what she figured was his bedroom. The walls were dark blue with a big queen sized bed in the center, with a black bed spread. The dresser was covered with trophies and awards, as the desk had a computer and chair. It was clean, which she smiled at, knowing he probably was told to clean it for her arrival.

Troy placed her bag on his bed and turned to watch her take in her new room. He grinned at how she curiously looked around, still hugging the bundle of fur close to her chest. "Nice room." She complimented.

"Thanks, uh if you need anything just ask me." He stared at the ground awkwardly.

"Okay, thanks."

"So, do you want to un-pack or…take a shower, eat, take a nap?" Troy watched as she put down Waldo and removed her jacket, her hair falling down her sides gracefully.

"You play basketball?" She asked randomly, catching him off guard. He followed her gaze to his trophies and grinned.

"Yeah, for my school."

"Hmm, you must be good." She gave him a sweet grin.

"I'd like to think so." He said playfully causing Gabriella to giggle. Waldo trotted to the foot of the bed and cuddled into a ball, burying his face in his fur and attempting to sleep.

"My mom says I'll have to start school after winter break…I've never been to public school." She sat on the bed and fiddled with her fingers, becoming nervous just at the thought.

"Private school?" He asked.

"Home school." She corrected.

"Oh, well you'll love East High." He sat beside Gabriella and gave her a reassuring smile.

"I hope so. I don't want to be the…the weird new girl. I've never really had a lot of friends." She blushed with embarrassment and scolded herself for just putting that out there.

"Don't worry, I'll show you around. You stay with me and you're covered."

Her gentle smile grew at his words. At least she would have one friend. "Thank you." She whispered genuinely.

"No problem." He said softly, before scratching the back of his head. "So uh, is your dad still in Sitka or something?"

Gabriella sighed, looking ahead of her with an unchanged expression. "No, my dad died when I was too young to even know him."

Troy's eyes widened and he clenched them in regret. "I'm so sorry, I didn't realize…I-uhm-"

"Troy. It's okay. Before you start feeling bad, don't worry about it, I hardly remember him." She smiled to ease the tension and make him feel less horrible. "Please, it's only natural that you would wonder why I'm only with my mom."

"Well I'm sorry anyway, and...I'm sorry about your home in Sitka, that must've been tough." He glanced at her face hesitantly, not wanting to break any fragile ice.

"I appreciate it." She replied. She thought she would start crying at the mention of her home, but surprisingly she felt at ease.

"Well, I should let you un-pack and stuff. If you need anything I'm just downstairs." He started walking towards the door to allow her some privacy.

"Actually…" Gabriella stopped him. "I would kind of like your company."

**If you like this story, please review. I will not waste my time writing this story if no one wants it, I am already super busy. Hope you enjoyed the first chapter. (:**


	2. The Princess and The Frog

**FYI, this story won't last very long, maximum 10-15 chapters, and if you haven't already check out my other stories.**

Under & Over

Chapter 2

The Princess and the Frog

Gabriella and Troy had hit it off instantly. After telling him that she would rather prefer some company, Gabriella changed into some sweats and talked with Troy till Mrs. Bolton told him to go to bed. The next day was the last day of school until winter break.

Her eyes fluttered open and she looked around in confusion and fear, until realizing four seconds later what events had brought her there. She sadly glanced at the bed side clock that read it was a quarter till nine. Rubbing the sleep from her eyes she stood up and walked into the silent hallway. She crept downstairs and smiled as she found Troy eating a bowl of cereal on the kitchen counter.

"Hey." She greeted quietly, walking into the kitchen.

He looked up suddenly and furrowed his eyebrows with confusion. "Why are you here?" He asked.

She sighed. "Did you forget already? I'm staying here for a while…"

"No, not that, I meant why are you up so early? You don't have to go to school, unfortunately I do." He laughed lightly and stood up from his stool, dumping his bowl in the sink.

"I always wake up this early." She told him.

He widened his eyes slightly. "Are you serious?" He shook his head with disbelief. "If I had a choice I would sleep in till like one."

"One? In the afternoon?" Gabriella giggled. "That's crazy, your whole days gone."

"Not really, you still have um…ten hours." He calculated.

She shook her head with amusement. "I didn't hear you get ready."

"Before you came yesterday I brought my stuff to the downstairs bathroom, and kind of crept into my room to get some clothes while you were still asleep. You were dead." He informed her. "I gotta go though, school starts at nine, but I'll see you later." Troy swung his back pack over his shoulders and grabbed his car keys.

"You drive?" Gabriella asked staring at the keys in his hand.

"Yeah, don't you?"

"No, my mom never let me because the roads were always really slippery."

"Oh, well how old are you?" He had an instant epiphany. "Holy crap, I can't believe I_ just_ now asked you how old you were."

"Seventeen." She giggled. "I'll be a junior at…?"

"East High." He chuckled. "I'm a junior too which means I can show you around more easily, except I'm eighteen, legally I have more rights than you." He looked at her with a teasing smirk.

"Ha-ha." She rolled her eyes.

"Well, I'll see you later." He said, preparing himself to leave.

"And when is that?" She really didn't want to spend the whole day at home with nothing to do and no one to hang out with, except for Waldo of course.

"Well school ends at around four, so I'll be home by four thirty most definitely." She nodded and followed him into the corridor and to the front door.

"Alrighty, see ya." Gabriella watched as Troy smiled at her one last time before opening the front door and walking towards his car, a black Volvo, leaving her to stand in the door frame. "Have a good day at _school_." She giggled.

Troy paused before getting into his car. "God, you sound like my mom." He laughed as he shut his door and backed out of the driveway.

She waved and shut the door, tip toeing back up to Troy's bedroom to have a quick shower. She entered the bathroom and smirked at the mess. I guess he had forgotten to clean this part up yesterday. She spotted a pile of clean towels on the linen shelf in the corner of the large bathroom. Gabriella removed her clothes and got into the luke warm water, cleansing her body for the day ahead.

…

Tick tock.

Tick tock.

Tick tock.

Tick tock.

Gabriella sighed for the hundredth time that day. It was four fifteen and Troy wasn't home yet. She scrunched her forehead in realization. She had known Troy for less than twenty four hours and she was already counting the seconds till he came home. _Pathetic._

Gabriella turned off the TV and got comfortable on the couch, moving her head to lie on the pillow at the end, and closing her eyes. She wished her mom hadn't gone out looking for a job, and then at least she would have someone to talk to. The Bolton parents were at work, and Troy was at school…_still. _

_What was taking him so long? _

Suddenly she heard a roar of laughter come in through the front door. Gabriella shot up and watched quizzically as a guy with a large afro walked in with Troy.

She slowly lay back down and listened.

"Dude, where is she?" An unfamiliar voice asked. Gabriella furrowed her eyebrows. Was she the _she_ he was referring to?

"I don't know, hold on…Gabriella!"

She got up swiftly at Troy's voice and ran her hands through her hair, before walking into the kitchen where the boys sat on the stools.

"Hey." She smiled. "Who's this?" She nodded at the boy with the afro.

"I'm Chad Danforth. You must be Gabriella." He stood up and held out his hand for her to shake.

She kindly accepted. "It's nice to meet you Chad."

"You too. Yo Troy? You got anything to eat?" He skipped towards the fridge hungrily.

"Yes Chad." Troy replied dryly. He looked at Gabriella and shook his head in amusement before leaning towards her and whispering, "That's all he ever wants." He said laughing lightly. Gabriella giggled and caught the afro haired boy's attention.

Chad looked up from the fridge and shrugged off Troy and Gabriella's quiet conversation. "So Gabriella, I think you should know some things…" He took some left over pie from the refrigerator before closing it and eyeing Gabriella. "First of all, I'm Troy's best friend, so since you're living with him I think I should be the first one you tell all his embarrassing stories to. Got that?"

She looked between him and Troy and grinned. "Gotcha."

"Woah, I don't agree." Troy said. "Dude, close your freaking mouth when you eat." He added with a sigh.

Chad smirked at him and continued. "And most importantly, if you ever need anything come to me, I'm your guy. Troy here is captain of our basketball team at East High, so he can't be busy handling your woman problems. I am just as important as him on the team, but between you and me-" He pulled Gabriella to a side. "-he sucks at multitasking, and he's not as good of a talker as me, my mom always called me _the_ teddy bear."

"I heard that." Troy said bluntly. He was used to Chad's personality.

Gabriella laughed at the two. "I'll be sure to do that, Chad."

He nodded and continued to chew his food. "So, do you like New Mexico so far?" He asked brightly.

"Well, I like it in this house." She smiled at Troy who smiled back. "I haven't really been anywhere else except for the airport."

"We can fix that." He proclaimed. "It's winter break, we'll show you around."

She grinned. "That would be great, it sucks having to stay in the house all day."

"I bet, Troy tells me you don't have your license yet?"

"Yeah." Gabriella said disappointedly.

"We can fix that too." Chad said grinning. "The DMV isn't that far from here, you just need a parent and you're good to go. Do you know the rules?"

"I guess, I mean my mom taught me _how_ to drive, she just wouldn't let me drive by myself."

"Sucks, well you just need to pass a written test, driving test, and vision screening and you're all good." He told her.

"Cool." Gabriella replied smiling.

"I gotta head out dude, thanks for the food." Chad knocked fists with Troy. "It was nice to meet you Gabriella."

"You too." She waved goodbye with a kind smile on her face.

"See ya man." Troy nodded.

"You know." Chad paused before leaving the kitchen. "If you didn't have Heather, I bet you and Gabriella would be perfect for each other." He grinned deviously at the two as they both turned cherry red. Troy and Gabriella's eyes widened at the same time, they exchanged glances before looking away awkwardly. "You guys could be like…Troyella." He snickered, leaning against the frame.

"Bye Chad." Troy narrowed his eyes and gave his best friend a dangerous glare.

Chad smirked and left, leaving Troy and Gabriella alone in the kitchen.

She coughed awkwardly and looked to Troy, attempting to loosen the mood. "So, who's Heather?" She asked curiously before realizing that wouldn't be the best question to ask if you were trying to make the situation less awkward.

"Uh, just a friend." He replied.

"Hm, doesn't sound like just a friend." She giggled. "Come on, you can tell me."

Troy sighed and his posture loosened. "She's just this girl, who told me she was into me yesterday, and I'm still deciding on what to do."

Gabriella scrunched her forehead in confusion. "Well, if you like her back you shouldn't have to think about it." She said in friend mode.

"That's what I told Chad." He chuckled. "He never gives up on trying to hook me up with someone, it's beyond annoying."

"I see, well you are the basketball captain right? Lots of girls must like you." She shrugged nonchalantly and popped some of the grapes on the counter into her mouth.

"I don't know about that."

"Troy, don't be so modest, I mean you're extremely good looking and-" She froze and slowly looked up to find Troy smirking at her, his eyebrow raised accusingly. "I mean you're um-I didn't-you aren't bad looking-oh gosh." She sighed in defeat.

"Good looking huh?" He asked teasingly.

"Shut up." Gabriella muttered sheepishly. She could feel her cheeks turning red.

He started laughing, to Gabriella's dismay.

"I hate you." She mumbled with embarrassment.

Troy controlled himself and smiled at an annoyed Gabriella. "You're extremely good looking too, Ella." He said truthfully. I mean now that he thought about it, she was kind of gorgeous. He had already thought of his favorite thing about her, which was her hair and her giggle.

She felt her cheeks turn crimson once again at the compliment and her new nick name. "Thanks." She said quietly.

"So?" He said. "Now that I'm home, what do you want to do?"

"Uh, honestly I would really love to get out of the house." She giggled.

"Okay, where to?" He asked standing up and grabbing his keys.

"I don't know, I don't live here, remember?"

"You do now." He sang playfully. "You want to go see a movie?"

Gabriella lit up. "Sure!" She said with excitement. "There's no theater near my house in Sitka."

"You've never been to the movie theater?" He asked with disbelief.

Gabriella shrugged.

"Unbelievable…let's go then, I'll let you pick the movie."

"Hold on let me go change, it's my first time out of this house, I gotta look good." She laughed as she spun around to go upstairs.

"Okay, go ahead. I'll wait down here." He shook his head with amusement and smiled to himself as she skipped upstairs cutely.

…

Ten minutes later Gabriella came down wearing a denim skirt, dark brown ugg boots, an orange v-neck long sleeved shirt, and a jacket that she held across her arm. She had her hair in her natural curls, though held some of it back with a clip. "Ready!" She said excitedly as she entered the living room.

Troy looked up and eyed her with a smile. He'd never actually seen her dressed up, even if what she was wearing wasn't even formal, more like casual, but he did notice that she did look slightly more put together, a certain light to her. "Nice." He commented as he stood up.

"What?" She asked looking at herself.

"Nothing, you just look…nice." He said sheepishly.

Gabriella giggled at his lame compliment. "Thanks Troy."

He nodded in response and led the way out to his car, opening the door for her politely before getting into the driver's seat.

"You're going to love going to the movies." He said as he pulled onto the main road.

"I'm sure I will, as you can see I'm really excited." She said grinning and looking out the window.

"Yes, I can see that." He chuckled.

"So what movies are out?"

"I don't know all of them, but I do know Avatar just came out, also The Blind Side, New Moon, and The Princess and The Frog."

"Ooooo can we see The Princess and The Frog?" She asked exuberantly.

Troy scratched the back of his head whilst the other hand grasped the wheel. "You want to see that?" She nodded. "You do know it's animated, right?"

"Yup, I saw the trailer on TV."

Troy shrugged. "Okay, sure." He agreed, smiling as he saw her squeal in joy.

He pulled up in the parking lot and got out his cell phone. "I texted my mom to tell her we were here." He got out of the car.

"Oh, okay." Gabriella got out of the car as well and met up with him on the other side. She looked at the theater and her eyes widened in awe. "This is amazing." She grinned happily.

"Yeah, Albuquerque is known for its huge theater." He chuckled. "It's pretty great isn't it?"

"You don't have to tell me twice." Gabriella giggled, causing him to smile as well.

"Come on." He said placing his hand on the small of her back and leading her to the ticket booth.

Gabriella looked up at Troy and studied his face. She could feel the electricity running through her veins as he touched her. She looked down and blushed.

"Two tickets to The Princess and The Frog." The ticket clerk nodded. Troy looked down at Gabriella who looked as if she was about to pee her pants at the excitement and smiled charmingly.

…

"Awh." Gabriella said for the hundredth time during the movie. Troy placed his elbow on the armrest and placed his head in his hand. He started laughing quietly to himself.

She heard his muffled laughing and turned to him. "What?" She whispered.

Troy said nothing, just shook his head at her.

"What?" She asked again. "Tell me." She whined.

He chuckled and shook his head again. Gabriella groaned and continued to watch the movie.

"Awwwwwh." She cooed again at the scene on the large cinema screen.

He snickered and chuckled yet again, causing Gabriella to furrow her eyebrows in agitation and look at him with narrowed eyes. "What?"

Troy just shook his head.

…

"Wasn't that just adorable?" Gabriella asked as her and Troy walked towards the car.

"Sure." He said sarcastically. She stopped walking and placed her hand on her hip.

"What now?" She asked, giving him a pointed look.

He sighed, an amused smirk gracing his handsome face. "Nothing, it's just that, I wouldn't use the word _adorable_ to describe that movie."

"Well then what word would you use?"

Troy thought for a second before smirking. "Repulsive and unrealistic." He said.

Gabriella's mouth hung open in shock. "What? How was it repulsive and unrealistic?"

"First of all, who would kiss a talking frog? That's just wrong. Second, who falls in love that fast?" He scoffed in criticism and watched as she looked at him, a clear protest about to leave her mouth.

"If the frog was a prince, then it wouldn't be gross, it would be helpful, and haven't you ever heard of love at first sight?"

"Gabriella, you don't just go around kissing random talking frogs that you don't even know, and there's no such thing as love at first sight…that's what we men call thinking a chick's really hot."

Troy shrugged. Gabriella scoffed in revolt.

"Troy, if the frog was able to talk in the first place, then there must be some truth to him, and no, there is a such thing as love at first sight, _men_ are just too pig headed to admit that they believe in it too." She laughed mockingly.

"You're honestly telling me you would kiss a frog if they asked you to?"

She opened her mouth to reply then shut it in thought. "Well, honestly no, but I'd think about it."

"Exactly." He scoffed again. "A kiss means something. You don't go around kissing just anybody or anything."

"A kiss doesn't always have to mean something, unless you want it to mean something."

"Just give up Ella." He rolled his eyes playfully and continued to his car.

Gabriella took a deep breath and grabbed Troy's shoulder, spinning him around to face her. She placed her hands on either side of his face and kissed him. He froze under her grasp and widened his eyes, before relaxing and kissing her back. She released him quickly and widened her eyes at her sudden action. "I-uh sorry." She gulped nervously.

Troy shook his head to get out of his dizzy state. His head was spinning. Suddenly he started laughing hysterically, though not to mock her just in pure amusement at the situation. Gabriella snickered and then joined him in laughter. They both laughed hysterically before calming down. "I can't believe we just fought over a movie called _The Princess and the Frog_." He said chuckling.

"I know right, it's pathetic…but I did prove my point. So ha ha ha ha!" She pointed her tiny finger at him whilst laughing in his face.

"You didn't want to prove your point. You just think I'm sexy. It's alright Gabs, I get it a lot. Girls kiss me randomly _all_ the time." He playfully sweeped his bangs to the side.

Gabriella scoffed and rolled her eyes. "Yeah right, you wish."

"I don't wish, it's true." He said opening the passenger's side door for her.

"Mhm, whatever." She shook her head at him with amusement.

He chuckled before shutting her door and walking around the car. She watched him walk around the car and touched her lips gently in amazement. She quickly put her hand down as Troy got into the driver's seat. "Ready to go?" He asked, starting the engine.

Gabriella nodded and turned to gaze out the window. She gulped in thought.

Maybe Troy was right. Maybe a kiss always _did_ mean something.

**Review for next chapter please (:**


	3. Undeniable Connection

Under & Over

Chapter 3

Undeniable Connection

Troy rubbed the sleep from his eyes and entered the kitchen to find his mom, Ms. Montez, and Gabriella cooking breakfast in the kitchen. He looked down and smiled at Waldo who trotted alongside him into the kitchen.

"Hi!" Gabriella squealed as Troy took a seat on a stool, causing it to squeak and get the ladies attention. "Good morning." She grinned sweetly.

"Morning." He replied groggily with a grin. She was always so energetic, it amazed him.

"Troy honey, we made breakfast…help yourself." Lucille gave her son a loving smile.

"Kay mom." He said. "Where's dad?"

"He went to the gym, you know him." She laughed lightly.

Troy nodded and shook his head. His father was the coach of his basketball team. Jack was always looking for something to do, whether it was to play hoops out in the yard or go lift at the gym.

Gabriella sat in the stool next to Troy and ate her pancakes with a smile. He glanced over at her with an amused face, not noticing how he was staring.

Lucille suddenly looked at Gabriella. "Oh, I forgot to tell you honey." Troy shook his head to get out of his daze. He averted his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose. He didn't know why he always found himself staring at her.

"Huh?" Gabriella asked looking up.

"It's quite sunny in Albuquerque though still kind of chilly because of winter, probably not what you're used to, so why don't you and Maria go shopping today for some lighter clothes? For school and stuff?" Lucille suggested, raising her eyebrows at them both.

"Hm, that sounds like a good idea. Do you want to sweetheart?" Maria asked her daughter.

"Sure, I don't mind." She replied tucking a stray hair behind her ear.

"Alright, well I'll get Troy to drop you off and pick you up." Lucille acted as if Troy wasn't even there.

Gabriella noticed this and looked over to an oblivious Troy. She giggled quietly and continued to eat her pancakes. "So?" She asked. "When are we going?"

…

It had been two hours and Gabriella's hands were full of shopping bags, as well as Maria's. She had never been to a mall as large as this one, as you may have perceived, Sitka didn't have very much at all.

"Mommy, I think we can call Troy now." She said setting her bags down on a bench. "I've gotten enough." She took her phone out of the back pocket of her jeans. She didn't believe in purses.

"Alright, me too." Maria replied setting her bags down as well.

Gabriella called Troy who said he'd be there in five minutes.

"So…" Maria started with a devious smirk. "Troy's a nice boy…"

"Yeah, and?" Gabriella said looking at her phone.

"He's cute too." She said sneakily.

"Mom, you're too old, that would be gross." The younger Montez shook her head in disgust.

"No, no, no." Maria laughed. "I meant you and Troy would look nice together."

She looked up abruptly. "Mother, please don't. We're just friends."

"Well you seemed to have hit it off very fast. I mean we've only been staying here for about two days and you guys are already laughing like you've known each other since birth." Maria eyed her daughter with suspicion.

"Troy's really nice, not like lots of other guys, he's…rare." Gabriella said with a slight blush. She noticed her mother eyeing her again and so she sighed to shake it off. "I don't want to ruin our friendship, alright? So don't think like that."

"Okay, okay honey. I was just saying." Maria sighed, giving up for now.

"And anyway…Troy wouldn't look at me like that… I mean…" She sighed. "He's the captain of the basketball team, which from what I can guess, means he's popular. I'm just the new girl that's living in his house."

The elder and wiser woman looked at her daughter with surprise. "Honey, you aren't just the new girl that's living in his house. You're a beautiful, gifted, amazing woman, and he would be lucky to have you." She smiled.

Gabriella smiled in thanks at her mother, a blush creeping onto her cheeks. There was a comfortable silence.

She sighed and sat on the bench next to her mother. "You know…Christmas Eve is tomorrow." She said glumly, alerting Maria.

"Yes, aren't you excited?"

"I thought we'd be in Sitka for Christmas Eve." Gabriella whispered, not intending for her mother to hear, though she did.

"Oh Gabi, I know you miss it, but this is such a nice place. Christmas will be just as great here with the Bolton's." She rubbed her daughter's arms comfortingly.

"I know Mama, I'm not saying that. I love Albuquerque now. It's such a nice place. I sort of never want to leave…but I wish in some way we could have both Albuquerque and Sitka." Loving Albuquerque made her feel like she was cheating on Sitka.

"I wish that too, but right now we only have here, and in the present we don't have a choice but to stay here in Albuquerque…until I can find another home in Sitka."

Her head shot up. "What? No, I mean I love Sitka, but I've really started liking Albuquerque, I don't want to leave. Can't we just find another home here? Close to the Bolton's maybe?" Gabriella looked down timidly. She loved and missed her old town, including Julie, who she hadn't talked to in what felt like ages, but now that she had a taste of what life could be, with movie theaters, and shopping malls, and Troy, she didn't want to leave. Also as far as she was concerned Julie never really seemed interested in their friendship, more interested in her young career. So no one would miss her, and she wouldn't really miss anyone either.

"I'll think about it." Maria sighed.

Gabriella let her mother hug her and tried not to think about moving all the way back to Sitka, away from everything and everyone.

…

"Mom, please make up your mind. It's late." Troy sighed as he scratched the item from the list once again.

"Okay, okay. Only get milk, eggs, stuffing, and gravy." Mrs. Bolton nodded.

"Are you sure that's all?" He asked with an annoyed look.

Lucille thought for a moment before nodding. "Yes, yes, that's it."

"What's it?" Gabriella asked coming into the kitchen.

"Oh Gabriella, why don't you go with Troy to the grocery store?" Lucille suggested.

"Sure, why not." She smiled. "Let me grab my jacket.

Troy looked between the women and shrugged. "I'll be in the car." He told her.

"Okay!" Gabriella replied from the stairs.

…

Troy and Gabriella drove to the super market and rubbed there hands together to warm them. The air in the night was chilly, though in the day was quite warm.

"Shit, it's cold as balls." He said shivering.

"Not really." Gabriella shrugged with a giggle.

"That's because you lived in Alaska, and you're used to the cold." He pointed out.

She slowly smiled. "True."

They walked through the motion detection doors and savored the heat of the building.

"So, what does your mom want exactly?"

…

"I swear Troy! DON'T." Gabriella clutched the sides of the shopping cart intensely, as Troy stood behind her, grasping the handle, getting ready to push off. "Troy…" She warned.

He started sprinting down the aisle, with Gabriella in the shopping cart. She hugged her knees and buried her face in them. Troy laughed as he jumped onto the cart and let it roll down the aisle dangerously. He put his foot down hardly as the end of the aisle came into view. The cart came to a stop slowly, all that could be heard was Gabriella's loud breathing, and Troy's snickering. He was trying not to laugh at her wide eyes and red knuckles as she clutched the side of the cart and stood unsteadily, trying to get out of the cart, but failing.

He sighed and rolled his eyes at her panicked expression and attempts to step out of the cart, but being too short to reach the ground. He grabbed her waist and lifted her effortlessly out of the cart. Troy carried her bridal style and mocked dropping her, causing a squeal out of the petite brunette. "Troy, put me down before I hurt you." Gabriella whispered, clutching his neck tightly, not wanting to be dropped on her behind.

He chuckled and set her down gently. As soon as her feet touched the ground she smacked him roughly on the chest. "Ow." He whined rubbing his chest.

She stuck her tongue out at him and rolled the cart to the cashier. "Hi." She said politely to the lady standing behind the register.

The cashier raised her eyebrow at the two as Troy stood comfortably close behind the pretty brunette and snickered silently.

Gabriella shook her head. Troy was definitely considered her best friend now.

…

"Troy, Gabriella, what took you guys so long?" Mrs. Bolton asked.

Troy grinned at Gabriella who looked down and smiled.

"Uh, traffic." He muttered lamely.

"Traffic?" Lucille raised an eyebrow suspiciously.

"Traffic." He stated. "Right, Gabriella?"

She nodded. "Yup."

Other than Chad, Gabriella was now considered Troy's best friend.

**Review for next chapter. (:**


	4. Christmas

Under and Over

4. Christmas

Troy leaned against the kitchen counter with a coy smile on his face. He watched Gabriella bite her lip nervously as she opened the oven and attempted to slide the cookie tray out. She placed the chocolate chip cookies on the cooling rack and grinned at Troy triumphantly.

"Ha, would you look at that." She said. "I didn't burn them." She tilted her head to the side and smirked cockily. Troy had attempted to bake the Christmas cookies before, but had failed miserably.

"Okay Montez, I give you props. They look pretty good." He admitted coming around the counter to peer at the cookies over her shoulder. In just four days Gabriella and Troy had become extremely comfortable with each other; it would almost look as if they were dating. They had developed feelings for each other that neither one of them could describe, so instead of confronting their masked emotions, both chose to push them aside and refuse to listen. "I want one." He stated.

"If you have one now, it'll burn your tongue." Gabriella turned towards him and giggled.

"They smell so good." He said inhaling the delicious scent.

"I know right, but your tummy can wait." She poked Troy's rock hard abs. She raised her eyebrows in surprise and giggled.

"Six pack baby." He said grinning cheekily.

Gabriella shook her head with a smirk and pushed him playfully out of her way. She walked into the living room and sat down on the couch comfortably, allowing Waldo to lie on her lap. Troy sat next to her and they gazed at the beautifully lit tree. Gabriella's stare went over to Troy and she found herself blushing as she stared at him in adoration as his face lit up from the glowing Christmas tree. She looked away and smiled to herself.

"So, whatcha get me?" Troy asked grinning cutely at Gabriella.

"What makes you think I got you something?" She giggled.

"Uh, you get people gifts for Christmas…duh." He said playfully.

She gave him a sarcastic smile before looking down to the presents under the tree. "I know silly, I'm just saying how do you know I didn't get you anything at all?" She smirked.

"Well if that's the case, I'm not giving you my present." He grinned deviously and got up from the couch.

Gabriella gaped at Troy's retreating back. She quickly placed Waldo on his previous seat and got up and followed Troy back into the kitchen where he was examining the cookies hungrily. "You got me something?" She asked excitedly. He looked up at her and smirked before looking back to the cookies.

"Maybe." He said shrugging.

Gabriella sighed impatiently. "What is it?"

"What's what?" Troy asked mocking oblivion.

"Don't play dumb, dummy."

"Well since I'm a dummy, I'm allowed to play dumb."

She rolled her eyes. "I'll tell you _if _I got you something…" She offered. When he didn't budge Gabriella narrowed her eyes at him. "Fine, don't tell me." She shrugged as if she didn't care.

Troy looked at her menacingly before snickering and picking up a cookie and eating it whole, Gabriella watching in amazement.

"Aren't those still hot?"

"Nope." He mumbled, still chewing.

She eyed him suspiciously as he walked out of the kitchen. She took a cookie hesitantly and placed it in her mouth before squealing. Spitting it out into her hand, she closed her eyes at her burnt tongue. Liar.

Troy spit the cookie out into the bathroom trash can and rinsed his burning mouth out into the sink. He walked back into the kitchen to find Gabriella with an ice cube in her mouth. He laughed and raised his hands in defense as she glared at him threateningly.

"Wimp." He said laughing.

"I ate oo." She said with the ice still healing her tongue.

The cookie was hot but it didn't hurt Troy that much. He wouldn't have told Gabriella that the cookies were okay to eat, as a mere joke, if he hadn't thought they'd have the same effect on her.

"You okay?" He asked still hiding a smile, though sympathetic. She just looked so funny.

Gabriella breathed out sharply in agitation and stomped out of the kitchen and up the stairs. Troy watched her with a smirk and shook his head. He picked up another cookie and threw it into his mouth nonchalantly, momentarily having a lapse of memory.

"Shit!" He hissed spitting it out into the trash can.

…

"Waaaaaaake up sleeeeeeepy head."

She groaned and turned onto her stomach.

"Gabriella!"

"Go away." She muttered with annoyance.

"Ella, its Christmas, get up."

"No." She said stubbornly.

Suddenly she looked up from her pillow in alertness. She clutched the sheets desperately as she was dragged from her legs out of bed. She squealed as her body was thrown over his shoulder.

"Troy put me down." Gabriella demanded as he carried her downstairs.

"In a sec." He said cheerfully. She groaned and let him carry her barbarically down the stairs.

"Put. Me. Down." She repeated.

"Okay." He said bluntly.

"Thank y-" Troy dropped her onto the couch. Gabriella fumed with anger as she was thrown. She sat up and glared at him briefly before rubbing the sleep from her eyes and taking in her surroundings.

Maria sat on the other couch next to Lucille with a warm smile. "Good morning." She greeted. Gabriella smiled at her mother in repliance.

"Well, are we ready?" Jack asked from the recliner near the fire place.

"Yup." Troy said plopping down next to Gabriella. "Why don't the parents go first?" He suggested.

Maria, Lucille, and Jack opened their presents with thankful grins on their faces. Maria had laughed hysterically at Gabriella's gift of super fuzzy socks. In Sitka, Maria always complained to her daughter of her cold feet.

"Alright." Lucille said snuggling into her new robe. "Gabriella? You want to open your presents first?"

Gabriella smiled warmly at Lucille and nodded. She got up and sat down next to the tree in her sweats and a tank top, her hair in a low pony tail. "Are these all for me?" She asked in disbelief. When everyone nodded she smiled joyfully. Five days ago she would've never guessed that she would be in the current situation. It was unbelievable how close she had gotten with the Bolton's so fast.

Gabriella picked up a small box, shaking it slightly, and started to un-wrap it.

"That ones mine." Jack chimed in with a smile. She shot him a grin and continued to open the present. She held up two tickets and looked at Jack quizzically.

"They're Lakers tickets, for you to go with anyone you choose." He smiled.

"Oh gosh, thank you so much." She said genuinely.

"You better be bringing me." Troy added with a grin.

"We'll see." Gabriella giggled, though she already knew Troy would be her date.

"Me next!" Lucille said.

"Okay." She opened a pink present with a white bow. She gasped when she found a long sleeved v-neck cashmere white sweater inside. "Oh Lucille, it's lovely. Thank you."

"No problem, it will look great on you sweetie."

Gabriella smiled sweetly and picked up a rather heavy box. She untied the single bow and gasped. Inside was a DKNY perfume set. She looked up at her mother knowingly. "This is the set I said I wanted at the mall."

Maria nodded and grinned at her daughter. Gabriella got up and hugged her mother tightly. "Thanks Mama."

"You're welcome." Maria said kissing her daughter on the head.

"And thank you again Mr. and Mrs. Bolton." She said giving Lucille a hug, then moving on to Jack. "The gifts were amazing."

"What did we say about calling us Mr. and Mrs. Bolton?" Lucille said raising an eyebrow.

"Oh right, sorry Lucille." She giggled.

"Oh wait, you still have to open Troy's present." Jack said.

Gabriella looked over to Troy and grinned. "That's right." She skipped over to the tree and picked up the only thing left in her pile of presents. A small bag sat on her lap as she rummaged through it. Within the wrapping tissue were a book and a black box. "_Driving for Dummies_." She giggled and gave Troy a warm smile before putting the book down and concentrating on the black box. She opened it and gasped as she found a necklace with a silver chain and a red glass rose hanging off of it. "Oh my." She breathed. "It's beautiful."

"I just saw it at the mall and thought of you. Chad helped." Troy chuckled.

She gently placed the box on top of the book and stood up. She leaned down to hug him tightly. "Thank you." She said hovering next to his ear. Gabriella kissed his cheek before releasing him and walking back over to the tree. She blushed as she caught site of her presents again. They were so thoughtful. "Uh, you're next Troy."

Troy coughed awkwardly, feeling warm from the kiss Gabriella had given him and stammered to his feet. He sat next to Gabriella on the floor and picked up the first present, it being from his mother. Lucille had gotten him a gift card worth one hundred dollars. Jack's gift was a basketball jersey signed by Allen Iverson and Troy was now opening Maria's present. He chuckled as he pulled out a navy blue polo.

"Gabriella helped me pick it out." Maria said smiling.

"Thank you, I love it." He said grinning.

"No problem honey."

Gabriella placed Troy's gift in his hands ecstatically. "Go on." She urged.

He chuckled and reached inside the bag, pulling out aviator sunglasses. "Dude, no way." He put them on excitedly.

Gabriella giggled. "There's more." She said gesturing towards the bag. Troy raised an eyebrow and pushed the sunglasses onto his head. He reached inside and held up a frog stuffed animal.

"You didn't." He breathed.

"Isn't it just adorable?" She asked teasingly.

He smirked and chuckled. "Yeah, yeah. But I'm not kissing it."

Gabriella giggled at the inside joke before frowning playfully as he didn't say anything else."Well your welcome." She said sarcastically.

Troy rolled his eyes and put the stuffed animal down. "Come here."

She giggled and placed her hands on his chest as he hugged her tightly. After they pulled away Troy nodded harshly having the sunglasses fall back onto his eyes. "Thanks Ella." He said sincerely. She giggled and smiled bashfully at him.

For one thing Troy and Gabriella were both sure of, that this was a Christmas to remember.

**Review for next chapter (: Check out my other story **_**Hold On Tight**_**, if you haven't already.**

**LOVE YOU ALL. (: **


	5. Gotta Start Somewhere

Under & Over

5. Gotta Start Somewhere

The whole two weeks of winter vacation for Troy had been amazing and enjoyed. He spent it mostly with his family, Gabriella, and Chad. At the Bolton family holiday dinner, a large occasion, the house filled with relatives, Troy was amazing at how Gabriella and her mother seemed to fit in just perfectly. Christmas this year was his best yet, and New Years was spent with his family and The Montez's' at the Albuquerque New Year's parade. He loved seeing how Gabriella's face lit up as the parade started; she was always so excited about everything, always had a happy face. During break he had also helped her attain her driver's license, since then they had been using any free time to drive anywhere they could, Gabriella loving the sensation of being behind the wheel. Chad had also introduced Gabriella to his girlfriend, Taylor Mckessie. The girls had become great friends that day, the next day they had all ended up hanging out at Taylor's house, watching movies and goofing off.

Gabriella's life had turned upside down only a couple weeks ago, and now she found herself secretly thanking Mother Nature for bringing her to where she was today. Though feeling guilty for thinking such a thing, some unfortunate people probably didn't get as lucky as her, however she was grateful she was one of those lucky ones, one of those _extremely_ lucky ones.

…

Gabriella drove expertly down the road with Troy in the passenger's seat smiling at her concentrated stare. They were on their way to East High, it being the first day of school after break.

"Ella, you've been driving for at least a week now, you don't have to be so stiff." He chuckled.

"Shut up, I'd rather be safe than sorry." She giggled dully, still in full paranoid mode. When he sighed humorously, Gabriella rolled her eyes and loosened up a bit. "Okay, okay." She glanced over at Troy with a smirk. "Better?"

He examined her looser posture. The road was practically empty, there wasn't really any danger, plus he would never really put them in danger if he wasn't absolutely sure that there was no trouble. "Much better." He nodded. Suddenly he placed his hand on his mouth and mocked sadness. "My little Gabi's growing up! Oh dear!" He cried out loud teasingly and watched with amusement as Gabriella rolled her eyes. "Park there." He told her as she turned into the student parking lot.

She parked into the space at the front of the lot and scrunched her eyebrows with confusion. Every parking space was taken, but not the one closest to the main entrance of the school? She looked at the beautiful boy seated beside her, expecting an explanation as to why they had gotten so lucky.

"This is _my_ space, and the whole school knows it." He shrugged, getting out of the car.

She looked at Troy with disbelief and shrugged it off before glancing around at the large school and the many strangers that walked around it.

Troy stopped in his tracks when he noticed she wasn't following him; he turned around and went to the driver's side of his car. "You coming?" He cocked one of his perfect eyebrows. Gabriella sat frozen in her seat and robotically turned her head towards him.

"I can't do this." She explained fearfully. "I've never gone to public school, no one knows me, I'll be miserable. Everyone will give me weird looks, and I'll be bullied like in all the movies, you won't be around cause-well you have friends and I'll just be in the corner crying like an immature baby and wishing I could go home-well it's not really my home, it's your house but still you get what I mean, and I'll end up alone and bitter and-"

"Woah Gabriella, slow down." He stopped her rambling. "First of all, no one will _bully_ you, and you won't end up alone and bitter. You have Chad, Taylor and especially me. Remember, I won't leave you alone. I'll be with you the whole time. My dad called in and made sure we had most of the same classes…so please don't worry, public school is a piece of cake, trust me."

She clenched her eyes shut and took in his encouraging words. She opened her eyes slowly and found his hand waiting for her to accept it. With one last deep breath she grabbed her bag and placed her tiny hand into Troy's large on, having it fit perfectly within his. He helped her get to her feet and locked the car behind them.

"Ready?" He asked in a whisper.

She gulped nervously and smiled gently at Troy. She nodded her head and walked beside him, linking her arm around his and slightly hiding half her body behind him.

She bit her lip as Troy pushed open the double doors to be greeted with what felt like a million faces. All of a sudden it felt like everyone was staring at them. Gabriella winced as Troy pulled her forward. As they walked down the hall people greeted Troy non-stop, mostly girls, fluttering their eyelashes and throwing daggers at an innocent Gabriella.

"Sup man!" A guy greeted Troy, offering him a knuckle punch. "Troy! My man!" Another unfamiliar face greeted. "Dude! Troy, have a nice break?" Yet another stranger greeted, in which Troy just smiled lightly and nodded. "Hi Troy!" A short blonde girl with a cheerleading outfit said. He just walked casually down the hallway nodding at the many people politely. "Troy, looking good." "Troy, I missed you during break." "Troy, feel's like forever, where've you been?" "Troy, we should catch up, maybe this week?" Flutter eyelashes. Smile widely. High five. Knuckle punch. Handshake.

Gabriella's head was spinning. She couldn't keep count of how many people greeted Troy as if he were there king. "Well aren't you Mr. Popular." She whispered into his ear. He chuckled lightly and shook his head.

"What's your locker number?"

Gabriella quickly fetched her schedule out of her bag and gave it to Troy not knowing what to do with it. He smirked at her innocence and guided her to her locker.

"Hey, yours is right across from mine." He grinned.

She smiled with joy and attempted to open her locker. She groaned in annoyance when it wouldn't open. "It won't open. I hate lockers already." She muttered, giving pleading eyes to Troy who laughed light heartedly before easily opening her locker for her. "How'd you do that?" She asked in shock.

"Magic." He teased causing Gabriella to roll her eyes.

"You're going to go cross eyed if you keep rolling your eyes."

"Well maybe you should stop saying and doing things to make me roll my eyes." Gabriella giggled.

He rolled his eyes.

"Don't go cross eyed now." She teased, catching him.

"Whatever." He said playfully. "I'm going to go to my locker really quick, I'm right over there." He gestured to the lockers across from her.

Gabriella nodded and grinned to him in thanks. "You'll be back, right?" She asked timidly.

Troy grinned and nodded. "Yup."

"Good."

He shook his head with a grin and walked the few steps to his locker. Gabriella giggled at her childishness. She gathered her things and dumped the excess supplies into her bare locker, before shutting it and turning around to frown at the sight before her. She watched as a tall skinny, beach blonde girl wearing a low cut short sleeved pink sweater and a short denim skirt, with black heels, leaned against Troy's locker and popped her chest out flirtatiously. Gabriella looked away awkwardly and tried not to listen to the incessant giggling coming from only a few feet away.

Troy looked away as Heather rambled about how 'fantabulous' her winter break had been. His gaze met Gabriella as she stood against her locker, looking to the floor with boredom in her eyes.

Heather was dressed rather cheaply full of makeup and trying way too hard to show off her breasts, but Gabriella, sweet Gabriella, wore nice fitted dark destroyed jeans that hugged her curves and were tucked into her chocolate ugg boots, she also wore the long sleeved white cashmere sweater his mother had bought her. Around her neck hung the necklace Troy had bought her. He smiled proudly at that. Her hair was let down in her natural curls as her long bangs were pulled back to make a slight bump. Her face was flawless, with only a light line of dark eye pencil, and clear lip gloss. Her natural tanned skin color always surprised Troy, since she lived in Alaska, with no sun. Her constant blushing made blush makeup of no use to her. She was perfect.

"Troy, are you even listening?" Heather chimed, placing her hand on her hip.

He looked over to the blonde and nodded. "Uh yeah, sure."

"So, what do you think...about ya know..._us_?" Heather said running her manicured finger down his new polo, that Maria had gotten him.

"Heather, you're really cool, but I'm just not interested. Sorry." He gave her a half smile and walked over to Gabriella.

Gabriella looked up slowly as she felt someone's presence.

"Sorry about that." Troy mumbled scratching the back of his neck uncomfortably.

"It's okay." She muttered. "Who was that?"

"Uh, Heather."

"_That's_ Heather?" Gabriella asked, surprise evident in her small voice. How could Troy even consider liking someone like that? Then again, she was gorgeous…

He merely nodded.

"So, did you ask her out or…?"

He looked up, his bright orbs slightly widened at the accusation. "What? Oh god no, she asked me if I thought about us getting together and I said I wasn't interested."

Gabriella's head jerked up to look at him with confusion. "But I thought…"

"Heather's nice, but she's not exactly my type." He explained with a cute, lopsided smile.

She smiled back at him timidly, a blush betraying her, before looking away. Her smile widened as she saw Taylor walking towards them, dragging Chad along by the arm.

"Hey guys!" Taylor greeted happily.

"Hey!" Gabriella smiled sweetly at her friend.

"Sup guys." Troy said, hugging his books to one side, his other hand in his pocket.

"Dude." Chad started. "Have you talked to Heather, she came up to us and _demanded_ we tell her where you were."

He laughed lightly. "Yeah, I told her I didn't like her."

"Thank you man, seriously. That girl creeps me out." The chocolate boy gave his best friend a terrified look causing the two girls to giggle.

"We should get to class." Taylor said linking arms with Gabriella. "Let the boys be boys."

Troy and Chad walked a distance behind the girls. "So, Gabriella's looking good today, I see the necklace…you told her you liked her yet?"

The blue-eyed basketball god glanced around frantically and sent his best friend a look of annoyance. "Dude, not so loud, it's not like that okay. We're just friends…" He glanced at the back of Gabriella's beautiful head.

"Mhm." Chad rolled his eyes. "You so like her. It's so obvious."

"Shut up." He warned. Chad held his hands up in defense and chuckled.

"Whatever you say man."

They followed the girls into homeroom.

…

Troy leaned back in his seat with boredom and raised his head at the sound of Matt Oakley's voice. He looked to his right at Gabriella who watched their homeroom teacher, Ms. Darbus with her full attention. He then looked over her to the seat next to hers. Matt Oakley, his ultimate enemy, was leaning over towards Gabriella trying to get her attention. Troy narrowed his eyes at him and then smiled smugly as Gabriella continued to ignore Matt unknowingly.

"Ella." Troy whispered. When Gabriella looked over to him and smiled, he smirked with victory.

Matt watched as she answered to his enemy almost instantly. He sat back in his chair and huffed with anger.

Gabriella waited for Troy to explain why he had called her name. "You look pretty." He whispered with a grin.

She giggled quietly and blushed. She mouthed a thank you before putting her attention back to their homeroom teacher. The bell rang and Troy watched as Gabriella looked to the ceiling in confusion and startlement.

"That's the bell." He said with a chuckle.

"Oh right." She said sheepishly. She blushed lightly and swung her bag over her shoulder. "Where to next?" She asked looping her arm around his casually.

"Well we have most of our classes together." He said reading her schedule, already knowing his. "Just history, which is your third class, I don't have with you."

Gabriella sighed. "Well I guess I could get through one class without you…" Honestly, she didn't want to have even one class without Troy. He made her feel safe and she didn't want to lose that.

"I'll meet you right after, no worries." He assured her. "Also, we'll go to lunch together, but I'm warning you now, the food isn't that great." He gave her an amused look.

"I think I'll live." Gabriella giggled. "But thanks for the warning." She giggled her sweet laugh again. Troy's smile grew hearing the lovely sound.

…

Gabriella leaned against the locker next to Troy's as he shoved his text book inside of it. "Okay, let's go." He slung his arm across her shoulders comfortably.

She let Troy lead her into the large lunchroom and pretended not to see everyone staring at them. Gabriella smiled as Troy led her to a round table where Taylor, Chad, and other unfamiliar faces were sitting. "Gabs, this is Sharpay, Ryan, Zeke, Jason, and Kelsi." Troy introduced the unknown faces. She smiled at all of them. "And guys, this is Gabriella." He said putting her into a playful head lock and ruffling her hair.

"Hey, watch the hair." She giggled. "Hi, it's nice to meet you all." They all smiled as she grinned timidly.

"I absolutely love your hair, how do you get it so shiny?" The blonde girl known as Sharpay asked.

Gabriella smiled bashfully. "Thank-"

"Sharpay, don't corrupt Gabriella's mind with fashion, hair, and nails." Troy rolled his eyes and pulled up a chair next to Taylor, he gestured for Gabriella to sit down. She smiled thankfully before sitting down beside her new dark skinned friend.

"Hey! How do you know she doesn't already like that stuff?" Sharpay asked giving him a look.

He scoffed and pulled up a chair between Gabriella and Jason. "Because I know her."

Gabriella looked at Troy with pure gentleness. Without him, her experience at East High would've been horrible. How she loved him. I mean who could blame her…it was hard not to.

**Review for next chapter...you know how i like to post chapters very fast, if i get a high amount of reviews in little time, like maybe the next day...trust me, the next chapter will be **_**very**_** interesting…**


	6. In This Game No One Wins

**READ: This is what you guys get for reviewing so fast! I keep my word when i say i will post chapters fast if you guys review...**

Under & Over

6. In This Game No One Wins

Gabriella had been going to East High for almost two weeks now, having found it easier not to be so attached to Troy the whole day, she even found history without him not so bad, probably since Taylor ended up being in her class. She learned to ignore the constant questionable or rude glares other girls gave her for having such a close relationship with Troy, she had her friends, so she didn't care. She even became close with Sharpay, and all the people she had sat with at lunch her first day. However, there was one thing Gabriella could do without; one thing she wished would just go away. Matt Oakley was about to get on her last nerve.

…

Gabriella leaned against her locker waiting for Troy to accompany her to lunch as usual. She entertained herself by chipping off the remaining nail polish that still stuck to her nails. Sensing a body next to hers, she looked up with a smile thinking it was Troy. "Hey T-" Her face dropped and she frowned. "Matt, please go away."

"But baby, your beauty just pulls me in." He said, running his hand through his hair. Matt had the signature black hair that flipped back, typical mock Elvis Presley. He was about Troy's height, muscular, but not as muscular as Troy, to the blue eyed boys delight. They had been enemies since 1st grade, when Matt had stolen Troy's blocks, ruining his castle. Matt was the other king of East High, he was football, Troy was basketball. The two jocks were always competing. Matt had followers, but most of them just followed because they were scared of him. He was like the original bad ass, player, and cocky jerk that you read about in books and watched in movies. One characteristic about Matt was clear though… when he wants something, he intends to get it.

"Leave. Me. Alone." Gabriella said turning her back on him and cursing Troy for being late. Ever since Gabriella's first day Matt had been all over her. However, she had no idea of their hatred toward each other, nor does she know of their competitive streaks. She just thought Matt was annoying because of his never ending pervert remarks and unwelcome touching.

"Baby, you know you want me, so why don't you just save yourself the effort of pretending not to and _come_ to me." Matt snickered at the irony of his remark.

Gabriella made a face in disgust. "I don't like you, and I never will."

"Whatever you say sweetheart..." He ran his finger down her arm, causing her to step back and give him a stern gaze.

"Don't touch me." She warned.

Matt suddenly backed off and hesitated before he looked down in sadness causing Gabriella to peer at him in suspicion. "Why are you so mean to me? You're nice to Bolton." He said leaning against the lockers and pouting.

Gabriella sighed. She was too nice of a person not to feel bad for him. She hesitated before speaking. "Look, it's not that I don't want to be nice to you, your just not giving me a reason to." She softened her posture and prayed that Troy would walk around the corner and save her from this awkward situation.

"What do you mean? I've been extremely nice to you. I call you sexy almost everyday!"

Gabriella gave him a pointed look. He just wasn't getting it.

Matt looked down and smirked. He was up to something, but unfortunately she hadn't seen his devious facial expression to realize he was cooking up a plan. "Can't we at least be friends then?" He asked innocently.

She sighed and took a second to think. Was she going to regret this later? She shrugged and looked to Matt kindly. "Sure, as long as the sexual comments stop."

He stood up straight and grinned. "Yeah, yeah, of course." He narrowed his eyes as he saw Troy walking towards them with his hands in his pockets looking around contently. "Gabriella." Matt said quickly. "Now that we're friends, can I have a hug?" He smiled nicely.

Gabriella hesitated before smiling softly and nodding. What could it hurt? Matt embraced her tightly causing Gabriella to raise her eyebrows uncomfortably. She squirmed a little when he didn't let go.

"Gabriella…" Someone said from behind her. She turned around and gasped.

Matt released her, but his arm still hung across her shoulders. He wore a sly smirk as he watched Troy with amusement.

"Troy, uh where have you been? I've been wait-"

"I had to stay after class for a little bit but…uh I see you're busy. So I'll leave you two alone." Troy gave Gabriella a dull, annoyed look before shooting daggers at Matt and walking away.

"Troy? We weren't-I wasn't-he hugged me." She sighed as Troy continued to walk towards the cafeteria without her. She groaned before realizing Matt was still hovering over her. She shrugged his arm off in frustration and scurried after Troy. "Troy! Wait up!" She yelled catching up to him and pulling his shoulder back to turn him around. "What's wrong?" She asked, noticing his bright blue eyes had turned dark.

"What's up with you and Oakley?" Troy asked trying to hide his anger, but failing.

"What? Matt? Nothing, nothing at all, we're just friends."

"Friends? You're friends with that guy?" He asked with disbelief.

"…Why don't you like him?" Gabriella asked gently, not wanting to anger him.

"Ask anyone in this whole school, and they'll know." He shook his head and walked away again, but not towards the lunch room.

"What?-Troy! Where are you going?"

"Away from here." He said, before disappearing around the corner.

Gabriella placed her hand on her forehead in confusion and trudged into the cafeteria. She sat down next to Kelsi and sighed.

"Hey Gabs, what's wrong?" Chad asked from across the table.

"Do you guys know Matt Oakley?" She asked, causing everyone to look at her weirdly.

"Matt Oakley? Troy's enemy, Matt Oakley?" Chad raised an eyebrow and shared knowing glances with the others at the table.

Gabriella furrowed her brow, looking around the table with confusion and oblivion. "Troy's enemy?"

"Yeah, they've been competing with each other since like first grade, Troy absolutely hates him." Taylor informed. "Matt's a jerk anyways, he thinks he's a god. So annoying." She scoffed as the others nodded along with what she said.

Gabriella looked down in regret and guilt. If she had known that she wouldn't have agreed to be friends, let alone allowed him to hug her. She gasped silently in realization. Matt was just hugging her because he saw Troy coming. _What a little-!_

"Steer clear of Oakley, Gabs. He's bad news. If Troy ever saw you with him…let's just say he would be pretty pissed." Chad laughed lightly, not realizing that what he said had just occurred only moments before.

Gabriella laughed fakely and scratched the back of her head nervously. Chad narrowed his eyes at her skeptically before they widened.

"Wait a minute…why do you even want to know about Matt Oakley? He's an ass hat." He looked around. "And where's Troy…?"

Gabriella looked down at the table and sighed.

He put down his sandwich and opened his mouth in shock. "You didn't." He said. "You fell in Oakley's trap!"

Gabriella groaned and dropped her head on the table.

"Oh Gabi…" Taylor said rubbing her back. "It's okay, you didn't know, Troy will understand. Anyway, just because Troy has beef with him doesn't mean you have to."

"Yes it does!" Chad protested. "Gabs, you should stay away from Oakley." He advised, backing up his best friend.

Taylor sighed knowing Chad was right. It would just create drama if she didn't.

Gabriella nodded in understanding. Chad and Taylor, and probably everyone else stood by Troy and didn't associate with Matt. Gabriella felt ashamed for being so oblivious. She hated Matt, she had a bad feeling about him yet she fell for his act anyway. She had practically betrayed Troy by hugging Matt, however she didn't know…so he would have to understand…right?

…

Gabriella was walking out of her history class, the only class she didn't have with Troy, to the bathroom when she saw him walking in the opposite direction. She widened her eyes at the opportunity to talk to him. "Troy!" She said running up to him. He quickly turned around and his face dropped when he saw Gabriella.

"What?" He mumbled sticking his hands in his pockets and looking down at the floor.

"Well, I was hoping we could talk."

"Actually, I was on my way to class, I had to run an errand for my teacher…she'll be mad if I don't get back soon." He glanced up at Gabriella who gazed at him sadly. He sighed and looked up at her sympathetically. "Gabriella…"

"No Troy." She said. "I know about you and Matt being enemies and all…and I'm sorry I let him use me to make you mad. I didn't know."

Troy stayed quiet for a second before cracking a gentle smile. "You have nothing to be sorry for…" He sighed, realizing how stupid he had been. "Just because I don't like the guy, doesn't mean you have to hate him too."

Gabriella smiled at this. "If Matt's a jerk to you, I already don't like him. So it's okay."

He grinned boyishly, his piercing blue eyes becoming bright again, before opening his arms welcomingly.

She giggled before wrapping her arms around his torso and resting her head on his chest. Troy wrapped his arms around her body and placed his head on hers.

"You know…" Gabriella started. "Matt doesn't seem like that bad of a guy, maybe you two could talk it out and become friends…" She said cautiously.

Troy went frigid; he released her and gave her a skeptical look. "He's not _that_ bad of a guy?"

She punched herself mentally for opening her big mouth. "Well, he did put on a really good nice guy act…maybe on the inside he's not that bad…?"

"You just said you didn't like him…when did you join the "I Love Matt" fan club?"

"What?" She looked at him unbelievingly. "I was just suggesting you two maybe try and make peace."

He scoffed. "It's been eleven years Gabriella. I don't think making peace is really an option."

"Well have you tried?"

Troy widened his eyes at the suggestion. Was he hearing her right? "You don't know him, alright?" He spat. "He's just nice to you cause he wants to piss me off!"

"Oh, so a guy can't like me unless they want to piss _you_ off?" Gabriella fumed.

"What?-No! I wasn't saying that."

"Then what were you saying? That you're a stubborn ass that is acting just as bad as you make him look?"

Troy huffed with frustration. "You don't know anything Gabriella! Stop thinking you've gone to East High your whole life, when you've actually only been here for two freaking weeks. You're a smart ass who knows nothing."

Gabriella stepped back, hurt swimming in her chocolate brown eyes. "G-go fuck Heather." She whispered venomously.

He looked at her with pure shock, before taking a step back just as she had. "Maybe I will."

"Good." She crossed her arms.

"Why don't you just go find Matt then? I'm sure he'd want your company." He scoffed with a devilish smirk.

"You're an idiot Troy, I don't like Matt but you're just too stupid to realize it." She shook her head and started walking away.

"Prove it." Troy challenged.

Gabriella stopped in her tracks and turned around slowly. She narrowed her eyes at him dangerously. "I don't have to prove anything to you."

"Exactly. That's what I thought." He sneered and turned to walk away himself.

"Ugh!" She huffed. "You want to know why I don't like Matt? Why I don't like him even a little?" Gabriella marched towards Troy. She still stood a far distance from him as he stopped walking and held his back to her. When Troy didn't turn around she breathed deeply in anger and clenched her fists. "How the hell can you _like_ someone when you're _in love_ with someone else?" She bit her lip with pure madness. "You were too busy putting pictures of me and Matt in your head that you didn't even realize that I've been falling for _you_, and your stupid, stubborn, jack ass personality."

Troy froze on the spot. He gulped nervously and loosened his fierce stance. His heart rate quickened with shock. He was about to turn around when he heard Gabriella whisper.

"But now…seeing you like _this_…I don't know if I even _like_ you anymore." She sighed sadly and dropped her shoulders in defeat. She turned around quickly and sprinted to the restroom, not wanting Troy to finally turn around and see as her face flooded with tears.

**Review for next chapter. If I get a lot of reviews…you know what I like to do for you guys…this chapter proved it. (: **


	7. Our Song

Under & Over

7. Our Song

_Don't speak, I can't believe_

_This is here happening _

_Our situation isn't right…_

_Get real, who you playing with_

_I'd never thought he'd be like this_

_You were supposed to be there by my side_

_When you say that you want me_

_I just don't believe it_

_You're always ready to give up but never turn around_

_But what if I need you baby?_

_Would you even try to save me?  
or would you find some lame excuse to never be true?_

_What if I said I loved you?_

_Would you be the one to run to?_

_Or would you watch me walk away…_

_Without a fight_

Gabriella shut off the radio, playing Ashley Tisdale's "What if" with a pained expression…the lyrics echoing throughout her-Troy's room were just too ironic. She sighed and sat on the bed, burying her face into her hands and refusing to shed another tear.

During her last periods of the school day Troy had tried to get Gabriella's attention in class, but she would pretend she didn't notice…even though it hurt her knowing she very well had. In the hallways he would try and catch up with her, but she would swerve through all the people and find it easy to hide from him. At the end of the day, when she had no ride home, well to the home she knew, Sharpay had so kindly offered her one. Thankfully she had gotten home before Troy, mere seconds before him, leaving her that little time to sprint up to her current bedroom and lock the door behind her.

What hurt most was that Gabriella still loved Troy...even if she had questioned it in front of him. She was just angry, and wanted Troy to feel just as bad as she had. When you love someone, as much as you wish you didn't, you simply can't just stop.

Her head jerked up at the soft sound of knocking. It was the fourth time Troy had come to the door. She looked down at her lap and kept the door locked, ignoring him, but finding it hard to. She turned the radio back on, but not before changing the station.

…

Troy sighed as he leaned against the door after knocking for the fourth time that day. He raised his eyebrows with an idea. He quickly retrieved a piece of paper and a pencil before scribbling down something and sliding it under the door.

Gabriella watched as the white lined paper slid under the door smoothly, landing a couple feet away from the foot of the bed. She hesitantly picked it up and opened it, sighing again at what was written.

_I'm sorry_

Troy watched with wide eyes as the paper came back at him through the slit under his bedroom door. Honestly, he didn't think she would write back. He opened the note and his shoulders slumped in disappointment. Other than his two mere words, the paper was blank. He bit his lip knowing he would have to do the writing. He gulped in preparation before starting to write.

Gabriella had been watching the ceiling for a while now, the small note Troy had sent to her from under his door hadn't changed anything. She closed her eyes in sadness. After sliding the note back Gabriella had thought Troy had left, or given up, but that was before she heard the faint sound of paper being folded, and the sliding of it on the hardwood floor. Gabriella frowned and trudged out of the bed to get the note. She sat back down on the black bed spread and started to read.

_I know you probably don't want to talk to me. I was stupid and immature. I let Matt get to me, exactly what I didn't want. I took it out on you, when you were just trying to be the nice person that you are. I'm sorry I yelled at you and called you a smart ass…because you aren't, you're just smart. Please, please forgive me, and open the door so I can properly talk to you and tell you how I feel, even if now you probably don't feel that way about me because I was such a fucking jerk…_

Gabriella re-read the note for the second time before looking up to gaze in disbelief at the door that stood between her and Troy. She took a deep breath before walking slowly towards the locked door. She placed her finger tips on the wood, and pressed her face to it. She could hear him breathing and moving, which made her smile.

Troy sighed for the fifth time, acting impatient as he waited for Gabriella to show a sign that she had read his note. Suddenly he heard the click of the door being unlocked. Before he could get up from his position sitting against the door, it swung open and he fell back. He groaned and opened his eyes to find Gabriella standing above him with a humorous smile.

"You shouldn't have been sitting there." She said softly.

Troy groaned and stumbled to his feet, brushing off his jeans and standing in front of Gabriella, who refused to make eye contact with him. "I-…uh hey." He greeted rubbing the back of his neck as he watched Gabriella shift timidly.

"I'm sorry too…" She whispered, still staring at the ground beneath her.

"What?" He asked, barely hearing her.

"I'm sorry..." Gabriella repeated. "I didn't mean what I said…about you being as bad as Matt…" She continued to speak in a whisper. She sniffled.

Troy didn't know what to do, or say for that matter. "Gabriella?" He took a small step towards her.

"Hmm?"

"Can you please look at me?" He asked softly, placing his finger beneath her chin and lifting her head so that she could look at him. He moved his hand to cup her cheek and moved his thumb to caress it. "You have nothing to be sorry for." He whispered as he moved closer to her. "Did you mean what you said about-about not even liking me anymore...?"

She clenched her eyes shut with guilt. She repeated what she had before realized. "When you love someone...you can't really stop..."

Suddenly, Gabriella lost her breath as she felt his soft but big hand move from her cheek to tangle into her hair. She felt helpless as he moved closer to her, their bodies an inch away from touching. She couldn't help but feel her body connecting with his as if it were a magnet. She gulped with butterflies in her stomach as Troy's body carved perfectly around hers, his other arm looping around her waist.

"I love you too." He whispered into her ear as the side of his face pressed against hers. She could feel his warm breath on her ear. When he pulled back slightly to look into her eyes, their faces so close to touching, she felt a lovely burning sensation on her cheek, where his face previously touched hers. Gabriella smiled softly as his face moved closer towards her.

"…Thank god." Gabriella whispered, slowly wrapping her arms around his neck and unconsciously running her hands through his hair.

She peacefully closed her eyes, wanting to remember this. She felt as Troy's hand unwove from her hair and his thumb ran over the side of her face before moving his hand down to wrap around her waist as did the other one. In a little less than five seconds Troy's lips touched hers, making her breathe in deeply through her nose and tighten her grip around his neck.

Their kiss was so passionate, so memorable, so loving, that Gabriella knew in real life it would only last about a minute…but to her it would feel like forever.

…

Maria came home from work and sighed as she slipped off her shoes. She had been working for almost over a week now at the Albuquerque weather control center. Maria loved her new job, it had better pay than her previous one, and it was also very interesting. She had gotten lucky finding such a great occupation. Now that she had found a paying job she and Gabriella could move into their own house in less than a month, depending on which house they would move into and how much it would cost. However Maria was still a little uneasy about just staying in New Mexico permanently, after leaving Sitka under such brutal circumstances. She still had friends there, and she felt awful for just leaving it all behind.

The widower raised an eyebrow as she heard laughing and the sound of the TV in the living room. She walked down the hall and smiled as she found Troy sitting on the floor against the couch with Gabriella sitting in between his legs. Her head rested against his chest as his laid back against the couch with his arm slung casually around her stomach. Gabriella giggled as Troy whispered something Maria could not quite make out into her daughters ear. The single mother placed her hand on her hip and coughed to get the youth's attention.

Troy and Gabriella both looked up at the same time and their eyes widened. Gabriella moved out of Troy's embrace and they both stumbled to their feet. "Hi um, m-mom, you're home early." She stuttered glancing at Troy who looked down at the floor sheepishly.

"Yes well it was a productive day down at the center…" Maria replied eyeing the two teenagers who looked extremely uncomfortable.

"That's good." Gabriella said quietly.

Maria cracked a smile feeling pity for the two. They probably thought she disapproved when it was indeed the opposite. Gabriella should've remembered when Maria was encouraging her at the mall to go for Troy, which her daughter obviously completely forgot. "Kids, you don't have to hide anything, if you two are well…dating, then I'm happy for you." Maria said kindly. Troy looked up in surprise and relaxed. Gabriella grinned and sighed with relief. She walked over and hugged her mother tightly.

"Thanks mom." She said.

"Mhm, carry on. I'll be upstairs." Maria chuckled lightly before retreating to her bedroom. She quickly got out her cell phone and dialed Lucille's work number.

"Hello?"

"Lucille, you'll never guess what I just found out about my daughter and your son…"

Lucille got comfortable in her chair. "I'm all ears."

…

Troy sat down on the couch and laughed. "That was so awkward." He chuckled.

Gabriella sat down next to him and giggled. "I know right, my mom looked like she was about to kill us."

"Tell me about it." Troy said smiling at Gabriella as she giggled. He placed his head in her lap and sprawled himself on the couch comfortably. "At least she approved and didn't slap me." He sighed looking up at her as she stroked his hair and watched the TV. They had been watching the Hangover when Maria had walked in and interrupted them.

"I think she always wanted us together…I remember when we went to the mall she kept saying how we would look cute together." Gabriella giggled.

"Everyone says we look good together, it's gotta be true." He said grimacing and turning his head to watch the television.

Gabriella looked down at him and smiled whilst stroking his hair. He was so cute.

…

Jack walked into the kitchen to find Maria and his wife sitting at the table and giggling. He quickly kissed Lucille on the head and set his gym bag down. "What are we laughing about?" Jack raised an eyebrow and sat next to his wife.

"Well you'll never believe it…but Troy and Gabriella are together." Lucille informed him.

"Yeah, so? They're always together. Where did they go?" Jack grabbed an apple and took a large bite from it.

"No Jack, they're _together_…" Maria said. Jack looked at the women obliviously. "…as in they are _dating_."

Jack coughed violently and looked at the two women with surprise. He pulled himself together before continuing to speak. "What? When did this happen?" He asked.

"I don't know." Maria laughed.

"And do we approve of this?" Jack asked.

"Yes, of course honey. What are we going to do? Tell them not to like each other." Lucille said.

Jack sighed and shook his head. "Alright whatever, I don't care, you females can handle them." He grabbed his bag and stood up. "I need a shower." He chuckled lightly before shaking his head again. "_Dating_, my son…" He mumbled under his breath as he exited the kitchen. "At least it's Gabriella and not some girl from East High." He told himself. He'd been coaching at the high school for years now and he had seen first hand the type of girls that walked around that school throwing themselves at his son. None of them were good enough for Troy, but now Gabriella had come along, and for the first time Jack actually approved and didn't mind. Well at least if it didn't interfere with basketball.

**REVIEW for next chapter (: Omg, you guys have reviewed so much! probably cause it gets you chapters...but i hope you guys realize, and if you're a fellow author then you should already know, that reviewing takes less than a minute, but actually writing new chapters takes a verrrrrry long time. Unfortunately since you guys have reviewed so much, i had to keep my promise and update, but now i'm out of pre written chapters...so it may take a litttle bit longer for the next chapter, but reviews just might make me write faster...(: **


	8. Interrupted Bliss

Under and Over

8. Interrupted Bliss

Troy and Gabriella walked into East High the next day, hand in hand. They laughed at each others small jokes and ignored the stares and whispers.

"What the fuck?"

"Troy Bolton? With-who is that?"

"Lucky chick…"

"Who's _Mrs._ Bolton over there?"

"How can he date _her_?"

"I guess my chances are gone."

"Oh my god!"

"Will you look at that."

Gabriella regretfully looked around her at all the stares and inched closer to Troy as they walked to her locker.

"You okay?" Troy asked with concern.

"Yeah." Gabriella smiled softly before releasing Troy to open her locker and collect her things. She shut it and walked with him the short distance to his locker, letting him stuff his bag into his metal supply holder and grab his textbook and a black notebook. He grabbed her hand shortly after closing his locker and he interlaced their fingers.

Gabriella continued to pretend not to notice the glares coming from all directions. She winced as she heard what people were saying.

"Hey." Troy lifted her chin with his finger. "Don't pay attention to them. It's just you and me." He grinned charmingly before kissing her lightly and wrapping an arm around her shoulder, walking to their homeroom.

"O M G! O M G! O M G!" Taylor scurried up to Troy and Gabriella with a wide grin plastered across her face. "Are you guys like, together?" She asked excitedly.

Gabriella giggled and nodded.

"Finally, dude I thought you would never make a move." Chad smirked.

"Actually…" Troy began scratching the back of his head sheepishly.

"I was the one who made the move first." Gabriella finished with a sweet grin.

"Technically you didn't make a move, you screamed at me with increasing, and slight scary anger, while mentioning you had feelings for me." Troy chuckled as Gabriella's mouth gaped open.

She scoffed and hit him lightly across the chest. "That's only cause you were being stupid, but _technically _I was the one who made the first move, don't deny it." She eyed him, waiting for a protest.

"Guilty." He mumbled. "You win." Troy kissed Gabriella on the head lovingly as he rolled his eyes.

"You guys are too cute." Taylor giggled. "GAH." She squealed and pulled Chad along to their homeroom, leaving Troy and Gabriella to laugh behind them.

"Sharpay!" Taylor squealed yet again and skipped to the blonde who sat on her desk with a nail filer in hand.

"What?" Sharpay eyed Taylor in confusion.

"Troyella has entered the building!" Taylor announced as Troy and Gabriella walked in holding hands and laughing at their friend's enthusiasm.

"O. M. G." Sharpay jumped up and squealed along with Taylor.

"That's exactly what I said!" Taylor giggled jumping up and down with Sharpay.

Sharpay quickly walked merrily up to the new couple and smirked. "Your babies are going to be so fabulous." She giggled and clapped her hands before skipping back to her desk.

Troy and Gabriella exchanged a humorous glance.

"Alright students, please settle down." Ms. Darbus entered the classroom and sat down in front of the class. "Take your seats." She ordered.

Troy and Gabriella both walked to their seats and watched as students flooded in. As Troy leaned over to whisper a joke about Darbus to Gabriella, Matt Oakley took his seat and watched the two mingle. Gabriella giggled cutely causing him to smirk and tap her on the shoulder.

Gabriella quickly turned around and clenched her eyes shut at who it was. She didn't need this right now. "Yes?" She asked politely.

"I was wondering if we could talk…after class I mean." Matt said.

Even though Gabriella wasn't looking, she could feel Troy watching them which made her want to finish the conversation with Matt even faster. She loved Troy, and if her associating with Matt hurt him, then she would most definitely ignore the manipulative con artist known as Mathew Oakley.

"Uh…I can't sorry." She said quickly attempting to turn back to Troy. Matt placed his arm on her shoulder to stop her.

"What? Why?"

Gabriella sighed. "Matt, I know what you did yesterday, trying to use me to piss of Troy. I don't like you as a friend or anything else. So just leave me alone. I mean it."

Matt looked at her in shock and anger as she turned towards Troy and giggled at yet another thing that was said.

"What did the cow want?" Troy asked dully causing Gabriella to giggle.

"He just wanted to ask me something, I don't think he'll be bothering me any longer." She smiled at her boyfriend.

Troy's smile widened at the new information. "He better not, I'll kick his a-"

"Mr. Bolton, Ms. Montez…if what your talking about is more important then the arts then please, do share." Ms. Darbus said waiting for an explanation.

Gabriella gulped and sunk in her seat. She never got into trouble.

"We were just discussing how great you are Ms. D. I mean your beauty just bounces off the walls." Troy smiled with innocent charm. As the whole class roared with laughter Ms. Darbus gave Troy a pointed look.

"Mhm, nice save Mr. Bolton. Now back to Shakespeare…"

Gabriella watched in awe as Troy quickly averted the situation by cracking a joke, causing the whole class to laugh. She shook her head in disbelief as he sat casually in his seat, looking around the room in boredom. He caught her gaze and smirked at her expression. Troy shrugged and watched Gabriella giggle silently and turn her attention back to Ms. Darbus.

…

Gabriella stood at the back with her hands together, in case the ball might come in her direction. She was never good at sports, usually because she hadn't had any experience and she wasn't very out going. In gym today they were playing volleyball, and it seemed the number of times the ball hit her increased serve by serve, as if the other girls were doing it on purpose.

Gabriella winced as the ball flew one inch away from her head.

"Well aren't you going to get it?" One of her teammates said. Her name was Kate Davidson and she was the meanest girl at East High. She had long blonde hair that cut off at her lower back, her face was flawlessy tan, and she wore clothes exactly like her best friend Heather, Troy's previous relationship encounter.

"Sorry." Gabriella mumbled retrieving the ball and awkwardly throwing it back to Kate.

"Loser…"

Gabriella frowned at the comment and looked away sadly. Out of no where she was thrown to the ground by a volleyball coming in contact with her stomach. Gabriella breathed in desperately, clutching her stomach and trying to regain her breath. She squirmed on the floor as the other girls laughed at her.

"What a weak nun." Kate scoffed.

Gabriella couldn't breathe and she could feel herself being deprived of oxygen. The ball had hit her stomach so forcefully; it had literally knocked the breath out of her.

"Gabby!" Kelsi ran across the gym from her previous seat on the gym floor previously waiting for her team to let her play. "Gabby! Gabriella! Breathe!" Kelsi knelt down and lifted Gabriella's head. "Oh my gosh…someone help!"

…

"I don't get it. He's your dad, just talk to him. Get him to chill out on the daily practices." Chad sighed.

"I've tried, but you know him…he goes a little over board sometimes." Troy said shaking his head as him and Chad walked down the hall to the gym, to retrieve their basketball bags from the men's locker room. Jack made sure all the guys had free period at the same time, so he could call them out if he thought they needed an extra practice. Typical Jack Bolton.

"Seriously dude, I have to catch up on homework." Chad said.

Troy mocked disbelief. "Damn, I thought I'd never see the day that little Chad said he wanted to do his homework." Troy chuckled as Chad gave him a glare.

"Shut up man."

Troy stopped laughing and smirked. "I'll talk to him, alright?"

Chad nodded. "That's all I'm asking, I mean I love basketball, I _really_ love basketball…it's kind of my life, but I don't think I'll get a scholarship if I at least don't have a 3.0 GPA."

"Yeah I got you man, same here. Actually Gabriella's started helping me with my homework and I'm starting to get better grades, maybe you should ask Taylor to help you out." Troy suggested.

Chad thought about it for a second before grinning. "That's a great idea. Thanks dude."

"No problem." Troy chuckled. They entered the athletic hallway and walked down the walls full of sports achievements. They were about to pass the gym doors before Chad stopped at the window.

"Look at this man, the girls are playing volleyball." Chad laughed. Troy walked over and looked through the window with a smirk.

"Yeah, Gabriella should be in there, you see her?" Troy asked scanning the room.

"Nah, wait-woah…what's going on over there?" Chad said with wide eyes.

Troy followed his gaze and furrowed his eyebrows trying to see from a distance. Apparently someone was injured, a small girl with long dark hair was gasping for air desperately, whilst an even smaller girl tried to help her. Troy scoffed in disgust as the other girls stood around with no care in the world. The two boys watched as the gym teacher rushed over and kneeled beside the girl.

Suddenly Chad squinted his eyes. "Is that…?" Troy watched as his best friends eyes widened in realization. "That's Gabriella!"

"What?" Troy rapidly spun his head around towards the small door window and his eyes widened as well. It was Gabriella.

Before Chad could blink Troy shoved the double doors open and sprinted wildly to Gabriella's side. He weaved under the volleyball net and made his way through the swooning girls who were surprised by his presence, causing him to slightly flinch. "Gabriella!-w-what happened?"

Kate and the other girls suddenly looked mortified as they watched Troy Bolton panic over this girl who came out of no where. They prayed right then and there that he didn't find out that they were to blame.

"Troy, she was hit by a volleyball, she can't breathe, I don't know what's wrong." Kelsi whimpered.

Gabriella was barely getting oxygen, slowly and slowly she got less and less, she clutched her stomach in pain.

"Ms. Montez, I'm going to need you to remain calm, take deep breaths." Ms. Gaul instructed. "We need to take her to the nurse." The gym teacher said trying to lift Gabriella rapidly. Troy swooped Gabriella up in one stride and walked as fast as he could without jerking her to the nurse who was fortunately located in the sports hallway.

"Please, Mr. Horner help her, she can't breathe." Troy said placing Gabriella gently onto the bed.

"Woah, what happened?" Mr. Horner said rushing in and examining Gabriella who found it harder to inhale by the second.

"She was hit by a ball, I don't know, just help her." Troy said, not daring to take his eyes off of Gabriella.

Mr. Horner thought for a millisecond before he placed his hands on Gabriella's stomach and pushed his fingers into her abdomen harshly making Gabriella jolt. Troy watched with wide eyes as Mr. Horner harshly moved his fingers across Gabriella's abdomen, as if pushing her insides to the right place. Mr. Horner placed his other hand on Gabriella's upper chest, near her throat, keeping it down as she regained her breath. As Gabriella started to breathe normally Troy sighed in relief.

Mr. Horner stepped back and smiled. "The volleyball probably moved her intestine to bunch up near her lungs, making it hard for her to breathe, just needed to put it back in the right place is all. Surprisingly, it happens all the time, just not at a school…the ball had to have hit pretty hard to result in such force, meaning someone must've thrown it."

"Thank you." Troy said walking to Gabriella's bed side. Gabriella smiled weakly at him.

"You can take her back to class after a couple of minutes and some water." Mr. Horner said walking towards his office.

"Okay, thanks again." Troy said grabbing Gabriella's hand.

"No problem, uhm what's her name? I need to catalog it."

"Gabriella Montez." Troy said still watching as Gabriella attempted to sit up. He looped his arm around her back and held her up as she breathed deeply.

"Okay, feel better Gabriella." Mr. Horner said before walking into his office.

"Thank you." Gabriella croaked after him.

"You okay?" Troy asked rubbing her back as she drank some water.

"Yeah…how did you get here? Last time I remembered you weren't in my PE class."

"I was walking past the gym doors when Chad recognized you." Troy placed her empty water cup in the trash and helped her stand.

Gabriella nodded before smiling thankfully. "My hero." She cooed teasingly.

Troy scoffed cockily. "You got it babe." Gabriella giggled and allowed Troy to place his arm around her waist and lead her back towards the gym.

A frenzied Chad jogged up to them. "Gabs, you okay?" He asked giving her a once over.

"Yup, thanks Chad."

Chad nodded and smiled. "Good…well if that's the case, Troy…" Chad gestured towards the basketball gym, where the team was expecting them.

Troy sighed before glancing both at Chad and Gabriella. "I'll be right there Chad." Troy said, silently telling Chad to leave them alone for a second.

"Okay." Chad got the message and jogged to the gym.

"Thanks for, ya know…saving me." Gabriella giggled.

"I guess I was in the right place at the right time, but Chad was actually the one that recognized it was you on the floor." Troy chuckled.

"Well I'll be sure to thank Chad for that later." Gabriella grinned up at an adorable Troy.

"You going to be okay in there?" Troy asked jokingly. "I mean there's all types of things that could hurt you…like you could walk into the net…or walk into the wall."

Gabriella glared at him. "I'm not that clumsy, and anyway I didn't hit myself with that volleyball…those mean Barbie's did." She pouted cutely.

"I'm sorry baby." Troy kissed Gabriella's hair as she buried herself in his chest, liking the comfort.

"Do I have to go back? They're mean…well except for Kelsi." Gabriella said lifting her head straight up and peering at him with a sad frown.

Troy chuckled. "If they're mean to you just tell me, I'll beat them up for you." Troy smirked playfully.

"Oh, my savior." Gabriella giggled and reluctantly walked out of Troy's arms and towards the gym doors.

"I'll see you later?" Troy said raising an eyebrow with a charming grin.

"You can bet on it…I mean we do live together." Gabriella said in a duh tone as she opened the heavy door.

"Ha-ha." Troy rolled his eyes as she giggled. "I'll meet you after the period ends."

"I'll be waiting." She smiled sweetly.

Troy gave her a bashful grin before jogging towards the other gym. Gabriella watched as he disappeared through the other doors down the hall, she shook her head with a soft, loving smile, before entering the gym and frowning.

_Hm, maybe I should stop breathing again…just so Troy can save m-oh shut up Gabriella. _

Ms. Gaul rushed up to Gabriella and placed her hands on Gabriella's shoulders, looking her up and down so to identify any bruises. "Are you alright Gabriella?"

The petite brunette nodded.

"Are you sure? I mean that volley ball must've hit you pretty hard…when I find out who did it I'm going to report them instantly." Ms. Gaul huffed. She didn't tolerate misuse of equipment in her gym.

"I'm really fine Ms. Gaul, I think I'll just sit against the wall for the rest of class." Gabriella sighed.

"I think that would be best." Ms. Gaul released Gabriella and shook her head. _Dang kids._

…

Troy held his textbook to his side and walked casually down the hallway, replying to the many that greeted him, it was the end of the day and he was on his way to Gabriella's locker.

Troy suddenly collided with another and her purse with all of her stuff fell onto the floor, its contents scattering everywhere. "Shit, sorry I wasn't look-" Troy looked up and coughed awkwardly. "Oh…Heather, sorry I wasn't paying attention." He knelt down to help gather her things, mostly consisting of makeup.

"Oh Troy! It's totally fine, I wasn't paying attention either." Heather smirked as he continued to obliviously collect her things, she knelt down and stuffed her things into her purse. They both stood up. "So, how have you been?" She asked batting her fake eyelashes.

"Uh, good…how about you?" Troy replied politely.

"_Amazing_, you know how I am." Heather giggled loudly.

Troy used his best fake laugh.

"You know…just because things didn't work out between us before doesn't mean we can't be friends and see where things go, if you know what I mean." Heather smirked and bit her lip seductively.

Troy scratched the back of his head uncomfortably. "Actually…I'm kind of with someone, so no thanks." He smiled light heartedly before attempting to walk past her.

Heather placed her long manicured fingers on his t-shirt and turned him around. "We can't be friends?" She asked pouting.

Troy slowly looked down at her piercing hold on his shirt then back up to her eyes. "I mean, I guess we could. As long as we're just friends." Troy said uneasily, as he removed her fingers from his shirt.

"Great! Well, I'll see you later?" She smiled charmingly.

Troy looked at her skeptically. "Sure…" He smiled back hesitantly.

"Awesome. Bye!" She strutted off, her stilettos leaving marks on the hard school floor.

Troy shook his head and sighed. This couldn't turn out well.

…

Gabriella waited against her locker, with her bag on her shoulder. She looked around whilst biting down on her lip. Students flooded down the hallway laughing and talking as school ended. _Where is he?_ She pushed herself off of the lockers and continued to scan the halls. She sighed as she spotted him walking quickly towards her with an apologetic smile.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry." Troy embraced her tightly as she giggled.

"It's okay, where were you?" She asked as he slung his arm over her shoulder and escorted her to his car.

"Well I had to go to the bathroom, and then when I was on my way to you I ran into H-Henry." Troy cursed himself for lying, before looking down to Gabriella who had a confused look on her face.

"Who's Henry?" She asked.

Troy racked his brain for an explanation. "A…friend." He said.

"Oh, okay." Gabriella smiled. "Can we go get a smoothie or something? I kind of don't want to go home just yet." She giggled.

Troy chuckled. "Sure thing." He opened the car door for Gabriella to sit down, before getting into the drivers seat. "Let's go."

**Please read this whole message, just think of it as a letter lol, I know it's long but it has very important information. PLEASE. **

**REVIEW. (: & I'm so very sorry if this is a little late, I had so much to do. I promise you guys that I'm trying my hardest to frequently write chapters. **

**Also, I'd like to mention something about my story. Another author, Singer4ever113, has another similar story called "Tornadoes Of The Heart". I want to say right now, that I did not copy her story. I personally have never read her story, but I have been talking to her and she is truly an amazing person and understands completely. Her work is really great, so if you haven't, check her stories out, she has so many. She knows that I didn't copy and actually likes my story Under & Over, and I am so grateful to her for that. She is truly a noble person and writer. **

**I'll post the next chapter to Hold On Tight as soon as I can, I've already written it so it should be soon! Say "Zanessa" in your review if you've read this whole thing. Thank you so much to those who did.**

**Xoxo, you all are truly amazing, and I'm sure everyone on fanfiction is an amazing writer. **

**Perfectxsweetheartx.**


	9. Deception

Under & Over

9. Deception

**One week later**

Gabriella had never had a worse day than the current one. Less than five hours ago her life had been destroyed, in her opinion. She had been humiliated and hurt beyond repair. She had lost the only person who could fix her. It all started at lunch time, when she walked to lunch by herself, because Troy had to talk to his father about the new basketball schedule. She had been having a good day, until it all turned upside down.

…

Gabriella walked into the lunch room with a content smile. She spotted Taylor, Sharpay, and Zeke already sitting at the lunch table. She had forgotten her lunch today so she was on her way to the lunch line when Heather spotted her, unfortunately.

Gabriella quickly bought a water bottle, applesauce, and a ham sandwich. Heather snaked her way in front of her and purposely knocked into her, having the applesauce fall all over her blouse.

"Oh my…" She inhaled deeply and looked down at her destroyed shirt.

"I am soooo sorry!" The conniving blonde gushed. "I didn't mean to, my mistake."

Gabriella let out a shaky breath before shaking her head. "It's okay." She whispered, staring at Heather with a numb expression, contemplating whether to be angry. "I'm just going to go to the bathroom…" She threw away her lunch before walking past Heather towards the exit. As if she hadn't done enough, Heather placed her leg in Gabriella's path, causing her to trip and fall on her face. The bitchy blonde put her hands to her mouth, obviously good at acting. Gosh she was like a wannabe Sharpay, except she was actually cruel.

"Oh my god, I am such an idiot." Heather tried to sustain her giggles as the whole lunchroom looked over to see what all the racket was about. Gabriella groaned and tried not to cry in front of the whole cafeteria. Sharpay and Taylor had heard the racket as well and ran to their friend, who was now on the verge of tears. Before the two girls could notice who had caused such a mess, she scurried along into the crowd of people who were laughing at an apple sauce clad, red faced Gabriella.

"Come on sweetie, let's get you cleaned up." Taylor said helping her friend to her feet. Gabriella glanced at all the people before pushing past Taylor and Sharpay. She sprinted out of the cafeteria and into the girl's bathroom, where she sat against the wall and tried not to cry.

…

"Hey guys." Troy greeted, sitting down at the round table. "Where's Gabriella?" He asked looking around.

The gang shared a look. Taylor and Sharpay had tried to comfort Gabriella, who just shrugged it off and told them she wanted to clean up alone, after thanking her kind friends. Taylor and Sharpay reluctantly left her alone in the bathroom.

"She's in the bathroom…she kind of spilled her lunch on herself, and then tripped." Taylor muttered the last part, knowing Troy would be worried.

"What? How did that happen?" He watched as everyone shared yet another look.

"Well…Heather was there, she looked sorry but it was hard to tell." Taylor explained.

"Heather? She wouldn't do that, we're kind of friends and she knows how much Gabriella means to me." He sighed. "I'm going to go check on her."

The table was silent.

…

"Stupid…ugh." Gabriella walked out of the bathroom and continued to dab at her blouse with a wet paper towel. Suddenly her sight went black as she felt a pair of hands cover her eyes from behind. She smiled knowing who it was and that he could make the pain and embarrassment go away.

Gabriella giggled and turned around. Before she could blink he kissed her roughly. She giggled and placed her hands around his neck. He could always make her feel better. The bell rang, signaling the end of lunch, but she didn't care. Gabriella continued to stay in his arms as she heard whispers from around her. She scrunched her brow, realizing that kissing him didn't feel very right…his lips…they weren't…

"Gabriella…" Troy whispered.

She smiled as he whispered her name, the smile instantly dropping as she realized that she hadn't heard his voice from right in front of her, for his mouth was still on hers so that would be impossible…she had heard his voice from behind her...

She pulled away and gasped. Matt smiled at her as his face was only inches away. She clenched her eyes shut, knowing the person she had been kissing, was not Troy, and that Matt did not whisper her name. She looked around at the many people staring at her, probably thinking _what the fuck is Troy Bolton's girlfriend doing kissing his enemy? _Gabriella slowly turned around fully as she found Troy standing in the crowd of people who had seen her kissing Matt.

Troy took two steps towards her. "What the…why…?" He whispered staring at her with disbelief as she tried to find her words. "You said…that he…you lied to me." His numb expression wiped off his face as it was replaced with a hurt one. He looked down. "This whole time…you've been lying saying you didn't like him…but here you are, kissing _him_?" He kept his stance for a moment as Gabriella looked at him desperately, trying to make him understand without words. He looked up, a new expression on his face, one of anger. "You fucking whore." He spat venomously.

It was like he hadn't really said it, because it wasn't believable to Gabriella, but seeing as his posture became hateful and his face showed disgust, she couldn't help but realize that he had meant it. Gabriella's eyes filled with tears. She didn't know, she thought it was Troy…how could this happen…

How could a so far good day, turn into hell in only a couple of minutes?

Troy looked around at all the people who crowded around them, probably thinking of him as a fool. He sneered at all of them before pushing past everyone and stalking around the corner towards the school exit. He couldn't stay here after everyone had seen his girlfriend cheating on him.

Gabriella watched in horror as Troy left. She turned around and found Matt looking at her sympathetically. She felt as hot tears cascaded down her cheeks. Gabriella took one step towards Matt and started sobbing. "How…why…you bastard." She growled.

Matt looked around awkwardly. She took a deep breath before using all her strength to clench her tiny fist and punch him in the face. He jumped back and held his aching cheek bone as the crowd laughed. Gabriella took yet another step towards him and used all her will power to kick him in his privates, his face going beet red and his lean body melting to the ground pathetically. As everyone watched in awe she ran away from the stares and towards the same exit she had seen Troy stalking towards seconds ago as she viciously wiped at her face and her stained lips.

She tore through the doors and frantically searched for his chestnut hair, his bronze skin, anything. Sighing with relief, she found him getting into his car and backing out of his parking space. "Troy!" She shrieked. Gabriella blocked his path and stood in front of his car dangerously. He narrowed his eyes at her as she sobbed and begged for him to get out of the car and talk to her. He mouthed fiercely for her to get out of the way.

When Gabriella didn't move, Troy revved his engine and inched forward sadistically. Gabriella gasped with shock; she felt a pinge of pain as she found her love purposely putting her in danger. Her Troy, genuinely hated her. She didn't know what to do, she had lost him, it was obvious by the way he looked at her. She had been a stupid, bimbo, and not been smart enough to avoid this situation.

"I'm sorry." She mouthed as she sobbed. "I didn't…"

He revved his engine yet again. Gabriella cried out in surprise before stepping out of the way.

Troy didn't waste any time, he sped dangerously out of the student lot and onto the main road. He banged his fists on the steering wheel with fury. After turning onto the highway he had calmed down, but he wished with everything he had that he was still angry, because then he could feel furious instead of the unexplainable feeling of his heart breaking into two.

…

Gabriella ran into the house, knowing Troy was inside. His car was in the driveway.

She had no idea how she had survived the last hours of school, she couldn't get Troy's face out of her head, how his eyes had turned the darkest shade of blue, how his lips were a tight line and his stance as cold as ice. The judgmental stares or sympathetic gazes didn't help either. She quickly thanked Taylor for giving her a ride home before stumbling into the kitchen to find Troy with his head in his hands. "Troy." She breathed, still holding onto any inch of hope that she had left. This was so out of nowhere, they were happy this morning…everything was perfect. She had to make him listen.

He quickly jerked his head up and grimaced at her before stalking out of the kitchen towards the stairs. "Troy! Would you let me explain! Please." Gabriella was sobbing again as he gave her the coldest shoulder she had ever seen. He reached the top of the stairs as she scurried to catch up with him. She ran to catch him before he shut his door in her face, but she was too late. "I thought it was you! I didn't know…I wouldn't do that!" She screamed desperately. Gabriella banged on the door with her fists. "Troy! You have to believe me, you never believe me!" She cried. Every time they found themselves on cloud nine, there was always something to ruin it, and this misunderstanding was the worst of all. "Troy…" She whispered with agony. "Please." She could feel her heart losing hope, causing the pain to hurt even more as her heart broke. "T-Troy!" She shrieked.

The door swung open and his face shocked Gabriella. It didn't show anger. He didn't look upset, or furious. He didn't look remorseful or forgiving, disappointed or confused. Troy looked at Gabriella with hurt, and sadness, as if he was about to give up the thing he loved most. He looked down for a short moment before looking up numbly. "We're done." He whispered before closing his door gently, not bothering to slam it.

Gabriella stopped breathing as she froze and unconsciously gazed at his door. She had no more tears, just emptiness. She couldn't feel anything, she couldn't see anything. Gabriella could only hear the cries and feel the words as they flooded her mind. She had just lost her first love, her once in a lifetime, unrealistic prince charming, her everything.

…

**Four days later**

Her life was fog. That was simply how one would describe the way that Gabriella Montez walked around in her baggy clothes, the purple rings under her eyes evidence of her sleep deprived nights.

Gabriella had attained a new routine over the past couple days. She got up in the morning, took a moment to look around the room that reminded her of Troy, and she winced in pain, as she got up to get ready for the term that she saw as hell. School was miserable for her now that he wasn't beside her all the time. Sharpay and Taylor took turns driving her to and from school, pretending not to hear or see as Gabriella silently cried in the passenger's seat.

As for Troy…he refused to acknowledge Gabriella, or talk to anyone about her. As far as he was concerned, it was literally over, and there was nothing to it.

The parents noticed the difference in behavior between their children, but they knew better than to pester them. Lucille had tried talking to her son about it, but she had only made him angry at her persistence.

When Gabriella came down for breakfast the past four days Troy was already gone, as if on purpose, but today she woke up early, she hadn't slept all night. She took a shower, and threw on gray sweat pants with a red sweat shirt that had the Red Cross logo on it. Gabriella lazily put her hair in a high ponytail, keeping her long bangs out to curl at the sides of her face. She put her necklace on, the one Troy had given her, and hid it inside of her sweatshirt, as if it wasn't even there, although she could feel it. It was as if it were a heavy weight she refused to take off. A burden now, reminding her of what she had lost.

Gabriella slung her bag on her shoulders before walking slowly downstairs and into the kitchen. She gasped as she came inches away from colliding with a stone hard chest as its owner was on his way out.

He watched as Gabriella's surprised face calmed down and she looked down at the ground sadly, avoiding his gaze. She opened her mouth to speak but then closed it. Troy examined her deep bags and pained expression. He couldn't stand it. He quickly stepped around her and exited through the front door.

She didn't bother turning around. She sighed and refused to cry, though she had been doing it a lot lately, even when she didn't even notice. She grabbed a granola bar and waited for Sharpay.

Gabriella slid into the pink car with a soft, trying smile.

"Hey!" The blonde greeted. Sharpay furrowed her eyebrows. "You look horrible Gabs."

"Thanks." She sighed, looking out the window numbly, like she always did.

The chipper blonde sighed and backed out of the driveway. "So…how are you?" She asked cautiously.

"Fine." She said reflexively and quietly. She had been asked that question a lot following her and Troy's break up. She had gotten used to replying with a one word answer, even though she well knew, she was not fine.

As soon as Sharpay parked, Gabriella thanked her and speed walked to the main entrance, with her head hung down as usual. She walked quickly to her locker and retrieved her books, before shutting her locker, and sitting down against it until the bell rang. Gabriella got out her notes for her upcoming test and read through them over and over again, having to reread because of her lack of focus, she just couldn't keep the words in her mind long enough to remember them.

Suddenly her heart skipped a beat as she glanced up to find Troy and Chad walking down the hallway towards her, probably to go to Troy's locker. He glanced at her before averting his gaze forwards. Gabriella smiled softly at Chad as he nodded to her and waved. "Hey Gabs." He greeted as Troy ignored her and went to his locker.

"…hey." She said quietly, her eyes still locked onto the unwelcoming back of someone she used to know.

Chad sighed and looked between his friends. He kneeled next to Gabriella and glanced back at his best friend to make sure he wasn't looking. "Don't worry, everyone knows you didn't kiss Matt, and so does Troy…he just needs time, he'll come around." The friendly afro haired young man smiled encouragingly.

She sighed and shook her head before looking back down at her notebook. Chad gave her a sympathetic look before standing up to stand by Troy at his locker.

"You're an idiot." He whispered to his friend. "How many times do I have to try and tell you…get over your pride and apologize for not trusting Gabriella."

Troy sighed and gave his best friend a warning look. "Stay out of it Chad, I mean it."

Chad took a moment to just stare at his captain, wondering if he would ever take his advice. "Fine." He groaned. "But you're making a mistake."

He rolled his cyan eyes and shut his locker.

"Hi Troy." Heather greeted, walking up to the boys. She glanced at Gabriella and made a face of disgust. "It sucks that your locker's right across from the leech, she looks like a bum today."

Troy glanced at Gabriella with an emotionless face. She was sitting quietly against her locker, studying, something Troy knew he would never see Heather doing. He couldn't help but crack a small, painful smile as he watched Gabriella tuck a piece of stray hair behind her ear and focus on her notebook. She was still beautiful even when she didn't try. She was always so smart too, so easily a straight A student, something he always loved about her. She would even help him with his own work, and be so patient and sweet with him. Now he found himself struggling yet again with calculus, because Gabriella wasn't there to help him.

"Geez Heather, could you not be such a bitch." Chad said, angry she was making fun of his friend, and his girlfriend's best friend.

Troy glanced at Chad and felt his heart ache yet again. He never thought that Chad would have to be the one to defend Gabriella, Troy was her protector, but now he was just useless.

Heather scoffed at Chad before standing between him and Troy. "Troy, do you want to walk me to homeroom?" She smiled charmingly at him.

"Sure." Troy sighed before ignoring Chad's open mouthed expression.

Gabriella watched with a sore pain in her chest as Troy and Heather walked down the hallway together and left Chad to stare at their backs with annoyance. She quickly looked back down to her notebook as Chad walked back over to her.

"Hey Gabster, come on, I'll walk you to homeroom." He held out his hand for her to take. She smiled half heartedly before stuffing her notebook in her bag and allowing him to pull her to a standing position.

"Thanks Chad." She said quietly. Lately, she didn't feel the need to speak any louder. She already knew her words meant nothing, for the most important person in her life couldn't hear them, because he refused to listen.

…

Gabriella walked into homeroom with Chad and Taylor, feeling like the third wheel as they held hands and whispered sweet nothings to each other. She sighed as she remembered when she and Troy used to do that. She pretended not to notice as she saw Heather sitting on Troy's desk talking to him, with her legs crossed and her short skirt showing practically her bare thighs.

Gabriella silently slid into her seat and got out her notebook. She held her head up with her arm and stared at the words, again not being able to read them. She mentally groaned as Heather got up from Troy's desk and strutted past her, flipping her long blonde hair over her bony shoulder. Gabriella could've sworn that girl's hair gave her whip lash, making her feel slightly dizzy.

Troy hesitantly glanced over at the petite brunette seated beside him. He watched how she stared blankly at her notebook, with an annoyed expression on her face. He gritted his teeth together and looked forward in attempts to keep his composure as Matt walked into the classroom and immediately went to his ex.

"Hey sexy." The football captain flirted, standing in front of Gabriella's desk.

She looked up slowly and growled at Matt. He had ruined her life. "Get the fuck away from me."

"You don't mean that." He laughed.

Gabriella shook her head and ignored him. He would never quit.

"I forgive you." He said, the patient beauty in front of him raising an eyebrow with irritation. "For kicking me in the balls, a little unnecessary but eh, it's whatever." He scoffed cockily. "It didn't even hurt that much."

Gabriella clenched her eyes shut and stood up. Troy watched through the corner of his eyes and raised an eyebrow. "In that case, would you like me to do it again?" She snarled. "Get a clue jackass."

Troy looked away.

Gabriella walked away from Matt to Ms. Darbus. "Hi, Ms. Darbus, may I please go to the bathroom?" She asked politely.

"Of course Ms. Montez."

"Thank you."

Gabriella quickly grabbed a pass before leaving the room, away from all the mean stares, away from Matt and his stupid tormenting, and especially away from Troy, and his blank gaze every time she looked at him, which she found herself doing too much these days.

…

Gabriella thanked Sharpay for taking her home before dropping her bag on the floor and sitting on the living room couch. She looked around, noticing Troy was nowhere to be found, thank god.

She turned on the TV and sprawled herself across the couch, feeling her eyes become heavier by the minute. She hadn't slept well the past couple days, it was hard to when your mind was on other things. Before she knew it she was deep in slumber, the last thing she saw was the TV, and the heart wrenching sight of Leonardo Dicaprio sinking further into the ocean, as Kate Winslet watched with tears.

…

Troy closed the front door behind him and listened for Gabriella, making sure it was safe before walking deeper into the house. He sighed before dropping his bag next to hers and grabbing a water bottle out of the refrigerator. Walking silently into the living room, he glanced at the television that was on.

Turning around with a furrowed brow, his eyes widened as he found Gabriella asleep on the couch. He wanted so badly to lay down next to her, to wrap his arms around her and just be with her. But whenever he thought about her, he saw her smiling as Matt kissed her and she saw her arms wrapped around his neck, knowing who she was with. Little did he know, it was quite the contrary, or he knew yet refused to believe her innocence, which was the worst part about the whole situation.

Troy turned off the television and turned to walk out of the living room. He clenched his eyes shut as he saw Gabriella shivering, even though she was in sweat pants and a sweat shirt. It still killed him to see her suffering. He slowly placed a blanket over her and walked upstairs, to try and figure out how to do his Calculus homework without his beautiful tutor.

**I know, I know…you hate me. **

**(: Tehe. Review for next chapter. You guys stunned me with the amount of reviews you gave me, let's keep it up shall we?**

**Hint for next chapter: Sadly things get worse…): Don't worry though, it'll soon pull itself together and Troy will figure out the truth, but not in the next chapter. Sorry, you're just going to have to read more to figure out what happens.**

**XOXO.**


	10. Searching For Normality

Under & Over

10. Searching for Normality

**One month later**

Sharpay paced in front of Gabriella's locker, waiting for her and Taylor to arrive. It had been a little over a month since Troy broke up with her friend and the gang had done everything in their power to try and convince him that he was being a stubborn moron for not seeing that he and Gabriella belonged together. They all knew Matt tricked their friend, but then again none of them saw it, and none of them were actually dating Gabriella and had to endure the humiliation from the entire school like Troy had. However, even though many had seen that uncalled for kiss in front of the bathrooms that fateful day, rumors still spilled over why the new couple had broken up after such a brief moment together. Obviously people didn't stop falling at Troy's feet, he was still king, and so rumors gravitated towards 'oh, I heard he wanted to screw other chicks so she got pissed and used Matt to make him mad' and the occasional 'he got tired of her' or 'he realized she wasn't on his level'. None of them knew shit.

Sharpay's eyes widened in relief as she saw her two closest friends making their way down the hallway together, Gabriella looking almost happy. Little by little she had become less closed off and had opened up to her new best friends. They could still tell how heartbroken she was, but Gabriella refused to put others down because of her dilemma.

"H-hey guys." Sharpay stuttered, having the burden of a secret on her shoulders. She was never good at keeping secrets.

"…Hi Shar…is something wrong?" Taylor questioned as Gabriella opened her locker and got her stuff ready for the day.

"Um…Taylor, could we talk? Alone." The blonde smiled weakly at the newest member of their trio before pulling her darker friend aside. Gabriella smiled and shook her head, not caring that Sharpay was excluding her.

"What is it?" Taylor asked eyeing her friend who looked stressed.

"It's Troy…and _Heather_." Sharpay shivered, imitating puking and glancing at her oblivious friend who was still at her locker.

"What about them?" Taylor questioned, not liking where this was heading.

The drama queen clenched her eyes shut. "I hear they're dating now, like officially, as of last night…I don't know how Gabriella will take it." She pinched the bridge of her nose painfully.

Taylor's mouth hung open. "No." She breathed. "He's just using Heather as his rebound girl! Troy still loves Gabi, he's just being stubborn." She scoffed. "I'm going to kill him." She growled and then calmed as she saw Gabriella standing by her locker waiting for the two to be finished talking. "I don't think we should tell Gabs…maybe it would be best if she didn't know…I mean, she's just starting to smile again."

The slim blonde shook her head. "She's going to find out some way or another."

The pretty African American gave the blonde a pointed look. "Then let that happen, because there's always a chance that she doesn't find out, and it would just be stupid if we told her and she broke down." Taylor shook her head, not liking this at all. "She's already on the brink of crashing. I mean it's so obvious this 'it's whatever' act is just a charade." She sent a sympathetic glance to her other best friend. "Gabriella's heartbroken." She winced, wanting happiness for the girl she had bonded with so much since they had first met.

"Okay, I suppose you're right. Plus, we don't even know if it's true, Heather could just be starting rumors."

She nodded. "True…we'll find out later. Come on." Taylor and Sharpay walked back to Gabriella and plastered on smiles.

"What's up?" Gabriella asked with a curious perk of her flawless eyebrow.

"Oh, I was just asking Taylor how the English exam was." Sharpay laughed airily.

"Oh…kay." The brunette beauty shrugged it off. She was never one to poke her nose in other people's business.

Taylor smiled widely, trying to be convincing. She inhaled sharply when she saw Chad and Troy enter through the main doors. "Hey guys, I'll see you later. I'm going to go talk to Chad." She waved before speed walking down the hallway down to the boys as they entered the school. She gave Troy a death glare before pulling Chad by the ear. "You. Come with me." The angry decathlon president dragged her boyfriend to the corner of the hallway, away from earshot.

"Ow ow ow ow." Chad rubbed his ear as Taylor released him. "What do you want woman?"

"Please tell me it's not true." She huffed. "Are Troy and that hoe, Heather, official?" She asked placing her hand on her hip.

The built, usually perky, chocolate boy looked down and put his hands in his pockets.

Taylor gasped. "No, no, no, no." She paced in front of him, her stomach coiling with disgust and worry. "What the hell is Troy thinking?"

Chad bit his lip. "He said that she practically begged, so he took her out last night and one thing led to another…" He sighed. "Troy didn't know what to do. He said by the end of the night they just ended up being together."

"They hooked up?" Taylor practically screamed.

His eyes widened. "NO. Oh gosh no, I just meant they ended up official, he said nothing _physical_ happened."

"It better have not." She said angrily. "He's being so stupid, I swear someone better knock the sense into him...or else I'm going to-ugh!"

"Babe, the bells about to ring…" He glanced around the frantic hallways as people started to make their way to their classes.

Taylor sighed and looked around. "Okay, let's go."

…

"Alright!" Ms. Darbus bellowed. "As you all know, there's only two more days left of school! So I'm excited to announce there will be an end of the year pool party, held at none other, than the Evans country club!" She clapped her hands.

The whole class went into a fit of cheers. Gabriella giggled at the excitement and looked down at her fingers as they were placed on her desk.

"Lucky for you, the school staff will not be in attendance, it is just the students. However, I'm warning you all now, that there will be chaperones, so you all are expected to be on your best behavior." Darbus eyed everyone skeptically, slight threat evident in her big scary orbs.

Gabriella shared a glance with Sharpay who smirked in her seat. Sharpay organized the party so that there were indeed chaperones, but they were all staff at the Lava Springs country club, where she ruled. She had already given the whole staff that was scheduled to work the party, the speech on if they interfere even a little bit, they would indeed be fired. It was going to be some party, which East High was paying for. It couldn't get any better.

"Now, for further announcements…" Their crazy homeroom teacher sighed. "I need someone to volunteer to hand out report cards." Ms. Darbus smiled as Taylor raised her hand excitedly. As Taylor handed out everyone's envelopes Darbus stood up and walked to Gabriella's desk. "I would like to inform everyone who had the highest GPA of this year's junior class."

Gabriella clenched her eyes shut. _Please don't. _She sunk in her seat, knowing what was to come next.

"Out of the whole student body of her generation, and the whole school itself might I add...Ms. Montez had the highest scores of any student at East High, a consistent grade point average of 4.9. Congratulations Ms. Montez, shall you go very far in life." She grinned down at the petrified brunette and returned to her throne.

Gabriella mentally groaned as everyone stared at her, some snickering thinking she was a geek, and some looking at her slightly impressed.

Troy watched as Gabriella sunk further in her seat with humiliation. He looked down at his desk and frowned. He was happy for her, and he wanted to assure her that it was an honor, not something to be embarrassed about. He wanted to hold Gabriella and tell her how proud of her he was. If only he could. Troy was trying so hard to move on, he was giving Heather a chance for god's sake…but he still found himself staring at his ex unconsciously or pausing every time he heard her giggle, what a beautiful sound it was. It had always been one of his favorite things about her. Not to mention the fact that they lived together. Troy was trying. Trying, and failing.

…

"Hey." Kelsi greeted in gym class.

"Hey Kels." Gabriella smiled and passed the basketball to Kelsi, who caught it and passed it back.

"You going to the end of the year party?"

Gabriella thought about it. "I don't know…my mom finally found a house, and I think I might go with her to look at it that day." She lied. Her mother hadn't mentioned their new house since that day in the kitchen. She passed the ball back to Kelsi. Honestly, she just didn't want to go to the party and have to see Troy anymore than she already had to, especially if Heather was going to be there in her bikini all over him.

"Gabriella, you can look at houses anytime, this is going to be _the_ party of the year, you should come." The small girl encouraged.

She shrugged. "Maybe."

They continued to pass the ball back and forth.

…

Gabriella shut her locker and walked to the library, like she did everyday at lunch time. Well, ever since Troy broke up with her…for all the wrong reasons. In a way, Gabriella wasn't only sad, she was angry, and not only at Heather and Matt. Troy had so easily not trusted her, and pointed a finger at her, even though he knew what kind of a person she was, even worse…even though he knew what kind of a person Matt was. Gabriella shook her head, trying to rid her mind of thoughts of the blue eyed boy that seemed to stick to her mind like super glue. She sat down at a table, and opened her textbook as she took small bites of her sandwich.

"Um, hi, can I sit here?"

She looked up and smiled as a petite girl with glasses on and a brown lunch bag in hand looked down at her. She was trying to juggle about three textbooks in her arms as well. "Of course." Gabriella said kindly.

"Th-thanks."

Gabriella looked at her to see if she was going to introduce herself. When she didn't Gabriella put on a warm smile. "Hi, I'm Gabriella. I don't think I've seen you around school."

The small girl looked up with a timid smile, and then her eyes widened as if realizing something. "G-Gabriella?...Oh, hello. I'm Amy, and I don't really stick out so that's not a surprise." She laughed quietly.

"Well, it's nice to meet you Amy." Gabriella smiled.

Amy hesitated before grinning, her face slowly contorted to a slight frown. "If you don't mind me asking…are you the Gabriella that dated T-Troy Bolton?"

She looked down uncomfortably. A moment of stiff silence washed over the two, before Gabriella took in a deep breath and swallowed the lump in her throat. "Yes." She said quietly.

Amy gulped, lost in her thoughts for a moment before looking at the legend in front of her, who had recently been the talk of the school. "Wow, uhm you're lucky." She frowned. "I could never get a guy like that, let alone any guy."

Gabriella furrowed her eyebrows. "What makes you think that?" She asked, feeling sympathetic for the girl she had just met.

"Uh, I'm not exactly as pretty as you." Amy looked down at her lap.

She smiled sadly, knowing how it felt to think you weren't anything special. "Well, Amy…I think you're gorgeous."

Amy looked up at her new friend and smiled, truly moved at such a statement. Heather was wrong, Gabriella was nice, really nice, and didn't deserve what was done to her.

…

"Gabriella!" Lucille called from the bottom of the staircase. "Dinner!"

Gabriella closed her laptop, ruffled Waldo's hair, and went downstairs into the kitchen. She sat down in her usual seat at the dining table, next to her mother, and unfortunately across from Troy.

"So, honey, how was school?" Maria asked her daughter.

"Fine." Gabriella mumbled.

Maria sighed. That's all Gabriella ever said anymore, or at least whenever Troy was around. Gabriella always became uncomfortable when she was in the same room as him, which made dinner time extremely uncomfortable between the two teenagers. The parents got used to the tension between them and learned to ignore it, obviously Troy and Gabriella didn't want to talk about it so Maria, Lucille, and Jack respected their wishes.

"I heard about the summer party…you guys going?" Jack asked at the head of the table, in between his wife and Maria.

"Uh…maybe." Troy said, picking at his vegetables.

"What about you Gabriella?" Jack asked, making Gabriella look up.

"Same." She said quietly.

"I heard about your academic achievement!" Lucille grinned. "How exciting." She praised.

Jack grinned also. "Yes, congratulations Gabriella."

The young brunette smiled softly. "Thank you."

"Troy, isn't it great?" Lucille asked, making Troy cough awkwardly and put down his fork. He looked at Gabriella for a moment, his leg accidently brushing hers causing him to yank it away and avert his gaze.

"…yeah, uhm good job El-Gabriella." He scratched the back of his head awkwardly and Gabriella looked at him blankly.

"Thank you." She replied numbly.

Troy nodded and the parents shared a look.

"So, Jack…how was practice today?" Lucille asked her husband.

"Great, the boys are definitely ready for the game Sunday. Aren't you Troy?"

He nodded.

Maria put her napkin down and looked between the two teenagers. If she had to spend another evening having a more than awkward dinner because of her only child and Troy, who she already saw as her own son, she was going to scream.

…

"So, Gabi, you going to the party on Saturday?" Taylor asked in history the next day.

Gabriella sighed. "Maybe." She replied.

"You should go, seriously." Taylor pushed.

Gabriella nodded, ever since homeroom yesterday people had been asking her if she was going, and it was starting to get annoying.

"Anyway, I am so glad it's Thursday today, can you believe summer starts tomorrow?" Taylor smiled excitedly as Gabriella giggled. "The final exams have totally exhausted me. Thank god the parties on Saturday, we get to just lay back and relax." The dark skinned beauty smiled dreamily, just imagining summer.

Gabriella giggled again. "What time does the party start again?"

"At noon, so we'll get all the sun we can get." Taylor giggled. "It'll probably end late, so in other words, 12 in the afternoon, to 12 midnight." She smirked. "We'll get to party all day."

Gabriella giggled. "Okay." She really didn't care. She was not going.

"Oh! I almost forgot! I'm having Sharpay over for a sleepover tomorrow night, and then we're getting ready at my house in the morning and going straight to the country club to officially start summer, you in?"

Gabriella hesitated before biting her lip and shaking her head. "I don't think I'm going to go, I was just asking when it started, just in case."

Taylor frowned and clasped her hands together. "Please, please come! It'll be so much fun." She pleaded. "Look at me, I'm begging here."

She giggled. "Tay…I don't know."

"Come on Gabriella, please." She gave her best friend a puppy dog pout.

The raven haired beauty rolled her eyes and sighed. She hesitated before sighing. "Fine, I'll come."

Taylor grinned. "Yes!" She said excitedly, before checking to see if their teacher had noticed them. "Okay, well come to my place at around seven tomorrow, and bring you're over night stuff…and you're pool stuff."

She nodded reluctantly.

The aspiring politician screeched quietly. "It's going to be so much fun! I promise!"

Gabriella smiled and shook her head as she focused back on her paper. She hoped Taylor was right.

…

Gabriella was walking to her locker at the end of the day with Taylor and Sharpay at her sides. "Gabs, I'm so excited you decided to come to the sleepover and the party, it's going to be the best two days ever." Sharpay clapped her hands together excitedly. "It's going to be _fabulous_."

"I kind of have a problem though…" Gabriella bit her lip and shot her friends an innocent look.

"What is it?" Sharpay asked.

"I don't really own a bathing suit…Sitka doesn't have indoor pools, and it's you know, really cold…" She laughed lightly.

The blonde of the bunch rolled her eyes dramatically. "Oh, that's it! Girl, I have you covered, I'm bringing over like ten suits to Tay's house, so you guys can help me choose which one to wear. You can borrow one of them." She smiled kindly.

"Okay, I guess that will work, thanks Shar." She smiled unurely.

"No problem." Sharpay giggled.

She giggled also, before her smile faded as Heather pushed past her and Taylor to get ahead of them.

"Bitch." Taylor hissed.

Gabriella watched as Heather strutted to Troy's locker just as he had closed it and swung his bag onto his shoulders. He looked so suave, and handsome, seeing him always made Gabriella want to run away and hide somewhere in a corner. It had been over a month and she still found herself crying at night. Her eyes widened as Heather leaned forward and kissed Troy passionately, he hesitated yes, but he didn't pull away. They started making out in the middle of the hallway. Gabriella winced silently and quickly walked ahead of Taylor and Sharpay to her locker, wanting to get out of school as soon as possible.

The two best friends exchanged a horrified glance. As Taylor walked to Gabriella to comfort her, Sharpay strutted up to Troy and Heather and coughed to get their attention. The blonde was not one to mess with, and no one made her friends suffer. Not on her watch.

Troy pulled away from Heather and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand as he saw who stood before them. "Sh-Sharpay, what's up?"

"Don't 'Sharpay' me!" She said placing her hand on her hip. "You really have no idea what you're doing Bolton, you've stooped to one hell of a low level…" She sent him daggers before turning to Heather. "Slut." She hissed, pushing through the new couple, separating them and walking away towards her best friends. Troy watched warily as she did so. He ran his hands through his hair and cursed.

"Come on baby, just ignore them." Heather interlaced her hand with Troy's and led him towards the exit. He glanced down at their hands and then at Gabriella who stood between Sharpay and Taylor with a blank expression on her smooth tan face as they tried to talk to her. She looked frustrated, as if trying to convince her friends that she didn't care.

Troy adjusted his hand around Heathers and couldn't help but notice how it didn't fit right.

**Review for next chapter. Trust me, IT GETS GOOD. The party is going to be very eventful and hint hint- Amy has a big part in the next chapter. (: & I'm sorry this chapter wasn't that great…it was kind of just a filler and I rushed a little. Next one will be amazing. **

**Also, the drama with the reviewer who was being slightly rude is over now, we decided to just let it go and not speak to each other anymore. **

**I'd like to say thanks though, to all my loyal, amazing, sweet reviewers. You guys can truly make me smile or even cry, just by reading your long, and kind reviews. (: I truly write my chapters only because of the motivation I get from you guys. So thanks for everything. Mwah. (moi)-lol I don't like spelling it the correct way cause it doesn't sound right. **


	11. It's Alright, It's Okay

Under & Over

11. It's Alright, It's Ok

Gabriella looked up from her plate and turned to look at her mother. "Uh, hey mom…do you think I could go to Taylor's house for a sleepover tonight?"

Maria looked at her daughter with startlement before a large grin graced her face. Not only was this the first time Gabriella had spoken more than five words during dinner, but it was also the first time she had asked to get out of the house. "A sleepover? Of course you can go."

She nodded and continued to pick at her food.

"A sleepover?" Lucille smiled. "I remember when I used to have sleepovers, what fun." She laughed. "Who else is going honey?"

She looked up, regretting asking her mom in front of everyone. "Sharpay."

"Oh, well are you coming here tomorrow morning before the party, or are you just going straight there?"

"Uhm, actually the girls want to go straight there, if that's okay." She looked at her mother for confirmation.

"Yes, definitely it's okay, I'm sure it will be great fun." Maria smiled.

Gabriella smiled lightly back at her mother.

"Troy, will you be going also?" Lucille asked her son.

Troy came out of his daze as he lifted his head from his hand and looked around, before stopping and looking just at his mother. "Probably, I don't know."

Gabriella quickly glanced at him before looking back down at her food.

"Well, you should go sweetie. I'm sure you and Gabriella will have a lot of fun."

Troy and Gabriella looked up and shared awkward eye contact before both averted their gaze back down to their plates.

"I think we all got that it will be a lot of fun." Jack laughed. "So, what are you girls planning to do at your sleepover?"

"I don't know…stuff." Gabriella giggled lightly.

Troy suddenly jerked his head up at the sound. He gazed at her for a moment as she smiled at Jack. Troy found himself smiling softly but then quickly cleared his throat and looked away.

Gabriella rapidly glanced at Troy and scrunched her eyebrows before looking back to Jack.

"Well what do girls usually do at sleepovers?" He laughed.

"Uhm, I really don't know. I haven't had a sleepover in a long time."

"How long?" Lucille chimed in.

"I've only ever had one, with my friend Julie, in Sitka…that was probably like seven years ago." She sighed.

Troy listened intently at the conversation. He had never really known her past life and he couldn't help but be a little curious.

"Wow, seven years." Lucille breathed. "Tell me about Sitka, what did you do for fun there?"

"Mostly just played with Waldo, or went with my mom to work." Gabriella smiled softly at the old memories.

"Really?" Jack asked.

She nodded.

"No honey, remember you used to love snowboarding." Maria laughed. "You were addicted to that damn board."

Gabriella giggled, causing Troy to look up again. "Oh yeah…I haven't snow boarded in forever."

Troy raised an eyebrow at the new information. Gabriella? Clumsy Gabriella? Snowboarding?

"It was the only sport she was ever good at." Maria laughed.

"Hey." Gabriella mocked hurt.

"It's true sweetie, I remember you wouldn't put that board down…you'd spend hours on the slopes. You would only come back home for dinner." The widower shook her head and smiled.

"That was a long time ago." Gabriella whispered, not wanting to dwell over her past.

"Not _that_ long ago. You were so good, I remember the day of the JGSC…you beat all those girls."

"The JGSC?" Jack questioned.

"Junior Girls Snowboarding Competition." Maria clarified.

"Oh." Jack nodded, an impressed grin on his strong face. "Wow Gabriella, we didn't know about your hidden talent! Unfortunately we don't have any slopes close by, but we do have a couple skate boarding parks, and I think we still have Troy's old board in the garage."

Gabriella laughed and shook her head. "I think I'll pass."

Troy gazed at Gabriella with amazement. She snow boarded professionally? She continued to amaze him, which just killed him more and more. Everything that happened in the last month made him feel horrible because he knew it was hard on her, especially how Heather would always approach him with her around. Troy honestly wished Gabriella was happy again, even if he wasn't the one who provided her with the source himself.

"Well, who's up for desert?" Lucille grinned.

…

Gabriella placed her pink duffel bag on the bed and thought about what she would need. She quickly placed a pair of pajamas at the bottom of the bag for tonight, then for tomorrow she packed a pair of bermuda shorts, a black tank top to wear under her t-shirt and sweater, which she also packed, then she stuffed a beach towel at the top, accompanied with some sunscreen. Gabriella then packed her toothbrush, makeup, and hair brush in her small pouch, which easily fit in the side pocket of her duffel bag.

"I'm leaving mom!" She called from the bottom of the stairs.

"Alright honey, have fun!" Maria called from upstairs. "Love you!"

"Love you too!" Gabriella called. "Bye Lucille, bye Jack!" She said before opening the front door.

"Bye Gabriella." Jack said from the living room recliner, as he watched basketball. "Have a good time.

"Gabriella!" Lucille came out of the kitchen with a dish towel. "You're leaving now?

"Yup." She nodded.

"Well how are you getting to Taylor's?" Lucille asked furrowing her eyebrows curiously.

"It's not that far, I thought I would walk." Gabriella shrugged nonchalantly.

"Oh heavens no, not in the dark, you can take my car." Lucille smiled.

"Are you sure, I mean it's not that far, I don't mind walking…" She said unsurely.

"Yes, I'm sure, now go on. Be safe." Lucille grinned, waving as Gabriella smiled in thanks, nodded, and left.

…

Gabriella had never really had the experience of a sleepover before. It was more like just staying over at Julie's house, rather than a sleepover. Gabriella's mom had been away, and didn't have anyone to babysit, so Julie and her family, the Hurtie's, were the only option. Gabriella sat on the living room couch all night watching TV while Julie watched re-runs of her dog sledding competitions on her room television, trying to figure out her flaws and what she could improve on. Let's just say, it wasn't really a fun sleepover.

When Gabriella arrived at Taylor's house Sharpay bombarded her with hyperness. Apparently they had been waiting for Gabriella to arrive so they could begin to have fun.

So far the three girls had painted each other's nails, made a double brownie vanilla strawberry cake, which was surprisingly kind of gross, but immensely satisfying, and they had watched a Lifetime movie. Gabriella had closed her eyes and buried herself in the couch pillow the whole time, as if it were instead a horror movie, rolling her eyes every few seconds at the clichéd drama. She swore off Liftetime movies for the rest of her life. Currently the girls were sprawled across Taylor's large bed, gossiping and eating popcorn dipped in Nutella. Yum.

"So, is the party set up for tomorrow?" Taylor asked Sharpay.

"Mhm." She said trying to gulp down the sticky goop. "The pool was newly cleaned, there are loads of new towels, and they just put in new lounge chairs. It's going to be a fabulous day, as I've said many times before."

"Sweet." The dark skinned girl squealed with excitement.

"But…" Sharpay began.

"But, what?" Gabriella asked raising an eyebrow.

"It has to end at midnight, Fulton, my geeky manager, is making sure it ends at twelve. Ugh, he's no fun I swear." Sharpay rolled her eyes.

"Shar, I think twelve hours is enough time to party." Gabriella giggled.

"I suppose." She laughed along.

"Do you think Matt, the scum bag, will be there?" Taylor asked glancing at Gabriella who rolled her eyes and popped another piece of pop corn in her mouth.

"I hope not. He's caused so many problems in my life. I swear if he harasses me one more time, I'm going to…" She drifted off with evil thoughts.

Taylor and Sharpay laughed in unison.

"Do you think Heather and Kate will show up?" Sharpay asked.

"Probably." Gabriella mumbled. "I think everyone will show up, since it is the end of the year junior class party, and they are a part of our class…so…" She sighed. "They are so mean though, I don't get why they won't just leave me alone. I'm willing to bet anything Matt and Heather worked together to break me and Troy up." She said, not really thinking her words through. She looked away sadly as the thought of their breakup re-entered her mind.

The two other girls widened their eyes and shared a glance as they had an epiphany.

"Gabs, I think you're on to something…" Sharpay said looking away in deep thought.

"Yeah, maybe Matt and Heather did plan this…I mean it is sort of a huge coincidence how Matt knew you were in the bathroom, seeing as to how he was nowhere in sight at lunch, and how Heather goes after Troy again right after you two break up." Taylor scoffed with disgust. "They are such skeez balls I wouldn't be the least bit surprised."

"You guys…I don't know about that, I mean you don't know for sure they had anything to do with it." Gabriella looked down naively.

Sharpay and Taylor thought for a second before shrugging it off.

"Let's not talk about them tonight." Sharpay said getting up from the bed. "Who wants virgin margaritas?"

Gabriella and Taylor looked at each other with amusement at the random subject change. "No alcohol?" Gabriella asked skeptically, wanting to make sure. They had to be alert for tomorrow.

"Unfortunately." Sharpay giggled with an eye roll. "I make kick ass virgin margaritas."

Gabriella and Taylor shot up from the bed and followed their blonde friend downstairs, all three girls giggling on the way.

….

"Gabriella! Come on, just put the suit on and hurry up, we're going to be late." Sharpay said sighing and looking at her watch. 11:50 AM.

"Okay, okay…but Shar," Gabriella whined from behind the bathroom door. "I look ridiculous."

After Gabriella and Taylor had decided Sharpay looked best in a hot pink bikini with white beads and a light blue summer dress to wear over it, and Taylor looked cutest in a tye dye ensemble with a long skirt and tank top, Gabriella was left to choose from the many bikini choices Sharpay had brought for her. "Gabs, I bet you look hot. Now put your clothes over it and let's go."

Gabriella groaned and came out of the bathroom.

"What in the fuck are you wearing?" Sharpay asked rudely. She shook her head, knowing she was being a bitch. "I mean, Gabs, it's summer, not winter…you're going to be hot."

The petite brunette glanced down at her Bermuda shorts and sweater. "No, I'm fine."

"Gabriella, what kind of shorts are those?" Taylor asked, gesturing down to below her waist.

"Bermuda shorts…they're not too short, not too long." Gabriella said shrugging innocently.

"Honey, give them to me." Sharpay said holding out her hand. It was time to make this good girl go bad.

"What?" Gabriella asked with confusion and hesitance.

"Take off your shorts." The blonde demanded. Gabriella bit her lip and reluctantly slipped off her shorts, leaving her in her solid black bikini bottoms. She had chosen the most simple of bathing suits that her rich friend had brought for her.

"What are you doing?" Gabriella yelled, watching as Sharpay pulled at her shorts violently, ripping material off carelessly and giving them back to Gabriella after she smiled contently.

"Here, now wear them." She said with a grin.

"How am I supposed to wear them, when you just tore them up?" Gabriella asked with wide eyes.

"I didn't tear them up silly, I just made them better." Sharpay gestured for her to try them on.

Gabriella slipped her shorts back on and looked at them curiously. They were still tight, but much shorter, and looked a little destroyed, but as if it was on purpose. They looked revealing and…hot.

"That's what you call sexy." Sharpay smirked. Gabriella giggled and blushed bashfully.

"Now, take off that sweater and t-shirt." Taylor demanded. She did as she was told. The dark skinned young woman walked over slowly and examined Gabriella, before ripping the clip out of her hair. "Much better." She backed up and stood with Sharpay. "Girl, you look ready for summer."

Instead of wearing the heavy clothing she wore before, Gabriella was now in a tight black, low cut tank top, that showed a little cleavage, but not too much, and it showed a little strip of her hips because it rode up. Her divinely short shorts were a light wash and complimented her nicely tan legs, making them look miles long. To top it off, her hair was naturally long and wavy, flowing at her sides. What was probably the best out of it all however, was not her clothes on the outside, but her black, nicely fitting bikini that shimmered a little when it hit the light. Gabriella couldn't help but feel sexy.

"Okay, let's go." Taylor said excitedly, practically running out to her car. Gabriella shook her head, put her sunglasses on, and followed Sharpay outside after slipping on navy blue flip flops that matched her nails.

…

Troy drove into the Lava Springs country club with Heather in his passenger's seat. It was a thirty minute drive do the isolated resort but it had felt like days, with Heather's constant talking. When she had skipped out of her house into Troy's car with her short mini skirt and white bikini, that practically had her boobs sticking out, Troy had swooned a little, I mean he was human, and he was a male, but he also immediately thought how fake she looked, and how hard it looked like she had tried. I mean, he couldn't help but wonder how she was going to swim with all that make up on, and probably her bathing suit was see through, which made it even worse.

"Okay, so how bitch is that, like don't you think baby?" Heather fluttered her eyelashes as Troy parked his car in the already full parking lot.

"Uh, sure, yeah." He got out of the car and rolled his eyes.

"Troy, are you even listening?" Heather asked with attitude.

Troy nodded and walked through the gates into the pool area where many faces greeted him. Heather shrugged off the issue of Troy not listening to her rampage about how she thought her best friend Kate was jealous of her, because even though Kate was more popular she still wasn't as hot, in Heather's words of course.

Heather clung to Troy's arm and waved at the many people who ignored her and just smiled, or high fived Troy.

"Hey, I'm going to go find the guys, I'll see you later." Troy waved casually before hurrying off to find Chad. Heather whined before stomping off to find her few friends.

He ran his hands through his hair, relieved to be free from Heather. He stood by the pool and groaned because of the fact that he couldn't find his afro headed friend. As he stood there, looking around with an annoyed expression, someone tapped him on the shoulder, he spun around to find a petite girl with glasses and school attire on.

She gulped before speaking. "Um, Troy r-right?" She asked timidly.

Troy didn't recognize her. "Yeah, that's me." He smiled. "I'm sorry have we met before?" He asked trying not to sound impolite.

The girl looked down and shook her head slowly. "No, we haven't…b-but I think I should tell you something. I c-can't let you believe th-that, well I-" She sighed and looked down trying to find the words, every once in a while looking around as if searching for someone.

"Are you okay?" He asked, following her worried gaze.

The small girl sighed and looked up with bold eyes. "I need to tell you something important, because well, you seem like a nice guy…and G-Gabriella was really nice to me yesterday, she was actually extremely nice…kinder than H-Heather has ever been to me." The girl looked away as if contemplating whether she should continue.

"Gabriella?" Troy asked not following.

The girl sighed. "My names Amy, and Heather kind of promises not to torture me if I do her work for her…it's a fair bargain I suppose." She shrugged and rubbed her arm nervously.

"She makes you do her work? In exchange for not torturing you?" Troy looked at Amy with disbelief as she nodded. "Oh..kay, well what does that have to do with Gabriella?"

Amy winced before continuing. "A while ago, a long while ago…I was trying to find Heather, to give her the science homework I had completed for her…when I heard her talking to Matt Oakley."

He gritted his teeth together at the mention of Matt's name. He crossed his arms waiting for Amy to continue.

"You see…they were talking about humiliating Gabriella at lunch…" Amy gulped, watching timidly as Troy furrowed his eyebrows, taking in the information. "And they were talking about how Matt was to trick Gabriella into thinking he was…y-you…so she would kiss him and the whole school would see it, even if you hadn't…but from what I heard, you saw it too…so I'm guessing that was a bonus for them." Amy wrapped her arms around her petite frame, waiting for Troy to sighed as if a huge weight was lifted off her shoulders.

Troy processed the information before freezing in numb shock. He gazed at the bright water of the pool and ran everything through his head once more. "You're sure?" Troy whispered, already believing it. He knew it was fishy, he knew that Gabriella didn't have a bad bone in her body…but he had been so stubborn. Why?

Amy nodded. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner…but I just met Gabriella yesterday in the library, and sh-she made me realize that I should stand up for myself…and that nobody deserves to be, well…invisible." She smiled to herself.

A knowing smile graced his god like face. "Sounds like Gabriella." He said. "I appreciate you telling me."

Amy smiled. "If you could maybe, not tell Heather I told you…I-"

"Don't worry." Troy grinned, suddenly happy. "I'll deal with Heather, without mentioning you."

"Thanks." She whispered. "Well I-I should get going. Bye." Amy turned to walk away but Troy lightly touched her arm to stop her.

"Wait." He said with a gentle smile. "Again, thanks for everything Amy. You did the right thing" He removed his hand and winked at her charmingly before waving and jogging in the other direction.

Amy nodded, proud of herself for doing the right thing. She sighed contently before walking into the crowd of people and disappearing. She had just got a wink from Troy Bolton. Torture from Heather was so worth it.

…

Gabriella got out of the car and smiled at the large resort.

"It pays to have your parents own the resort." Sharpay smirked, gesturing towards the reserved parking at the front of the lot.

Gabriella and Taylor giggled and followed Sharpay through the gates. "This is so nice." Gabriella sighed. "It's like a palace."

"Her house is bigger." Taylor scoffed.

The blonde just shrugged. "It's whatever." She giggled. "Come on ladies."

They followed Sharpay to three lounge chairs right by the crystal clear pool, a bunch of guys wrestling in the water. "Summer, here we come." Taylor sighed, relaxing onto the white chair.

…

Troy wove through the sea of people, looking for dark hair and tanned skin.

"Troy! Baby!"

He groaned and spun around to find Heather in her revealing bikini, her nipples popping out inappropriately. "Finally I found you!" She giggled, wrapping her arms around his torso.

Troy quickly unwove her arms and took a step back. "It's over Heather." He said sternly and out of nowhere, startling the bottled blonde.

She shook her head. "Ha-ha. Very funny boo." She giggled.

He continued to glare at her indifferently.

The blonde's eyes widened at his hard face and she panicked. "Wh-what? You're joking." She said teary eyed, coming closer to Troy. "You can't!" She yelled, catching the attention of some curious people around them.

"No, you tricked me into hating Gabriella, and you messed with her…you broke us up. You planned it all. Leave me, my friends, and Gabriella alone. I mean it." He glared at Heather with irritation before turning and leaving her in the middle of her peers, who had just heard how she had purposely tried to destroy Troy Bolton's life. Word would travel fast.

…

Troy ran his hands through his hair with frustration. He had circled the whole resort looking for Gabriella. "Chad!" He called, finding him near the bar.

"Hey man." Chad greeted, sipping at his smoothie.

"I've looked for you everywhere." He said with annoyance. When Chad continued to just drink his smoothie Troy groaned. "Have you seen Gabriella?" He asked looking around frantically.

Chad was thrown off by the question. "Gabriella? Montez?"

"Yes, who else would I be talking about, Chad." He rolled his eyes.

The chocolate boy cocked an eyebrow with surprise. "Haven't seen her dude, but…why would you be asking about Gabriella?"

Troy sighed. "I just found out Heather and Matt planned to break us up, they fucking planned it." His usually bright blue eyes turned a shade darker.

"Woah, that's lousy man." Chad scoffed. "I told you that it was a mistake to..." He drifted off, seeing the look on his captain's face.

Troy glared at him, showing no humor.

He laughed awkwardly and then his eyes caught something. "Hey, look who just showed up." He gestured towards the gate with a grin.

Troy spun his head towards the gates as if in slow motion. He gulped as he saw Gabriella enter with Sharpay and Taylor at her sides. She looked different, but still the same. Her tan skin was so inviting, the sun illuminating the soft perfection. Her legs were long, her hips curvy and all he wanted was to touch them. Her flat stomach showed which made him drool slightly and her hair shined in the sun as it flowed at her sides gracefully. She looked absolutely incredible. However, what stuck out the most were not her stunning good looks, but the thing that hurt Troy the most was only seeing everything he had lost.

"Come on." Chad said patting Troy on the back.

Troy came out of his daze and widened his eyes. "Wh-what? Oh gosh, no. I mean…I don't think she wants to talk to me…she probably hates me, I didn't trust her. I'm such an idiot." He ran his hand down his face and sighed as he watched Gabriella's every move as she sat on a lounger. "I should've listened to her…" He winced. Now that he actually had the chance to talk to her, he was terrified.

"Again, I hate to say I told you so." Chad laughed, receiving gritted teeth from Troy. "Just talk to her man, she may be a little hurt, but she still loves you…I can tell."

He scoffed. "How can you tell?"

Chad contemplated his answer for a moment before smiling gently. "Because…you still love her don't you?"

Troy smiled as he continued to watch her. He could never stop loving her. Even when they were apart she was all he could think about. She was always going to be his, and his heart always belonged to her. He couldn't change fate, and honestly he didn't want to. He would forever be in love with Gabriella Montez.

"It's now or never." Chad encouraged.

He nodded. _Now or never._

**REVIEW FOR NEXT CHAPTER (: mwahahhahaha!**


	12. Nothing Is Easy

Under & Over

12. Nothing Is Easy

"So, are we going over there or not?" Chad asked, raising an eyebrow as Troy contemplated whether to try and talk to Gabriella. He very well knew it would be hard for her to trust him again.

He gulped nervously before nodding.

"Good, let's go." Chad patted his best friends shoulder before leading the way over to the girls.

"Come on Troy…you can do this." Troy whispered encouragement to himself as he followed his best friend across the pool. "Grow some balls…you love this girl…come on, you're Troy fucking Bolton for god's sake…" He paused for a second, realizing how crazy he probably seemed talking to himself. He shook his head harshly before continuing to follow his friend..

"Hello ladies." Chad said coming up in front of Taylor's chair.

"Hey baby." Taylor said standing up and allowing him to peck her on the lips. She lay back down and got comfortable. "So, what have you been doing?" She asked with a content smile, not noticing Troy standing awkwardly behind Chad watching Gabriella relax with her sunglasses on.

"Just chilling…yo Sharpay this place is amazing." He grinned at the blonde next to Taylor.

"Yes, I know." Sharpay giggled.

Chad looked over to Troy and shot him a look to make his move already. Taylor craned her neck so she could see who Chad was looking at. She widened her eyes. "Troy… hi." She smiled softly.

Gabriella froze as she heard his name. She looked in front of her and saw Troy coming up to stand beside Chad. She gulped and pretended not to care as she got comfortable again on her lounger. She felt grateful that she had sunglasses on to mask her eyes.

"Hey Taylor…uh nice day isn't it?" Troy laughed awkwardly, glancing at the brunette beauty just inches away from him. He wished she would take off her sunglasses so he could see her eyes, read her emotions.

"Yeah, the best." Taylor laughed nervously, glancing at her friend as she stayed silent.

Troy sighed, knowing he better get this over with. "Uhm…girls, may I steal Gabriella away for a second?" He asked smiling weakly as Gabriella lowered her sunglasses and eyed him curiously, her eyes slightly wide.

Taylor looked between the two and shrugged. "Sure…" She didnt know if it was safe for her best friend or not.

Sharpay glanced between the two as well. "Mhm, go ahead, take all the time you need." However, the over dramatic blonde wanted nothing more than for Troy to finally come sweep her friend off her feet and become the lovey dovey couple that they used to be, even if it was some time ago.

"Gabriella…can we go talk somewhere?" Troy asked, begging her with his eyes.

Gabriella took her sunglasses off and looked down. She glanced at her friends for guidance. They nodded their heads and silently told her to go.

"Sure." Gabriella got up slowly and followed Troy into the country club, hugging her arms to her body.

Troy placed his hands in his pockets and watched Gabriella walk timidly beside him as they walked down the wide granite hallway, expensive art covering the beige walls. He stopped and faced her as she refused to meet his eyes.

"Ella…" He breathed. "I-"

"Why did you want to talk Troy?" Gabriella asked with little edge to her tone, looking everywhere but at him.

Troy sighed, trying to figure out where to start. "Do you…do you know Amy?" He asked quietly.

She furrowed her eyebrows and looked up for the first time. "Amy? Shy Amy?"

Troy nodded.

"Yeah, I know her."

Troy smiled lightly. "She told me…that you didn't really kiss Matt, well that you thought it was me…and she told me how Heather and Matt planned to break us up."

Gabriella's facial expression did not falter. "So?" She said quietly.

"So…" Troy said taking a step closer to her. He sighed when her stance nor face did not change. "Look, Gabi…I was wrong and stupid…I should've listened to you. I'm sorry."

Gabriella stared at him for a moment before shaking her head viciously. "It's been over a month Troy, you can't just expect me to pretend nothing happened…you broke my heart."

Troy's flawless face contorted into a pained expression. "Gabriella, I can't just let you go now that I know the truth. I wish that I had listened to you, t-to everyone! I really do!"

"Well you didn't and now-"

He stepped closer to her and placed his hand on her cheek. "It was my pride." Troy whispered with vulnerability. "I didn't want to jus-…to just get back together with you and for people to think I was desperate, to still be with someone who cheated on me."

Her dark eyes narrowed. "Troy, you're reputation never meant that much to you…why care what people think now?" She bit her trembling lip, finding it unbearable to be this close to him. "And why not at least try and find out the truth before just erasing me from your life so rudely?"

Troy took a moment to think about it. "I don't know…I guess I was hurt, my mind was telling me one thing…and my heart was telling me another. I was confused, but I should've trusted you, let you explain." He stroked her cheek with his thumb.

Gabriella gulped before reluctantly leaning into his touch, her eyes closing peacefully. "Troy…" She sighed. Suddenly her eyes shot open. She stared at him for a long moment before stepping back with tears in her eyes. "What about Heather?" She spat.

"I don't like Heather. She's a bitch who just wanted to date me to up her rep." Troy took another step towards Gabriella, who flinched at the action. "Gabi…please, I'm so, so sorry."

She looked away and let a tear roll down her cheek. "I-I don't know what to do." She whispered with fear.

Troy quickly strode towards her and wiped her tears away with the pad of his cool thumb. "Just say you forgive me, and that you'll be with me again, because honestly Ella, I can't live without you." He placed a strand of her hair behind her ear. "Please." He whispered.

Gabriella placed her hands on his chest and stared into his eyes. "I forgive you." She whispered.

Troy grinned brightly, but it soon faded as Gabriella pushed herself off of him and started to back away.

"I forgive you Troy…" She repeated but in a different tone, tears running down her face rapidly. "That's all I can give you right now." She backed herself into a corner and clenched her eyes shut.

"Gabriella…" Troy winced, trying to come closer but stopping as she put her hands out in front of her.

"Please, don't…" She whispered, choking on her tears. "You didn't trust me." She said. "Why should I trust you?"

Troy froze. He knew she was right. He opened his mouth, trying to find words but coming up short. He finally just sighed, his shoulders dropping. "Gabriella…I know this is all my fault, and I know it's been over a month, and I also know that what I did was wrong…but you have to understand, every time I told myself to believe in you, the image of you and Matt, your arms around him…your smile as you kissed…" He winced at the image. "It was stronger than my belief that you would never do that to me. It overpowered my better judgment, can't you understand that?"

Gabriella sighed, knowing it wasn't only hard on her. "Yes, but Troy…if you loved me enough you would've listened to me! You would've fought for us!" She sighed with pain etched in her brown doe eyes. "You didn't."

"This whole time, when we were apart, that's all I ever did! I fought with myself about us! I thought about it constantly, about you constantly. I didn't know how to make it all go away, so I just took the easy way out."

Gabriella scrunched her forehead together. "So, if I was hanging off a cliff about to die, and you had only five minutes before-" She paused to think. "…before a bomb went off, would you take the easy way out then? Would you leave me and save yourself? Because that's exactly how I see it!" Her face turned red with frustration.

Troy scoffed with irritation. "Of course not! I mean…" He scratched the back of his head. "Technically, five minutes is plenty of time to save us both."

Gabriella opened her mouth with disbelief. "You have got to be kidding me…" She pushed past him towards the exit, shaking her head and wondering why the hell she had agreed to talk with him.

Troy's eyes widened before they clenched shut, realizing his stupidity. He quickly caught up to her and blocked her path.

"I'm sorry! I wasn't thinking…I-I was just being stupid again." He breathed. "Honestly, if you were hanging off a cliff and I had to choose you or myself…I would choose you." He said genuinely, but still not convincingly enough to make her stone expression soften. He sighed, looking down. "You want to know why?"

Gabriella raised an eyebrow and nodded. "Sure, why not?" She said sarcastically, not meaning to sound rude but cringed as she realized she had been. If Troy noticed the edge he didn't acknowledge it.

He gulped. "I can't live in a world where there's no Gabriella…you see if I saved myself and let you die, I would be alone and without you…in my opinion, that's far worse than being dead." Troy shrugged cutely as if it were obvious. She couldn't help but smile a little at his immaturity and touching words. However, she was stubborn, and would need more than that to take her guard down. "Gabriella…I don't know what else to say." Troy said stressfully, running a hand through his hair, seeing as to how she still looked defensive. "Please just realize I'm an idiot and that I don't deserve you, but you'll be with me anyway."

Gabriella shook her head and attempted to walk away once again.

He racked his brain for things to say, to convince her that she was everything to him. "I love you Gabriella…and there's nothing anyone can do about it." She hesitated in the middle of the hallway. "I'll probably love you for the rest of my life. You're the only person I can imagine a future with, the only one I can see standing beside me in front of our big white house, with your swollen stomach and little Troy junior in my arms." He cracked a small, painful smile. "Please Ella, you have to believe me…or I don't know what I'll do."

Gabriella smiled softly at the image of her and Troy, having a family, living in a nice suburban neighborhood with kids. She let another tear roll down her face. "I'm sorry." She said painfully. "I-I can't." She looked down and closed her eyes, wanting to disappear.

Troy gulped and gazed longingly at her back, not able to look away. He quickly made himself turn away to look in the other direction and shook his head. He knew it would be hard for her to take him back, but the result of not succeeding never dawned on him, and he was hurt more than ever at her unforgiving words. "No…I understand." He whispered with pain, his usual smooth voice an octave higher than normal. "I shouldn't of-I didn't…I-..." He looked up again at Gabriella as she continued to look down at the floor. "When you love someone…you should let them be happy, even if you're not." He winced silently and turned around, walking away slowly in the other direction.

Gabriella looked up quickly and watched as he walked further and further away. Could she really let him go? She didn't know what to do, how to make everything okay. Gabriella tried imagining her future without Troy, and like him she couldn't do it. She pinched the bridge of her nose and took a step forward. When you give someone your heart, it's hard to take it back. Troy belonged to Gabriella, and Gabriella belonged to him. When obstacles get in your way, you either push them aside and get through it…or you back up and go another way. Her sensible side was telling her to just let him go, to just walk away before her heart could be put in danger again, but the beating in her chest was telling her to sprint, to run and wrap her arms around his intoxicating body.

Gabriella hesitated before grinning softly. "Troy junior?" She whispered weakly, Troy freezing in the process. "Our sons name is not going to be Troy junior." She giggled weakly as she felt hot tears leak down her face.

Was he dreaming? He gulped nervously before turning around halfway. "Our?" He said hopefully.

Gabriella giggled, causing Troy to flinch in joy. "Our." She repeated, choking on her tears.

Troy shook his head, taking it all in, and faced her fully, trying to think of the fastest way to get across the hallway to her. Suddenly he started jogging quickly towards Gabriella, who giggled and started to walk quickly to meet him halfway.

When they met halfway, Gabriella, without hesitation, placed her hands on Troy's chest and allowed him to wrap his arms around her and engulf her body within his. Gosh did she miss that.

He held her tightly and placed his head on hers. She inhaled deeply, missing the scent of him. "I missed you…so much." Troy whispered. "I'm so sorry I hurt you."

"God, I missed you too." Gabriella breathed. She finally got to be happy again.

He pulled back and rested his forehead against hers. "I love you Gabriella, I'll never stop." He promised, closing his eyes and tightening his arms around her waist.

Gabriella closed her eyes as well, not being able to sustain the tears that spilled down her cheeks. "I love you too Troy." She whispered, wrapping her arms around his neck and running her hands through his hair.

He smiled softly and without further hesitation he leant down and kissed her passionately, his cheeks dampening from her tears.

Gabriella inhaled sharply from her nose and tightened her grip around Troy's neck. They would be fine, and everything was going to be okay.

…

"What the hell is taking them so long?" Sharpay screeched, pacing in front of the three loungers. Taylor watched her friend bite her manicured nails and glance every five seconds at the back door of the country club, where Troy and Gabriella had disappeared through a while ago.

"Sharpay, calm down. Just give them time." Taylor sighed, placing her sunglasses back on and laying down to face the sun.

"They have been in there for a while." Chad said, also anxious to know what happened.

"See, I told you Taylor. Even Chad is acting more normal than you right now. How can you be so calm at a time like this?" Sharpay shook her head as Taylor sighed and didn't move from her position.

"It's none of our business, and Troy and Gabriella should get to work it out by themselves, for as long as they want." Taylor said. She was never one to poke her nose in other people's business unless told. She was like Gabriella that way.

Sharpay huffed and sat beside Chad on her lounger, both sitting and facing Taylor. She placed her elbow on her knee and her head in her hand.

"Drama." She groaned. "Story of my life."

...

"You know…" Gabriella said quietly as she walked down the hallway towards the pool alongside Troy. She tightened her grip around his hand. "I still need time, to you know...recover. I'm sorry." She looked at him cautiously, not knowing what his reaction to her confession would be.

He smiled weakly down at her, immediately knowing what she meant. She needed time to trust him again. "I know, don't be sorry." He whispered.

"It'll be easy though." Gabriella said honestly, smiling softly

"Don't worry baby, I won't let you down again." He promised with a sad smile.

"I know you won't Troy. I know."

He hesitated before grinning. "Oh and I've decided, our sons name won't be Troy junior." He smirked and averted his gaze from Gabriella's.

"You can bet on that." She giggled. She always thought the junior thing was too cliché.

"I have another name in mind. I like Troy Skippy Bad Ass Junior. It's catchy isn't it?"

Gabriella widened her eyes. She instantly prayed that when they were older, she would be blessed with all girls.

…

Sharpay's shrill was deafening.

"Shar, please calm down." Gabriella giggled, smiling up at Troy who stood beside her.

"FINALLY!" Sharpay got up and hugged her reunited friends, who flinched under her tight hold. "It took you long enough, Bolton. You ass." Sharpay flicked Troy on the head.

"Ow." He rubbed his injury with a pout and turned towards his girlfriend for comfort.

"Hey, she's right." Gabriella said shrugging. Troy's mouth gaped open in protest.

"You're mean." He said turning away from Gabriella and crossing his arms.

She giggled and scurried up to the other side of him so she could face him. "Big baby." She kissed his forehead where Sharpay had flicked him.

"Thank you." Troy said smirking and wrapping his arms around her waist.

"Awwwwwwwwwwwh." Taylor, Sharpay, and Chad cooed.

Gabriella and Troy blushed under their friend's eyes.

…

"Taylor, seriously."

"No, Chad."

"Please!"

"No."

"Tay! Please."

"No."

"Pleeeeeease."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"NO!"

"Ye-"

Taylor sat up on her lounger and lowered her sunglasses. "If I get in the damned pool with you, will you leave me alone?"

"Yes…but only if you stay in for longer than five seconds." Chad raised his eyebrow and smirked. He knew how she operated.

Taylor huffed and placed her sunglasses on her lounger. She took off her skirt and tank top. "Come on." She said walking towards the crystal clear water.

Chad eyed her bikini clad body. "I'd follow you anywhere woman."

…

"The water reminds me of your eyes." Gabriella said staring into the deep blue of the newly cleaned pool, that hardly anyone was in. Everyone was either at the bar or just lounging around, mainly up and talking to other people. Gabriella swished her feet through the water, loving the cool feeling.

"Is that a compliment?" Troy asked, sitting beside her on the edge of the pool.

Gabriella giggled. "Yes. Your eyes have always been my favorite thing about you."

"Well thank you then." He grinned cheekily. "Do you want to go in?" He gestured to the deep clear abyss in front of them.

She tightened her grip around his bicep. "No, no, no…I-I'm fine." Her voice shook.

He eyed his girl curiously. "Alright…is there a reason you don't want to go in?"

Gabriella shook her head fiercely.

Troy raised an eyebrow before he placed a knowing smirk on his face. "Gab…are you scared?"

She scoffed, as if that were the most ridiculous thing in the world. "What? Pftt, me? Scared…? Of the pool? Uh, no." She laughed.

His smirk grew knowingly. "El, do you not know how to swim?" He chuckled.

Gabriella scoffed again, this time confirming Troy's accusations. "I-I…uh yeah…of course." She giggled weakly, looking away from his accusing gaze.

"Gabriella…"

She groaned. "Okay, okay! I don't know how to swim…we didn't have swimming pools in Sitka, I've never even been in a pool." She frowned and gazed into the water.

"You've never been swimming?" Troy asked with disbelief.

She shook her head.

He chuckled before quickly standing up, pulling the collar of his grew basketball shirt over his head, revealing his defined abs and strong chest. His chiseled body caused Gabriella to waver for a little while. She shook her head before she could get caught staring and looked back down at the water. "Troy, I'm not going in." She said glancing up at him.

She squealed as he suddenly lifted her to her feet. "We…are going swimming." Troy grinned with excitement.

Gabriella backed away from the pool. "Uhm…I don't think that's a good idea."

He smirked, causing her to shiver with want, his sexy frame so close to hers it made her dizzy. "Why not?"

"I'll drown." She said bluntly.

He smiled with amusement. "Gabriella, I won't let you drown."

The brunette shook her head, still not liking the idea. "No, Troy."

"Woo hoo!" Both Troy and Gabriella looked to see Chad doing a cannon ball into the deep end of the water, Taylor following with an elegant dive.

"See, look how easy they make it look." He said gesturing towards the other couple.

"So, I've never even been in a swimming pool Troy, let alone flapped my arms and swam. I. Will. Die." She said sternly.

Troy only chuckled. "Please Ella, I promise you that I won't let you go."

Gabriella groaned and glanced at the now scary depths of the recreational pool. "I don't know about this…"

He waited for a moment, watching as Gabriella stared at the water. He slowly made his way over to the pool and lowered himself into the cool water. "Come here." He demanded huskily.

Gabriella bit her lip and slowly made her way over to the edge. "Troy…" Yeah, she was scared of drowning, but also at the fact that her bare skin would so intimately be pressed up against her delicious angel who seemed to glow in the clean water…oh the possibilities. The possibilities that scared her shitless.

"Gabriella…come on, I promise you that you'll be safe and that you won't die." Troy chuckled, holding his arms out for her.

She hesitated before sighing deeply, rolling her eyes, and groaning. "I hate you." She mumbled childishly. She slowly and self consciously slipped off her shorts and tank top, leaving them on the ground.

Troy gulped in awe. He stopped himself from drooling just as she turned to look at him. He shook his head and put on an encouraging smile. God did she have a nice body. He stared at her long tan legs and nice, soft looking skin as it glowed in the sunlight. He couldn't help but stare the longest at her chest, he was a male filled with testosterone for god's sake. She looked absolutely stunning, and she was all Troy's.

"You're sure about this?" Gabriella questioned, wrapping her arms around her body and inching closer and closer towards Troy, who stood by the edge waiting for her.

"Yes baby. Look, I can stand. It's not even that deep." He nodded for her to come closer.

She bit her lip harder and reached Troy, crouching down to examine the depth of the water. "It looks _really_ deep." She observed.

"Are you getting in or are we going to be here all day?" He teased with a cocky smirk.

Gabriella rolled her eyes and dipped her legs in first. She groaned slightly at the sudden chill.

"I got you." Troy said, standing in front of her and placing his hands on her bare waist. "I won't let you go." He said. Troy looked down at the water for a moment, finding his words of simple encouragement, meaning so much more. From now on, he knew he really would never let her go.

"I trust you." Gabriella whispered, slipping off the edge.

A bright smile erupted onto his face at her words, feeling overjoyed by her choice of phrasing. Finally, she dropped her body in the water and squealed. She felt the water reach up to her shoulders before only feeling it reach her torso. She opened her eyes and grinned. Troy had caught her waist as she dropped into the water and lifted her so her head would not go beneath the surface of the pool, reflexively she had wrapped her legs around his waist.

"See was that so bad?" He teased, his arms tight around her waist as she straddled him. God he was fighting the pulse below his waist as her smooth bare legs danced around his waist.

Gabriella giggled. "Nope, but I think I'll stay up here." She locked her feet together at his back. She felt hot electricity run through her veins at the close proximity that they shared. The burn of her bare skin against his made her bite her lip to suppress a moan.

He chuckled. "If you want to learn how to swim you're going to have to let go eventually."

She shrugged. "Eh, I'm good." She wrapped her arms around his neck and placed her head on his shoulder.

Troy grinned and walked towards the deeper end of the pool.

Gabriella looked up and she furrowed her eyebrows. "What are you doing?" She asked with fear.

"Nothing." He mumbled, continuing to walk slowly towards the deep end.

"Troy…please don't. You can't stand there, and I won't be able to hold on to you." Gabriella held onto him tighter, urging him to stop.

He smirked with amusement at her protests.

"Troy! Stop!" She warned as he got closer and closer to the slope that divided the light water from the darker side. She closed her eyes and dug her face into the crook of his neck. She waited several moments, wondering if he had listened to her, or awaiting the plunge to her death if he had not.

"Ella…you can open your eyes."

She slowly opened her eyes and sighed with relief. "Thank god." She said as they were in the same position they had before, neither of them below the water. "Thank you for listening to me."

Troy chuckled. "Gabriella…we're in the deep end. Look around." He laughed lightly as Gabriella's eyes widened. She looked down to find Troy's legs moving swiftly, keeping them afloat.

"How are you doing that?" She asked with awe.

"It's called swimming…" He snickered teasingly.

"B-but how are you holding us both up?" Gabriella didn't know a lot about swimming but she did know it would be extremely difficult keeping two bodies afloat.

"Babe, it's called having strength." Troy said cockily. "Plus, you're light as a feather."

Gabriella giggled and kissed his cheek adoringly. "Oh, my strong man."

He chuckled and hugged her closer to him. The two young adults weren't as close as they used to be, but they were getting there, and them being able to be comfortable with each other in such little time showed how much they loved one another.

"So, you want to swim by yourself now?" Troy questioned.

She bit her lip and sighed. "Fine." Gabriella loosened her legs around his waist before letting them fall into the water beside his. She only tightened her grip around his neck in substitution for her secure hold around his torso.

"Gab…I can't breathe…loosen your grip." He said trying to lighten her arms from around his neck.

She gasped and released her arms from around his neck. "I'm so sorry, baby are you-" She squealed as she sunk deeper into the water. She grasped for Troy, but her fingers missed his arms and she went below the surface, squirming ferociously, kicking in all directions.

Troy's shocked face took it all in. "Shit." He hissed, lunging in after her. He quickly grasped her waist and pulled her up with him. She quickly placed her legs back around his waist.

Gabriella choked shakily and coughed repeatedly before taking in deep breaths and regaining her calm state. "You okay?" Troy asked worriedly.

She nodded and rubbed her eyes.

When he told her to loosen her grip, he didn't mean let go. "I'm sorry." Troy ran his hands through her hair and rested his arms on her waist casually.

"It's okay." Gabriella mumbled, coughing again. "I'm warning you now though, if you ever want me to let go again, you're going to have to pry me off of you."

He smirked. "I'm okay with you attached to me…it's totally cool." He said seductively.

Gabriella giggled and bit her lip. "Loser."

He grinned widely and shook his head obnoxiously, water spluttering onto Gabriella's face. She grasped his head with both her hands and placed her forehead on his.

"Stop it." She whispered with a grin. Troy smirked and pulled on her waist, bringing her closer to him so he could kiss her properly.

"Well, well, well." He said standing at the edge of the pool and looking down at the happy couple. "What do we have here." He mocked, crouching down so he could aggravate them better.

Troy narrowed his eyes and turned so that Gabriella was further away from the edge of the pool, further away from _him._ He moved her so that she rested on the side of his hip instead of his front. "What the fuck do you want?" Troy growled.

Gabriella rubbed Troy's wet arm and placed her head on his shoulder, staring at Matt with hatred. "Go away Matt." She hissed.

"Baby, that hurt." Matt said snickering. Troy huffed and made a move to pounce on him, before Gabriella grabbed Troy's face so he could only see her.

"Baby, please don't. He's not worth it." She soothed. Troy sighed and nodded.

"Baby? Come on Gabriella…I thought we had something special…I mean our first kiss just made me want to…Oh yeah." Matt bit his lip and lost himself in his fantasies.

"Go jack yourself off Matt." Troy said venomously.

"Glad to, only if Gabriella wants to come help me." Matt smirked, staring at Gabriella's chest.

"You smug son of a bitch, just wait, I'm going to-" Troy stopped, seeing Gabriella look at him with innocent eyes. He sighed and looked at Matt calmly. "Just go away Matt, you're not wanted."

Gabriella kissed Troy's jaw and placed her face in his shoulder blade.

"Gabriella, why don't we go do a retake of last month's kiss…you know you liked it." Matt winked at her and licked his lips at the sight of her bikini clad breasts.

Gabriella winced uncomfortably and turned so her chest was against Troy's body, away from Matt's view. Troy, sensing she was uncomfortable under Matt's demeaning gaze, kissed her shoulder as her chin was placed on his right shoulder, looking away towards Chad and Taylor as they splashed around with each other across the pool. Gabriella had never worn a bikini, let alone let this much skin show before and Matt was making it extremely hard for her to adjust to the new feeling. "It's okay." Troy whispered soothingly.

"So, what do you say Gabriella?" Matt raised his eyes suggestively, causing a disgusted shiver to run down her spine.

Gabriella scoffed and continued to have her head hidden away, safely next to Troy's ear. She kissed his earlobe gratefully and snuggled her head deeper into the crook between his shoulder and neck.

"Matt, we all now that you tricked Gabriella into thinking you were me…which is totally desperate and pathetic if you ask me." Troy smirked and watched as Matt's face reddened with humiliation. He didn't think Troy would ever figure it out, because truthfully he knew it was a desperate move too.

Matt quickly pulled himself together and scoffed. "It's about time you figured it out Bolton…you're a slow retard."

"Good to know, now why don't you leave us alone and continue to live your life alone, and worthless." He smiled with triumph as Matt scoffed again and stood up, giving Troy a dirty glare before stalking off towards the bar.

"He's gone." Troy said softly to the petite girl in his arms, who lifted her head and looked around happily.

"Thank god, the way he was looking at me…it made me feel so dirty." She shuddered.

"He's a pig, I'm sorry he treats you like that." Troy said rubbing her back.

Gabriella smiled. "Hey, it's finally getting dark." She observed.

Troy chuckled. "Yup."

He dipped her into the pool slightly and spun her around. Gabriella squealed with joy.

…

"Please, please." Troy begged, getting down on his knees. "Sharpay and Taylor won't care." He hugged her slim legs, placing his head on her stomach. "Please, please, please, please, please-"

"Alright!" Gabriella sighed, stroking his hair as he mumbled against her stomach. He looked up instantly and grinned, jumping to his feet and kissing her square on the mouth. Gabriella giggled and placed her hand on his cheek. She pulled back and shook her head, stroking his cheek with her thumb. "Just let me go talk to the girls." She whispered. Troy nodded happily and kissed her cheek numerous times.

Gabriella shooed him off of her and smiled at him as she walked over to Taylor and Sharpay who said they would already be in the car.

Gabriella furrowed her eyebrows as she found Taylor in the driver's seat, and Chad in the passenger's seat. She walked over to Taylor's window and raised an eyebrow.

"Where's Sharpay?" She asked.

"I'm back here." Gabriella glanced into the back and smirked as she found Sharpay with her arms crossed with a pout. "These people are making _me_ sit in the back." She huffed.

She giggled. "You'll live Shar."

In return the blonde turned her head stubbornly and looked out the window. Gabriella shook her head and smiled at Chad. "Hey, didn't you come in your car?"

"Nah, I got a ride with Zeke. I told him I'm going back with you guys." Chad smiled at Taylor who smiled back at him. They were so cute.

Gabriella nodded and turned back to Taylor. "Hey, do you mind if I ride back with Troy?"

She laughed, knowing that she would ask that exact question. "Of course, I'll see you later."

Gabriella smiled and waved at the three as they backed up and drove out of the country club parking lot.

She skipped over to Troy's car and found him already in the driver's seat. "Let's go!" She chirped, hopping into the seat beside him. He sent her a god worth grin before reversing out of his parking space. He was about to accelerate towards the parking lot exit before someone tapped his window. Both Troy and Gabriella's eyes widened as Heather stood with her hand on her hip, waiting for Troy to lower his window.

"Heather...what the fuck do you want?" He asked.

"You drove me here, duh!" She said, coming closer to the window. "You have to drive me back. Please Troysie." Heather placed her hand on Troy's cheek and pouted. He shook her hand off.

"Please, please don't touch me." He shivered. Gabriella giggled and then regretted it as the bleach blonde glared at her.

"What is _she_ doing in _my_ seat?" Heather demanded.

"Gabriella and I are back together, so sucks for you. You're plan didn't work." He scoffed and attempted to drive off but Heather placed her hand on his shoulder.

"Troy, please just give me a second chance…I won't bug you at all." She pleaded.

"No Heather, just leave me alone and get a ride from Kate or someone."

"I don't want a ride from her, I want to ride with you."

"Too bad." Troy said sighing. "No way am I letting you in my car." He laughed sarcastically and locked his doors.

Heather squealed and huffed angrily. "You are soooo mean!" She screamed.

This only caused Troy to laugh more with amusement. "Heather, I don't care for you. Now, I'm telling you once, and once only…I suggest you not try and meddle with me and Gabriella again, because then I won't be so nice. As you know I have power at East High, usually I would never use it against someone, but in your case I will. So just please, I'm asking you nicely, let me be."

Heather gulped in fear and slowly backed away from Troy's window. "I'll just go and ask Kate for a ride." She laughed fakely and waved with a plastic grin on her face. She well knew the influence Troy had on East High, which was the main reason she was so set on claiming him.

Gabriella smirked as Troy drove away and out of the parking lot. "She's horrible."

He chuckled. "You can say that again."

"Would you…would you really use your power at East High against her?" She asked with a raised eyebrow.

Troy shook his head immediately. "Never, that's evil." He said. "But what she doesn't know won't hurt her."

They both laughed at the situation, and how Heather's face had become pale at Troy's mediocre threat.

"I am so ready to go home." She giggled.

"Me too." Troy took a hold of Gabriella's hand and laced their fingers together. He kissed the back of her hand and rested it on his leg. She smiled softly at him and sighed contently, looking forward to the ride back to the Bolton residence.

**REVIEW FOR NEXT CHAPTER (: Was it okay? The reunion and all? Please, please tell me how it was! & i made this extra long! The longest i've ever made a chapter...i think! lol (; Since its long i expect lots of insightful feedback! Thanks!**


	13. Just Feels Right

**I'M SOOOO SORRY. I usually NEVER update this late but I've had so much going on. Forgive me? Tehe. Anyway, this chapter takes off right where it ended last so I hope you enjoy!**

Under & Over

13. Just Feels Right

Gabriella stared at the ceiling, listening to the world around her. She pulled up the blanket so that it stopped below her chin. It was a chilly night in Albuquerque and the party had worn her out. However, she couldn't fall asleep. She turned her head to the clock on Troy's nightstand and groaned as she discovered it was past 2 AM. After quietly entering the house after driving back from the country club, Troy and Gabriella had a short, sweet kiss before retreating to their respected sleeping areas.

Gabriella hated that she got to sleep in Troy's big nice warm bed whilst he had to sleep on the sofa, though she had never slept on it, so she didn't really know if it was uncomfortable or not. None the less she was willing to bet the bed she was currently laying in was much more comfortable.

She closed her eyes slowly and attempted to fall asleep, but just like the last two times, after almost fifteen minutes she had failed, knowing she could not fall unconscious. Gabriella's eyes were heavy, yet they couldn't stay closed. Giving up, she tore the covers off of her and walked quietly into the empty hallway, looking around as if thinking someone would pop out of one of the bedrooms and discover her. She crept down the stairs and into the kitchen to drink a glass of water, careful not to wake Troy.

It was summer. Gabriella swallowed the cold liquid as the thought came into her mind. What a wonderful way to start summer! She had gotten back together with Troy and her life seemed to be falling into place again, probably because of her reunion with her currently sleeping boyfriend. She sighed and placed her glass in the sink, turning off the lights and entering the hallway. Gabriella glanced at the living room and told herself not to go in, that she would most definitely wake up Troy, which she didn't want to do. Just because she couldn't sleep, didn't mean she had to cause him the same outcome.

Not being strong enough to resist her urge, Gabriella almost silently tip-toed into the living room, promising herself just a glance at him. She just wanted to see him, cutely sleeping, maybe that would put her at peace. Suddenly she found Waldo peering up at her from the floor at her feet. She put her finger to her lip and shushed him. For the last week Waldo had grown attached to Troy, never leaving his side when he was in the house. Troy found it completely annoying, but Gabriella found it adorable. She crept over to the sofa and looked down adoringly.

Troy lay on his side, facing her, with his one arm over the blanket and the other hiding his face. Gabriella tilted her head to see if she could see his beautiful features, but she had no luck. His eyes were buried into his forearm and under his mop of hair. Gabriella bit her bottom lip and slowly lifted the blanket, causing Troy to flinch slightly. She bit her lip harder and smiled as he groaned and dug his face deeper into his arm. She gulped before slipping and squeezing herself onto the couch next to him and letting the soft material of the blanket fall on top of her. The couch was pretty big so it just perfectly allowed her to lay right next to Troy.

Before he could wake up Gabriella softly placed the arm that was over the blanket to now drape over her torso comfortably, having her small hand stay on top of his, and also adjusted herself so that they were spooning, Troy still completely unconscious.

Gabriella couldn't help but giggle silently to herself at his obliviousness. She inhaled deeply and peacefully before closing her eyes and unknowingly stroking Troy's hand with her thumb. She smiled gently as she felt him breathe against her ear, giving her a sense of security knowing he was so close.

Before she knew it, Gabriella had fallen asleep in Troy's arms, neither of them moving an inch the whole rest of the night.

…

Jack coughed roughly but quietly as he descended the staircase, ready for his early morning run. He turned into the living room, going to check on Troy like he did every morning. The father of one grinned and nearly jumped up with a holler when he found Gabriella laying beside Troy, him with his arms around her in a tight hold. Jack punched his fists in the air and jogged back upstairs.

5 minutes later…

"Oh, look at them." Lucille cooed as she was in between Maria and Jack, kneeling down behind the couch, peering over at the two still asleep. The parents stayed hidden behind the couch just in case one of the two teenagers woke up.

"Thank god they are finally back together." Maria sighed with happiness.

Jack looked at the ladies and shook his head. "I'm going for my run." He chuckled quietly before disappearing into the hallway.

After hearing the shut of the front door Lucille stood up as well. "We should leave them, it's not polite to just stare."

Maria stood as well. "You're right, let's leave them be."

Lucille perked up with an idea. "Are you up for some early shopping?" Mrs. Bolton asked as the two ladies walked through the hallway and into the kitchen.

"Sounds great." Maria giggled, having it sound just like her daughters, only slightly aged.

The two women grabbed their purses and skipped out the door, loving the feeling of youth.

…

Troy's eyes fluttered open and he squinted, trying to regain his sight. His eyes widened as he felt someone move in his arms. He shook his head and got his normal vision back, the only thing in sight being dark curls and a tanned neck. Troy craned his neck to look at her face and smirked as he found Gabriella in his arms asleep. _When did she get here?_ Troy slowly shifted and buried his face once again in her neck, finding her presence rather comforting. She smelt so good, it was unbearable.

Troy kissed her earlobe, not intending to wake her up yet doing so anyway. Gabriella's eyes slowly opened and they drifted down to where Troy was unconsciously stroking her abdomen with his thumb. She smiled and turned her head slightly, having Troy pull back and watch as she turned around in his arms. Gabriella placed her head on his chest and hid her face in his shoulder blade. "Morning." She mumbled.

Troy smiled and ran his fingers through her hair. "Good morning beautiful."

Gabriella giggled softly and looked up to meet his eyes. "I'm sorry if I startled you." She said sweetly. "I just couldn't fall asleep by myself."

Troy smiled and kissed her head. "It's okay, you can come sleep with me anytime."

Gabriella smiled happily and placed her face back in his neck, having her hands play with the gray fabric of the t-shirt that hugged his chest. She shivered as she realized her legs were intertwined with his, now realizing he was only in his boxers and a t-shirt, only having her smirk at the comfortable closeness they shared.

"Good morning lovebirds."

Gabriella gasped and jumped up in startlement, falling off the couch with a thud on her back.

"Dad!" Troy whined, jumping up from the couch to kneel down beside Gabriella and place his hand on her back, lifting her to a sitting position.

"Ow." She groaned rubbing the back of her head.

"Sorry guys." Jack chuckled, finding the scene hilarious. "Just wanted to say that I'll be heading down to the school to do some last minute paper work. You guys may get to start summer today, but I don't get to start it till tomorrow."

"Okay dad, later." Troy said giving his father a glare.

Jack nodded and bit his lip to suppress another chuckle. He quickly scurried on out of the glare of his son and out the front door.

"Are you okay?" Troy asked Gabriella, with an apologetic smile.

Gabriella giggled half-heartedly, still half asleep. "Mhm."

"Come here." Troy slowly and effortlessly lifted her bridal style and sat on the couch, laying down and putting her down beside him. Gabriella grinned and once again buried her head in his chest, feeling his arms wrap tightly around her body. She inhaled his wonderful scent and felt herself going back to sleep. It was summer, which meant they were allowed to sleep in for as long as they wanted to.

…

Lucille put down the large plate of lasagna and sat in her usual seat at the dinner table.

"So, kids, what did you guys do today?" Jack asked.

Both Troy and Gabriella looked at Jack and smiled.

"We went to a movie, dad." Troy smiled at Gabriella who looked down and blushed. The whole two hours and fifteen minutes spent in the theater did not consist of watching the movie. Troy and Gabriella had spent that time holding hands and whispering sweet nothings to each other. Also, making out took up 90% of the movie. You couldn't blame them, they had been torn apart for over a month and did not intend to waste any time making up for the lost time.

"Oh, well that sounds like fun. What movie did you see?" Jack asked with a fatherly grin.

"Uh…" Troy nor Gabriella honestly couldn't even remember the movie they had paid for, but not watched. At the time they only worried about picking the longest one.

"…Saw five!" Gabriella shouted, saving Troy as he racked his brain for an answer. Gabriella had remembered seeing the trailer for the movie on TV and had said the first thing that came to her mind.

"Saw five?" Jack shivered. "Those movies are brutal and disturbing. I don't know how you guys can sit through such horror."

Gabriella giggled. "Oh it wasn't that hard." She said grinning at Troy who snickered and looked down at his plate.

Maria and Lucille looked at the two young lovers knowing they were missing some kind of inside joke, but they decided not to say anything.

"So…about this summers vacation." Lucille brought up with a joyous expression. "I was thinking maybe Atlantis or the usual, Bahamas. A friend from work told me about these suites that you can get that are absolutely gorgeous, I researched it online."

"That sounds interesting, when do you think we should plan our trip?" Jack asked his wife.

Gabriella and Maria sat at the table with confused expressions. Troy, noticing Gabriella's confusion decided to explain. "Every summer we go on a family vacation. We haven't gone for the past couple of summers, but when we did it was usually the Bahama's. We have...uhm, close friends up there." He looked away in thought, catching Gabriella's eye at his tone. She decided that if he wanted to tell her why he was acting strange then he would.

"Oh, well that sounds nice, where do you guys plan on going?" Gabriella asked.

Lucille gasped. "Oh honey, this year it won't only be us! You and your mother are coming with us."

Troy and Gabriella grinned, happy they would be together.

Maria shook her head. "Please Luc, we wouldn't want to impose, it's your vacation. We've already took over your home."

Troy and Gabriella frowned.

"Maria, please. You're like family! It'll be such fun, you have to come with us." Lucille pleaded.

"Well…what do you think Gabriella? Would you like to go with the Bolton's?" Maria asked her daughter.

Gabriella smiled and immediately locked eyes with Troy, knowing he knew why she would want to go. _DUH, book me a ticket! _

"Uh…yeah, I would love to go, I mean, if it's okay and we're not imposing." Gabriella smiled. She rubbed her leg against Troy's under the table, both of them not breaking eye contact.

"Of course you're not imposing! For the last time, we want you both to come!" Lucille looked at Maria with pleading eyes.

Maria smiled and turned to Lucille. "In that case, we would be glad to go with you all."

"Fantastic! I'll make the plans, but first we need to decide the location and how long we'll be able to stay." Lucille turned to her son. "Where would you like to go honey?"

"…I don't know. Anywhere's fine. As long as it has a beach." Troy replied.

"What about you Gabriella?"

"Uhm, well I've never really been on a vacation, so I don't know where there is to go." She said timidly.

Troy widened his eyes and his mouth gaped open. "You've never been on a vacation?"

Gabriella shook her head.

Maria felt an instant guilt in the pit of her stomach. She never had time to take Gabriella on vacations, so they were always at home.

"It's okay though, I loved just being at home." Gabriella shrugged. Maria's guilt subsided in hearing her daughter's words.

"Have you ever wanted to go somewhere?" Jack asked.

"Well…I've always wanted to see a beach, so I guess I'm with Troy on the matter." She said.

"The Bahamas it is!" Lucille squealed.

The whole table laughed at the over cheerfulness of the woman except for Troy who put on a fake smile and moved his food around with his fork.

"I think two weeks would be good right? Just like last time?" The red headed mother suggested.

"Sounds good to me." Jack said forking his chicken.

"That would be great." Maria said.

"Thank you for inviting us Lucille." Gabriella said politely.

"Oh pish posh." Lucille scoffed. Gabriella giggled at her choice of words.

"So it's settled." Lucille raised her eyebrows. When the whole table nodded she grinned and already started planning the trip in her head.

…

"Taylor, don't be such a perv." Gabriella said through the phone.

"Oh come on girl, you have got to agree, it's like sex on a plate." She laughed hysterically.

Gabriella joined in on the laughter and sat on the bed, laying back and looking up at the ceiling. "Okay, maybe just a little."

"See! I told you!"

"Shut up." Gabriella giggled.

"So, where are you guys going on vacation?" Taylor asked.

"The Bahamas." Gabriella said excitedly.

"The Bahamas! You're so lucky!" Taylor said.

Gabriella grinned before back tracking and smirking. "Tay, how'd you know we were going on vacation?"

"Well Troy and his family go somewhere every summer and since you and your mom are staying with them I thought it was obvious you would all go together."

"Ohh." Gabriella nodded.

"And…Chad called me and mentioned that he had just talked to Troy and yeah, you get it." Taylor giggled.

Gabriella laughed. "I see."

"Where is the boyfriend anyway?"

Gabriella peered out the bedroom door and creased her forehead together, wondering the same thing. "I actually don't know."

"Okay that's wierd." Taylor shrugged. "Hey Gabs, I gotta go but I'll talk to you tomorrow."

"Okay Tay, bye."

"Bye!"

Gabriella put down her cell phone and made her way downstairs. "Troy…" She called.

"In here!"

Gabriella walked into the living room and found Troy sitting on the couch watching TV.

"Hey." He said opening his arms for her.

Gabriella smiled and sat down. "Hi." She giggled, kissing his jaw and snuggling into his side. "Hey Troy?"

His eyes were still trained on the TV but he turned his head slightly towards her. "Huh?"

"What was up with you at dinner today? You didn't seem too excited for the Bahamas."

Troy turned towards her and sighed. "It's not that I'm not excited, it's just that...the Bahamas, we used to go all the time, and I have...I have a past there, friends that i left behind."

Gabriella nodded. "Oh."

Troy shook his head. "It's nothing though, so don't worry about it. Just being there with you is enough for me."

Gabriella grinned, pecking his cheek and not pressing the matter, knowing he didn't want to talk about it or have her worry about it. "Whatcha watching?" She asked.

"Phineas and Ferb." Troy grinned cheekily, not the slightest bit embarrassed he was watching an animated show meant for younger audiences.

"No way! I love that show, I know the whole theme song." Gabriella laughed.

"You do?" Troy laughed, instantly thinking him and Gabriella were definite soul mates.

"Yup."

"Let's hear it." Troy nudged her shoulder.

Gabriella rolled her eyes and looked at the TV with a smile. "There's a hundred and four days of summer vacation and school comes along just to end it, but the annual problem for our generation is finding a good way to spend itttttt, like maybe!" Troy grinned. "Building a rocket or fighting a mummy or climbing up the Eiffel tower, dun dun dun, discovering something that doesn't exist or giving a monkey a shower, dun dun dun, surfing tidal waves, creating nano bots or locating frankensteins brain, it's over here! Painting a cotton herd, finding a dodo bird, or driving our sister insane…Phineas!" Gabriella took in a large breath, because of the rapid speed that she was talking. "As you can see there's a whole lot of stuff to do before school starts this fall…so stick with us cause Phineas and Ferb are gonna do it all-a-a-allll, so stick with us cause Phineas and Ferb are gonna do it alllllll!" Gabriella regained her breath and joined Troy in laughing hysterically.

"Damn, I love you woman." Troy chuckled into her hair. "Geez, you weren't kidding."

Gabriella laughed. "I told you I could." She shrugged.

"Yes you did." Troy laughed. "You have to teach me, that's so cool."

"I will." Gabriella nodded.

"Sweet." Troy said, turning back to the television. Gabriella stared at the side of his face and giggled to herself. She leaned further into him and averted her gaze to the television.

"I think I'm going to go to bed." She mumbled, feeling a yawn coming on.

"Okay, if you need me just call, or come and get me. Either way works." Troy said nonchalantly, his eyes still trained on the television.

Gabriella smiled lovingly at Troy. He was so thoughtful. "Okay…goodnight." She kissed Troy's cheek sweetly before she stood up and walked towards the stairs. She suddenly spun back around towards Troy. The timid brunette bit her lip and looked down at the floor. "Hey Troy…" She said getting his attention.

"Yeah?"

"Do you think, that maybe-you don't have to-I mean it's just a suggestion." She said giggling half-heartedly.

Troy smiled at her innocent nature and waited for her to continue.

"Do you think that you could sleep with me, upstairs? I don't like sleeping by myself in your bed, it just doesn't feel right anymore." Gabriella looked down at the carpet and waited for Troy to say something.

Troy grinned bashfully and turned off the TV. He jumped up from the couch after grabbing his pillow. "Sure thing Ella."

Gabriella looked up and grinned giddily before she walked towards him, planting a light kiss on his lips. "Thank you." She said.

Troy grinned bashfully again. He had no idea why she was saying thank you, he was more than happy to sleep with her, I mean in his opinion it was better for him, he should be the one saying thank you. His bed was obviously more comfortable and the fact that she wanted him next to her made him full of butterflies. They hadn't really gotten to the stage where they slept together, let alone said the word _sex_ around each other, but when Gabriella was beside him last night it just felt like they had been spending the night with each other for their whole lives. Just sleeping, nothing more. Honestly, before Troy was hoping Gabriella would come back down to be with him, now he didn't have to worry about that.

He grabbed Gabriella's hand and walked with her upstairs to their bedroom.

**REVIEW FOR NEXT CHAPTER (: I know this chapter sucked, I'm not that confident with it. SUGGESTIONS? Oh and I'm running out of cute Troyella moments so give me some ideas why dontcha ya?**


	14. Days Like These

**I know this is late, and its not the longest chapter…but be patient with me, I'm really trying to balance everything! I'M SO SORRY. Love you all.**

Under & Over

14. Days Like These…

Troy woke up to find Gabriella's side of the bed empty. He looked around his bedroom and noticed the bathroom light on, and the door shut. He sat up and rubbed the sleep from his eyes, looking up just as the bathroom door swung open. Gabriella wore destroyed jean shorts and a white tank top. She held a white towel and was drying her hair when she caught Troy's gaze and smiled. "Hi." She giggled. "You're up. Finally."

"How long was I out?" Troy asked falling back onto the bed.

"Meh, not that long. It was a long night so you needed rest." She placed the towel in the hamper and sat on the bed next to Troy. "Still tired?"

"Kind of."

Gabriella placed her fingers on his forehead and brushed back his bangs. "I'm going to go downstairs, I'll tell your mom you're going to sleep for a little while longer." She leaned down, kissed his hair and jumped up from the bed, walking happily out of the bedroom.

Troy smiled at her retreating back and flipped over onto his stomach, hugging the closest pillow.

Last night Gabriella and Troy had stayed up till a little over midnight packing for the trip to the Bahamas. They were leaving tomorrow morning, very early. Today was the last day in Albuquerque till they left for a week and a half. Troy of course had finished packing hours before Gabriella, him being a male and all, not really needing as much. However, Gabriella kept him up with her constant shuffling from the closet to the bed, and back. Mostly Troy couldn't sleep because he wanted her next to him.

…

"Good morning honey, how did you sleep?"

"Morning, Lucille." Gabriella giggled. "I slept fine, how about you?"

"I slept well, thank you." Lucille looked behind Gabriella. "Where's Troy?" She asked.

"Still sleeping, we were up all night packing."

"Serves you right for procrastinating, I told you to at least start earlier." Lucille rolled her eyes. "I can see you didn't listen." She eyed Gabriella who gave her an innocent smile.

"Sorry." The young brunette giggled.

Lucille laughed. "Would you like some breakfast?"

"Yes please." Gabriella accepted the plate from Lucille and sat at the table. "Is my mom awake?"

"Yes, but she had to go to work very early, just to finish up some things before we leave tomorrow. She told me to tell you good morning, and to finish getting ready for tomorrows trip."

"Oh, okay."

…

"Why hello sleepyhead." Lucille greeted her son.

Troy walked into the kitchen wearing khaki shorts and a navy blue t-shirt. He shook his damp hair to the side and smiled at his mom. "Morning mom." He walked over to Gabriella and sat across from her. "What's cookin' good lookin'?"

Gabriella giggled and grinned at Troy. "Sausage and toast." She gestured towards her half eaten plate. "Your mom made it."

"Yes dear, come and get a plate." Lucille called, gesturing for him to come over.

Troy did as he was told and stood up, receiving the plate from his mother. "Thanks mama."

Lucille laughed. "Your welcome honey." She said. "So what's the plan for today? I don't want you two just rotting away on the couch all summer. I think you should go get some fresh air." The mother of one raised her eyebrow.

Troy shrugged.

"I wouldn't mind going on a walk." Gabriella looked at Troy with a sweet smile.

"Yeah, we could go to the park." Troy smiled.

"Good, good. Now eat up and you both can go. I'm just going to run to the store to pick up some things for the trip. I'll see you two later." Lucille grabbed her purse and left the house with a content smile.

"I'm good to go, what about you?" Troy asked.

"Mhm, lets go." Gabriella grabbed her plate and followed Troy to the sink.

…

The sun was out, the flowers were bloomed, the light breeze gave off a lovely smell, and the little kids playing in the paster could be heard from the black path that consisted of the young couple, a few joggers, and two kids licking their ice creams. Gabriella smiled back at the stranger who jogged past her, an i-pod on their arm.

"This is nice." Gabriella smiled up at Troy who walked beside her.

He grabbed her hand and intertwined their fingers. "Yeah, it is."

"I love Albuquerque, it's always so…peaceful." She commented, looking around at the large trees that cast a slight shadow above them.

"You don't miss Sitka?" Troy asked.

"Well…of course I miss it, but I don't regret coming here."

Troy grinned down at her, feeling happy that she had said that.

"Are you excited for tomorrow?" He asked.

She seemed to lighten up at his question. "I can't even describe to you how excited I am. I've never been to the beach and I can't wait to see what sand feels like in between your toes." She giggled as she looked down at her toes, wriggling them as if imagining sand beneath them.

Troy grinned at her sweetness. "I can't wait to just go to the beach. I've always loved it. Something about it just draws you in." He sighed. "Plus, the waves down at the Bahamas are supposed to be gnarly."

Gabriella grinned. "You surf?"

Troy nodded. "Just a little."

"Will you teach me?" She asked excitedly.

"Ella, you have to actually be in the ocean to surf, you know that right?" Troy smirked, remembering the day at the pool when Gabriella refused to let go of him, not that he minded.

Gabriella scoffed. "I'll be fine." She said matter-of-factly. "Anyway, you'll be with me so I'm sure I won't drown."

"I wouldn't let anything happen to you." Troy mumbled, kissing her hair.

She blushed with a smile but then froze with fear as a new thought came to mind. "Wait…the ocean? As in sharks…"

Troy stared at her mortified face, but then burst into a fit of laughter.

"It's not funny Troy." She frowned. "I never thought about it but you know, some sharks do come close to the shore…and I read about this one surfer who lost her arm." Gabriella's eyes widened. "Oh my god, Troy. You are not going anywhere near the ocean."

Troy continued to laugh hysterically.

"Troy, I'm not joking. I don't know how to surf so there's no reason for me to go into the ocean…but you…oh god."

He got himself together before grinning down at her, sort of feeling touched at her worry for him, even though they weren't even at the Bahamas yet, they were at a park in Albuquerque.

"Gabs, the Bahamas aren't known for sharks, so there's nothing to worry about." **(Dont really know so just go along!)**

She looked at him unsurely. "Are you positive?"

"Positive." He nodded.

Gabriella sighed, and squeezed his hand, continuing to walk down the black path. "Good."

"I swear you get scared over the smallest things." Troy chuckled.

She frowned. "Sharks are not small, Troy."

He smirked. "Some are, little baby ones, yeah know?"

She looked at him pointedly. "That wasn't funny."

He grinned. "Not even a little?"

"Fine, it was a little funny."

"Thought so."

"You know, I hope a shark comes and-" Gabriella finished mid-sentence as she felt someone tugging on her shirt from the back. She turned around to find a little girl staring up at her.

"I don't even want to hear you finish that sentence." Troy muttered, looking around Gabriella to see what she was looking at. "Woah, hey there." He smiled down at the little girl.

Gabriella knelt down, giving her an easier way to speak to the little girl. "Hi honey, can we do something for you?"

The toddler had tear-stained cheeks and was sucking on her pinky finger. She pulled out her finger and held it out for Gabriella to see. There was a small red cut on the palm of the finger.

"Awh, did you hurt yourself?" Gabriella asked, taking a hold of the finger gently, so to examine it.

The little girl nodded, her lip quivering. "I can't find my daddy." She said quietly.

Gabriella frowned deeply, feeling sad for the toddler. "Oh no." She whispered, looking around the park to see if anyone was missing a child. No one seemed to be panicking. "Do you remember where you last saw your daddy sweetheart?"

"Swings." The little girl said looking over her shoulder to where she had come from.

"Okay, let's go look." Gabriella held out her arms, asking permission to carry the little girl, who looked to be exhausted.

The adorable toddler, who seemed to be about three or four years old smiled slightly and walked into Gabriella's arms, hugging her neck tightly and resting her head on her shoulder.

Troy watched carefully as Gabriella cared for the little girl. He knew he would remember this day, because he could've sworn he fell in love with her all over again. He followed Gabriella to the swings, a hand on her back, grinning at the little girl who watched him from over Gabriella's shoulder. The little girl giggled at Troy's funny faces.

Gabriella smiled at Troy lovingly and continued to the swings. "Alright, now what does your daddy look like honey?"

"Looks like daddy." The little girl whispered, looking around with fear for her father. "He's big."

"Hey cutie," Troy said, getting the little girls attention. "What color shirt was he wearing?" Troy asked.

The lost little girl thought for a second. "Yellow."

"Okay, was he wearing shorts or long pants?" Troy asked.

"Long pants." The toddler answered with a yawn.

"Jeans?"

"Mhm."

Troy looked around, his eyes narrowing as they searched. "Wait a minute, is that your daddy? Sitting on the bench over there?"

The little girl followed Troy's eyes and she jumped in Gabriella's arms, squirming to get free. Gabriella placed the toddler gently on the ground and watched as she started to run off, but then stopped and turned around. "Thank you!" The toddler called sweetly, before running off to shake her daddy who seemed to be asleep.

Gabriella and Troy watched as the father's eyes fluttered open to find his little girl on his lap. The little girl started talking, and then pointed to the couple standing to the distance. The father stood up and held his daughters hand, walking over to Troy and Gabriella.

"Hello." The man greeted. "My daughter tells me you both helped her."

Gabriella smiled up at Troy. "We were happy to help."

"Thank you so much." The man said with guilt. "I was standing by the swings and watching Lily on the playground when I decided to sit on the bench. I must've dozed off, otherwise I would've gotten her when I noticed she was wandering around."

"It was no problem." Troy said.

"Again, thank you." The man said waving as he turned around to walk away with his daughter.

The little girl known as Lily waved timidly and smiled, turning around as well to walk home with her father.

"She's so cute." Gabriella giggled.

"Yeah she is." Troy laughed, shaking his head at the previous situation. "That guy looked like he hadn't slept in days."

"I noticed that too." Gabriella said, turning towards Troy and connecting their hands. "You wanna start walking back?"

"Sure." Troy kissed her gently on the lips before pulling away and leading her in the opposite direction.

"Yo Troy!" Someone called from behind them.

Both Troy and Gabriella turned around to find Matt, along with four of his football minions walking up to them. The couple frowned and squeezed hands, getting ready for what was to come.

Matt smirked. "Leaving so soon?"

**REVIEW FOR NEXT CHAPTER (:**


	15. Commotion

Under & Over

15. Commotion

Troy and Gabriella stood across from Matt and his minions, both groups having steely gazes.

"What brings you to the park on this nice summer afternoon?" Matt asked with a smirk.

"Bye Matt." Troy said spinning around and placing his hand on Gabriella's back to lead her away from trouble.

"Woah now, slow down." Matt jogged in front of them, blocking their path. "I just thought I'd pleasantly say hello, now I don't see the harm in that...do you Gabriella?"

Gabriella's eyes narrowed. "If you're playing games Matt, it's not funny. So just mind your own business and go away."

Troy smirked at his loyal girlfriend. "Yeah Matt, seriously, do you have nothing better to do than to stalk us?"

Matt smirked. "Nope, it's my hobby."

"I can tell." Troy shot back.

Matt only grinned deviously. "Well, I'll let you two love birds stroll hand in hand through the park like an old married couple, even though it's pretty stupid if I do say so myself."

"No one asked you." Gabriella hissed.

"Baby, what did I tell you about taking that tone of voice with me?" Matt placed his hand on her arm and started stroking it, in which Gabriella shook it off disgustingly.

Troy released himself from Gabriella and clenched his teeth together, springing forward to punch Matt in the face. He had, had enough of Matt's unwanted touching of _his _girlfriend. "Don't touch her!" Troy screamed as Matt stumbled to the floor in pain whilst one hand held his nose.

Gabriella gasped, holding Troy's arm firmly so he wouldn't pounce again. "Troy, calm down."

Suddenly out of nowhere Troy was punched in the face, and flying to the ground harshly, Frank Descantis, Matt's number one minion and best friend, kicking him in the stomach.

Matt's other minions stayed back, not wanting to get in trouble for beating up Troy Bolton, knowing they would get hammered at school.

"Troy!" Gabriella screeched, running to his side and cupping his cheek as he held his stomach in pain. She lightly touched his cut lip that had blood starting to develop on the inside of his mouth, she frowned as he winced.

As Troy lay on the ground in pain, Matt stood back up to stand beside Frank. "Nice man." Matt complimented, still holding his bloody nose. "Finish him off." He instructed. "Bolton's gonna regret messing with me."

Gabriella screamed as Matt grabbed her arms and was pulled away from Troy. She watched with horror as Frank approached her injured boyfriend who was just starting to get back up but still looked as if he was in pain.

"Let me go!" She demanded, squirming in Matt's arms.

"No way baby doll."

Gabriella hesitated for a second, knowing she would have to do something before Frank got to Troy. She thrust her elbow sharply into Matt's ribs, causing him to clutch his side and stumble backwards. Gabriella screamed fiercely as she ran towards Frank, jumping on his back.

Troy's eyes widened and he quickly stood up, getting furious as Gabriella was thrown to the ground harshly, landing with an umph! He ran at Frank, smashing him against a tree. "You're gonna pay for that." He hissed. Troy rammed his knee into Frank's genitals, causing the footballer to fall to the ground in pain. "Bastard." Troy whispered with anger.

Gabriella rubbed her forehead, and winced as she felt a scratch. She looked at her fingers to find blood and groaned in pain. Troy rushed to her side and effortlessly lifted her to a standing position, being careful of his sore side. Matt, and his followers watched in astonishment at the scene that had unfolded. Troy placed his arm around Gabriella's waist and walked her back to their house, not caring to look back.

...

"WHAT?!" Lucille rushed to the aid of her son and daughter-like figure. "I go out for five seconds..." She huffed with anger. "A fight...a damn fight..."

Gabriella helped Troy sit at the kitchen table as he clenched his side. She had only gotten a little scratch, but she was sure Troy's internal injuries were much worse. Gabriella stood by the chair and placed her hand on his hair, stroking it as he frowned with painful discomfort.

"I am so disappointed in you two. Fighting? You know better." Lucille sighed, walking over to the sink to wet a kitchen towel. "Gabriella, are you okay? You have a scratch on your forehead."

Troy looked up and frowned again at the cut on Gabriella's forehead. This was all his fault.

Gabriella smiled. "I'm totally fine. I can't even feel it, really. I'll just wash it up and put a band aid on it upstairs."

Lucille looked at her unsurely. "Are you sure you're alright?"

Gabriella nodded, convincing Lucille for now.

The red haired mother squeezed the towel to get rid of the excess water, quickly walked over to Troy, and placed it on his lip.

"Ow!" He yelled, moving his face away from his mother.

Lucille rolled her eyes. "Troy, your lip is bleeding, I need to place pressure on it."

Troy stubbornly kept his head away.

Lucille sighed and turned to Gabriella who already knew what her second mother was suggesting.

"Here, let me." Gabriella said, sighing with amusement.

Lucille grinned with gratefulness and handed the damp cloth to Gabriella.

Troy turned his head to see what was going on and he cracked a weak smile as he saw Gabriella kneeling down in front of him, one hand on his knee and the other attempting to gently clean his lip. "You are so difficult." She giggled quietly.

Troy sat silently on the chair and allowed Gabriella to place pressure on his cut, trying not to wince at the slight sting. This was his girlfriend and he didn't want to look like a wimp. "Tanks." He muttered against the cloth.

Gabriella smiled and pulled the cloth away, standing up and giving it to Lucille to dispense of. "It stopped bleeding." She said.

"Good, now Troy I want you to go and sleep for a little bit, your ribs need to get some rest before tomorrow." Lucille gave her son the you-better-do-what-I-say-or-else look.

Troy stood up, his side hurting a little less than before, and thanked his mother. He walked out of the kitchen and towards the staircase.

"I'd better go with him, just to make sure he's okay."

Lucille nodded with a knowing smile.

Gabriella spun around and went to Troy's bedroom to find him lying on the bed and staring up at the ceiling.

"Hey, are you okay?" Gabriella asked, walking into the bathroom and wetting some tissue to place on her cut.

"Yeah." Troy said numbly.

Gabriella furrowed her eyebrows and finished cleaning off her cut, walking out of the bathroom and laying next to Troy on the bed. "What's wrong?" She whispered, placing her head on her arms that rested on his chest.

Troy turned his head away without a word, sighing with guilt.

Gabriella looked at him quizzically. "Troy? What's wrong?"

No answer.

"Look at me." She demanded.

When Troy continued to stare at the wall Gabriella placed her fingers under his chin and made him look at her. "Please look at me."

Troy did as he was told and stared. He analyzed every feature on her flawless face. But then he saw the cut on her forehead and looked away again.

Gabriella noticed this and sighed. "Troy, it's just a scratch."

This angered him. "It's not just a scratch Gabriella."

"Yes. It is."

"No it's not. You wouldn't have gotten hurt if I didn't let Matt get to me. Again." Troy sighed with frustration. "I always let him get to me..."

Gabriella frowned. "This is his fault Troy. He provoked you, he came when he was unwanted, and he was the cause of the effect. It's not your fault."

Troy sat up, Gabriella falling on the bed with a plop. He swung his legs over and placed his head in his hands, just sitting on the edge of the mattress silently.

Gabriella sighed with sadness, for him, for her, for the whole situation. She cautiously got on her knees and went to the back of him, looping her arms around his neck and placing her head on his shoulder.

"I'm so sorry Ella." Troy whispered as he felt her breath against his ear.

Gabriella smiled slightly and dug her face in his neck. "Don't be, it's over now."

Troy closed his eyes as Gabriella kissed his cheek, she lingered there before releasing him and laying back down on the bed.

"Sleep. Now." She said with a giggle.

Troy cracked a grin and placed himself beside her, pulling her closer towards him and wrapping his arms around her waist.

"I love you Gabs." He breathed.

"Mmm, I know." She grinned.

Altogether, it was a pretty shit filled morning, but the end made it so much better.

...

"We're going on vacation! We're going on vacation! Ha, tra la! La! La! La!" Gabriella sang skipping through the house as Lucille, and her mother were in the kitchen, and Jack and Troy were in the living room watching the game. She skipped excitedly down the hall, back and forth, Waldo at her feet jumping up and down along with her.

"You excited to stay with Auntie Sharpay?" Gabriella knelt down and kissed Waldo's hair. The little dog stuck her tongue out cheerfully and placed her paws on Gabriella's knees, giving out a little yip!

Gabriella giggled and stood back up, strolling into the kitchen.

"I'm so excited." She sighed, sitting on a stool near the stove.

"Yes we can see that darling." Lucille laughed. "We're all excited, it's going to be such a nice break."

Maria smiled up at her daughter and shook her head. Earlier when Lucille had told her and Jack of Troy and Gabriella's little tussle at the park, Maria was highly disappointed, finding it shocking that her sweet Gabriella had been fighting. However, after Gabriella explained the situation Maria loosened up and eventually got over it, after making her daughter swear never to use physical violence again.

"Oh Gabriella, I still want to show you that house I found." Maria said.

"What house?" Troy asked with a confused expression, walking into the kitchen and sitting beside Gabriella.

Maria smiled at him. "I found a nice house for sale, for me and Gabriella. I mean we can't live here forever. We've already been such a burden on you all."

Lucille rolled her eyes. "Oh shush. You have not, your like family Maria."

"Yes, yes I know, but you've got to see the house Lucille. It's lovely."

"Wait..." Troy frowned. "You found a house...?"

Maria nodded.

Troy turned to Gabriella who sensed his gaze and looked at him back. "You're leaving?" He whispered with a pout.

Gabriella giggled. "Not yet, we haven't even decided on the house. Like my mom said, I still haven't seen it.

Troy sighed. "Good."

Gabriella giggled and kissed his cheek, feeling loved knowing he would miss her.

"Where is the house Maria?" Lucille asked.

"Oh, just down the street!"

"Wait, it's in the same neighborhood?" Gabriella asked happily.

"Yes dear, like I said it's actually on the same street. So you can easily walk over here whenever you want."

Both Troy and Gabriella turned their heads quickly towards each other, with harmonious expressions.

Gabriella stood up with a serious face. "Mom, I don't need to see it. Buy it. Now."

**REVIEW FOR NEXT CHAPTER. (:**


	16. The Fun Begins

Under & Over

16. And the Fun Begins

Gabriella tried not to vibrate her body as she giggled at the small joke Jack had made in the drivers seat. However, she couldn't help it, therefore it woke Troy up and he jerked his head up from Gabriella's shoulder, rubbing the sleep from his eyes. It was a little after 4 A.M. and they were on their way to the airport, Jack and Lucille in the front of the car, and Gabriella sitting in between her mother and Troy.

"Oh, Troy, I'm sorry." Gabriella said, fully awake, and excited to go on vacation. She placed her hand on his and gave him a sympathetic look, leaning over to kiss him on the jaw.

"No, it's cool." Troy said groggily, just wanting to go back to sleep. Like he had never woken up, he placed his head back on Gabriella's shoulder, drifting back to sleep.

Gabriella grinned at how cute he was and caressed his hand with her thumb, placing her head on top of his.

"Poor Troy, did he get any sleep?" Maria asked her daughter.

"Yeah, but you know him. He's not an early riser." Gabriella smiled and lifted her head to look at her mom. "I had to literally make him get out of bed." She smiled at the memory of this morning.

Gabriella had actually jumped up as soon as her alarm clock went off, she got ready quickly and when she came out of the bathroom, of course Troy was still sleeping. She pulled the covers off, she took away his pillow, and still nothing worked. In the end she just kept kissing his face over and over so he couldn't fall back asleep. Yes, it annoyed Troy to no end, but he couldn't help but smile as he got out of bed, brushed his teeth and took a shower. You would think the shower would've woke him up, but it did the opposite. He actually ended up sleeping in the shower, his head pressed up against the tiled wall. He only woke up when Gabriella called from in the bedroom asking why he was taking so long.

"Alright kiddies, we're here." Lucille called from the passenger's seat.

Gabriella looked at Troy with a sympathetic frown as Maria slid out of the airport rental car. She hated waking him up, he always looked so tired. "Come on baby." She whispered, shaking his hand that clutched around her tiny one. "Troy, sweetie, we're at the airport." She shook her body a little, being too guilty to shake it harder. "We gotta go." She sighed.

Troy fluttered his eyes open, looking around the car with a lost expression, which made Gabriella giggle and pull him towards the car door.

"We're at the airport, Troy." She smiled, jumping out of the car and watching as he unsteadily stepped out after her. She wound her arm around his large one and latched on tightly, keeping him upright. "Come on babe, you can sleep on the plane. My shoulders all yours, promise."

Troy groaned and walked along with Gabriella, letting her lead the way to the trunk to grab their suitcases. Gabriella quickly swung her duffel bag over her shoulder, as did Troy with his. Jack lugged out the two larger suitcases, one with Maria's things and the other combined of his and his wife's. Lucille and Maria claimed the two large bags as Jack got back into the car.

"I'm going to go put the car away and I'll meet you guys at the gate, alright?" Jack confirmed, as Lucille stood by the drivers side window.

"Okay honey, we'll see you there." Lucille kissed her husband chastely with a smile before leading the way into the airport and towards the baggage scales to weigh their luggage. "Come on everyone, this way."

...

After taking care of their luggage and passing the security check, the Bolton and Montez families boarded the plane and took their seats. Gabriella had the window seat and sat beside Troy on the side of the plane. Lucille sat in between her husband and Maria in the middle section of seats on the opposite side of the small aisle that separated them from their children.

Gabriella squealed quietly. "I'm so excited. Aren't you excited?" She grinned from ear to ear.

Troy gave her a tired smile and nodded, pulling up the armrest that acted as a barrier between them, slumping down in his seat, and placing his head back on her shoulder.

Gabriella grinned and placed her face in his smooth hair, kissing it before turning to look out the window. It was going to be a good trip.

...

Two hours later...

Troy sat awake, now fully refreshed from his small nap, and looked over at Gabriella who had her eyes closed, listening to her I-pod and leaning her head against the pillow that rested behind it. She was still awake, too excited to sleep.

Troy placed his face near the side of hers and grinned. "Gabriella..." He whispered. "Baby?" Troy laughed quietly and flinched back as Gabriella moved in her seat, placing her head on his shoulder. Troy smiled and placed his chin on her head, trying to figure out what music she was listening to. "Gabriella. Can you hear me?" No reply. Troy smirked. "You're just so pretty, and smart, and sweet." Troy laughed silently as he went on, Gabriella looking oblivious. "You smell good too, and your hair is nice. Oh and I like your giggle. That's my favorite." Troy snickered as she made no movement. "I love how you can't hear a word I'm saying." He chuckled quietly.

"Oh I can hear everything your saying."

Troy's eyes widened as Gabriella grinned against his shoulder.

"Why didn't you say anything?" Troy asked flabbergasted as Gabriella lifted her head and gave him a devious smile.

"Why would I want to stop you? I mean you were saying all those sweet things." Gabriella giggled and shook her head, yanking out her ear buds. "I gotta pretend to be asleep more often."

Troy narrowed his eyes at her and turned his head. "You punk'd me." He muttered. "I was supposed to be tricking you, not the other way around."

Gabriella placed her hand on her mouth and laughed, earning a glare from her boyfriend.

"Awh, I'm sorry." Gabriella snickered. "Thank you for all the nice things you said." She placed her hand on his cheek and turned his head, kissing him square on the mouth. Gabriella pulled back hastily as she heard her mothers voice from across the aisle. She sat back in her seat and clenched her eyes shut, Troy laughing from the seat next to hers.

"Gabriella?" Maria called.

"What's up mom?" Gabriella laughed, leaning over Troy to look at her mom.

"Are you hungry?"

"Kind of, not really."

"Well the flight attendant is coming around so if you want something you better tell her."

Gabriella nodded, looking around and seeing a pretty young brunette with a cart coming towards them.

Troy looked over too and turned to glance at Gabriella. "Baby, do you want something? I can tell her."

Gabriella bit her lip, trying to think if she was hungry or not. "Uhm...actually can you just get me some water and a bag of nuts please?"

Troy nodded placing his hand on Gabriella's knee and watching as the young women stopped at their aisle.

"Hello, would either of you like anything from the food cart?" She asked professionally.

"Hi. Can we have two waters and two bags of nuts please?" He asked politely.

"Sure thing." The costumed woman bent down and grabbed two waters and two bags of nuts, placing them on Troy's tray.

"Thank you." Gabriella smiled with a distracted look on her face as she stared out the window, causing Troy to furrow his eyebrows before turning back to the flight attendant.

"Yeah, thanks." Troy nodded, placing a bag of nuts and water bottle on Gabriella's tray.

"No problem." Wendy smiled tiredly.

Once Wendy was a couple rows past them Troy turned to Gabriella who had a blank expression on her face. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing." Gabriella mumbled.

"Ella...you have that look." Troy looked at her suspiciously.

"What look?" Gabriella asked turning to look at him.

"The look that says you're worrying about something but you don't want to make it a big deal."

Gabriella frowned and turned to stare out the window again. "I don't have a look." She muttered to herself.

Troy sighed and shook his head. "Ella..."

Gabriella sighed, knowing he wouldn't give up. "I don't like flying over oceans. It freaks me out."

Troy smirked. "Seriously?"

Gabriella looked at him pointedly. "See, this is why I didn't want to say anything. I-just I don't know, I just get this feeling in my stomach...big bodies of water, the titanic..." She shivered just thinking about it.

Troy smiled sympathetically, finding it adorable that Gabriella was scared of so many things. "Don't worry Ella, I'm right here."

She turned her head and cracked a smile. "Thank you." She whispered, turning her body so she could bury her head in his chest as he wrapped his arm around her body and kissed her hair. She sighed and inhaled his scent, finding it comforting. Gabriella mentally groaned at her childish behavior and buried herself deeper into Troy. One thing was for sure, it was going to be a long flight.

...

Gabriella quickly swooped her hair into a low ponytail and stood up. "Where's the bathroom?" She asked herself, looking around and biting her finger.

"El, it's over there." Troy pointed.

Gabriella smiled down at him. "Thanks." She turned her body sideways and placed her hands above Troy on his seat, shuffling past him.

Troy sat in his seat with a smirk as Gabriella was inches away from his body, the hem of her shirt rising up to show off her flat, tanned, stomach. "You are so turning me on right now." He whispered.

Gabriella gasped with a humorous smirk. As soon as she got into the aisle she leant down to his ear. "That's why I did it." She whispered, standing up and walking to the bathroom.

Troy watched her with a grin as she leant against the wall of the plane waiting for an open toilet.

A man came out of one of the restrooms and smiled as he saw Gabriella. "It's all yours." He said.

Troy watched as Gabriella smiled and thanked him, disappearing into the small cubicle.

...

"Blue." He said, coming up with the first thing that came into his mind.

"Fish."

"...Helicopter?"

Gabriella giggled. "Airplane!"

"Snow!"

"Crazy."

"Gabriella." Troy said with a smirk. Proud of his answer.

"Troy." Gabriella laughed.

"Is mine." Troy grinned.

"Sure is." Gabriella giggled.

"...uh...el-"

"Ha! I win, you paused for too long!" Gabriella clapped her hands together.

"Damn it, I was about to say elephant."

"Too slow."

It was their fourth round of concentration and Gabriella won three out of four. Concentration was a mind game where you had a topic, their topic being anything and everything, and you had to keep saying things that related to the topic, and you couldn't pause or take too long or else you lost.

"I don't wanna play this anymore. I keep losing." Troy pouted.

Gabriella grinned. "You won the first time."

"Yeah, but then I lost it and my luck switched to you."

She laughed at this. "Hehe, sorry?"

Troy looked over at her with a blank expression and shook his head. He cracked a smile and leapt forward, tickling her sides, causing Gabriella to squirm underneath him, giggling hysterically. "Yeah, you better be sorry! Luck stealer!"

"Troy! Stop!" She giggled, trying to pull his arms away, but obviously her small strength was no match for his basketball body.

"Say sorry one more time..." Troy said with a smirk.

"I'm sorry!" Gabriella squealed.

Troy pulled away and sat properly in his seat. "Alright. You're free."

Gabriella took a moment to catch her breath and then hit him playfully on the shoulder. "You suck." She breathed.

Troy coughed, turning towards her playfully. "What was that?" He asked, raising his hands in warning.

Gabriella's eyes widened. "Nothing." She smiled, sitting up in her seat.

"That's what I thought." He grinned boyishly.

Gabriella shook her head and pulled her legs up, hugging her knees to her chest and looking out the window. "The island is beautiful." She whispered, observing the lush green below them.

Troy looked out the window and then turned to her. "Yes, you are." He smiled cheekily.

Gabriella swung her head towards him and shook it with amusement. "Cheese ball." She laughed, scooting towards him and placing his arm around her. She placed her face in his neck and closed her eyes.

Troy laughed and placed his head on hers, closing his eyes as well, both of them sleeping for the next hour and a half, waking up exactly five minutes before landing at paradise.

**REVIEW FOR NEXT CHAPTER (:**


	17. Just Relax

Under & Over

17. Just Relax

Jack walked up to his family, including Maria and Gabriella, who were all sitting in the lobby of the hotel.

"Alright guys, I just checked in and I have the room cards. One room is a suite and has two master bedrooms, and the other room just has one master bedroom."

Troy nodded, Gabriella sitting on his lap with her head on his chest tiredly.

"Troy, Gabriella..." Lucille said, looking at them with a gentle but strict smile. "Maria, Jack, and I have decided that since it's a vacation and you two seem to be better when you're together, that you should have your own room."

Troy and Gabriella exchanged a shocked glance and then looked at the three adults. "What?" Troy asked in disbelief. Our own room in a hotel? His mother allowing it? No way.

"But..." Lucille added. "There are rules, and you guys know them. I know you guys spend the night together when we're at home but I also know you're good when you do. So please respect our decision and behave."

Both Troy and Gabriella nodded vigorously. "Thanks Lucille." Gabriella grinned.

"Yeah, thanks Mom." Troy grinned as well.

"You're welcome." Lucille smiled happily. "Now lets go on up and get settled."

Gabriella hopped off Troy's lap but kept her hand in his, both of them walking behind their parents.

"Here's your room card." Jack handed Troy the card and entered the elevator.

"Thanks dad." He replied, pulling Gabriella inside the transportive box with him.

"What floor sir?" The bellhop asked Jack with a professional smile.

"Five please."

The man in a green vest nodded, pressing the button and looking forward as the doors closed and the lobby disappeared.

...

"Where's Gabriella?" Lucille asked walking into the suite that occupied her son and his girlfriend. Lucille made sure that the adult's room was right next to theirs.

Troy turned to his mother and gestured towards the living room. "On the couch sleeping. She was so tired she couldn't even make it to the bed."

Lucille smiled warmly. "Well you better take her to the bedroom then and make sure she knows that we're having dinner downstairs at the hotel restaurant at seven o' clock."

Troy nodded. "Will do."

The mother of one looked around Troy and spoke her mind. "I suppose it would be best to just take this day to relax and sleep off the long flight. Tomorrow we'll go out to the beach or something, how about that?"

"Yeah, that sounds great." Troy laughed. "I can't wait to show Gabriella what she's been missing."

Lucille grinned. "I'm sure she'll love it honey. Now go on and get her to the bed nicely and I'll see you two at seven."

"Okay, bye mom." Troy smiled casually and watched as his mom walked out of the room, shutting the door behind her.

He ran his hands through his hair and sighed. It had been a long flight, but unlike Gabriella, Troy had slept through most of the plane ride, Gabriella only sleeping for less than two hours.

"Ella..." Troy whispered, checking to see if she was awake.

When there was no response he crouched down and wrapped his arms around her, gathering her up into his arms. She groaned slightly, not caring what was going on, for she was too tired.

Troy walked into the bedroom and gently placed her on their master bed and grinned as she instantly turned on her side and hugged a pillow comfortably. He quietly pulled off her shoes and kissed her forehead ever so slightly, so as to not wake her.

"Troy..." He heard her mumble against the pillow.

"Yeah baby?"

Gabriella lifted her head and looked at him with exhaustion and admiration. "Thank you." She whispered.

Troy grinned, with a bashful nod.

She smiled sweetly before dropping her head back on to the pillow and sighing.

Troy exited the bedroom with a quick glance back to see Gabriella and a content smile.

...

"Gabs...you've been in the bathroom for hours, come on, it's just dinner."

"Would you shut up already? Lucille and my mom are dressing nicely so I want to look good too."

Troy groaned quietly, leaning against the door and listening to Gabriella scurry around the bathroom.

"I'm sure you'll look fine in anything you wear. Now let's go." Troy tapped the bathroom door with his fingers as if to hurry her up.

Gabriella sighed. "You know what; I wouldn't have to take so long if you would've woken me up sooner. I mean don't guys know that woman need more than fifteen minutes to get ready?"

Troy placed his face against the door and shook his head. "I didn't want to wake you up...you looked so peaceful. Can you blame a guy for being nice?"

Gabriella sighed.

"See I don't get you girls. When we try and do something nice you get pissed, and then when we don't you get pissed then too. We can't win with you people."

Gabriella opened the door quickly, throwing Troy off guard. "I'm out, you happy?" She said pushing past him to grab her black heels that sat on the floor by the bed.

Troy watched her with wide eyes, Gabriella being completely oblivious to the staring coming from behind her.

"What?" She asked turning around to catch his mouth agape. "Do I look okay?" She looked herself up and down.

Troy shook his head and scoffed. "El, I don't know why you were so worried about how you looked..."

"What are you talking about?" Gabriella asked with a confused expression.

"Gabriella, you look beautiful." Troy said walking up to her slowly.

She looked back down to herself and furrowed her eyebrows, scanning the black heels and olive green dress she wore. The dress was strapless, cotton, and was tight on her upper and lower torso, but flew out elegantly at her hips, stopping just above her knees. She placed half her hair up with a big black clip and had a touch of lip gloss and mascara gracing her face.

"Really?" She asked with a deep blush.

Troy nodded, snaking his strong arms around her waist and kissing her eagerly.

Gabriella moaned into the sudden but tasteful kiss and locked her arms around his neck, pulling him as close as she possibly could.

Troy jumped as his phone vibrated in his pocket. "Shit." He hissed, retrieving it quickly and noting that it was his mom.

"We're late." Gabriella breathed, straightening her dress and looking down, hiding the crimson on her cheeks. "We should go."

Troy nodded, keeping one arm around her waist and leading her towards the door.

"Wait." Gabriella whispered, biting her lip nervously.

Troy turned to her. "Huh?"

"Troy..." She looked down timidly.

"What is it baby?" Troy placed both his arms on her waist and waited for her to continue.

Gabriella looked up into his eyes and smiled sweetly. "Troy, I love you and we've been together for a while now..."

Troy nodded, completely lost.

"...I want my first time to be with you." Gabriella gulped, waiting for the information to process.

Troy furrowed his eyebrows before his eyes widened with realization. "OH..oh..._oh._"

Gabriella bit her lip and looked at him pointedly.

"Ella, are you sure?"

She nodded innocently. "I'm ready."

Troy grinned cheekily at her response and hugged her waist closer, but then suddenly his face dropped to a panicked nervous state. "Wait..." Troy's eyes widened even more. "Now?"

Gabriella rolled her eyes at his reaction.

"Cause I mean I could work with now but our parents are kind of waiting and they would prob-"

"Troy." She interrupted him with a slight giggle. "Not now."

Troy looked at her with embarrassment, laughing nervously to cover up his mistake. "Right, sorry."

"I don't want to have my first time in a random hotel, especially not with our parents in the room next to us or waiting for us at a restaurant."

Troy laughed, placing his forehead on hers. "Definitely not."

"I want to be with you at home, in Albuquerque. That way...it can be special." She said quietly, playing with his collar.

Troy grinned, leaning down to kiss her passionately. "I'm ready when you're ready." He whispered, kissing her once more on the forehead before opening the door.

Gabriella giggled and walked into the hallway. "Our parents are going to ask what took us so long."

"And we'll tell them the truth...that you as a woman took way too long on your hair."

Gabriella looked at him with playful shock. "Ha-ha."

Troy snickered and pulled her close to his side, secretly anticipating the return back home.

...

Gabriella and Troy waved back to Jack as he identified where they were sitting at the middle of the elegant five star restaurant.

"Finally you two show up." Maria said with a questionable face. "What took you so long?"

Both Troy and Gabriella exchanged a glance. "You know Gabriella...she took way too long in the bathroom." Troy laughed lightly, pulling out her chair so she could sit down next to her mother.

Gabriella blushed, remembering their conversation earlier and quietly thanked Troy before sitting down and accepting the menu her mother gave her.

Troy sat down next to her and gave her a charming smile before placing his hand under the table to lace their fingers together.

"Gabriella, my dear, you look lovely." Lucille complimented.

"Thank you." Gabriella smiled. "So do you Lucille."

"Thank you very much sweetheart."

"So, do you have any idea what you might want to eat?" Maria asked both Troy and her daughter.

"Uh...I always get the Fillet Mignon with mashed potatoes." Troy replied.

"And..." Lucille said, giving her son a strict look.

Troy groaned. "With broccoli."

Lucille nodded happily and turned to Gabriella. "What about you dear?"

Gabriella giggled quietly at Troy who still had his mother telling him to eat his vegetables, receiving narrowed eyes from the beau who heard her teasing laughter. She quickly looked away from the playfully threatening look of her boyfriend to his mother who sat across from her. "Uhm, I really like pasta so I'm leaning towards the chicken Alfredo...or the beef stroganoff."

"Ooo, I hear the Alfredo is really good here." Maria said.

"Chicken Alfredo it is." Gabriella giggled, putting down her menu just as the waiter walked up to their table.

"Hello, are you ready to order?"

"Yes, thank you." Lucille said.

The waiter smiled professionally. "Alright, what will it be?"

...

**Alkgdalkhgkajd I'm too tired to make this chapter longer. Sorry? Hehe. Atleast Troy and Gabriella have decided to take their relationship to the next level right...? (: Yay, I'm sure you all have been waiting for that. **

**So I've noticed like all writers have stopped updating...which pretty much sucks. I've updated less frequently but I'm still trying to get chapters out. Please be patient, at least I'm updating and not ignoring my stories for more than two months! **

**REVIEW. That's the only thing you all can do to motivate me to write chapters. The only thing. Thanks guys. (:  
**


	18. The Return

Under & Over

18. The Return

He groaned, the light from the window shining in and stinging his tired eyes. Troy rubbed the exhaustion out of them and looked around, furrowing his eyebrows with confusion. "Gabriella?" He called, realizing she was not lying on the bed next to him nor seemed to be in the room. "Ella…?" He called again. No answer.

Troy spotted a white piece of paper on the bed side table, Gabriella's neat handwriting evident on the lined sheet. He picked it up and squinted, the fact that he had just woken up making it hard for him to make out the words at first. After taking a couple of seconds to adjust his sight he slowly read the words written on the small note.

_Troy,_

_I couldn't sleep and coincidently neither could my mom. We went for breakfast downstairs. Join us when you wake up?_

_Love always,_

_Ella._

_P.S. Have I ever told you how cute you look when you sleep? (;_

Troy read the letter a second time, a cheeky grin plastered on his face. He tore the covers off and headed for the bathroom.

…

"So…" Maria smirked, sitting across from her daughter at the hotel restaurant. "How are you and Troy?"

Gabriella giggled, taking another bite from her chocolate chip pancakes. "We're fine, thanks." She replied after she finished chewing.

"Fine huh? You aren't going to tell your dear old mother the details?"

Gabriella looked at her mom with an amused expression. "Really mom?"

"Yes! I want to know everything! We hardly ever get to talk anymore, especially about these specific, _important_, things…and I want to grasp this alone time I have with my daughter." Maria scooted closer to the edge of her seat, leaning towards her daughter, ready for a good mom to mother talk.

Gabriella laughed and put down her fork. "Okay…what do you want to know?" She asked, slightly scared of the conversation.

"Well, how are you and Troy doing after…you know…the misunderstanding?" Maria was careful with her words, knowing this was a sensitive subject for her daughter.

Gabriella looked down and scratched the back of her neck. "Uhm, can I be completely honest?"

Maria's eyes widened. "Gabriella Anne Montez. How dare you ask me that! I'm your mother for crying out loud, you can tell me anything!"

Gabriella smiled softly. "Okay, okay." She sat up straight and looked at her mother. "To tell you the truth…Troy and I are doing fine, we have a great time together, and I just love being with him."

"But?" Maria asked, sensing the tone in her daughter's voice.

Gabriella sighed. "But…I still find myself…worrying."

"Worrying about what honey?"

"I don't know really. Sometimes I just find myself staring at him when he's not looking-not in a stalker type of way-just like I'm trying to read his mind, convince myself that he loves me just as much as I love him. After the whole…separation, that we had…I don't know. I mean, it was so easy for him to not trust me, and to just let me go." Gabriella sighed. "We talked about this, he told me that he regrets it, but I just don't know how to reassure myself that this won't happen again."

Maria gave her daughter a sympathetic look. "Sweetheart, I saw the way you both acted with each other during the time you spent apart. I saw the way _both_ of you took the separation. Gabi, sure, you were heartbroken and sad…it killed me to see you like that, but I know how deeply torn Troy was…"

Gabriella scoffed. "Mom, he got another girlfriend…_Heather_. I hate her." She hissed. "As soon as I was out of the way he just got himself another girlfriend." The young brunette looked away, trying not to cry at the remembrance of her previous heartbreak.

Maria sighed, looking away, trying to find a way to explain her notions on the situation. "Gabriella, my sweet daughter, I want you to know that this Heather girl was probably just a rebound, someone Troy used to try and get over you because honey, that boy missed you. I watched him too Gabi, he sulked around the house, at dinner he wouldn't say a word, only sometimes glanced at you. When you weren't home he would ask where you were, and when we would say you were out he would try and act unaffected but his eyes told the opposite. Lucille, Jack, and myself all saw the way he shrugged off chances to play basketball just for fun, we saw the way he looked away in a daze when you would talk, and we especially noticed how his head would snap up to the sound of your laugh and a smile would appear on his face." Maria smiled as Gabriella turned her head towards her mother. "You may not see it my sweet, but that boy loves you to pieces."

A blush slowly crept onto Gabriella's face and a grin was placed on her lips. Ever since deciding that she wanted to take the next step with Troy she had been questioning their relationship, wondering whether she was making the right decision. However, now she had just discovered that all she needed was alone time with her mom, so that her very best friend could give her advice and reassure her that everything was going to be okay. "Mommy…you have no idea how much I needed to hear that." Gabriella laughed, her mother joining in softly.

"I'm always here my darling, whenever you need to talk, I'm always here." Maria grabbed her daughter's hand from across the table and squeezed it.

"I know mom, thank you."

Maria nodded. "Now let's see how good the food really is at this place. Breakfast_ is_ the most important meal of the day." She laughed, taking her hand back and grabbing a hold of her fork to take a bite from her fruit salad. "Mmm, I give it an A+." Maria said, Gabriella giggling along with her.

"I love you mom." She said sweetly.

"I love you too honey."

"And…" Gabriella began, looking out the closest window with a gentle smile gracing her face. "I really do love Troy…I'm so in love with him it sort of scares me." She laughed nervously.

Maria smiled warmly. "Well love does make us a little crazy sometimes, but it's natural. I just want you to know that you should always follow your instincts and listen to your heart."

"I will mom."

"Speaking of Troy, look who just walked in." Maria placed her hand up and waved to get Troy's attention.

Gabriella turned around and grinned, watching as Troy spotted them and nodded, walking towards the table that was situated in the middle of the restaurant.

"Hey mom, if you don't mind I'd like this conversation to stay between you and me." Gabriella bit her lip, glancing back to see that Troy had almost reached them.

"What conversation?" Maria winked at her daughter who smiled and shook her head with amusement.

"Hey guys." Troy greeted, sitting beside Gabriella and kissing her on the hair as he did so. "What's for breakfast?"

…

"Troy…" Gabriella warned, laying on her back and adjusting her sunglasses.

"But Brie…" Troy whined. "It's the beach…you have to go in the water!"

Gabriella scoffed. "I don't have to do anything, and besides the water is probably extremely cold. I think I'll stay on the nice warm sand thank you very much." She pulled at the corner of her beach towel that lay beneath her.

"Fine. Joy kill." Troy plopped down beside her and sighed heavily.

Gabriella peeked over at him and rolled her eyes at his pouting face. "Baby, if you want to get in the water you can."

"I don't want to get in without you though…"

Gabriella smiled and propped herself up onto her elbows. "Well…" She said lowering her sunglasses and looking at the waves. "Maybe just for a little while."

"Really?" Troy said excitedly, sitting up straight.

Gabriella looked over at him and took off her sunglasses. "Yeah, yeah." She giggled.

Troy grinned and jumped up, grabbing her waist and throwing her onto his shoulder, causing her to gasp and grunt.

"Troy Alexander Bolton!" She scolded, hitting his back.

"Oh no…she used the full name, now I'm scared." He teased, walking towards the water.

"Troy! Put me down! I swear if you throw me in or something I will never talk to you again!"

He scoffed. "We'll see about that."

Gabriella made an irritated face behind him. "What? So you don't think I can ignore you?"

"I give it five minutes. Then you'll be talking to me again. So I'm not worried."

"Troy…if you throw me in I'll make your life he-" Before Gabriella could finish her sentence he dropped her forward into his arms, scaring the daylights out of her. "Fuck, I actually thought you were going to drop me." She breathed, tightening her grip around his neck.

"You know, you're really cute when you're pissed." He grinned charmingly, cradling her in his arms.

Gabriella looked up into his beautiful blue eyes and shook her head. "Unbelievable Bolton." She giggled, placing her head in his neck.

"Now, on to the waves." Troy smirked, walking deeper into the water, catching Gabriella off guard.

"Wait, what?" She kicked her legs, watching as a large wave was building up and heading straight for them. "Troy! Put me down! You know I'm not good with water!"

Troy chuckled and tightened his grip around her, pulling her closer to his chest and getting a good stance so the wave wouldn't knock them down. "You ready?" He laughed.

Gabriella breathed heavily, mortified of the large wave that was about to break on top of them. "No." She squeaked, tightening her grip, knowing he wasn't going to let go. "I hate you." She growled under his chin.

"I love you too baby." He laughed. "Oh shit here it comes…"

Gabriella clenched her eyes shut and then she squealed as the water hit them with such force that they went under for about a second before she could breathe again. Troy stumbled backwards, catching himself before he fell back into the water, but just as that large one passed them another one hit them right after, this time knocking them down. Troy held onto Gabriella tightly, making sure he could feel her pressed up against his chest. He came up for air and looked down at Gabriella who emerged from the water right after with an angry and breathless expression. She coughed a couple times before giving him a stony glare.

"Take me where I can stand,_ please_." She said hoarsely with anger in her eyes.

Troy nodded, trying to hold in a laugh. He walked back a couple steps, Gabriella pulling his hands off before dropping to the ground and marching back towards shore.

"Gabriella!" He called, amusement in his tone, coughing the salty ocean water out of his lungs.

"Stupid…ugh." She coughed multiple times before placing her hand on her chest and sitting on her towel.

"Ella…" Troy snickered, standing above her.

Gabriella slowly looked up with a dangerously mean expression. She huffed and grabbed her sunglasses, putting them on and laying down.

The silent treatment began now.

…

"_Baby_…" Troy whined, shaking her arm.

Gabriella looked around at all the stores in the plaza, pretending not to notice her boyfriend who had been bugging her for about an hour because he had realized she was better at the silent treatment than he thought.

"Gabriella…come on, I said I was sorry." Troy sighed as she only started humming nonchalantly. "Now you're just being annoying." He said with irritation, making Gabriella snicker, knowing she was getting a load of entertainment right now. "Please, please, please, please, please…"

Gabriella gasped, making Troy get excited thinking she was about to say something to him. "My mom would love that dress…" She mumbled to herself, getting out her phone so she could text her.

Troy sighed heavily and whipped her body around, placing one hand on her face and the other on her waist, pulling her towards him rapidly. He smashed his lips onto hers and smirked as a moan escaped Gabriella's mouth. He bit her lip, begging for entrance, which she granted. He snaked his tongue into her mouth, exploring every sweet crevice he possibly could, Gabriella squeezing his t-shirt that covered his chest. When he pulled away Gabriella wavered for a bit before opening her eyes that were filled with delight and shock.

"I'm sorry for what happened at the beach." He whispered, kissing her once more before grabbing her hand and intertwining their fingers. "Come on." He said cheerfully, pulling her along as she was still in a daze from the kiss.

"Woah…" She breathed to herself. "He wins."

…

"So, what would you like to eat?" Troy asked, extremely happy Gabriella had started talking to him again.

"Hm…I'm in the mood for anything, but especially French fries, what about you?"

"Well my parents said we could go anywhere so why don't we go to Pete's? I don't mind a burger."

"Sure, sounds good." Gabriella smiled, letting Troy lead the way.

They walked down the boardwalk and Troy stopped at a burger shack and opened the door for Gabriella, her thanking him shortly after.

"Hmm, this place is nice." Gabriella giggled, observing the white and blue booths along with a retro kind of look to the bar and walls.

"We always find a Pete's nearby whenever we go on vacation. It's just a necessity." Troy smiled, watching Gabriella look around with a smile. "Come on baby, this way." Troy led her to a booth against the window and sat her down before sitting across from her. A waitress in roller skates joined them shortly after.

"Hey guys what'll it-" The waitress froze as she looked down at who sat in the booth. "TROY BOLTON." She gasped.

Troy looked up and jumped a little at the girl's stunned expression. "Yes…"

"Troy! It's me! Riley! Don't you recognize me?" She took her strawberry blonde hair out of her ponytail and gave him a pointed expression, expecting him to remember her.

Troy looked at her for a second before it clicked. "Riley…Willborrow?" He asked in shock.

"The one and only." She stated with a smirk.

Troy instantly grinned and jumped up, engulfing the girl in a hug, erupting giggles from the young waitress. "Ri! Dude, you got…older." He said pulling away and eyeing her once vertically.

She scoffed playfully. "Huh! Looks who talking! Where's the kid with the toothy grin that had a gap in the middle if I remember correctly…" She laughed as his cheeks turned red and he scratched the back of his head.

"Yeah…well uhm, I got that fixed." He said glancing down at Gabriella, not wanting his girlfriend to know he was dorky looking when he was younger. She sat there and snickered, not catching Troy's gaze and his burning cheeks.

"I can see that, just look at you." Riley eyed him with curiosity, completely stunned at his transformation.

"You don't exactly have the stringy brown hair anymore, I barely recognized you without the scar on your chin from when you fell down trying to skate board." Troy chuckled.

"Hey! I wasn't that bad…" She giggled, watching Troy laugh. Riley couldn't help but smile at his husky, yet cute laugh.

"Oh! Ri, I wanna introduce you to someone…" Troy said, a grin appearing on his face. He turned to Gabriella who innocently sat at the booth with a gentle smile. "This is Gabriella."

Gabriella grinned and stood up, holding out her hand pleasantly. "Hi, it's nice to meet you." She said sweetly, causing Troy to smile proudly at her.

"Hi, it's nice to meet you too." Riley said nicely, noticing the beauty of the girl standing in front of her. "So are you Troy's girlfriend then?" She asked slowly, not knowing whether she would like the answer.

Gabriella blushed, glancing at Troy who stared at her adoringly. "Yes I am." She said softly.

Riley smiled awkwardly. She had known Troy since he was seven years old when he had first come to the island with his parents. He then came every year until he was twelve, then just stopped coming. She had lost a friend and always hoped he would come back. He had been her first kiss and she thought she'd never see him again. But now…he was all grown up…and so hot, but she was a nice person and not one to steal other girls' boyfriends.

"Oh well that's nice. You're so pretty! Troy, you got yourself a gorgeous girl right here." She laughed half heartedly.

Troy smiled. "I know thanks."

Gabriella blushed. "That's very nice of you to say, thank you."

"My pleasure, but hey Troy the guys are actually coming around soon so you should stay! I'm sure they'll be so excited to see you!"

"The guys? Like Eric, Paul, and them?"

Riley laughed. "Yeah, they're still living around here! We still hang out all the time."

"No way! I haven't seen them in so long…" Troy shook his head, his face turning slightly more serious remembering how he had just forgotten about his friends for so long. "Ri…about that, I really intended on coming again, but my parents-me, we just got so busy and-"

Riley scoffed. "You didn't do it on purpose Bolton, I don't blame you for not showing up the next year after you left that summer. What did you do that summer you didn't show up anyway?"

"My grandma passed away that summer so we stayed with my grandpa in Utah for most of the summer, then the next summer we were going to come here but I had basketball camp for three weeks."

"I'm sorry about your grandmother, and I see, you still playing basketball then?"

"Well…" Troy said modestly. "I still play."

Gabriella giggled. "He's the captain of the varsity team at our school." She said, Troy looking at her with an amused shake of the head.

"It's nothing." He said sheepishly.

"Captain of the varsity team? Woah Troy, that's not nothing." Riley said. "Nice going, you always were the basketball boy." She giggled.

Troy smiled. "Yeah…well, what about you? You and your mom still live around here?"

"Yeah, uhm…she actually got sick and kind of has to stay at home most of the time, so I mostly work." Riley laughed with no humor.

Troy furrowed his eyebrows. "She's sick? How sick?"

"Uhm…she has breast cancer Troy, we found out the summer you didn't show up." Riley looked away uncomfortably and hugged her arms to her chest.

Troy's eyes widened. The woman who would always make him brownies and give him extra cookies for the walk back to the hotel had cancer and was sick in bed. "Ri…I-I'm so sorry. I wish I had been there…is there anything I can do? How is she doing?"

Riley shook her head vigorously. "No, no Troy. We're fine. She's doing fine for now, don't worry. I bet she'd love to see you again though."

Troy smiled sadly. "I'd love to see her."

"Yeah, well I'll ask her when a good time for you to come by would be. You can bring Gabriella too." Riley smiled at Gabriella who stood beside Troy with a sympathetic look on her face.

"I'd love to meet her." Gabriella smiled supportively.

"I'm sure my mom would love to meet the girl who stole Troy's heart as well."Riley giggled. "But hey, I have to get back to work, my boss is going to kill me if not. Oh can I get you guys something?"

Troy nodded. "Uh, just a burger and fries for me, what about you Ella?"

"Uh, I'll have the same." Gabriella replied with a smile.

"Anything to drink?" Riley asked, jotting down their order on her notepad.

Troy looked over at Gabriella already knowing what she wanted. She smiled and nodded her head, knowing Troy knew what to do.

"Two sprites." Troy said.

Riley watched their silent communication and smiled. "You guys are too cute." She said with a shake of her head as she wrote down their beverages. "I'll be right back and later when I'm off work you guys have got to tell me how you met and all that good stuff."

"Will do." Troy smiled.

"Thanks Riley." Gabriella said sweetly.

"No problem, see ya." Riley skated off and disappeared behind the kitchen doors.

"I like her." Gabriella grinned as they both sat down again.

"Yeah she's great. She actually reminds me of you. When we were younger and I'd come here we would hang out all the time."

Gabriella giggled. "That's nice, and about that gap in your teeth…how come I never heard about that?" She raised her eyebrow teasingly.

Troy's eyes widened. "Uh..what gap?"

**REVIEW. You guys have no idea how long it took me to write this chapter. I knew I had been slacking off so I wanted to give you guys an extra long one. I hope you liked it!**

**& heads up, Troy's past at the Bahamas with Riley and his old friends has a lot to do with future chapters, so pay close attention to their conversations on what they were like when they were younger. I know it was kind of nowhere but just go with it! **

**I'll try and update soon but please review. (:**


	19. New Friends, Old Enemies

Under & Over

19. Old Friends, New Enemies

"I'll see you around Ri." Troy waved as he and Gabriella exited the small diner.

"Yeah! Bye guys, have a good one." Riley smiled, waving at the couple.

Gabriella grinned in her direction and allowed Troy to hold the door open for her.

"The food was really good here." She giggled, stepping onto the sidewalk.

"Yeah, Pete's has the best fries, am I right?" He raised his eyebrow with a cheeky grin.

"You are." She laughed. "And Riley seems really nice as well…what's the story behind that?"

"No story really…" When Gabriella didn't say anything Troy sighed. "Me and my family, we kind of just came one summer and I met Riley, she introduced me to all the guys and we all became really good friends. The summer I didn't show up, like I said before, my grandma passed away and during that summer I sort of…grew up? I don't know. I just got more into basketball and I made more friends down home so I guess when my parents asked if I wanted to come back down again the next summer, I picked basketball." Troy shrugged casually though Gabriella could see the topic meant more to him.

"Troy…" She said quietly. "Baby, it's okay I mean I bet they grew up as well."

He looked down and then shook it off. "Yeah, it's whatever, I mean I feel bad but there's nothing I can do now but make it up to everyone. I'm just kind of scared to see the guys again, we were really good friends and I just left without a word."

"Troy, it's not your fault. Everyone grows up and grows apart. Your time was that summer a couple years ago." Gabriella hugged his arm and rested her head on his shoulder. "I'm sure they'll feel just like Riley. They'll understand." She sighed and kissed his t-shirt clad shoulder.

Troy looked down at her and smiled. "Thanks Gabriella."

She lifted her head from his shoulder with furrowed eyebrows. "Did you just call me _Gabriella_?"

"Yes…" Troy said equally confused. "That is your name right? Or is it a cover up for something else like…_Olga_?"

Gabriella giggled. "No! I mean you never call me Gabriella, always Ella, El, Bri, Gabi, Gabs."

Troy laughed. "I guess you're right…I don't know, I guess I just said Gabriella because we had a _deep moment_." He laughed again turning towards her and laughing into her hair. "Th-That was so lame." He snickered.

Gabriella laughed along with him. "No, but I think it was true. The way you said it…_thanks Gabriella_." She giggled into his neck.

"Nah but really…" Troy stood up straight and wrapped his arms around her waist. "Thanks for understanding. You always know what to say."

Gabriella smiled. "I meant what I said. It's not hard to forgive you, trust me I know." She gave him a pointed look along with a knowing smirk.

He rolled his eyes in response. "Yeah, yeah."

She looked down as her hands played with the fabric that covered his chest. "As long as you don't forget about me…" She smiled, half heartedly.

Troy looked down as she innocently tried to make her comment nonchalant. He grinned and rested his forehead against hers, having her look up and lock eyes with his. "Never." He whispered.

A beautiful grin slowly graced her face and a blush appeared on her already pink cheeks. She placed a bashful kiss on his lips and looked away to hide her red face, resting her head on his shoulder and hugging his arm like before.

He grinned cheekily and intertwined their fingers, walking with her down the sidewalk towards the hotel.

"Bolton!"

Troy furrowed his eyebrows and turned around slowly, his eyes widening as he saw who had called his name. A shirtless guy with cargo shorts and a surfboard in hand stalked towards them with three other guys looking the exact same way behind him.

"No way…" Troy whispered, squeezing Gabriella's hand.

She looked innocently at the tall muscular boys, which in her opinion resembled Troy, walking their way and turned towards Troy. "Who are they?"

He gulped. "The guys."

She glanced back and forth between them and stood silently beside Troy as they approached.

"If it isn't Troy Bolton, in the flesh." The one in front said. He had pale blonde hair and he was just as tall as Troy, a smirk present on his sculpted face. His tanned chest was only that you could acquire through years of surfing. "Tell me it aint so." He said huskily, taking another step towards Troy.

"Hey, Eric…how have you been man?" Troy said, pushing Gabriella a step behind him. If he remembered correctly Eric was never one to play nice guy, always putting on a tough demeanor, using his fists instead of his words, but what could he be mad at Troy for? Not showing up for a couple of years? Pft, bull shit and Troy knew that.

Eric analyzed Troy slowly, his eyebrows moving with every motion Troy made.

Troy jumped back suddenly just as Eric burst out into laughter. "D-dude! You should see your face right now!" He laughed, the guys behind him laughing as well.

A shorter one with brown tousled hair stepped forward patting Troy on the back. "Troy! Man, where have you been all these years?" He laughed, holding out his hand to chest bump.

Troy grinned and accepted Paul's chest bump, laughing as all the guys huddled around him in greeting.

"Kid, you got taller, and less geeky." Eric said ruffling his hair. "We just stopped by Pete's and Riley filled us in, so seriously no hard feelings."

Troy sighed, shaking his head. "Dude I was worried you'd be all pissed at me. I really meant to come again but-"

"Yeah, yeah we know Mr. Basketball Captain." Paul filled in.

An extremely tall guy with black hair and darker skin looked over Troy's shoulder at the petite girl standing with one hand across her chest on her opposite elbow, looking down at her scuffling shoes.

"Who is this pretty little lady?" Henry asked, approaching Gabriella with a smirk and placing his arm around her shoulders.

Troy turned around and grinned. "Oh yeah! Henry, guys, this is Gabriella, _my girlfriend_." He added, looking at Henry and gesturing towards his arm around her shoulders.

Henry laughed and released her, putting his arms up in defence. "Woah, sorry man." He laughed. "Sucks she's off limits though, you got a hot one here." He winked at Gabriella who looked down timidly.

Troy laughed at Henry. "Shut up man." He shook his head and went to Gabriella, placing an arm around her waist, making her feel less uncomfortable.

"Awh, how cute are you guys!" Eric teased, putting on a girly voice.

Troy narrowed his eyes with a smirk. "Fuck you man." He laughed.

"Love you too pookie." Eric made a kissy face at him, in which Troy playfully punched him in the arm. "I'm just playing with you brah, so how long have you guys been together?" He asked, calming down a bit and showing his friendly side.

"Uh…technically four months." Troy said scratching the back of his neck.

"Technically? What the hell does that mean?" Paul asked.

"Well we had a two month break." Troy said uncomfortably glancing down at Gabriella just as she looked up at him with sad eyes. "But it was stupid, a misunderstanding. So we got back together and here we are." He gave the guys the it's-a-sensitive-subject look to warn them on what they say.

The guys all nodded in understanding. "Good, good. How'd you meet anyway?" Eric asked, Troy smiling with approval.

"Gabriella and her mom moved in with us after her house in Alaska got destroyed by a hurricane."

"Woah, I'm sorry Gabriella." Eric said nicely.

Gabriella smiled softly at the tall surfer boy. "Yeah well, if I never had a reason to, I would've never moved in with the Bolton's and met Troy." She smiled up at her bashful boyfriend and looked back to Eric.

"So, you guys _live_ together? As in sleep in the same house?" Eric smirked, turning around to high five Paul who was smirking as well.

Troy shook his head and couldn't help but snicker, earning a disapproving glare from the girl next to him. He instantly wiped the smirk off his face and looked up. "Nah, it's not like that guys."

"Oh really?" Paul wiggled his eyebrows. "Cause if I lived with my girlfriend I'd be-"

"Alright Paul!" Eric interrupted. "There is a lady in our presence."

"Okay, okay. I think that's enough about Gabriella and I." Troy laughed. "What about you guys, anything new?"

"Nah, not really." Eric shrugged. "You didn't really miss anything except for Paul growin' some balls and Riley growin' some breasts."

The guys all laughed hysterically except for Paul and Troy.

"Dude…" Troy snickered. "Gross. Riley's like a dude to me."

"She was to us too!" Henry chimed in. "Until she…matured." The guys all snickered again. "Eric's got a thing for her." He added, earning narrowed eyes from the blonde young man next to him.

"I do not." Eric said stubbornly.

"Yeah, whatever." Henry smirked.

"I don't…" Eric whispered more to himself.

Troy laughed. "Dude, you should go for it. I mean she doesn't have a boyfriend right?"

"No…" Eric said scratching the back of his neck nervously.

"Then there you go." Troy encouraged.

Eric smiled, before abruptly adding, "It's whatever man, I don't care."

Troy and Gabriella shared an amused glance before snickering along with Henry and the guys.

"_Anyway_…" Eric said with narrowed eyes in an attempt to change the subject. "How long are you guys staying?"

"A little over a week." Troy replied.

"Sweet. There's this sick party going down tonight at the Brewer place so you guys should come."

Troy looked at Eric unsurely. "A Brewer party?"

"Yeah dude, their parties are epic. Don't you remember? When we were kids we'd hear about Vans parties like almost every Friday!" Eric turned to Gabriella. "But we were always too young to show up, they'd kill us if we ever tried sneaking in."

"Isn't Van like thirty something now?" Troy asked. "Dude, he's too old to be throwing parties."

"Nah man, Van Brewer got in trouble with the cops or some shit like that. Joe, his little brother, he's the one that throws the parties now."

"Joe?" Troy asked with disbelief, doing a double take. "Joe the Hoe?"

The guys all laughed. "Yeah man! That little bitch went and got himself pimped out, lost the braces, now he's got Van's old pad and like a million ladies."

"No way! He was such a douche back then…no one wanted to be anywhere near that tool." Troy laughed along with the guys and did a fist bump with Eric.

Gabriella looked at Troy with innocent eyes, not used to this side of him.

"Was this Joe guy mean to you guys or something?" She asked quietly.

Paul shook his head. "Nah, he was just really annoying. Always showing off at how smart he was…woah and those braces! You couldn't talk to him without getting drenched in spit!"

Gabriella looked down. To her that didn't really sound like a reason to label him a douche and not be friends with him but who was she to argue?

Troy didn't notice her disapproval and nudged Eric on the shoulder. "You sure I'll be able to recognize him? I mean without the glasses and chunks in his metal mouth…" He laughed along with the guys again, Gabriella staying silent beside him.

"Man, you'll recognize him. He'll be the one in the sequined suit and chicks surrounding him. I know, weird."

"Damn…" Troy shook his head with an amused grin.

"Anyway, the party is at the Brewer place, you should remember where that is, from when we used to go and spy on Van's parties." Eric laughed and Troy nodded and laughed with him. "Show up around nine and the guys and I will already be there."

Troy nodded. "Are Joe's parties just as insane as Vans?" He asked, not sure if it would be the best place to take Gabriella.

"No man…" Eric said with a smirk, Troy nodding in response. "They're even better!" He fist bumped Paul and picked up his surfboard that was leaning on a store window. "I'll see you guys there then?"

Troy scratched the back of his head, looking at all the hopeful expressions of his old buddies. "Yeah…sure, I'll see you guys later."

"Alright man, later." Eric turned around and started walking in the opposite direction. Paul and the other guys waved and said their goodbyes, Troy smiling and nodding as they went.

"So, these parties…are they really crazy, like drinking and stuff?" Gabriella asked quietly still fazed from experiencing the other side of Troy.

"Yeah, they are. I don't know if we should go." He said, contemplating the decision.

"Why not?"

"They can get…a little out of hand. Last I heard there was a huge fight at Van's last party and someone got seriously hurt."

Gabriella furrowed her eyebrows. "Woah…"

"Would you be up for it…?" Troy asked turning towards her who refused to make eye contact with him. He looked at her with confused eyes. "Gabriella?"

"Huh? Yeah, I'd be up for it." She said glancing at him before looking down the sidewalk towards the hotel. "Can we go back to the hotel now though, I need…to use the bathroom."

Troy continued to look at her curiously. "Okay…yeah sure, let's go."

He took her hand and they walked in silence to the hotel.

_**READ IMPORTANT NOTE AT THE BOTTOM OF PAGE. I don't even care if you read the small authors not on the chapter just read the one about Zac and the TCA's. Kay? Cool.**_

**OKAY (: I really liked this chapter for some reason! Haha, I don't know I like adding new characters and conversations that have a lot of detail. I worked hard on this chapter, and I actually went over it like five times! I hope this chapter let you guys see the difference in Troy with Eric and his friends from the island rather than when he's with Chad and the East High gang. Gabriella is REALLY innocent and I wanted to depict how fazed she was at seeing Troy make fun of Joe just because he had braces and stuff so it shows that when Troy was at the island and hanging out with Eric and them he was a little mean…:/**

**ANYWAY, let me just tell you…the party scene is going to be very…eventful (: so REVIEW for the next chapter!  
**

_**SPECIAL ANNOUNCEMENT. VERY IMPORTANT. CONTAINS ZAC EFRON INFORMATION.**_

**Okay, as you all know Zac is always nominated at the Teen Choice Awards, and before in 2007 and 2008 he would win a lot! BUT twilight(which I do love but not as much as Zac Efron and HSM) has always beat out anything HSM. Robert Pattinson and Taylor Lautner and all these other actors are up against Zac for TCA award so PLEASE, if you care about the beautiful ZAC EFRON, the godliest guy ever, go to teenchoiceawards(dot)com and yes, you have to register and make an account but WHO CARES(just make up a name if you want), it takes five seconds seriously, it's for a good cause…I mean Zac Efron is important, am I right? When you go to the site there are lots of categories, you can vote on them all or you can choose, just go through them all and look for the one that nominates Zac! Dont be lazy and think ohhhh, i'm just one person i dont have to! NO. Everyone thinks that and EVERY vote counts, i'm telling you.  
**

**PLEASE. I want to see him go on stage and make a speech! AND BONUS: He usually goes to the TCA's with Vanessa, who will be voting for him too I bet and if he wins the camera will show them and she'll be so proud of her man! SO VOTE. AND you can vote everyday! So do so and do it for Zac! I know I am because I am a true Zac Efron supporter! HOORAH.**


	20. Party Hard

Under & Over

20. Party Hard

Gabriella sat on the bed quietly, swinging her legs back and forth, looking at the beige colored carpet of their hotel room. "Troy?" She called, looking up towards the bathroom door in which he disappeared in ten minutes ago to take a shower.

Seconds later the door swung open and Troy raised an eyebrow at her as he stood in the doorframe with only jeans on, his blue plaid boxers peeking out from his waist line. He held a towel in his right hand, quickly rubbing it against his wet head and then disposing it on the tiled bathroom floor. "What's up?" He asked, shaking his damp hair to the side.

Gabriella gave his body a once over, a slight blush erupting on her cheeks as she looked down and smiled to herself. "Uhm, I just wanted to talk to you about the party tonight…"

Troy grabbed a white v-neck undershirt and slipped it over his head, rummaging through his bag for a clean shirt to wear over it. "What about it?" He said distantly.

Gabriella watched as he put on a short sleeved navy blue t-shirt with the Nike logo on it, the sleeves and collar of his white undershirt seen peeking out from underneath it. "Troy." She said, wanting his attention.

He looked up from his current task of putting on his white sneakers and looked at her expectantly. "Hm?"

"Can you sit down for a sec?"

Troy furrowed his eyebrows and nodded, sitting beside her on the bed and watching the side of her face as she bit her lip nervously.

"The party…it sounds like it can get out of control…"

Troy's eyes widened slightly. "Gabs, we don't have to go if you don't want to. I mean it's not that important, the guys, they just-"

Gabriella sighed. "Troy. No, it's not that I don't want to go." She looked away timidly. "I just want you to promise me something…"

He once again furrowed his eyebrows and looked at her with confusion. "Gabriella, what is it?"

She took a deep breath and then turned to fully face him, taking in every inch of his face that she found to be perfect. Gabriella loved him. She really did. And these boys, "the guys", she didn't know what it was about them, but something about them made Troy act differently. It made him act like a follower instead of the leader she always knew him to be. "Tonight..." She whispered. "During the party…don't…don't leave me, okay?"

Troy stared at her innocence, the way her eyes read worry and doubt. "Ella…" He moved closer to her and rested his forehead against hers. "I would never leave you. Just say the word and we can leave. Don't be afraid to tell me when you need something."

Gabriella looked up to meet his eyes and gave him a small smile. He slowly moved in a kissed her as if sealing their deal.

"I love you." He whispered.

Gabriella smiled. "I love you too."

…

Troy and Gabriella leaned against the wall, the roaring music blasting throughout the house and hitting their eardrums with such force Gabriella was starting to get a headache. She had never been to one of these parties, well not one as intense as this, and she wasn't used to the hardcore smell of smoke and alcohol, the pulsating, earth shattering music, and the sickly, drunken people that either grinded provocatively, made out revealingly, or drunk endlessly.

"Are you okay?" Troy shouted into her ear. She nodded and squeezed his hand that held hers. "Come on, I think I see Eric." He led them through the crowd of people, having to push through unsteady bodies to get to the refreshment table.

Eric saw them even before they walked up to him. "Troy! My man, you came!" He shared the guy handshake with Troy.

"Yeah, did we miss anything?"

"Nah, just Paul doin' a keg stand. It was pretty insane." Eric laughed and nodded towards Gabriella, then to the drinks. "You want a drink?"

Gabriella glanced over at the kegs of beer and different varieties of liquor. She shook her head. "No thanks, I'm good."

Eric shrugged. "What about you Troy? Care to have some fun?" He smirked at his old friend and held up a beer.

Troy glanced down at Gabriella who didn't say anything then smiled at Eric. "Sure man, why not?" He grabbed the beer and took a pull.

"I need to use the bathroom." Gabriella whispered into his ear.

Troy nodded and gestured towards the hallway. "Down that hallway, and if I remember it's the second door on the right." Gabriella nodded, before turning towards the hallway, only to have Troy tug on her hand. "Do you want me to come with you? I could wait outside the door."

Gabriella gave him a small smile and shook her head. "I'll be fine. Just stay here and I'll be back in five minutes." She kissed his cheek and made her way through the crowd of strangers.

Troy smiled at her retreating figure and turned back towards Eric who had a pointed look on his face. "What?"

"You are so whipped." Eric laughed.

Troy scoffed. "I am not."

Eric shook his head. "Sure you aren't."

Troy punched Eric's arm and snickered as he took a long pull of his beer.

"Dude, you wanna have some real fun?" Eric smirked.

Troy grinned. "What do you have in mind?"

…

Gabriella grimaced as she exited the bathroom, the scene that she had just encountered scarring her for life. The bathroom was filthy, vomit covering the corner of the tiled room, and the sink drenched in someone's blood. She didn't even want to know. She quickly did her business and washed her hands, careful not to touch anything unnecessary.

She looked over the heads of the people in the way of her path back to Troy. She furrowed her eyebrows as she didn't see him in view. Making her way back her eyes widened as she heard people yelling.

"Chug! Chug! Chug! Chug!"

Gabriella pushed through the remaining people until the back of Troy's head came into view. He was sitting beside Eric and some other guy as they chugged clear liquid to see who could do it the fastest. Troy stood up quickly and slammed his large cup on the table. He had won.

Suddenly everyone started cheering and rushing around Troy, pushing Gabriella around and nudging her further away from him. She winced as he disappeared in the middle of the mass crowd. She jumped up and down to try and get a clearer view of him but his head was lost in the noise.

Just as quickly as the riot had formed, it quickly spread back out, people going back to the dance floor and dispersing around the house. Gabriella took this time to rush towards Troy, sighing in relief as he came into view. "Troy!" She called, turning him around with his shoulder.

"Oh…h-hi baby." He slurred, wrapping his arms around her waist and kissing her sloppily.

Gabriella pulled away abruptly and looked at him intensely, her eyes widening as it hit her. "Are you drunk already? How much alcohol did you have while I was gone?"

Troy smirked and wobbled to the side before regaining his balance. "J-Just a little. I had a…I had a beer…"

Gabriella raised her eyebrow. "And?"

"Well…couple shots…"

"And?"

Troy scoffed. "Pft, just a mug of…I don't know wha-what it was…vodka? Who the hell cares?" He laughed and leaned against Gabriella who pushed him off harshly.

"Troy! What the hell is wrong with you?"

He looked at her funny and took a step back. "You're, you, you, you're no fun."

"Troy!" Someone called from behind him.

Troy whipped his head around and lifted his glass of vodka to Eric who was gesturing for him to come over. "I'm coming!"

"Troy…please don't drink anymore." Gabriella pleaded.

Troy furrowed his eyebrows and grabbed her hand. "Come, come….with me, you can join in."

Gabriella ripped her hand away from his. "I don't want to join in!"

Troy looked at her angrily. "Fine! Go away then!"

Gabriella stepped back, hurt at his words, but knowing that it was just the alcohol talking. "Fine, I'm leaving." She whispered, only him being able to hear her.

"Wha…? No, Gabriella, you…you stay with me." He grabbed her hand again in which she only pulled it back.

"No. I'll see you back at the hotel." Gabriella shared one last look with him before shaking her head and turning around into the crowd.

Troy watched her leave before he heard Eric call his name yet again. "I'm coming!" He yelled, shaking his head of Gabriella and jogging wobbly over to Eric.

…

Gabriella entered the small diner and hugged her arms, sitting down at the bar and ordering a hot chocolate.

"Gabriella?"

Gabriella looked up to see Riley standing on the either side of the counter, a smile on her face.

"Oh. Hi Riley." Gabriella smiled back before looking down again.

Riley noticed her demeanor and placed her elbows on the counter, leaning towards the brunette. "Are you okay?"

Gabriella looked up and sighed. "Have you ever gone to a Brewer party?"

Riley instantly got what Gabriella was talking about and she smiled. "That bad, huh?"

Gabriella nodded vigorously and took a sip of her hot chocolate.

"I've gone a couple times, but I hate the atmosphere. I'm not the partying type either."

Gabriella smiled at Riley's understanding before her smile turned into a frown. "Yeah well Troy is over there getting wasted because of Eric and the other guys."

Riley's eyes widened. "Wait. Troy is over there with Eric and them?"

She nodded.

"Oh my gosh. Gabriella, you have to go get him!"

She looked up with furrowed eyebrows, confused as to why Riley was acting so serious. "What?"

"Eric. Paul. The guys, they tend to…to do some stupid stuff at those Brewer parties, all because of stupid Paul and Brandon. Eric and Henry, they're not that bad…but when you put them with Paul and Brandon, oh man."

"What's so bad about them?"

Riley rolled her eyes. "They're freakin' crack heads! All they do is drink and shit. I've tried telling Eric to just stop but he won't listen to me…I get so worried about him sometimes…" She shook her head. "But that's not the point! Troy, he's a good kid from what I hear and if he stays all night at a Brewer party with Eric, Paul, and Brandon, then he's just gonna do some equally stupid stuff that he can't take back. Trust me, I've seen it happen way too many times to count. Troy's the only pure one I know right now and if you don't go get him right now he's going to be corrupted."

Gabriella gulped and her whole body filled with worry. "Corrupted?"

Riley sighed. "Let's just say you don't want your boyfriend taken to the dark side…" Riley looked away in thought. "Trust me, I know."

Gabriella furrowed her eyebrows at Riley's last comment, then softening as she realized. "Eric, huh?"

Riley looked over at Gabriella. She sighed. "We were never really dating but we've pretty much been inseparable since we were little…he was like, my everything."

"I'm sorry." Gabriella said sympathetically, knowing how one person can mean so much to you.

"Yeah well, he chose who he wanted to be a long time ago and I wasn't in the picture so I don't care anymore." She gulped back the tears that threatened to fall and stood up straight. "Gabriella, you need to go get Troy before it's too late."

She nodded, getting up quickly and rummaging through her pockets for money.

"Don't worry about it! The hot chocolate's on me!" Riley shooed Gabriella towards the door.

"Thank you!" Gabriella called, before doing a 180 and rushing towards Riley again. "But how do I get Troy out of there when he's drunk?"

Riley smiled. "Gabriella, you have to be assertive and let him know you mean business. If that doesn't work just force him out, slap him or something."

She nodded seriously and rushed back towards the door before coming back to Riley again.

"Hey Riley?"

Riley looked at Gabriella in a rush. "Yeah, yeah, what's up?"

"I think you should tell him how you feel."

Riley looked at Gabriella with a confused expression.

"Eric, I mean."

She smiled sadly. "Go Gabriella."

Gabriella nodded yet again, turning for the door, and flashed a smile before spinning around towards Riley _again_.

"What is it this time?" Riley asked with disbelief.

Gabriella sensed the annoyance in her voice and walked backwards. "Just…thanks!" She smiled one last time before exiting the diner.

Riley laughed at her as she rushed out of the diner.

…

Gabriella aggressively pushed through the crowd of drunken people, squinting in the humid, sweaty, darkness as she made her way to try and locate Troy.

Her eyes widened about three sizes at what she found, her mouth agape in shock.

Troy sat on the couch beside Eric, across from Paul and Brandon. A skimpy girl with light blonde hair and only a tube top that rose above her belly button and a short denim mini skirt sat on the other side of Troy, a hand around his bicep, offering him a roll of marijuana.

Gabriella lunged forward with anger, pushing the girl aside and grabbing Troy by the forearm, forcing him to stand up and follow her.

"Oooo!" Paul yelled obnoxiously. "Girlfriend alert!"

Troy laughed with a deep stutter, hiccupping in between his giddy fits. "Hi." He greeted with a bright smile.

Gabriella looked at him fiercely, not caring about Riley's advice to slap him only if he refused to leave. She raised her hand and smacked him right across the face. "Will you fucking pull yourself together?"

Troy's mouth hung open in shock and he stared at her, holding his cheek that had now turned red. He then burst out into laughter. "I..I'm drunk baby. I didn't even feel th- that!" He laughed hysterically and was about to fall over before Gabriella caught him.

She groaned at his weight and immediately just started leading him towards the door.

"Wha…where are we going?"

Gabriella rolled her eyes as she placed his arm over her shoulder and helped him balance himself. She came to the door and successfully pulled him outside.

"Wha, why are we out he…here?" Troy ran his hand through his hair messily, causing it to fly out in all directions.

"We're going back to the hotel." Gabriella said deadpanned. She pulled his arm down the walkway to only have him pull back.

"But I-I…don't wanna. I don't wanna go."

Gabriella pulled him harder and he reluctantly allowed her to lead him out of the yard and onto the sidewalk beside the main road.

"Stop. I-I no wanna go."

Gabriella huffed, sick of trying to do this the easy way. She spun around to face him and looked him dead in the eyes. "Troy Alexander Bolton. I don't give a shit if you're smashed, alright? I am taking you back to the hotel and you are going to sleep this off!"

Troy crossed his arms stubbornly, like an immature child. "An…and if I-I don't?"

Gabriella took one dangerous step towards him. "If you don't? Hm, let's see…If you don't I will go back by myself and we are over. I will never speak to you again and this time you won't get another chance. That's a promise."

She raised her eyebrow challengingly and Troy frowned at her threat.

"You, you're mean. Gabr…Gabriellerrkaajakdg." He wobbled to the side and caught himself.

"What's it gonna be Troy?"

Troy was drunk at the moment. Really drunk. However, even when you're smashed your subconscious mind is still there, and when Gabriella threatened to leave Troy, even he knew that he couldn't let that happen, even if he wasn't aware of why at the moment. Being drunk, he didn't know why he couldn't let Gabriella leave without him, he just knew he couldn't so he proceeded to place his head on Gabriella's shoulder and mumble the following. "Sleep."

Gabriella sighed with relief, knowing that it would've broken her heart if he had chosen the alternative, even if he was intoxicated at the moment.

She nodded and proceeded to loop her arm around his waist as he placed his arm around her shoulders, leaning against her for support. All of a sudden Troy felt exhausted. "How..how long till we get…there?"

Gabriella sighed. "It's just a couple blocks."

Troy burped obnoxiously. "Otttay."

Gabriella grimaced and attempted to walk in a straight line when he was doing the opposite.

It was going to be a long four blocks.

…

Gabriella slowly opened the hotel room door, careful not to be too loud because of their parents who were currently sleeping in the room beside theirs.

"Come on…just make it to the bed." She groaned under his weight. She had practically carried him after the first block, Troy getting drowsier every second. She kicked the door closed behind her and dragged her half asleep boyfriend to the bedroom, dropping him on the bed and sighing in relief now that he was finally back in the room. After taking a breather she quickly grabbed the trash can from the bathroom and placed it beside the bed below him just in case he needed to throw up.

"You owe me…" She whispered, watching as he was sprawled across the bed on his stomach.

She was about to turn around and head for the bathroom to take a well needed shower when she heard him mumble her name.

"Ella?"

She looked at him with tired eyes. "The trash can's next to you if you need it."

He shook his head slowly. "No, I just…" He sighed. "I'm sorry."

She shook her head. "Just go to sleep Troy, we'll talk about it in the morning."

He looked at her sadly, like a little kid. "Do…do you still love me?"

Gabriella stared at him in silence for a couple seconds before looking down and closing her eyes. She looked back up and sighed. "Yes I do."

Troy smiled. "Good…cause I love you." He dropped his head back on the pillow and fell asleep.

She took one large intake of breath and then let it out slowly, running her hands through her long hair and retreating into the bathroom.

Gabriella was always going to love Troy, no matter what stupid thing he did, no matter what jack ass mistake he created for himself, but just because she loved him didn't mean she couldn't give him a piece of her mind in the morning.

**I know this is late, and I'm really sorry! I'm a total hypocrite because I hate when people don't update and I'm turning into one of those people! I really am trying, promise! Please be patient with me. (: REVIEW.**


	21. Hangovers Are a Bitch

Under & Over

21. Hangovers Are a Bitch

Troy gulped painfully as he slowly opened his eyes to darkness, thanking god for it, but then cursing as he realized a pillow was the only thing blocking his eyes from the sun light. He groaned as the bright light snuck in through the corner of his shield and he pressed it tighter to his eyes immediately. Troy jumped as the pillow was pulled rapidly away from him, moaning painfully and reaching over to grab another pillow, only to find that there weren't any left on the bed, except for the one that lay under his head.

"YOU JERK." She yelled, causing Troy to first widen his eyes and then clench them shut tightly, grabbing his head painfully.

"Wha…Gabriella? Are you insane!" He said, his voice raspy.

Gabriella was standing over him, all of the pillows on the bed in a pile at her feet. "Am_ I_ insane? DON'T YOU GO THERE TROY."

He writhed and turned onto his stomach, placing his head into the only pillow he had. "Please stop yelling." He mumbled.

Gabriella scoffed. "You don't get anything from me, so don't even try it. I will yell if I want to yell!" Troy cringed. "I deserve to yell, Troy! Do you have any fucking idea what you put me through last night?"

Troy's eyes widened into the pillow, recalling the previous night's events. _Shit._ He thought. He remembered everything up to the part where he yelled at Gabriella to go away, and then everything else was a blur. He had screwed up again, after promising not to. Troy dropped back onto the pillow, this time groaning not about his headache but at how bad he messed up again. I mean, how the hell was he going to make it up to her? Show her that he was dependable? Troy was screwed.

He lifted his head only to regret it after, placing a hand on his forehead and sitting up in bed. "Gabs, can you please get me some Advil?"

Gabriella narrowed her eyes and crossed her arms.

Troy sighed at her stubborn stance and looked at her pathetically. "Please Gabriella." He said desperately.

Her stance loosened at his pained expression and she reluctantly went to the bathroom and came back out with 2 Advil pills and some water.

"Thank you." He mumbled, dropping them into his mouth and chugging down his water. He glanced back at the windows and groaned. "Shit…Gabs, why are the blinds open all the way?"

Gabriella smirked. "Because I opened them."

Troy frowned. He couldn't blame her, he deserved it. "Look Gabriella…I don't know how I can even begin to-"

Gabriella put a hand up to stop him. "You know what Troy, just save it."

He looked down and shook his head. "I'm sorry."

She scoffed. "You're sorry? Yeah, whatever."

He looked up to talk but was stopped again.

"Look Troy, you have screwed up before, but this time, god…it was like I didn't even know you. You…you left me when you promised not to, you got fucking wasted for god's sake, and I had to take care of you even after what you did to me." She looked off into the distance. "Jesus Troy, I just don't get it…" She looked down at him with a hurt expression. "Do you want to push me away?"

Troy's eyes widened and he jumped to his feet, ignoring the pulse pounding headache that got even worse as he did so. "Gabriella…please, baby, of course not." He placed both his hands on her face and made it impossible for her to look anywhere else. "I do stupid stuff cause I'm a stupid guy sometimes. I wish that I could take last night back, I do. I love you so much and I never want to do that to you again, I won't I promise. I'll do whatever you want me to do, just don't…just don't do what I deserve. Please. _Please_."

Gabriella sighed and removed his hands. She sat on the bed and stared in front of her. "I'm not going to break up with you Troy…"

At her words he nearly jumped up and punched his fists in the air. Troy bit his lip to suppress his thrill and sat down beside her, kissing her hair, neck, and cheek. "Thank god." He breathed. He grinned cheekily at how his behavior last night did no harm and he looked down, before doing a double take. He smirked after realizing he was only in his boxers. "Did you change my clothes?"

Gabriella glanced over with a neutral expression, still in deep thought. "Oh, yeah."

He smiled. "Thanks for everything, for getting me out of there. Gosh, this place makes me do crazy stuff. Oh and what about our parents, coming in did we make any noise, and yeah where did you go when we got into that fight-"

"Troy." Gabriella said, stopping his babbling.

Troy looked up and raised an eyebrow. "Huh?"

She hated how he looked happy, how he thought he was free to go. "Troy, you aren't off the hook alright?"

He frowned and furrowed his eyebrows. "What?"

She gave him a pointed expression, in disbelief that he thought he could get off so easily. "Troy, you left me, you told me to leave, you participated in a chugging contest, almost accepted drugs, had a half naked girl pressed up against you, oh and not to mention you made me practically carry you home, get you undressed while you were unconscious-which is extremely difficult I do say so myself-and lastly, I had to go find a market to go buy some Advil, knowing you'd need it in the morning. You are definitely not off the hook."

Troy gulped at her hard expression. He looked at her with puzzlement as her expression turned solemn and she stood up.

"Troy…I keep giving you second chances because I love you…" She sighed. "But lately you just seem to take it for granted, like you expect me to wait around and take you back while you screw me over."

He looked down shamefully and placed his head in his hands. "I know..." He said quietly, staring down at the floor. "I'm so sorry Gabriella."

Gabriella looked away, blinking back the tears that formed in her eyes. She gritted her teeth, feeling angry that she was getting weak when this was not the time to be exactly that. "Troy…I don't want this anymore, I want the old us, not the relationship that falls apart in the end."

Troy's head snapped up and he quickly stood, staring at the back of her head.

"I'm not breaking up with you…but I think right now, we just need some time apart. You need to get your priorities straight."

Troy opened his mouth but no words came out.

"Just…just call me when the old Troy comes back…because he's the one that I fell in love with, but he doesn't seem to be around much lately." Without turning around, refusing to show him her face that had now turned red, she walked out of the hotel room, shutting the door behind her and leaning against it, reciting the same line in her head. _He's a jerk…I don't need him…he's a jerk…I don't need him…_

_Why…" _She thought._ "…Can't I convince myself?"_

…

After Gabriella had left, Troy had quickly taken a shower, that only slightly made him feel better, and changed into khaki shorts and a navy blue t-shirt. Even though the blinds were still closed his eyes still burned from what light couldn't be avoided so he quickly retrieved his aviators to shield his eyes, placing his damp hair in a dark gray beanie and heading out the door. He stood in front of the parents room door for what seemed like forever, knowing Gabriella was in there but not knowing if he should knock for he had no idea what he would say to her if he did. He knew he couldn't convince her that he wanted to change himself for her, so the only way to get her to believe in him again was if he took action, not used words.

So after standing in front of the door, knowing his and her parents had gone out for breakfast, he decided to just give Gabriella some time and head out to talk to Eric and the gang. He had some explaining to do.

…

Troy walked with his hands in his pockets down the plaza sidewalk, his headache much better now that the Advil had started to kick in. He glanced through the window of Pete's and took a deep breath as he entered the small diner.

"Troy!" Riley greeted as soon as she spotted him making his way over.

Eric turned around and a huge grin was present on his face as he walked over to slap him on the back in greeting. "My man, what happened to you last night? I don't remember anything!" Eric said as if it were a good thing.

Troy scratched the back of his head as he was led over to the rest of the gang who were seated around a booth, Riley standing by to take their orders and talk. "Er…I don't even know dude. It was a long night." He replied quietly.

Eric took his seat at the end of the booth, gesturing towards the seat across from him. "Come on brah, take a seat and join us."

Troy shook his head. "Uh, no thanks. I think I'll just stand. I can't stay long anyway."

Riley noticed Troy's distraught demeanor and placed a friendly hand on his shoulder. "Hey, are you okay? I mean hangovers can be a bitch."

Troy nodded and glanced between his friends. "I'm fine…it's just uh…"

Riley furrowed her eyebrows and leant in close to whisper. "Is this about Gabriella?"

Troy spun his head towards her and raised an eyebrow. "Gabriella?"

She nodded. "Gabriella came in pretty late last night and seemed pretty troubled…troubled about you." Riley gave Troy a disappointed glare. "You shouldn't have done that to her."

Troy looked down and clenched his eyes shut behind his sunglasses. "I know." He took them off and cringed at the light but ignored it as he placed his aviators on his collar and sighed, knowing what he needed to do.

"Eric, Paul, guys…"

Eric looked at Troy with a puzzled expression. "What is it man?"

Paul tilted his head with curiosity. "Having troubles?"

Troy glanced at Riley, having a feeling that she knew what he was about to do. She nodded in encouragement for him to go on.

Troy gulped before taking a calming breath. "I can't keep doing this shit guys. I just can't."

Eric looked at him with confusion. "What are you talking ab-"

"Look dude, just let me finish okay?" Troy sighed as Eric nodded slowly. "In Albuquerque I play basketball, I get okay grades…I'm a good kid, people respected me because I was a good guy, and Gabriella…well she looked at me differently than she does now, and I need that to change."

Troy ran a stressed hand down his face. "Every time I would come down here for the summer when I was a kid, I really would love hanging out with you guys, partying-well dreaming of when we'd get to party- and just doing whatever we wanted. But now that we're old enough to actually do that stuff…well it's just not me anymore. I stopped coming here for lots of legit reasons, but in the back of my mind I always knew one of them was that I just…I just like who I am when I'm at home. I can be myself."

All the guys looked at Troy with hard, still confused expressions. "Look guys…the first time I came here for vacation as a kid I had no idea that I'd make such good friends, but I did, and still love hanging out with you guys…but I won't do it if that involves Vince's parties, getting dead wasted, and hooking up with random chicks. You guys go ahead, I'm not going to stop you, but I'm stopping myself…because well, I love basketball, I love having goals, wanting to get somewhere, having people respect my decisions, and I love Gabriella. But you see, Gabriella doesn't love what I was yesterday…the shitless drunk, deadbeat boyfriend. So I gotta stop. And I'm hoping you guys will respect that."

Troy looked at everyone expectantly, waiting for someone to say something. He sighed when the guys just looked anywhere but him with blank expressions. He turned to Riley as she placed a hand on his shoulder. "Troy…I never would've had the guts to do what you just did. I think what you just did was pretty much the bravest thing a guy could ever do, and I think what you're saying is just amazing, Gabriella is a lucky girl."

Troy looked down. "Yeah, well she doesn't think so right now."

"She'll come around…everything will be okay." Riley said reassuringly.

He sighed. "Ri…I was the lucky one, I had everything. Little by little I keep fucking everything up and I'm just done. Gabriella deserves the best and I'm going to give that to her."

Riley grinned. "I wish I had a guy like you." Eric slowly glanced at Riley, frowning at her statement, not going unnoticed by Troy.

"Well you will Ri, some lucky guy is going to realize one day that he's got to be better for you, because you deserve it too." He nonchalantly glanced at Eric who had his face down towards the table counter.

"Well I have to get back. I'll stop by later." Troy turned for the door.

Riley nodded. "Okay…oh, and Troy?"

He turned his head around. "Hm?"

"I really do respect what you just did." She whispered, smiling softly at him.

Troy smiled. "Thanks." And with that he left, a small ding being heard as he opened the door and left.

Riley turned back to the guys all seated around the booth with neutral expressions on their faces. "Well?"

Paul looked up with an angry expression. "Well what?" He spat.

Eric growled quietly. "Don't snap at her like that."

Paul scoffed. "She's the one defending the enemy."

Eric rolled his eyes. "Wow, now Troy's the enemy?"

"Hell yeah he is." Paul said, hitting his fist against the table. "Did you hear what he just said to us? He pretty much called us low life scum."

Eric sighed. "Yeah, well he helped us, you just don't see it."

Henry spoke up quietly, almost inaudibly. "How did he help us?"

Eric looked up at Riley. "Well, I don't know about you guys but…he gave me one hell of a reality check."

…

Troy ran a hand down his face and sighed, slipping the key card through the slot and pushing the door open. He furrowed his eyebrows as he found Gabriella sitting on the couch watching TV.

"Hi." He said with a smile, happy that she was back.

Gabriella glanced over at him with a neutral expression and continued to place her attention on the movie playing in front of her. "Hi."

"I didn't think you'd be back…" He said, taking slow steps towards her.

She sighed and did not look up. "Well, this is kinda my room too."

Troy gulped. "Right, I just didn't-"

"Troy. Our parents got back and I didn't want to tell them about our…fight, so I just made up a story as to why I was in there room and came back here."

"Oh." Troy said nervously, scratching the back of his neck.

Then as if someone had answered his prayers, his phone started ringing, saving him from this awkward conversation. "Hello?"

"Honey, it's me."

"Oh, hey mom, what's up?"

"I just wanted to tell you to meet us downstairs in the hotel lobby because we're going out for dinner tonight. And of course, bring Gabriella. Wear something presentable, this restaurant is supposed to be nice."

Troy glanced over at Gabriella and sighed. "Okay, what time?"

"Well we just got back and we're getting dressed so in about twenty minutes?"

"Yeah okay, we'll be there."

"Alright, see you later sweetheart, bye."

"Bye mom." Troy placed his phone on the table and coughed to get Gabriella's attention. "Uhm, that was my mom, she said for us to meet them down in the hotel lobby in twenty minutes, and to wear something nice cause we're going out for dinner."

Gabriella nodded and turned off the TV, walking past him as if he weren't there and disappearing into the bathroom.

He groaned and ran a hand through his hair, sitting on the bed and placing his head in his hands.

…

The whole elevator ride down to the lobby was excruciatingly painful for the both of them…

"Uh…" Troy muttered, scratching the back of his head. "You look…nice, really uh-beautiful, nice."

Gabriella turned to him with furrowed eyebrows and couldn't help but snicker, biting her lip to suppress her laughter at his odd behavior. "Thanks."

Troy gritted his teeth and mentally punched himself. _Get it together Bolton…_

Gabriella was wearing a nicely fitting little black dress and her hair was in a formal, yet loose braid down her side. Troy just wore dark jeans and a white v-neck, a light blue unbuttoned dress shirt over it.

"You look nice too, Troy." Gabriella said quietly, looking around the elevator. "Oh thank god…" She muttered under her breathe as the doors opened and their parents were shown through the doors waiting for them.

Troy pinched the bridge of his nose. "Shit." He hissed, walking out after Gabriella.

"Gabby! Well don't you look lovely!" Lucille greeted, hugging her daughter-like figure.

Gabriella smiled. "Thanks Lucille, you look beautiful as well. I love your dress." As the two women walked towards the hotels revolving doors to their awaiting car that Jack was waiting in Maria raised an eyebrow and walked beside Troy.

"Everything alright honey?" She asked, concerned for the boy that she had grew to love like her own.

Troy shook himself out of his own little world and looked at Maria nervously. "Uh, yeah, yeah. Why wouldn't it be? Everything's fine, just dandy, fine, awesome, uh…yeah."

Maria smirked and tilted her head to the side. "Mhm…what did you do?" She asked knowingly.

Troy sighed, defeated. "I messed up Maria. Again."

"From one to ten, how bad did you mess up?" She asked, nervous to hear the answer.

Troy sighed. "If there were an eleven than I'd hit the spot."

Maria's eyes widened. "Troy Alexander Bolton, I love you, I do, but if you hurt my daughter using another woman I swear I will-"

Troy's eyes widened and he stopped in his tracks, raising his hands in defense. "No! Oh god no. It's not anything like that. I didn't cheat on her."

Maria looked at him questionably before loosening her stance and sighing with relief. "Thank god, I was afraid there for a second."

Troy shook his head and continued to walk with Maria towards the car. "It's just…I seem to take her for granted, and I don't always treat her like I should. I mean…Gabriella, she's special, and I've never loved anyone like I love her, but…I'm just stupid, I don't treat her like I feel about her-I-gosh this doesn't make any sense does it?"

Maria smiled wisely and looked up at Troy with knowing eyes. "Oh sweetheart, I understand. You mean that you treat her like you don't care when really, you care more than she knows."

Troy smiled sadly and nodded. "Exactly."

Maria shook her head and paused in front of the car, offering one more piece of advice before they accompanied everyone else. "Troy, if there's one thing I've learned as a mother and a wife, it's that sometimes we don't show people how we really feel, and sometimes it's not always our fault. You may not understand but my marriage, one that Gabriella cannot even recall for she was too young, it was a relationship and a bond that I will never forget. Greg, my late husband, he was the kindest most caring human being I have ever known, and I see him in Gabriella every day. So what I can tell you right now is, don't be afraid to open yourself, to share yourself with someone, and don't be afraid of what others are doing and thinking because in the end all that matters is what you have, and what you lost. So don't make the mistake of not showing someone that you love them, for at any time they may just leave you and they'll never know. Show her, care for her, and I know she'll get your message."

Troy smiled kindly and hugged Maria tightly, needing her advice more than she knew.

"And Troy," Maria sighed. "Gabriella, she's fragile. She was never one to open herself to others, and the way she is with you…I just know in my heart that you both are soul mates. You look at each other the way that your mother and father look at each other. It astounds me, and honestly, it sometimes even scares me, but I know that you two just click and you make my baby happy, so if you're trying to work it out, just try harder, and don't think fighting means you have a bad relationship, because it wouldn't be a relationship without bumps in the road."

Troy nodded, taking it all in. "Thank you, Maria."

The widowed mother nodded with a gentle smile before disappearing into the car. Troy stared off into the distance, replaying her words in his head. He smiled at them and glanced at the car, knowing his Gabriella was somewhere inside of it. Yes, they were having a rough patch right now, and it was a pretty big bump in the road…

He just had to try harder.

**Please review for next chapter. I have an exciting event planned for it. Mwahhahahah! (:**

**Oh. P.S. Sorry that this chapter is late, I needed it to be perfect, and I'm still not 100 % confident but I couldn't keep it away from you guys for much longer, I hope you enjoyed!**


	22. Just Like A Fairytale

Under & Over

22. Just Like a Fairytale

"Oooo, what about this little boutique! Look at those shoes, I bet you'd look so nice in them sweetheart."

…

"Gabriella?"

…

"Gabriella!"

She whipped her head around to face her mother. "Huh? Did you say something?"

Maria shook her head and looked at her daughter with disbelief. "It's like you're in your own little world today."

Gabriella sighed. "Sorry mom, I…I guess I just am lately. What were you saying?"

Maria stood beside her daughter. "Does this have to do with Troy?"

The young brunette raised her eyebrow and wondered how her mother knew. "Maybe…"

Maria sighed. "He told me."

Gabriella furrowed her eyebrows. "What?"

"Troy. He told me that you guys had a little fight."

Gabriella clenched her eyes shut and walked ahead of her mother, mumbling under her breathe. "Stupid-ugh.."

"Honey! He didn't tell me specifically what he did, but he said that he messed up really bad, again. And he also said that he feels really bad about it."

Gabriella rolled her eyes. "Of course he did."

Maria stood in front of her daughter to stop her. "Gabriella, stop and talk to me. Please."

She stared at her mother for a while, contemplating how she would explain the situation. "Mama, he…he keeps breaking his promises. You see, we went to this party a couple days ago…"

Maria walked beside her daughter down the sidewalk plaza, waiting for her to continue.

"He's different here. It's not like Albuquerque, he tries to be like his friends here, and it's just not him."

Maria stared off into the distance, listening and taking in the new information. "And what did he do exactly?"

Gabriella sighed, looking down at her feet as she walked and coming to a stop, turning to face her mother, a sad smile on her face. "He did a lot of things. But…the one thing that hurt the most was that he, Troy…he promised that he wouldn't leave me alone at that party, and, well, he did. He left me alone to go drink with his friends."

Maria frowned, looking down and shaking her head. "Oh dear…"

"I keep forgiving him. And I'm starting to wonder if I'm the one who's wrong in all of this. Maybe…"

Maria looked up. "Maybe, what?"

Gabriella looked away numbly. "Maybe I need to stop forgiving him."

Maria watched her daughter struggle with the situation and she simply hated it. Troy and Gabriella were supposed to be better than this. "Oh honey." She stepped forward and hugged her daughter, allowing her only child to cry into her shoulder. "Gabriella." She stated, pulling her daughter back and looking her straight in the eyes. "Troy has a good heart. He loves you more than anything, and maybe these bad decisions that he's making, maybe they mean that he's struggling too. That being back here is difficult for him. But you need to make a decision, for yourself. Yourself, and no one else. Not for Troy, not to please me, Lucille, Jack, no one. Only yourself."

Gabriella looked at her mother for guidance, needing to hear what she should do.

"You need to decide if he's worth forgiving, if you can deal with not being with him if you decide not to. Do you understand?"

Gabriella's lip quivered and she looked down, hating to discuss such negative outcomes, but knowing she had to deal with it sooner or later. She nodded and allowed her mother to hug her once again.

"Alright, alright." Maria said, putting on a happy face and wiping her daughters tears. "We came here to shop! We should be happy, now let's go find you a dress for the ball tonight."

Gabriella smiled sadly and nodded, linking arms with her mother and walking towards the vast shopping center.

They soon found a gown store and Maria quickly rushed her daughter inside, excitement written on the elders face. Maria Montez always did love shopping.

"What about this one?" Maria suggested, holding up a bright purple, floor length gown with a large rose on the front.

Gabriella scrunched her nose in protest. "Bleh."

The older dark haired beauty laughed and shook her head, putting the dress back on the rack and continuing to look through the dresses. "Honey, why don't you help me? It's like you don't even want to find a dress."

Gabriella shrugged. "I don't. I mean, I do. I-just-oh I don't know. Honestly, I'm not really up for going to some fancy ball, I just want to stay in. Why don't you guys just go and I'll stay in the room and order room service?"

Maria frowned and shook her head. "No. You are going to this party tonight and you are going to look nice, staying in is the last thing you need. Besides, the party is just downstairs in the hotels ballroom, you'll hear all the fun and then you'll be mad that you didn't decide to come. "

Gabriella pouted, knowing her mother was right. "Fine."

"Oh! What about this one?"

Gabriella looked at her mother with repulse. "You're kidding right? That thing should be in the garbage."

…

"Darling, how long is this going to take? You girls have been getting ready for hours now."

Lucille sighed, giving her husband an irritated look and rolling her eyes. "I'm sorry honey, we're nearly finished, right ladies?"

Maria sauntered out of her bedroom all dressed and ready to go. "Yes, I'm all good to go. What about you Gabriella?"

The only teenager in the room looked over the back of the sofa and nodded, she had been ready for quite a while now. "Yeah, let's go already."

Lucille nodded with a grin, excited for the night ahead. "See, everyone's ready, why don't you go fetch Troy from the other room and we'll meet you downstairs in the lobby?"

Jack sighed and got up from his leaning position against the door. "Finally." He muttered under his breathe. He put on a cheeky smile for his wife. "Meet you down in five." He said, his wife narrowing her eyes at him as he opened the door and left.

"Men." Lucille muttered as the door shut behind him.

Jack chuckled under his breath and crossed the hallway. "Women." He knocked on his son's room door. "Hey, you ready for tonight?" He asked Troy, entering the adjacent room, the elder Bolton all ready in his suit and tie.

Troy nodded, half dressed in his dress pants, socks, and wife beater. "Uh, I just need a minute. Is everyone else ready?"

Jack looked around the messy hotel room and shook his head with an amused smile at the teenager's living standards. "Yeah, your mother, Maria, and Gabriella all got dressed in our room so they're meeting us downstairs in the lobby."

There was no reply from Troy who had disappeared in the bathroom. Five minutes later he emerged all ready in his suit and red tie.

"How long do we have to stay?" Troy asked unpleasantly while he tied his shoes, wanting to just come back and sleep.

Jack shrugged. "That's up to your mother."

Troy smirked. "Dad, you are so whipped."

Jack raised his eyebrow at his only son and narrowed his eyes. "I guess we know where you get it from then." He shot back.

Troy frowned and shook his head, mumbling incoherencies under his breath.

"Let's go, smartass." Jack said chuckling.

Troy rolled his eyes and followed his father out of the hotel room, shutting the door behind him.

…

Lucille sighed, watching as everyone entered the ballroom in their elegant gowns. "Where are the boys? I swear, and they say women take long to get ready." She paced the lobby in her floor length olive green strapless ensemble; her red hair half up in a clip.

Maria and Gabriella shared an amused glance. After hours of shopping they had finally managed to find appropriate dresses. Maria had picked a dark blue floor length gown that was sleeveless but covered her whole chest and tied around her neck. It was kind of like turtleneck style, but much more stylish in her case. The elder Montez had her hair down naturally, the opposite of Gabriella's.

The younger brunette had her hair up in a wisp, her elegant curls pinned up, with some loose curls to frame her face. Her dress was of deep red, the thin straps crossing at her back. The dress had a deep v and had a tight waist, the rest of the red silk cascading down her figure to hide her silver strappy heels. **(It's the same outfit Vanessa Hudgens wore at the HSM2 premiere. Google image it!)**

"Sorry we're late."

Gabriella whipped around to find Jack and Troy walking up to them. Oh gosh, Troy. He looked so handsome with his hands in his pockets, so suave, and tall…and god. Gabriella bit her lip and quickly looked away, telling herself to be strong. But gosh…you could see his muscles from his fitting suit, and his hair, she loved his hair, she missed his hair, it looked so incredibly soft, softer than usual. She stood beside her mother and after smiling at Jack, focused her attention on the people that continued to arrive for the ball.

Jack placed his arm around his wife's waist, mumbling his compliments to her appearance and looking over his wife's head to compliment Maria as well. The three adults walked up ahead towards the large double doors that had music and laughter coming from them. "It was all Troy's fault." Jack chuckled, explaining their tardiness.

Troy was so distracted that he didn't even catch his father's remark on whose fault it was, for if he had, there would be a very worded rebuttle.

He couldn't help but stare. Troy had seen Gabriella in a dress, he had seen her dressed up before, but no, never had he seen her like this. She was different, so, _so_ different. She looked…elegant, like she was floating, even though he knew she wasn't for he caught a glimpse of the gleam of her shiny silver shoes. She looked mature; her face looked sexy and appealing, like she had just gotten a quick tan, even though he also knew her face was the same shade as it always was. Gabriella looked like a super model, her waist so tiny, the v of her dress so alluring, he just wanted to wrap her up and carry her away.

Gabriella glanced over at him and furrowed her eyebrows, taking a small, hesitant, step towards him. "Troy? Are you okay?"

God, her lips. That shiny clear lip gloss just made him want to attack her right now.

"Troy?"

He shook from his hypnotized state and gulped. "Huh-what?"

Gabriella looked at him questioningly before shrugging it off and gesturing towards the ballroom. "You coming?"

He nodded with an innocent look about him that made her even more confused.

She held his gaze for a little longer than she decided was needed and quickly looked away, walking towards the ballroom, Troy quickly catching up and walking by her side.

"Ella…" Troy breathed, looking at her with his bright blue eyes. "You look, just perfect."

Gabriella smiled slowly, a blush creeping onto her cheeks. "Thank you." She giggled softly. "You look extremely handsome too."

Troy grinned and then frowned cutely. "Thanks, but I couldn't do my tie right and my dad's a bitch and so I couldn't ask him…"

Gabriella rolled her eyes and turned towards him, pausing right outside the doors. "Let me." She whispered, taking one step towards him and using her petite fingers to adjust his tie. She couldn't help but notice how his tie matched her dress. She silently giggled as she pushed the tie up to fasten around his collar. "There." She said, after making sure it looked right. "Perfect."

Troy looked down at her and it was then that they both realized just how close they were. He licked his lips and stared at her glossy ones, glancing at her doe eyes as she breathed steadily and looked at him innocently. She had to make the decision now.

Gabriella stared at Troy, he was so close. She could feel his warm breathe on her face, loving the feeling, and she then realized this was it.

'_You need to decide if he's worth forgiving, if you can deal with not being with him if you decide not to.'_

Could she deal with not being with him? Could she live with not being able to hold his hand ever again, to feel his fingers laced with hers, to have him hold her, that feeling of being so safe and secure in his strong arms. Could she deal with not being able to kiss him or tell him everything? Could she? This was Troy. Her Troy.

Gabriella gulped and slowly closed her eyes, contemplating the decision.

It was in that moment that she knew, that she decided. She opened her eyes slowly and placed her petite hands on his chest and moved them up to his neck, watching her own hands as they traced his face and strong jaw. She kept her left hand on his chest and used her right to place on his cheek softly, her thumb going over his mouth, his soft eyelashes as he relaxed with her touch and closed his eyes. Gabriella smiled genuinely for the first time in days.

Without having to think any longer, Gabriella leant up and placed her left arm around his neck, hugging him close to her, her right hand still cupping his cheek and stroking it softly. "I hate that I love you." She whispered against his lips, before kissing him eagerly, her right hand moving to get buried in his hair.

Troy instantly moved both his hands to either side of her waist, moving them roughly up her sides and back, wrapping his arms around her waist and hugging her as close as possible, pressing her body against his so there was absolutely no space between them.

Their kiss morphed into something so much bigger as their tongues battled it out and their hands roamed in all directions.

"Ah-hem." Someone coughed, from behind them.

Gabriella reluctantly pulled away from Troy to find an old couple standing behind them with smirks on their faces. "Excuse me sweetpea." The old women said, shuffling with her husband into the ballroom as the young frazzled couple rushed to get out of their way.

"Shit." Gabriella mumbled, as she fixed her dress and pulled herself together. She breathed out to regain her breathe and turned around to find Troy with an equally embarrassed but amused expression. "I think we should, uhm, you know, go in now?" She said with a bashful yet seductive smirk gracing her face.

Troy nodded. "Right." He said huskily, hoping no one noticed his little friend down under. "Let's go." He snickered and wrapped an arm around Gabriella's waist, leading her through the doors.

Gabriella giggled as they entered the immensely large, dimly lit room. She squealed slightly as she was pulled towards the corner of the room, next to a vacant table, everyone up or dancing. Troy pushed her up against the wall and buried his head in her neck, thanking the dark lighting for no one would even give them a second glance. Gabriella bit her lip and placed her arms around his neck, breathing rapidly into his shoulder. "Troy…" She breathed.

"Hmm?" He muttered, kissing her neck.

"I want…no, _need_ you to know something." She whispered, causing shivers down his spine at her erotic tone.

"What is it?" He whispered huskily, causing the same effect on her.

Gabriella pulled back and cupped his face, staring at him with a soft yet forceful expression. "This is your last chance, the last time I'll give myself to you. Alright?"

Troy licked his lips and nodded vigorously. "I won't let you go again, I promise, and this time I'll show you that I can mean it."

Gabriella smiled, hoping that he was right. She nodded and moved her arms around his neck again, allowing him to place his face next to hers, nuzzling her cheek against his. He kissed it softly as she placed her face in his hair, breathing it in.

"Gabriella…" He breathed.

She smiled. "Yes?"

He nuzzled his nose against her cheek and smiled against her soft face. "I'm always going to be in love with you. You have my heart."

She smiled, touched. She kissed his hair and hugged him tightly. "I'll take good care of it." She whispered back. "I promise."

It was then that Gabriella could already sense the change in him. The old Troy was back.

…

Troy and Gabriella danced, their bodies always so close and connected throughout the whole night. As the elegant Marie Claire sang beautifully up on the stage, her slow and lyrically meaningful music gliding throughout the large hall, Gabriella held on tight to Troy's neck, her head on his chest and her eyes closed peacefully.

"Troy…" She said quietly, staying in the position she was in for it was far too comfortable.

"Hmm?" He replied, his head resting comfortably on hers and his arms woven around her waist.

"I'm tired."

Troy smiled and lifted his head. "You want to go back to the room and sleep?"

Gabriella shook her head. "No. I don't want to leave yet."

He furrowed his eyebrows. "You just said that you were tired…"

"I am."

He shook his head with amusement and chuckled into her hair. "Let's go sit down then."

She nodded tiredly into his chest and allowed him to lead her towards their table.

Troy sat her down and she smiled gratefully as he took a seat opposite her.

"Do you want me to go get you a drink?" He asked with a loving expression as she placed her arms on the table and rested her head on them, smiling at him and nodding.

"Yes please."

He smiled back at her and got up. "I'll be right back."

Troy quickly wove through the crowd, smiling at the bartender as she finished making a drink for the guy next to him. "What'll it be?" She asked politely.

"Uh, can I have two sprites? With ice."

She smiled and nodded. "Comin' right up."

Troy smiled politely and leaned against the bar patiently.

"Troy! Troy!"

He looked around the large crowd and scrunched his forehead in confusion when he saw Paul sprinting up to him.

"Dude, I've been looking everywhere for you." He panted.

Troy looked at him, confused. "What's up man?"

Henry popped up behind Paul. "You gotta come quick. Riley collapsed and she's in the hospital. She wanted me to find you, because well, she wants to see you before, you know…"

Troy's eyes widened. "Riley? What do you mean she collapsed?"

Henry looked down. "She's not doing too good, Troy. The doctors are saying that she doesn't have much time left…and Ri, well she's telling everyone to come by to say their goodbyes, she's actually taking the whole situation really well."

Troy narrowed his eyes. "Are you guys screwing with me? It's not funny."

Both Paul and Henry shook their heads vigorously.

"How the hell did she collapse and is on the brink of death? I mean it must've been a pretty bad fall…" Troy said unconvinced.

Paul rolled his eyes. "Dude, are you really going to do this right now?"

Troy gulped at their serious expressions. "You're not shitting with me?"

"NO." Henry said seriously.

Troy's eyes widened. "Shit, okay yeah…" He took a deep breath. He didn't 100% believe them but there was a chance that they were telling the truth and the situation was just as serious as they made it out to be. I mean if it was true, Riley really did collapse and only has minutes left, than how would you tell someone believingly? "Who's driving?"

"We both drove here in separate cars." Paul said. "I already said my goodbyes so you can just go with Henry, I'm heading home for a bit."

Henry nodded in agreement, gesturing towards the door. "Come on man."

Troy nodded, and then glanced towards the opposite direction. "Just hold on, I have to tell Gabriella-"

Paul interjected. "Troy, you have to go as soon as possible or else you're going to miss your chance. I'll go tell Gabriella what's going on and call you later."

Troy glanced in Gabriella's direction and nodded hesitantly. "Okay…but make sure you tell her, okay?"

Paul nodded.

Henry grabbed Troy's shoulder and they rushed out of the ballroom and out of the hotel's revolving doors, into the pouring rain.

"Shit!" Troy hissed, not expecting to get drenched as soon as he exited the building.

"Come on! My car is this way!" Henry led the way and they got into the car.

"When did it start raining?" Troy asked, out of breathe and shaking his hair off.

Henry shrugged, starting the car. "Eh, a couple hours ago."

Troy shook his head, staring out the window at the flooded streets and closing his eyes at the sound of the car tires shredding through the water.

…

"Paul?" Gabriella asked with confusion, as he sat opposite her.

"Hey." He said with a quaint smile.

"What are you doing here?" She asked, looking around for her boyfriend. "And where's Troy?"

"Well, long story short, Riley collapsed and she's in the hospital. Henry's driving Troy down to the hospital so he can say goodbye because he asked for her. They had to leave fast because the doctors say that they don't have much time."

Gabriella's eyes widened before she narrowed them suspiciously. "She collapsed? How did she collapse?"

Paul glanced away and scratched the back of his head. "…Oh! Uhm, well you see, she was on her roller skates at the diner when she fell and hit her head pretty hard."

Gabriella raised an eyebrow. "And now she's dying?"

Paul nodded with a serious expression.

Gabriella could see straight through it. "She asked for Troy? So she could say goodbye?"

Paul nodded.

Gabriella smirked. After a serious injury to the head, of that immensity seeing as to now she was apparently dying, Riley would most definitely be left unconscious, therefore not be asking for people so she could say goodbye. Gabriella was too intelligent for a lie like this one.

"You're lying."

Paul frowned. He never did like Gabriella. "How the hell did you know?"

Gabriella sighed. "Your facts down add up. Riley couldn't have been asking for Troy if she was in the hospital due to a head injury. She'd be unconscious."

Paul looked off with furrowed eyebrows, thinking about it. He shrugged. "Woah, you're right." He hit the table. "Shit. I gotta come up with better stories."

She rolled her eyes. He was starting to get on her nerves. "Paul, what's really going on?"

He smirked. "We're pulling a prank on Troy." He admitted, chuckling. "When we were younger it was kind of our thing. Every time we'd up the level of our stunts on each other and they would get more intense. It's kind of our way of telling him that we still love him, even after that gay speech he gave us about you."

Gabriella nodded slowly before back tracking. "Wait, what speech?"

A slow, devious smirk crept up Paul's face. "Well, well, well…you didn't hear about Troy's little speech?"

She shook her head.

"Well, yesterday he came into the diner and gave this big speech about how he loves you too much to keep doing, well ya know, what we do. Like Van's parties and shit, and how he doesn't like who he is when he's doing that stuff. So we were kind of confused and pissed at first but…eh, we got over it and figured he was right. Van's parties are getting old anyway." He said shrugging.

Gabriella raised her eyebrows, taking in the new information. She giggled, a grin erupting onto her face. "Did he really?" She asked quietly.

Paul looked at her, dumbfounded. "Uh…yeah. Not lying here. I mean if he doesn't want to go to parties then fine, we won't bug him about it, but pftt, I'm not giving them up. Brewer parties are way too awesome." Gabriella rolled her eyes as Paul stood up. "Anyway, Henry took him to the diner, I gotta go, I don't want to miss Troy's face when he finds out that Riley's not actually dying."

As Paul attempted to go quickly, Gabriella grabbed his arm. "Wait! I want to go too."

He raised an eyebrow. "You want to come?"

She nodded, with a giggle. "Yeah, although I don't fully like what you're doing…I don't want to miss it either."

Paul grinned. "My car's outside."

Gabriella nodded and followed him towards the exit.

When they stepped outside, Gabriella squealed, the rain pelting on top of her. She quickly ran after Paul, rushing into his car as he held the passenger's side door open for her. As Paul got into the driver's side she smoothed out her dress. "When did it start raining?" She asked, sighing in relief as her dress didn't seem to be that badly wet, just a few drops here and there.

"A while ago." Paul replied bluntly, starting the car and turning onto the dark road.

Gabriella looked at the dark passenger's side window and raised her eyebrow as she saw her reflection. She tilted her head in surprise as her hair didn't seem to be damaged. "So, what do you guys intend on doing to Troy when he gets to the diner?"

Paul shrugged. "When he comes in he'll just see that Riley's fine, Henry and Eric will stall him as I hook up a bucket of syrup to the door and when he walks out…kapow!"

Gabriella raised her eyebrow. "Hm, that's your master plan?"

Paul scoffed. "Yeah! It's going to be awesome!"

She looked at him smugly. "And how do you intend to hook up a bucket to the door?"

Paul froze for a second before smirking. "Huh! You think I didn't think of that? I got rope. And I'll figure it out, no big deal."

Gabriella shook her head, doubting their plans success. "Oh-kay."

Paul rolled his eyes before squinting them, trying to see through the foggy windshield. "Damn this rain." He muttered. "Come on!" He yelled as the light turned red as soon as he approached it. "Now we'll never get to the diner in time to get everything set up." He hit the steering wheel and turned to Gabriella who was snickering in her seat. "What are you laughing at?"

She shrugged with amusement. "Oh, nothing."

Paul mocked her with annoyance. "_Oh nothing."_

She scoffed at him and watched the light as it turned green. Paul stepped on the accelerator and sped down the dark road. Gabriella clenched the sides of her seat and widened her eyes. "Woah, Paul. You might want to slow down, seeing as to oh, I don't know, how it's _raining_!"

Paul rolled his eyes, weaving through traffic. "Oh calm down little princess." He scoffed. "We're almost there."

Gabriella gulped, not liking how fast the car was going. She had a bad feeling in the pit of her stomach, so she did the only thing she could. She prayed.

"Fuck!" Paul yelled, a car honking at him as he came a little too close to the other vehicle.

"What the hell! Paul, slow the fuck down! NOW." Gabriella winced as he didn't slow down.

"You know, I have no idea why Troy likes you, let alone loves you. You're already getting on my nerves." He sped up as the curve onto Hellfer Drive, the road where the diner was located, came up on his right.

"Paul…" Gabriella whispered. "That's a blind curve…you can't see if there are cars coming towards you…please."

Paul sighed. Just as he turned the wheel to merge onto the curve, he pulled his foot off of the accelerator. He should've done that a lot sooner. "Fine. Look, I slowed down, are you happ-"

"PAUL!"

There are moments in your life that you don't see coming, that you could never even imagine happening to you. Moments that you least expect. Even though Gabriella had a bad feeling as soon as she stepped foot in Paul's car, she still would've never thought that anything like this could ever happen to her. That something like this could happen to her when she was just driving to a diner on a small island to watch a prank being pulled on her boyfriend. But, as she had witnessed many times before, random acts of horror can happen to you wherever, and whenever, at times when you least expect them.

So, as Paul's small, beat up, station wagon collided with a larger minivan, head on, let's just say that Gabriella had not expected it. And when another car smashed right into them from behind, she had not expected that either.

…

"Where the hell is he?" Eric hissed to himself, watching the diner window as the rain consumed the streets.

"Where the hell is who?" Riley asked, skating up to him.

Eric looked at her, dumbfounded. "Uh…I'm just meeting Paul and Henry here, that's all."

Just then, Henry rushed into the diner, running up to Eric. "Dude, Troy's pissed! I bought us some time and didn't unlock his door until I ran up to the diner, but he's right behind me! What do I tell him? He thought he was going to the hospital!"

"Shit, shit, shit." Eric said angrily, running a frustrated hand through his hair. "Where is Paul?"

Henry shrugged, Riley looking at them both as if they were crazy.

"What's going on?" She asked.

Eric ignored her and looked at Henry sternly. "You circled around a bit right? To give Paul some time so he could get here first?"

Henry nodded. "Yeah! But Troy made Paul explain to Gabriella where he was going so maybe that held him up…"

Eric pulled at his hair and his eyes widened as the diner door dinged and Troy came huffing inside with an angry expression.

Henry exchanged an alarmed glance with Eric, who looked around for a distraction to buy Paul some time. Without thinking Eric did the first thing that entered his mind. He pushed Riley and she squealed and landed with an "umph" on her butt. Eric cringed and faced Troy who stomped up towards them.

"What the fuck is going on guys?" Troy asked, anger clearly evident. He glanced down at Riley whose face had turned read with fury.

"WHAT THE HELL ERIC." Riley screamed.

Eric looked between everyone and his face dropped. He placed his forehead on the bar and hit it multiple times.

Troy's mouth was open in confusion, looking between Henry and Riley for an explanation.

"Hey, I have no idea what's going on either!" Riley said on the ground. Troy shook his head with annoyance and grabbed Riley's waist, lifting her to a standing position. "Thanks." She muttered, brushing her butt off with a pout.

As soon as Eric lifted his head, Riley punched him in the arm with fury. "What the hell was that for?" She said in his face.

Eric rubbed his arm and cringed under her gaze. "I panicked?" He squeaked.

Riley backed off and stood beside Troy, both of them looking at Eric and Paul waiting for an explanation. Eric sighed and glanced at Henry, narrowing his eyes at him as the taller boy backed up and gestured that it was Eric who was going to explain.

Eric turned towards the two angered victims and bit his lip. "Well, you see…things didn't go as planned."

"Huh, you can say that again." Henry muttered from behind him.

Eric glanced back at him with a steely gaze.

"Sorry." The cowardly boy mumbled, shrinking back.

Eric sighed and shook his head. "Riley _wasn't_ supposed to be here, Paul _was_ supposed to be here, and you _were_ supposed to be drenched with syrup."

Troy furrowed his eyebrows before putting two and two together. "Are you freakin' serious right now? This was all just a prank?"

Riley pinched the bridge of her nose and shook her head. "You guys are idiots." She whispered with irritation. The diner phone started to ring and she lifted her head. "If you morons will excuse me, I think I'll get back to work."

Eric stopped her as she attempted to skate away and he looked at her sincerely. "Sorry that I pushed you, really."

Riley looked at him blankly and continued to skate away. "Yeah, yeah." She replied, sighing as she skated around the bar and answered the phone.

"You know I left Gabriella alone at the hotel just to come here?" Troy asked, taking a step towards Eric dangerously. He rolled his eyes and looked away towards the window. "I should've known this was a bunch of bull shit, I mean, Riley falling and dying? Really? Was that the best you guys could've come up with?"

Eric shrugged. "It was Paul's idea."

Troy rolled his eyes for the hundredth time. "Of course it was Paul's idea! Paul's an idiot! Why the hell would you guys go along with anything-"

"Troy!" Riley called from behind the bar.

He looked at her with confusion. "What?"

"It's Paul. And Gabriella."

Troy walked towards her, Eric and Henry following. "Gabriella?"

Just then loud sirens were heard down the street and everyone turned towards the windows, watching as numerous police cars, ambulances, and fire trucks sped down the road.

Troy, Eric and Henry quickly ran out of the diner and into the rain, noticing that the sirens were still close and hadn't got any further away.

"I think there was an accident just around Hellfer Drive." Eric said quietly, watching as the last fire truck stopped just around the corner and you could see the back of it from the diner.

"Come on!" Henry called, already breaking into a run towards the accident.

Troy and Eric exchanged a glance as they ran after Henry, not hearing Riley calling for them frantically from the diner door.

The three boys panted as they watched from behind the caution tape. "Woah…" Eric breathed. There were three cars piled up just around the corner. Two of the cars seemed to have collided head on and the third seemed to have crashed right into the back of the car coming towards Hellfer.

"Excuse me, ma'm?" Eric turned towards the woman beside him. She was holding an umbrella and had a horrified expression on her face. "Do you know what happened here?"

The middle aged woman had one hand clutched onto her umbrella and the other over her mouth in shock. She turned towards the three boys with a numb expression. "I was just walking home from work…it happened so fast. Oh dear." She winced and shook her head with distraught.

Henry stepped forward. "What happened?"

She took a moment to recollect what had recently happened right in front of her eyes. "A car, I guess they had been going too fast, they merged onto the curve and a van had collided head on with them. Then the car behind had crashed right into the merging one and sandwiched it."

The three boys watched with horror as many other people gathered around the scene of the accident.

"I saw the whole thing." The elder woman said with sadness. "The car in back had only one passenger and he seemed to be fine, I saw him walk out, and the van in front, oh my there were two children in there, they were pulled out in stretchers, both of them were crying so I guess they were okay, but the woman driving, she was unconscious. It was horrible."

"What about the car in the middle?" Troy asked, breathing heavily. His throat had suddenly become very dry. He had a bad feeling in the pit of his stomach.

The woman shook her head sadly. "There was a young man in the driver's side and he was pulled out unconscious, blood everywhere." The woman sighed. "And then there was also a young woman, also not conscious, she was stuck pretty good and they had to break the door to pull her out. Such a shame, she was dressed so beautifully, in this elegant red dress, I couldn't tell if there was blood, for it could've blended in for all I know."

Troy stopped breathing. He couldn't breathe. He clutched his chest, trying to regain air. Just then he turned his head to see an ambulance, the girl in the red dress, laying unconscious on a stretcher, they were electrocuting her. She wasn't waking up.

"Troy, Troy! Are you okay?" Henry placed an arm on Troy's shoulder and followed his gaze. "Shit…is that…"

Eric gasped from beside them. "PAUL!" He screamed. Troy glanced over and found Paul in another ambulance, laying numbly on a stretcher, just as Troy glanced over, the ambulance doors shut and Paul disappeared behind the doors, the ambulance speeding away towards the hospital.

Troy didn't waste any time placing his gaze back on the girl in the red dress. No…it wasn't possible. She was back at the hotel…safe.

"Oh my god, that was Paul." Eric breathed, he glanced over at Troy and Henry. "Fuck! Holy shit! Paul..." Eric pulled at his hair, on the verge of tears.

Eric followed the others gazes and he squinted his eyes. "Who is that?" His eyes widened. "No…shit…oh my god…"

Before Eric could process that it was her on the stretcher, Troy ducked under the tape and sprinted towards the ambulance.

"Woah!" A police officer stopped him. "You aren't allowed over here."

Troy glanced over at her. It was her. He was closer. It was her. Oh my god, it was her. "GABRIELLA!" He screamed at the top of his lungs. "GABRIELLA!"

The police officer looked at the girl in the ambulance and turned back to Troy. "You know her or something?"

"YES I KNOW HER!" He pushed past the police officer and ran towards the ambulance, ignoring the yells of many people.

As soon as he reached the doors of the ambulance, they shut roughly. He banged on them with his fists, screaming for them to open. As they ambulance started driving off, Troy ran after it. He screamed but no one noticed him for the rain drowned out his voice. "GABRIELLA, GABRIELLA! PLEASE, NO! STOP!"

He cried and screamed, his legs burning as the ambulance got further and further away.

"Please…please…" He croaked out, his throat sore from screaming and running so hard.

As he watched the ambulance disappear, Troy placed his hands on his knees, crying out in despair. "No, no, no…" He whispered to himself. He held his head roughly in his hands and clenched his eyes shut. "No, no, no…" He was now soaked, the rain making its way through his clothes.

"Troy! Get in!"

Troy looked beside him and froze as Eric yelled from the passenger's side of Henry's car for Troy to get in the back.

He ripped the door open and got inside, screaming for Henry to get to the hospital as soon as possible.

**LALKSJFLDJFGLKJ REVIEW (: MWAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAH.**


	23. Numb

**You guys deserve this fast update for reviewing. (; ENJOY!**

Under & Over

23. Numb

He felt different, too different. He had never felt this way before. He felt exhausted, abnormally exhausted, like half of him were missing, making it impossible to function properly.

Troy sat in the waiting room, crouched over, numb, with his head in his hands, silent tears coursing down his face. After the first two hours he stopped noticing them altogether, for they just blended in with his now damp shirt, which had previously been soaked with rain. For about four hours he had been sitting in the same position, staring at the ground, clutching his head as it throbbed with pain. He had a migraine, something that also felt foreign to him. Mere strangers watching him would say that he was just simply falling apart.

After getting the life altering phone call that her only daughter had been in a severe car accident, Maria Montez, along with Lucille and Jack, had rushed down to the hospital, the reality of the situation hitting them as soon as they saw Troy, his wet clothes, his pale face, his never ending tears and sobs as Eric, Henry, and Riley stood a distance from him, giving him the space he needed.

Maria had silently just sat down beside Troy, numb as well. Lucille and Jack had tried getting all they could from the doctors, the only information being given out that she was just barely hanging on and they were doing all they could right now. So the Bolton parents took a seat across from their son and Maria. Lucille impatiently flinched every now and again, staring at the wall above her sons head, Jack just sat quietly next to his wife, running a hand down his face every time he realized that he was on the verge of falling asleep.

Troy was angry. He was so furious at everyone. Paul, Eric, Henry, Riley, his mother, his father, everyone. He hated the world right now. The only person he didn't despise right now was Maria Montez. She was the only one that could understand, but he didn't dare try and talk to her, try and explain to her why he hadn't protected her daughter, why he had failed.

"Ms. Montez? Is there a Ms. Montez here?"

Maria and Troy darted up at the same time, Lucille and Jack shooting up just after them, all four of them rushing towards the young female doctor with frantic faces, the other three teenagers staying behind, not feeling that it was their place.

"Yes, I-I'm Maria Montez."

The doctor nodded and then eyed all the people surrounding her. "Are you all family?" She asked softly.

Maria sighed. "I'm her mother and they're pretty much family, so please, just tell us, is Gabriella going to be okay?"

The doctor sighed and looked down, before glancing between all four faces and resting on Maria's anxious and hopeful one. "Ms. Montez, I'm Dr. Matthews, your daughter is in critical condition." He began somberly. "Gabriella crushed her right leg in two places, broke two ribs, punctured a lung-which we managed to repair and stabilize- and has lost a whole lot of blood, too much really. She's currently in surgery, we'll have to see how she's doing when she comes out, but I'm telling you now…if she does pull through the surgery, I can't say how long she'll be in a coma. The impact of the accident severely injured her, and I'm not going to lie when I say that she may have even damaged her skull, a possibility that if she does wake up, which is a slim chance, that she may suffer from memory loss."

Maria choked out sobs, walking backwards and collapsing on one of the waiting room chairs, the massive amount of terrible news literally knocking her off her feet. Lucille rushed towards her, sobbing as well. She kneeled down in front of her and took Maria in her arms, holding her friend close. Jack sat beside Maria and placed a hand on his wife's shoulder and on Maria's. He quickly swiped at the single tear that fell down his face, he had to be strong.

Troy stood in the same place. He couldn't move. The room started spinning and he couldn't breathe. He wavered a bit, clutching his head and staring at the floor as his tears hit the ground. He sobbed and crouched down, placing his head in his legs, sobbing into them, he couldn't breathe, he couldn't walk.

Eric slowly approached his friend, shaking from the severity of the situation. "Troy…" He knelt down and gently touched his friend's shoulder, only to have Troy rip it away from him.

"Don't touch me." He whispered darkly.

"Please…bro, I'm so sorry-"

"GET THE FUCK AWAY FROM ME." He shot up, a craze in his eyes that Eric truly was frightened of.

The tall islander slowly put his hands up in defense and shook his head slowly. "Woah, man, I-I didn't mean-"

"Fuck off." Troy hissed. He gave Eric a cold stare before he sprinted out of the waiting room towards the exit.

He ran, pushing nurses, doctors, strangers, out of his way. He had to get out of there. He had to get away from this. It wasn't happening, it just couldn't be happening.

As he ripped through the doors of the hospital and started to feel the rain on his skin, Troy started to cry again. He hated the rain, he would always hate it after tonight. It hadn't stopped raining; it hadn't even got softer, still crashing down from the sky. He slowly walked further away from the hospital, sitting down on a close by curb and clutching his head once again, trying to make the outside world disappear.

She just had to get through the surgery. She just had to wake up. She just had to remember him.

Gabriella just had to be okay.

…

Maria, Lucille, and Jack all raised their heads as two frantic adults came rushing into the ward.

"Where is he? Where is our baby?" The woman screeched, sobbing. Eric ran over to them, crying as well.

"Mrs. Curny, Paul's being treated right now." He said trying to soothe her.

Mr. Curny stepped forward with a pale face. "Is he going to be okay?"

Just then a male doctor walked up beside them holding a clip board. "Mr. and Mrs. Curny? Paul's parents?"

Paul's parents along with Eric spun around quickly, facing the doctor, Henry and Riley rapidly coming to join them and hear the news.

"Where's our boy? Is he okay?"

The doctor shook his head and looked at the distraught father with confliction. "Mr. Curny, Paul is on life support right now. He broke a part of his upper back and also his right arm. His airbag protected him for the most part, unlike the female victim. He'll make it through if he wakes up, but will need physical therapy for his back, without it he won't be able to walk."

Mrs. Curny furrowed her eyebrows. "Female victim? There was someone else in the car?"

"Yes. My daughter."

Everyone turned around to meet the sinister face of Maria Montez.

"My daughter, Gabriella, was in the passenger's seat of your son's car. She's in critical condition, and has suffered far worse damage than your precious son, who if I may say caused this whole thing. He was driving twenty miles over the speed limit on a blind curve." Maria stepped forward and gave Mrs. Curny a dangerous glare. "And now my baby is paying the price for it. You should be ashamed of your son, because I intend to press charges."

Lucille rushed over and pulled Maria back who went reluctantly back to her seat, continuing to sob into her hands.

Mr. Curny ran a distraught hand through his hair, watching as his wife started to sob. He turned to the doctor. "Is our son going to be okay?"

The doctor nodded. "If he wakes up, which I think will be so."

Mr. Curny nodded content with that answer. He gathered his wife in his arms and led her to the opposite end of the waiting room where Henry followed and sat down with them.

Eric and Riley shared a knowing glance and slowly made their way over to Maria. "Ms. Montez..." Riley started.

Maria slowly put her head up with a blank expression.

"We're so sorry." Riley said softly.

Eric nodded. "Gabriella's a strong girl. I-I'm just…sorry. I'm so sorry." He turned away to hide his face and both him and Riley went to sit by Henry.

Jack stood up and allowed his wife and Maria to comfort each other. He walked towards the hospital exit and took a deep breath as the fresh air hit him. He looked around the parking lot and smiled sadly when he saw Troy from a distance sitting on the curb, now staring blankly ahead of him.

"Son…" Jack said softly, sitting on the curb beside his son.

Troy didn't acknowledge his father. He just continued to stare at nothing.

"Why don't you come back inside? Wait with all of us?"

He shook his head.

"Troy…I know you're feeling responsible, but don't. It's not your fault, you weren't driving."

Silence.

"Please, son, you can't just sit out-"

"Dad!" He yelled, startling the elder man. "Just stop it okay? It is my fault! I believed the fucking stupid joke, and_ I_ left her, not Paul. I let her get into that car and get into a car accident. I left her with freaking _Paul_ for god's sake." He clenched his eyes shut. "I'm so stupid." He whispered to himself, choking out a sob and holding his head in his hands once again.

Jack watched with agony as his son suffered. He placed an arm around Troy's back and hugged him close, letting his only son cry into his chest. "You can't blame yourself…" Jack whispered. "It'll destroy you."

…

Jack led his son back into the waiting room and furrowed his eyebrows when his wife and Maria weren't in the same spot he had left them. He glanced to the side to see the two women talking to the female doctor that had given them the bad news earlier.

"What's going on?" Jack asked. Troy stood next to his father with an anxious face as he saw Maria cry softly.

Lucille stepped around Maria and stood in front of Jack and Troy. "Gabriella's out of surgery but she needs a blood transfusion…and she needs one soon, within the next twenty four hours, or…" She placed her hand over her mouth and choked out the last part. "O-Or she won't make it."

Jack engulfed his wife in his arms and rubbed her back. Troy stepped up to the doctor with a serious face on. "What's the problem? Do the transfusion already. Hospitals have spare blood lying around everywhere."

The doctor sighed. "Not necessarily. Gabriella's blood type is very rare, and the amount needed to stabilize her…" The doctor sighed once again. "Again, she lost _a lot_ of blood."

Maria cried out and placed her face in her hands, not knowing what to do. The mother of one already knew that her blood did not match her daughters…Gabriella had been given the blood type of her late father, and this fact made Maria even more angry and hurt. She could not help her daughter.

"What's her blood type?" Lucille asked quickly.

The doctor looked down at her chart and sighed. "B positive."

Troy's eyes widened, he clenched his fists, glancing at Maria and clenching his jaw as well, knowing that it was fate. "My blood type is B positive."

"What?" Maria's head shot up.

Troy ignored the wide eyed expression of Maria and the frantic expressions of his parents. "Give her some of my blood." He said with determination.

The doctor furrowed her eyebrows and looked at Lucille and Jack.

Jack glanced between his son and the doctor. "He gets it from me, we both have B positive."

"Well, we'll need to run some tests…"

"That's fine." Troy said bluntly, already knowing what he had to do. "I'm ready. Now."

"Woah, slow down there." Jack said pulling his son back by the arm. "You can't just do this. The doctor said that the transfusion would have to be large, because Gabriella has lost a lot of blood."

He shrugged stiffly. "I know. I don't care."

Lucille looked at her son with fear. "Troy, even if it will help Gabriella, it could very well harm you, and as much as I love Gabriella like my own, I can't let you do that."

He stepped back from his mother. "You don't understand. I don't give a shit if it'll harm me, I'll live. But Gabriella won't. Not if she doesn't get a blood transfusion. I won't just sit back and watch her die."

Jack placed a hand on his sons shoulder. "Son, then let me, I have B positive too so-"

"NO." Troy said ripping his arm away. "Gabriella, she's mine. I'll help her."

Lucille shook in her husband's arms and looked at her son desperately.

He sighed, calming down and looking at the worried expressions of his parents. He took one small step towards them and clutched his mother's hand in his own. "What if it were dad?" He whispered softly to his mother who froze at the question. He then turned to his father. "And if it were mom in there?" Jack gulped and looked down, knowing his son was right.

Lucille took a deep breath and placed her hand on her son's cheek. She opened her mouth to say something but then closed it, not knowing what to say. She looked down before sharing a knowing glance with her husband. Then, answering Troy's pleas, she bit her quivering lip and turned to her only son, giving him a gentle nod of her head.

Troy smiled softly at the two and nodded as well, turning quickly towards the doctor who watched the scene intently. "Let's do it."

The doctor glanced at Lucille and Jack for approval and smiled solemnly as they nodded their permission. "Right this way." She said, nodding towards the hallway.

Troy took a deep breath and was about to follow the doctor when he felt an arm on his shoulder. He turned around to find Maria looking at him with a sad smile on her face, tears falling down her wrinkled cheeks. She cupped his face between her hands. "I can't ask you to do this for Gabriella, but since you are…I will forever be in your debt." She whispered softly, kissing him on the forehead before letting him go.

He gave her a small smile and nodded, placing a hand on her shoulder before turning around and jogging to catch up to the doctor.

…

"How did it go?" Lucille asked, biting her nails nervously as the doctor approached them again.

"The transfusion was successful. Your son's blood type did indeed match Gabriella's and she's now in a stabilized condition."

Maria cried out in relief. "Oh thank you lord." She whispered, hugging Lucille happily.

"And how is Troy?" Jack asked quickly, grabbing Lucille and Maria's attention as well.

The doctor smiled. "He was a trooper all right. Troy's fine, up and alert and ready to go."

"Oh thank god." Lucille breathed.

"He will feel slightly dizzy for a while but with a good night's rest he should feel back to his old self in no time." The doctor reassured. "I should get back to Gabriella, see how she's doing. But I'll come back to update you as soon as possible."

The three adults nodded and Lucille turned to Maria, the two women hugging once again. Jack chuckled and wrapped his arms around both women, hugging them close to his chest.

Even though things weren't as great as they could be, they were definitely starting to look up.

**REVIEW (: you guys reviewed so much on the last chapter that I just had to update as soon as possible. Thanks to everyone! XOXO.**


	24. Waiting

Under & Over

24. Waiting

**Two Weeks Later**

Troy slid into the room quietly and walked over to Gabriella's bedside, like he did every day since the accident. He sat down in his usual chair and glanced over at a sleeping Maria who was bundled up on the couch.

It was currently around 8 AM and Troy had only gotten about 5 hours of sleep, for he rarely slept in his actual hotel room, finding the hospital much more comforting, for Gabriella was here. Maria usually stayed all day as well, going out to run errands and pick up food once in a while, but then returning to sit on the couch and stare at her daughter. Late at night, usually past midnight, she would tiredly go back to the hotel and sleep, returning back very early in the morning.

Troy smiled sympathetically at Maria, walking over and placing a blanket over her, knowing she had fallen asleep here last night. He had fallen asleep here as well, always sitting by the bed, holding Gabriella's hand, even talking to her sometimes, as if she was listening. He had woken up early this morning and returned to the hotel to take a quick shower and now he was back, back to wait.

"Troy?"

He looked down at Maria and smiled. "Hey Maria, you fell asleep here last night, you should go back to the hotel."

The elder woman sat up slowly and patted the seat next to her, Troy sitting down and sighing with exhaustion.

"No, no. No need, I'm up now anyway and I can always go back later, just to wash up."

He nodded and looked up, staring at Gabriella's pale, lifeless face. "Maria…" He whispered softly.

"Hmm?"

"Do you think she'll ever wake up?" He looked over at her with a sad expression, dark circles under his eyes.

The mother of one looked down and clenched her eyes shut. "Honestly? I don't know."

He gulped and forced his gaze to the window, staring with a blank expression. "Tell me about Sitka…" He said quietly, Maria furrowing her eyebrows, not sure if she heard him right.

"What?"

He looked at her with an unreadable expression. "Sitka. Was it always cold there?"

Maria sighed and shook her head, deciding not to ask why he had a sudden interest. "Not always cold, but yes, chilly."

"Was there always snow?"

She chuckled lightly and shook her head. "Alaska wasn't just snow, no. Sometimes there was no snow at all, but there was always that…feeling. Even if you knew it wasn't going to snow, you still got that dry air feeling, where you got that smell that made you think it was. Sometimes, in the summer, it was warm."

He nodded, a faint smile on his lips. "Was there a lot of people? I mean, Gabriella said there weren't that many so…"

Maria shrugged. "It depends where you are I guess, we lived in the far end of Sitka, just off the mountain, so no, there weren't a lot of people. Yes, there were many in the center of town, but we didn't go there often."

"Oh. Why not?"

Maria thought about it for a moment. "Well…I don't know, I guess we were just used to being isolated, the roads didn't allow us much travel so we didn't bother…and anyway, my work was at the weather control center which was at the edge of town too. Also, we lived on the other end of the river, so if we wanted to go into town we'd have to use the boat, and Gabriella has always hated water."

Troy smiled at that, thinking back to when he had gotten her to get into the pool with him at the end of the year school party. She whined so much, but he thought it was the cutest thing how afraid she was. And when she latched onto him the whole time, trusting him to protect her, it was the best feeling in the world.

He looked down and frowned. She trusted him to protect her…

Troy shook the thoughts out of his head and looked back up to Maria. "If you didn't go into town, how did you get supplies, like food?"

"Oh, well we just got everything shipped out to us. A young boy named George would get all the things we requested and use his motor boat to bring it to us, of course then I would pay him for everything. He was the sweetest thing, rather fond of Gabriella actually."

"Do you miss it?"

Maria raised any eyebrow with confusion. "George? Well yes, I do miss him, he was always such a polite young man-"

"No. Do you miss Sitka?"

Maria paused before nodding slowly. "Of course…but I don't regret leaving. At the time leaving seemed like the only choice, there was nothing left for us there, but after we got settled in Albuquerque with you guys…it was like we found where we belonged. I know that's how Gabi feels as well, Troy. You're one of the best things that has ever happened to her, you can just tell by the way she smiles around you."

He smiled sadly at Gabriella. "Trust me Maria, it's the other way around." He looked over at the older Montez. "She was the best thing that ever happened to me."

…

His eyes fluttered open and he lifted his head from her arm as he heard the door behind him open. He gently let go of Gabriella's hand and looked back as Riley walked into the room with a bouquet of flowers. "Hey." He said groggily, rubbing his eyes.

She smiled at him before it slightly faltered as she looked down upon Gabriella. "Any change?"

Troy sighed tiredly and shook his head. "No."

The young waitress sighed and pulled up a chair beside the bed. "Paul woke up a couple days ago, in case you didn't know. He's going to be fine, just needs some physical therapy because his bac-"

"Riley." Troy interrupted with an edge to his tone. "Does it look like I give a flying fuck about Paul?"

She shrunk slightly in her chair and looked down at the flowers in her lap. "Sorry." She mumbled, an awkward silence following. Riley coughed to ease the tension and held out the flowers she brought. "I got these for Gabriella." She said quietly.

Troy looked over at the flowers and took them gently, placing them on the table beside him. "That was nice." He muttered. "Thanks."

She nodded and another awkward silence followed. He glanced over at Riley and sighed. "Look. I'm sorry I snapped at you…it's just, I-"

"Troy, you don't have to explain, I get it." She turned in her chair and shook her head. "It was stupid of me to talk about Paul waking up when Gabriella is laying on a hospital bed still unconscious right in front of us."

He looked away and nodded. "It's okay, you didn't mean to."

She sighed and ran a hand through her hair. "Let's just move on, okay? Gabriella's probably listening to us and laughing right now." She laughed lightly and Troy looked over and smiled as well.

"You really think she can hear us right now?" He asked, staring at Gabriella's blank face.

Riley grinned. "I really do. When my mom got really sick she went under for a little bit, she said when she woke up she could sometimes hear me when I spoke to her."

Troy's eyes lit up for a moment and his smile grew. "Really?

She nodded and giggled. "Really."

He chuckled and grabbed Gabriella's hand, but as soon as he did his smile faded at her cold touch. Riley noticed this and her smile faded as well. She sat back in her seat and looked down, fiddling with her fingers and trying to think of something to lighten the mood again. "So, you guys were supposed to leave a couple days ago, did your parents cancel the flights and everything?"

Troy was quiet for a while before coming out of his daze and sitting back as well. "Uh, yeah. My dad took care of everything. He canceled our flights and there's no way of knowing when Gabriella's going to wake up so we haven't made any set plans."

"Are you guys still at the hotel?"

He nodded. "Yeah, the owner of the hotel heard about the accident and since we've given so much business to the place and my parents know him pretty well he's not charging us as much for staying now. He's a nice guy."

Riley nodded. "That is pretty decent of him. How are your parents…and uh, Ms. Montez? How is she doing?"

Troy shrugged. "My parents are fine, they stopped by earlier, and Maria's doing good too. She's actually out picking up some food but she'll be back soon."

Riley nodded. "Oh, okay, that's good. Well, my mom told me to tell you that she's thinking about you and she sends you her prayers."

He smiled. "That's nice of her, how is your mom by the way? I've been meaning to go and see her but I never really got the chance."

She shrugged with a brave face. "She's doing okay. Just finished chemo, so she's not exactly herself, but she will be again soon."

Troy nodded and gave Riley a sympathetic look. "Your mom's a fighter."

Riley smiled and looked over at the girl lying on the bed in front of her, looking so innocent as she fought for her life. "Yeah. So is Gabriella."

…

He slid the DVD into the player and sat next to her on the bed, the remote in his hand.

Troy pressed play and looked down at Gabriella, whispering softly. "Look El, it's the first movie we ever saw together." He smiled as the Princess and the Frog started to play on the television and he leant down and kissed Gabriella's forehead, remembering when she had so abruptly kissed him for the first time that night.

Suddenly he scrunched his forehead together, hearing voices outside the door. He got up from the bed and opened the door to reveal Maria and the doctor having a rather tense conversation, one that seemed to put Maria in tears.

"What's going on?" Troy asked, closing the door behind him, as if they would disturb Gabriella.

Maria just cupped her hand over her mouth and shook her head.

The doctor stepped forward and gave Troy a sad smile. "I'm sorry young man, but it doesn't concern you."

Troy clenched his fists at his side. He absolutely hated when people said that to him. "Excuse me? If it's about Gabriella, it fucking well concerns me, you-"

Maria stopped him before he could go any further. "Troy, stop it. I'll explain, just… just give me a minute." She pulled herself together before turning to the doctor. "I will not go through with this, I don't care what you think is best. She'll wake up. Now please, I'd like to go in and see my daughter." Maria walked past them both and quietly disappeared into the room. The doctor sighed and decided to just give her some time. He turned to walk away but not before Troy stopped him.

"What's going on?"

The doctor sighed again. "Ask her."

Troy's face dropped as the doctor walked away. He followed Maria into the room and silently shut the door behind him as he found Maria hunched over in the chair beside Gabriella's bed.

"Maria, please, what's going on?"

The middle aged woman stood up slowly and looked at Troy with an exhausted face, a face that made her look older than she really was. "Troy." She whispered, taking a step towards him and cupping his hands with hers. "They want to take Gabriella off of life support." It was barely audible. The way she said it, you could barely make it out. It was lower than even a whisper.

Troy stumbled back with a look of disbelief, before his face relaxed and he scoffed. "Bullshit." He turned around and stood with his back to her. "Don't say that to me."

Maria reached out to touch his shoulder before retracting, tears welling up in her eyes. She pinched the bridge of her nose and hugged her arms to her chest. "I don't know what to do. It's been two weeks…the other boy, Paul, he woke up days ago."

Troy whipped around, Maria's eyes widening as she witnessed his red, furious face, tears cascading down his cheeks as if he didn't even notice them. "FUCK PAUL." He screamed, causing Maria to flinch back with surprise. "He was driving the damn car! HE did this to her! If he woke up then she WILL wake up! That's just not right!" He ranted, placing his hands in his hair and pulling at his locks with anger, pacing the room. "They can't do this, they don't have the freaking right to do this! It's murder…I won't-I WON'T let them, they aren't going to touch her! If they come anywhere near her…I'm not leaving her, not this time, I won't step foot outside this room until she wakes up! They can't…not without getting past me, they'll have to fucking kill me before they kill her, no, don't even say shit like that to me Maria, it's not happening, it's bullshit, Gabriella…she'll wake up, she'll wake up!" He sat on the couch, burying his head in his arms. "She'll wake up…" He whispered with desperation. "Please…she'll wake up." The thought that the doctor wanted to take Gabriella off of life support just made the realization that she wouldn't wake up an even bigger one. And that was something that Troy couldn't handle.

Maria sobbed into her hand. She sat next to Troy and hugged him tightly, letting him grasp onto her and scream and cry into her shoulder. This all just wasn't happening.

…

He stared at the foggy window of the hospital room, watching as the drops of moisture raced down the pane, competing with each other to get to the bottom.

He glanced down at Gabriella, raising his hand and hesitantly grazing his finger over the scar on her right cheek, not wanting to hurt her.

"Alright…" Jack said, entering the room with an exhausted sigh. "They're giving her a couple days."

Maria stood up from where she was sitting next to Lucille and got up to stand on the other side of her daughter. "Come on baby, just open those beautiful brown eyes."

Lucille stood up and leaned into her husband, giving a worried glance towards the sleeping beauty. She turned to Jack and looked at him with failing eyes. "What if she doesn't wake up in a couple days…?"

Jack clenched his eyes shut and hugged his wife closer. "I don't know darling. I don't know."

…

It was midnight. Maria was asleep on the couch while Lucille and Jack had left nearly an hour ago.

"Ella…" Troy whispered. "I don't know if you can hear me," He kissed her hand gently and swallowed the lump in his throat. "But I need you to wake up for me. Baby, I don't know what I would do if you didn't wake up. I've lost loved ones before…but not…not…"

He shook his head and kissed her fingers again. "Please, wake up."

**Please review, it would mean a lot (:**


	25. The Miracle

Under & Over

25. The Miracle

**Troy's POV**

I tried not to hear my parents talking outside the door. Talking about how they couldn't wait forever and the hotel wasn't going to let them stay cheap for much longer. Everything that was bad was just getting worse and all I wanted to do was scream. I wanted to beat up Paul, yell at the doctors, do something that would allow me to release some anger.

"Gabriella…" I whispered, placing my head in my hands and shaking it desperately. "Please, just wake up already."

It was a little past midnight, and today had been so eventful that I couldn't really process all that went down. So much bad news in such little time. Life was a bitch.

"Troy, honey…" Maria stood up and leant over me, placing a hand on my shoulder. "Maybe tonight you should try and get some sleep at the hotel. You need it."

I immediately shook my head. "Nah, I'm good." If she was going to wake up, then I sure as hell am going to be here when she does.

"You haven't slept properly in weeks. It's not good for you." She sighed and sat down on the bed at Gabriella's feet. "She wouldn't want you risking your health just to stay with her twenty four-seven."

I ran a hand down my face tiredly. "I know, I know. But I wouldn't be able to sleep properly even if I did go back to the hotel. Not gonna happen."

She was quiet for a while before giving up, standing from her seated position and nodding. "Well, I'm going to go tell your parents that they can go get some rest. I'll be back."

I nodded and watched her walk towards the door. "Hey, Maria?"

She turned around and looked at me expectantly. "Yes?"

"Thank you, for ya know, understanding."

She smiled softly at me before nodding once again and leaving the room.

…

**No one's POV**

Lucille and Jack left to go back to the hotel, leaving the room the way that it usually was, Maria on the couch, Troy slumped over in a chair beside Gabriella, his head lying over the back of it lazily.

It was nearly 2 in the morning and Maria had fallen sleep only minutes before Troy had. The room was quiet, and dark.

Oblivious to them, something amazing and unexpected was about to happen, something that they had prayed and begged for.

Her dream became blurry. It quickly began to fade and she felt weird, somehow heavier. She tried to open her eyes and stopped as it was physically painful to. Her eyes had been closed for so long that now they were just used to it. When her lids slowly opened she couldn't really tell if they had or not, for all she saw was darkness. When she sorely moved her head to the side and saw a window, rain still covering it though it had stopped hours ago, obviously not to her knowledge, she knew that her eyes were indeed open.

Moving her arms was a different story all together. She winced as she carefully raised her right arm, rolling her wrist slowly and painfully, proceeding to do the same with her right.

_Where am I? _She thought to herself.

Water. She needed water. Her throat, it felt as if she wouldn't be able to talk, even if she tried. She slowly attempted to sit up, finding the act to be impossible. When she figured moving dramatically wasn't an option she carefully reached for the plastic cup on the table beside her, praying that it was water.

It was rather difficult to place the cup at her mouth and attempt to drink whatever was in it without lifting her head. As she slowly poured the cold liquid down her throat and felt it stream through her system, loosening up her brittle state, she closed her eyes in peace, not caring that some of the water had missed her mouth and poured down her neck and onto the sheets beneath her. When she opened her eyes and reached up to place the cup back on the table she nearly jumped out of her skin when she noticed someone sitting in a chair beside her. She pulled back reflexively in fear before furrowing her eyebrows.

She had always been a smart girl, always calm and strong when it came to unknown situations, finding the need to panic a last option type thing. After moving slightly closer to the edge of the bed she narrowed her eyes and tried to identify the stranger. He was definitely a he, for his posture made it clear, and his deep hoarse breathing gave off that knowledge as well. As soon as he shifted, she again reflexively reeled back, however, her eyes widened as his head rolled from backwards where she couldn't see it, to his side, resting on his shoulder where she had view of his face, the uncomfortable position evident in his pained expression. She knew that face. That nose, those lips, that hair. Because she knew that face she knew that she wasn't in any danger, that she hadn't been kidnapped or something, she didn't have that eerie feeling for some reason. But for another strange reason she couldn't figure out who he was. She knew him, yet she didn't. All she needed was a name, a name and she was sure she would remember.

Knowing the only way that she could figure out where she was, what had happened, how to get some sense of security back, and who this person was, she sorely tried speaking up. "Please…" She said, her voice even rougher than she expected. "Please…" She said again, not knowing what else to say. "Excuse me!" Her hand flew to her throat, the reaction a painful one as it caused her to swallow harshly. When the man didn't seem to react she attempted to reach over, but her arms length wasn't long enough. She winced and moved to the side more, pushing the pain and barely touching his arm, shaking it slightly. "Please!" She said again desperately.

At the call he jumped slightly, his eyes darting open and looking around the room frantically. "Huh? What?" He mumbled tiredly, calming down in his seat once more and rubbing his eyes with his fists. "Who said…" When he looked up he froze. She was staring at him curiously her eyes slightly wide as well.

She knew those eyes. Those eyes…it was him. She knew him. "Please…" She said desperately. "Where am I?"

Troy shook out of his daze and stuttered uncontrollably. "G-Gabri…Gabriella?"

She tilted her head slightly as it lay on the pillow. Gabriella. That was her name, yes she knew that.

"Yes." She said hoarsely. "Please, tell me where I am."

Troy still continued to stare at her, not knowing what else to do. He didn't know if this was all just his imagination, playing tricks on him. "Am I dreaming?" He whispered, though more to himself.

She furrowed her eyebrows and swallowed the dryness again. "No."

Suddenly something clicked in him. His head twitched and his eyes widened immensely. "Gab…Gabriella! Gabriella!"

She leaned back in shock and looked around for some answers. "Yes, I'm Gabriella."

He leapt from his chair and kneeled on the floor, his long body being tall enough for his chest and up to go above the bed. "Baby, it's me…" He said quietly, his eyes glimmering with joy. "It's Troy."

Troy. Troy, Troy, Troy. Troy…She knew a Troy. She remembered now…all together memories started flooding into her mind, from the very first time in his bedroom where they talked for hours, to Christmas, to their fights and the letters under the door. Their first kiss. "The Princess and the Frog…" She whispered to herself. School, Taylor, Sharpay, his arms as they slept together on the couch. Oh my god, she knew this person. It was her Troy.

She jumped slightly at the recognition and placed the back of her right hand on his face, caressing it gently. "Troy…" She said almost silently.

She remembered, thank god she remembered. He instantly leaned over and placed his face on her stomach, hugging her as relieved tears escaped his eyes.

She giggled weakly and brushed her fingers through his hair as he gripped onto her body. He pulled his head up and kissed her on the forehead twice, moving down to place a kiss on each of her cheeks and then her dry mouth. "Thank god…" He choked out. "Thank god."

"Troy, where am I?" She asked desperately, the situation hitting her once more. She looked around frantically.

"Shh, shh." He soothed, his hand stroking her hair. "You're in the hospital, you were in an accident. Paul was driving."

It all came back to her. The ball, the prank, the curve, her yelling for him to slow down. She placed a hand on her forehead and closed her eyes in pain, too much information to take in at once.

"You're mom is right there on the couch, hold on let me get her."

Gabriella lifted her head slightly and her eyes widened as she saw her mother asleep on the couch. She watched as Troy shook Maria gently, telling her to wake up. When she finally opened her eyes Troy quietly told her with a smile that Gabriella had woken up. As soon as she processed the words Maria slowly got up, looking over at her daughter, a hand coming to her mouth in shock. "My baby…" She choked out, running to Gabriella's side and placing both her hands on either side of her face, kissing her daughter on the head and hugging her close. "Oh my gosh, thank you god…"

"Mama…" Gabriella smiled, placing her hands over her mothers.

"Oh honey…you're finally awake, I knew you wouldn't leave me." She kissed her daughter on the forehead one more time before turning to Troy. "Go get the doctor."

…

After the doctor came in with a surprised smile and a cheerful greeting he examined her for mental injuries, sighing in relief as memory loss didn't seem to affect her. He asked the simple questions that every coma victim got: What's your full name? Gabriella Anne Montez. When were you born? December 14. He told Gabriella what she had damaged and how severe the pain would be for the next couple weeks.

"We have some medication that you can take though, so you won't feel it most of the time."

She nodded and looked between Troy and Maria. "How long do I have to stay here?"

The doctor sighed. "For a couple days at the least. It depends on how fast you recover, but you're still pretty weak…you were unconscious for a long time Ms. Montez."

She nodded understandingly and placing her hands on her stomach, fiddling with them as Maria asked the doctor more questions.

"Everything's going to be okay." She looked up as Troy kneeled down next to her once again and grabbed her hand, kissing her knuckles sweetly. "I won't leave you."

Gabriella smiled softly at him and placed her hand on the side of his face, playing with the hair around his ear. "I knew you were with me, I could somehow feel you. I even thought I heard your voice sometimes."

He smiled softly and leaned into her touch. "I was always with you." He suddenly looked down somberly. "I'm so sorry I let this happen to you."

She furrowed her eyebrows and placed her hand beneath his chin, lifting his head so his eyes could meet hers. "This wasn't your fault. It was mine. I should've listened to my instincts."

Troy shook his head and a distraught expression covered his exhausted face. "No, don't even say that. This wasn't your fault at all. I shouldn't have left you, I should've stayed with you. Stupid Paul…"

Gabriella's eyes widened at the remembrance of Paul. "Paul? Oh my gosh, is he alright?"

Troy scoffed and nodded his head. "Yeah, he's fine. A little battered up but he damn well deserves it. He should've been more careful, especially with you in the car."

She shook her head forgivingly. "Troy, he didn't mean for this to happen. It's not worth losing your friendship over me. I'm fine, and in the end that's what matters so I think you should just forgive and forget."

He stubbornly shook his head. "No way in hell am I forgiving him Gabs, not after putting you in the hospital."

She sighed, knowing that right now wasn't the time to deal with this. "Troy…" She said with a sweet smile as he lifted his head to look at her. "I love you for being here when I woke up, for not leaving me."

He smiled sheepishly at her and placed his chin on the bed, looking up at her cutely. "I love you too much to leave. The doctors actually got pretty annoyed with me being here all the time. Pricks."

She giggled hoarsely and shook her head. "Oh man, I hope they don't all hate you…cause you better still be here all the time until I get to leave."

He smiled. "Where else would I be?"

They stared at each other with goofy smiles on their faces for a while, finally coming out of their trance as the doctor came to speak to Gabriella. "Alright Ms. Montez…you shouldn't be talking, you should be resting."

She nodded obediently and bit her lip to sustain her laughter as Troy rolled his eyes.

"I'll come check on you later and get you some pain medication." The doctor looked at Troy with a pointed look. "And Mr. Bolton, please feel free to leave so she can get some rest."

As soon as the doctor left Troy stood up and mimicked him immaturely. "_Mr. Bolton, please feel free to leave, blah-bid-eee-blahhhhh_…"

Maria shook her head and came to stand beside him as Gabriella laughed weakly.

"He's such a douche." Troy mumbled bitterly. He sighed and looked down at Gabriella. "But he's right, you need to rest and talking isn't the best way to do that."

She instantly reached out and gripped his hand. "No, don't leave." She didn't know what came over her, but suddenly she was scared.

He furrowed his eyebrows and shook his head. "I won't leave baby. I'll be right here." He exchanged a worried glance with Maria before leaning down and kissing Gabriella's forehead. "Just rest and we'll be here when you wake up."

She nodded slowly and hesitantly, clutching his hand for dear life.

Both Troy and Maria watched her with worry, not knowing where her intense fear was coming from. They knew car crash victims had it rough, for they were usually traumatized, but out of nowhere Gabriella looked like she was about to cry.

A couple minutes later the door swung open and Jack and Lucille rushed into the room, Gabriella gasping and jumping unnaturally at the sudden noise, which again didn't go unnoticed by Troy and Maria. Lucille cried happy tears as she saw her awake and alert.

At first Gabriella had to take a moment to process who they were but then, just like Troy and Maria she quickly remembered and welcomed their hugs and relief with open arms.

After the reunions, Jack and Lucille stood beside their son and Maria and allowed Gabriella to rest. This day was definitely one that they would all remember.

…

Maria sat next to Troy and watched her daughter sleep. She didn't know why but she was concerned that maybe her only child was more damaged than she thought. "Hey, Troy?"

"Yeah?"

Maria hesitated before turning towards him with a skeptical expression. "Have you heard of separation anxiety?"

He furrowed his eyebrows at the question and looked between his girlfriend and her mother. "Yeah…"

"Do you…do you maybe think Gabi has it?"

He shook his head. "I don't think so…separation anxiety would have to mean she's struggling with leaving someone, but that's not…wait…"

She nodded solemnly. "She seems to have trouble with you not being in sight. If you move from beside her she starts to freak out."

Troy looked down with a creased brow, analyzing the situation. "But why would she be like that? What is she so afraid of if I leave?"

The wiser woman thought for a second before it dawned on her. "Troy…nothing has ever happened to her when she was with you before the accident right?"

He shook his head. "Nothing. I would never let anything hurt her when she's with me."

Maria smiled softly. "And that's the answer."

He looked at her quizzically, needing further explanation.

"Honey, when Gabriella was with you she obviously felt and was safe. You two were always together, hence she was never harmed…and coincidently the moment she's actually not with you she's in a car accident that puts her in the hospital."

Troy widened his eyes in realization.

"See, Gabi's inner mind is telling her that if she isn't with you again that somehow she'll get hurt and that terrifies her."

"Oh god…" He looked over at Gabriella with concern and sympathy, feeling uneasy that she was so afraid. He smiled at her sadly. "I won't leave her then."

"Yeah, well for a couple of days it's going to be impossible for you to even go to the bathroom."

Troy looked at Maria with an amused expression before they both started laughing, immediately placing hands over their mouths, not wanting to wake Gabriella.

"Well…" The mother of one smiled half-heartedly. "Her being attached to you isn't exactly healthy but what's new?"

He shook his head and smiled bashfully.

"This separation anxiety is the least of our problems though, so all we can do is try and make her more comfortable."

Troy nodded in agreement and they both shared a knowing look. All there was left, was the move forward.

**I know this was kind of short! I'm sorry, but I didn't know what else to put in this chapter hahahah. I know, I know…you all are so relieved and happy I finally let her wake up! I would never kill of Gabriella! Alkdjglakjd that would just be stupid! HOWEVER, another reason I wanted to end this chapter at a short note was because I'm so excited to start writing the NEXT chapter, because I have a bunch of great ideas and fluff for it! EEEEEP, I'm excited. So please, reviewwwwwwwwww, tell me whatcha think…should I have made the scene of her finally waking up a bit more dramatic? Was it perfect to you? PLEASE I NEED FEEDBACK. (:**


	26. Going Home

Under & Over

26. Going Home

Gabriella was jumpy all night, she just couldn't sleep for she was far too excited. Throughout the whole night she had been tossing and turning in Troy's arms, feeling bad that she was keeping him awake though not being able to control it. It was now around noon the next day and him and his parents, along with Maria, were talking with the doctor outside. It had been five days till she woke up from her coma and she couldn't feel better.

She sat up, fiddling with the bed sheet, anxious for Troy to come back, better at being alone but still not completely comfortable without him. She sighed as they all scattered into the room. "So?" She asked in a low, hopeful voice.

Lucille was the first to break out her smile. "You can be released today." Being still slightly sore was the only thing keeping Gabriella from jumping up with glee.

"FINALLY!" She screamed dramatically, pulling the covers off and attempting to swing her legs off the bed, but failing because of the cast on her right leg and the pinch of pain that she felt for her healing ribs.

Troy immediately rushed to her side as he saw the flash of pain cross her face and the reflexive hand that went to rest on her abdomen area. "Baby, calm down. You gotta take it easy."

She shook off her obstacles and grabbed his face, kissing him excitedly. "I get to leave this hell hole!"

He shook his head with amusement and nodded. "Yes, you do." He kissed her once more and stood up, gently lifting her right leg and placing it next to her left leg to hang off the bed.

"Alright, honey, I'm sorry to cut your vacation short but since you're all good to go we have to take the first flight back to Albuquerque." Maria walked towards her daughter and placed a hand on her head, stroking her hair.

Gabriella instantly saddened in realization, giving Jack and Lucille an apologetic look. "I never realized how much I cost you guys…mom, Jack, Lucille…Troy, I'm so sorry I ruined your vacation. You all have thrown away your whole vacation, plus tons of money all because of me."

They all jumped forward to correct her. Jack was the first to get a word out. "Woah! Gabriella, you didn't ruin our vacation!"

"Of course you didn't!" Lucille chimed. "We had a lot of fun and this was a minor setback but in all everything turned out okay and we're all very grateful."

"Yes," Maria agreed. "We had lots of fun before and this wasn't your fault. You couldn't have prevented this. So don't feel responsible."

Gabriella looked down and nodded.

"Hey," Troy lifted her chin with his finger. "I think we're all pretty happy to go home now, and we're all so happy that you're okay."

She smiled softly at him and looked around at all the people that loved her. "Thank you all, so much. I love all of you."

They all smiled at her, Jack chuckling and stepping forward. "Gabriella, I think it's a miracle how great you're handling all of this."

She giggled and shrugged. "It's not that hard…I'm not doing it alone."

…

"All set." Maria lifted her daughter's hospital bag and went to follow Jack and Lucille out to the awaiting car. "I'll just check Gabriella out downstairs and then we'll wait for you guys outside in the car, do you need any help with anything?"

Both Troy and Gabriella shook their heads.

"And Troy, you're okay with bringing her down by yourself?"

"Yeah, it's no problem."

Maria nodded. "Okay, well we've got all of our stuff out of the hotel, including yours honey." Gabriella smiled thankfully. "See you in a bit." She smiled and the parents left the room quietly.

"Troy, can you help me? This zipper won't work." Gabriella bit her lip as she struggled to zip up her grey hoodie, sitting in the wheelchair the hospital had given her just to get down to the lobby, from then on she would have to be carried because she wasn't allowed crutches when they couldn't be returned. She would have to get crutches from the Albuquerque hospital. Maria had given the doctor a piece of her mind at the cruel logic.

Troy nodded and smiled at how cute she looked. "Baby, don't try so hard, you'll break it." He knelt down and his smile grew as she sighed and just gave up, letting him lean forward and zip it up for her.

"Thank you." She mumbled.

He chuckled and kissed her head. "You're welcome."

"It feels so weird wearing regular clothes…" She gestured down to her sweat pants, t-shirt, and hoodie. "Actually, it feels pretty damn good."

He chuckled again and walked behind her, pushing the wheelchair towards the open door. "I bet, that gown was so unattractive." He teased.

She shot him a pointed look over her shoulder and shook her head. "Jerk."

Troy just snickered and continued to push her towards the elevator, placing his elbows on the back of the chair, pushing it casually, kissing her hair every so often. "I kinda love you." He said with amusement as the elevator closed and Gabriella commented on how weird it felt being in an elevator whilst sitting in a wheelchair.

"Kinda?" She asked sweetly, raising her eyebrow at him over her shoulder.

"Meh." He shrugged.

She shook her head and crossed her arms. "You're so mean to me, even when I'm in a wheelchair."

Troy laughed and leaned down to kiss her neck. "I just like watching you pout. It's so cute." He placed his head on her shoulder and continued to snicker.

Gabriella smiled slightly and turned her head to kiss his cheek. "Dork."

When the elevator doors opened she smiled as she saw the door to the outside world come in closer contact. "Wait." She suddenly said.

Troy stopped and looked down at her quizzically. "What's wrong?"

She hesitated before sighing. "Troy…I want to go see Paul before we leave." She bit her lip, dreading his reaction.

He gritted his teeth, whispering, knowing that if he spoke louder he would get angrier. "Gabriella…he didn't even visit you…he put you in the damn hospital and he didn't even fucking come see you…why the hell would you want to go see him?"

She looked down at her fingers. "I don't know. I just want to. And I want you to."

He furrowed his eyebrows. "Me? Why should I go see the bastard?"

She looked up at him with innocent eyes, instantly making his tense stance soften. "Because you need to forgive him too."

…

Thankfully Paul was already at the hospital, although released a while ago he was currently in the physical therapy ward for his back.

"Please baby…don't go in there all mad."

Troy sighed and looked down at her, instantly looking away as he saw those innocent eyes. Sighing once more he slowly looked at her again, succumbing to her gentle look. "Alright, alright…I won't hit him at first…I promise."

She giggled at his reply and smiled as he pushed her into the room.

Paul was currently sitting on his bed, one hand on his back as he rolled his head, a pained expression on his face. When he heard the door open his eyes widened with horror as he saw who came into the room.

"T-Troy…and…"

"Hey Paul." Gabriella said softly.

He looked down and nodded. "Hey Gabri…." His speech dozed off, as if he couldn't say her name.

"Paul, we're leaving now, to go back to Albuquerque and we just wanted to say goodbye."

He looked at her with a stunned expression. "Why would you want to say goodbye to me? I put you in the hospital."

At this there was a growl heard from behind Gabriella. She turned in her seat and grabbed Troy's hand, rubbing her thumb along it soothingly.

"I know, and I came to say that I forgive you."

Paul looked as if he had just seen heaven and back. "Wh-what?"

Gabriella smiled softly. "I forgive you, Paul. You were driving recklessly but you couldn't have possibly meant to hurt me. So I forgive you."

He stood up slowly and looked down at her. If she wasn't mistaken she could've sworn his eyes had tears in them.

"Gabriella…" He finally breathed. "I'm so sorry for what I did to you. I'm so sorry." He choked, composing himself before he looked back at them timidly, wrapping his arms around his body.

"It's okay, Paul. I know." She pulled on Troy's hand and nudged him forward. When he didn't budge she sighed and pulled harder. "Troy, come on, for me…please."

He sighed and stepped around Gabriella, staring at Paul for a while, Gabriella hopefully watching as he moved to say something. Boy was she wrong.

Before she could blink Troy punched Paul harshly, causing the already injured boy to stumble to the side in pain.

"TROY! NO!" Gabriella gasped and attempted to stand up, placing her hands on the sides of the wheelchair and pushing off, but failing and falling to the ground with a squeal.

Troy quickly went to her side and wrapped his arms around her waist tightly, lifting her to a standing position, holding her up against his chest. "I'm so sorry, baby. I don't know what came over me."

She whimpered in his chest. "Why did you do that? You promised that you'd be good."

"I know, I'm sorry." He kissed her head with a guilt ridden face, not that he had punched Paul, just that he had hurt Gabriella in the process.

Paul stood off to the side and slowly removed his hand from his face. "Troy…" He whispered with slight fear but more with understanding.

He looked at Paul with a blank expression.

"I deserved that." Paul said softly. "And I'm sorry dude, I knew how much she meant to you and I didn't handle her carefully enough. I'm so, so sorry."

Gabriella looked up at her boyfriend and communicated to him with her eyes. "Please baby…for me."

Troy looked down and nodded. He gently moved and placed Gabriella back in the wheelchair, turning around and facing his old friend. "Look man, I can't fully forget what happened, but…I forgive you. I forgive you, Paul."

At this Paul leapt forward, hugging him gratefully. "Thank you man, thank you so much!"

Troy just stood there awkwardly with his hands by his side, not knowing what to do. "Uh, you're welcome."

When they separated he glanced back at Gabriella who had a big grin on her face. He rolled his eyes at her and nodded at Paul. "Well, man…I guess we should get going."

"Yeah, yeah sure, okay."

"And look…I'm sorry for hitting you, I don't know what happened-"

Paul placed a hand out to stop him. "No need to apologize dude, I deserved it."

Troy fought the urge to agree with him and just nodded sharply. "See ya man. And tell Eric and everyone that I said bye."

Paul nodded vigorously, waving happily as they left.

"See don't you feel better having made things right?" Gabriella giggled up at her boyfriend who just looked off in thought, as they wheeled back towards the elevator.

"Actually, there is one more person that I'd like to visit."

She raised an eyebrow and nodded. "Where to?"

"It's actually not at the hospital. We'll have to take the car and go quick so we don't miss our flight."

She furrowed her eyebrows. "Well, okay then."

…

"Hurry up dear, we don't want to be late." Lucille called as Troy got out of the car.

He nodded at his mother and glanced back at Gabriella.

"Are you okay by yourself?" Earlier, when they had first got into the car at the hospital, as soon as he lifted Gabriella from the wheelchair and approached the car she had started to tremble in his arms. He then realized that she was not only afraid of being alone, but now she was mortified of vehicles.

"I'll be fine." She said quietly. "Are you sure you don't want me to come with you?" She asked sweetly.

He nodded with a sad smile. "I'll be okay, we'll be late if I have to carry you inside, plus I think this is something I need to do on my own."

She smiled with understanding and nodded towards the quaint house that they were parked in front of. "Got get 'em, Wildcat."

He smiled one last time at her before closing the van door and taking a deep breath, making his way over to the front door.

As he rang the doorbell and looked around, trying to think of something to say, he didn't even realize the door swing open.

"Troy?"

He looked up and smiled. "Oh. Hey, Riley."

"Hey…" She said unsurely. "I thought you said you were leaving today, yesterday at the hospital Gabriella seemed good to go-"

"No, no." He said quickly. "Gabriella's fine, we are leaving. We were actually on our way to the airport when I decided to stop by and say hi to your mom before I leave for good."

Riley's eyes widened at the thoughtful action and she broke out into a smile, before it faltered slightly. "That's so sweet of you Troy, but she's not exactly herself right now…"

When he looked at her worriedly Riley simply sighed and opened the door further gesturing for him to come in.

When he stepped inside she closed the door. "She's really feeling the chemo this time, Troy. So go easy on her." She gestured to the living room. "She's just watching some T.V."

He nodded and took a deep breath before walking slowly into the living room, a gentle smile creeping its way onto his face. "Hey, Ms. Willborrow." He said softly, the ill woman wearing a blue bandana over her balding head turned to look at him curiously.

"Who…are you?" She asked with worry, glancing at her daughter.

"Mom, it's Troy, remember? When we were little he came down with his family all the time."

Ms. Willborrow instantly remembered and a welcoming smile graced her face. Riley looked at her mother with bewilderment, she hadn't seen a smile like that since chemo.

"Troy?" The elder woman said, getting up with shaky knees. "Is that really you?"

Troy rushed over, helping her to a standing position. "Yeah, it's me. I've missed you Ms. W."

She smiled brightly. "Where'd the little boy go? The one with the long straggly hair and the gap in his teeth?"

He chuckled lightly. "I guess he grew up."

"My, it seems you have." She hugged him sweetly and he instantly returned it, hugging her frail body with sadness in his eyes at how weak she looked.

"Here, sit down." He helped her sit on the couch and get comfortable before he sat next to her. "I'm so sorry I haven't come to see you earlier, I've just had a lot on my plate."

She scoffed lightly. "Oh shush honey, it's fine. And yes I know, Riley tells me you have quite the girlfriend?"

Troy smiled and glanced back at Riley before looking at the fragile woman in front of him, his eyes lighting up as they did every time he talked about his girl. "Yeah, she's great. Her name's Gabriella. She's in the car right now."

"Oh, Gabriella, what a beautiful name. Too bad I couldn't meet her, I'm sure she's just lovely."

He chuckled. "She is, I'm sorry I didn't bring her in but we've actually got a plane to catch."

"Oh I see." The ill mother nodded with understanding. "Then I guess you should get going."

Troy nodded sadly and hugged her one last time. "I'm sorry I didn't come back after that last summer." He said quietly. "I wish I had been there for you."

She merely shook her head. "Hun, coming to see me now means the world to me. That's all that matters."

He grinned and kissed her cheek admiringly. "Please keep fighting, Ms. W. Riley needs you."

She smiled sadly at him before glancing back at her daughter. "I will sweetheart, don't you worry."

Pleased with his visit, Troy got up and gave her one last soft smile. "I'll miss you Ms. W. And I'll call soon to see how you're doing, I promise."

She nodded and gave him a motherly grin. "I look forward to it my dear."

He turned and walked out of the living room with Riley. "Well," He said, turning towards her and smiling sadly. "I'll miss you Ri, and so will my family and Gabriella especially. Thanks for everything you did for her."

She nodded and grinned. "Sure, Troy. Now don't be a stranger and not call or show up for years."

He chuckled. "I won't. Take care." They hugged briefly and said one last goodbye before Troy opened the door and left, jogging back to the car.

"How'd it go?" Gabriella asked as he slid in next to her, wrapping an arm around her petite body and kissing her hair.

"Exactly how I hoped it would." He looked out the window and both he and Gabriella waved at Riley as the car started and drove down the road, the waitress with the warm smile and sick mother disappearing from sight completely.

**Review please? What did you think? (:**


	27. Whaaaa

**YAY. Zac Efron and Vanessa Hudgens are soooo back together! I mean, I don't know if they're officially a couple again, they may just be fuck buddies…but meh, at least they couldn't just forget about each other! Which means the love is still there! He was seen pulling into her garage and they were seen at a club making out and cuddling! I knew Zanessa just couldn't be over! Enjoy this chapter, I did writing it (:**

Under & Over

27. Whaaaa

"Troy…" She whimpered, clutching his shirt, her breathe hot against his neck.

He furrowed his eyebrows in worry, looking down at her pale, slightly green face. "Baby…what is it? What's wrong?"

She gulped back the vile, burying her face deeper in his neck. "I don't feel so good."

He rubbed her back soothingly and kissed her head. "We're almost there, and then you can get out of this car. Just hang in there."

She nodded feebly and clenched her eyes shut, trying to get her mind off of the feeling in the pit of her stomach.

"Maria." Troy whispered, giving the middle aged mother a worried glance down at her daughter.

Maria turned around in her seat and instantly shot into mother mode. "What's wrong with her? Does she feel sick?"

He nodded his head and continued to rub Gabriella's back. "I think she's going to puke or something. She's starting to turn green."

Maria quickly turned back around in her seat, looking for something in the car. She grabbed a McDonald's bag that they had used earlier and handed it to Troy. "Here, use this."

He nodded and grabbed the bag, placing it on the other side of him. "Hey…El…" She looked up slowly, her face begging for someone to help her.

She moaned sickly and peered up at him with big, doe eyes. His heart broke seeing her in such pain.

"Baby, if you need to throw up just use this bag, alright?" He gestured down to the discarded McDonalds bag on his right and she nodded before burying her head in his neck again, her forehead becoming clammy and her breathing deeper.

Troy held her anxiously for what felt like ages, and thankfully she had been strong and pulled through until they got to the airport. "Alright baby girl, we're here." He watched as the parents got out quickly so they could let their children out after them, for they knew Gabriella needed to get out of the car.

"Come on, let's get you out of here." He slowly slid out of the seat and stood just outside the door, grabbing her waist and helping her lean down and get through the frame. He lifted her to the floor and held her waist tightly, supporting her weight so when she limped it wouldn't be difficult.

"Alright guys, let's get the luggage and go. We're already behind schedule so get a move on." Jack opened the truck of the taxi van and hauled the suitcases out. Lucille grabbed Maria's suitcase for Maria was going to carry Gabriella's duffel bag for her and Jack rolled his and his wife's large suitcase as well as Troy's duffel bag onto his shoulder, for Troy had to carry Gabriella.

"All set, let's go." Lucille led the way towards the baggage check in.

Gabriella leaned against Troy, the color coming back to her face as she felt the cool breeze sweep across her hot neck and forehead. He smiled down at her as she peacefully closed her eyes and breathed in the fresh air.

"Feel better?"

She nodded with a small smile.

He grinned and placed her body in front of his. "Alright Gabs, we gotta go." He placed both hands on her waist and helped her jump slightly, wrapping her left leg easily around his waist, but having to have Troy help her haul her right cast on his hip. She held on tightly to his neck, keeping her face in his shoulder.

He walked into the airport, holding her effortlessly for she was so small, but having to clutch onto her right leg for if he didn't the weight of the cast would bring her down. He found his parents and waited until they weighed the bags and led the way to security.

Once they reached the security line, Troy slowly eased Gabriella to the ground and helped her get rid of jewelry or metal on her body, which she didn't have much of except for the rose necklace around her neck. He then helped her take off the shoe on her left leg and place it in a bin. Once she was done he handed her over to Maria and quickly took off his belt and shoes, taking Gabriella back into his arms and watching as Maria soundlessly walked through the security walls. "Alright babe, you think you can make it to your mom?"

She nodded slowly and let go of him hesitantly, squealing as she jumped with her left leg twice and made it through, her mother there to hold her upright just as she was about to fall. Troy quickly walked through as well and took Gabriella back gently.

They all put their shoes back on and Troy bashfully grabbed her rose necklace and placed it around her neck. "Perfect." He whispered, staring down at her adoringly as her right hand came up to feel the necklace on her chest. She giggled quietly and wrapped her arms around his neck, kissing his jaw just before he lifted her up onto his waist again.

"We still have a little bit of time, so we'll just wait on the chairs over near our gate until it's called." Jack led the way towards the waiting area, people walking in all different directions and different food places available to eat.

"Here honey, drink some water." Maria held out a water bottle for Gabriella.

Troy shifted her onto his right hip and watched as she grabbed the bottle and drank slowly, handing it back to her mother afterwards.

He sat down on a chair, being careful of Gabriella's leg. She sat on his lap quietly, her head buried in his chest.

Maria sat down beside them. "Honey, do you need to go to the bathroom before we go?

She shook her head.

"What about you Troy?"

"No, I'm good." He placed his head on top of Gabriella's and took a deep breath.

"Alright, well I'm going to go really fast, be right back."

Just as Maria was about to leave Gabriella lifted her head. "Wait, Momma…"

Maria turned around. "What is it honey?"

"I think I'll go with you, if I don't go now I'll have to go in the plane and that'll be more difficult."

Maria nodded with approval. "You're probably right, come on dear."

Troy stood up with his arms firmly around Gabriella's waist, carrying her to a standing position before maneuvering her over to her mother's arms.

She gave him a warm smile before she allowed her mother to lead her towards the restrooms.

…

"I hate public bathrooms." Gabriella muttered irritably, holding her arms out cutely for her boyfriend to take her from her mother.

Troy chuckled and nodded to Maria after wrapping his arms around Gabriella's waist.

"Was it that bad?" He asked with a snicker, sitting down with her on his lap.

She muttered something incoherent and he chuckled. "I see."

"I didn't think it would be so difficult going to the bathroom with one leg…" She sighed. "It's harder than I thought."

He smiled down at her as she placed her face on his chest and groaned.

"Never. Again." She gave off a small huff, annoyance laced in her tone.

He laughed into her hair and kissed it adoringly. "I love this about you."

She cocked her head up with a bashful smile. "You love what about me?"

He blushed slightly and his voice went quiet. "That you make everything you do so damn cute."

She smiled softly up at him with a slight blush and placed her hand on his soft face, her fingers stroking his cheek. She leant up and kissed him gently, their mouths moving in synchronization as he pulled her body closer to his. Before they knew it, their innocent kiss turned into a something a little less easy to pull away from.

"Ah-hem."

They pulled apart quickly and turned towards Maria who was looking at them with a sly smile.

"As much as I do love watching you two make out, I don't think doing it in such a public place is the greatest idea."

Both young adults looked away with crimson cheeks, noticing the few strangers that either averted their gaze quickly or sent them friendly smiles as if saying 'you guys are too cute together'.

"Uh, sorry Maria."

"Yeah…sorry, mom." Gabriella dug her face in his neck and laughed silently, her hand still resting on Troy's neck, clutching his hair gently with embarrassment. Kissing Troy…it sometimes came with caution, I mean how can you blame her? Once you got a taste, you just couldn't stop and that was sometimes dangerous with the whole public audience thing…that's why it was better when they were in private, if you get her drift. Wink wink.

"Gate twenty-one to Albuquerque, New Mexico. Boarding now. Gate twenty-one to Albuquerque, New Mexico. Boarding now."

"Alright!" Jack got up and instructed for everyone to do the same. "Let's go!"

…

"You know…" She began, looking out the window of the airplane and then looking up to meet his crystal clear blue eyes. "The ocean…it reminds me of your eyes."

He smiled sheepishly and glanced out the window as well. "I think you've told me that before."

She grinned. "I think I have too…it was the summer party…I told you your eyes were like the pool."

He nodded in remembrance.

"I love your eyes." She continued to gaze out the small airplane window as she said this, sighing contently to herself.

He watched the side of her face, smiling to himself, wondering how someone, someone that was sitting right next to him, someone that he was so deeply in love with, could be so beautiful. "I thought you were afraid of the ocean?" He said softly, still staring at her unconsciously.

She looked forward thoughtfully. "I guess I'm not anymore…" She turned to stare at his eyes, only his eyes. "Not when I think of it this way."

He stared right back and they smiled at each other goofily, but just their luck the plane started trembling slightly, frightening Gabriella.

She quickly latched onto his arm and slid closer to him, cursing the armrest for they couldn't put it up until the seatbelt sign went off.

He chuckled at her worried eyes as she glanced in all different directions. He kissed her hair. "El, everything's fine, it's just a little turbulence. I'm right here."

She looked up and relaxed a little bit, nodding innocently. "You better not go anywhere, Romeo."

He shook his head and rested his cheek against her soft curls.

…

"You're dumb, that makes no sense."

He scoffed. "Yes it does, you just don't get it."

"Du-_umb_." She repeated.

He raised an eyebrow challengingly. "Dumber."

She narrowed her eyes. "Dumbest."

"Dumber of dumbest."

"Dumbest of dumbest."

"Dumber of dumbest of dumbest."

She rolled her eyes. "That's makes no sense."

"You make no sense."

"Your face makes no sense."

He rolled his eyes. "You love my face."

She scoffed. "I put up with your face."

"Yeah, well I put up with your face."

"Copy cat."

"Copy cat."

She glared. "Stop."

"You stop."

"No, you stop."

He looked at her fiercely. "You."

"You."

"You first." He spat.

"You first." She spat back.

"Ugh."

"Ugh."

"Now who's the copy cat."

She scoffed. "You copied me by saying I'm copying you."

"Now who makes no sense."

"Actually, that makes plenty of sense."

"No actually, you just sound _sta-upid_."

She furrowed her brow. "Sta-upid? Is that even a word?"

"In the TBD it is."

"The TBD? What the hell is that?"

"The Troy Bolton Dictionary."

"Oh, wow."

"Don't '_oh wow'_, me."

"You don't tell me not to '_oh wow' _you."

"Gabriella, eat your nuts."

"Apparently you've already eaten yours cause its official. You've gone nuts."

He rolled his eyes yet again. "That was lame."

"Not in the GMD."

"Copy cat."

"You're the copy cat, copy cat."

"Oh just read your magazine."

She raised an eyebrow getting her People magazine out and flipping to the page that she seeked. "Hm, that was a good suggestion babe. I can stare at Zac Efron all day. Maybe I should go and date him."

He narrowed his eyes and watched as she smirked and stared dreamily at a shirtless Zac Efron. "Not funny."

"Who said I was joking?"

He took the magazine from her harshly.

"Give it back!" She reached over him as he held it out in the aisle, away from arms length.

"Nope. You'll just have to stare at that gay dude some other time."

"He is NOT gay." She sat back in her seat and crossed her arms. "You're just jealous because Zac is amazing. He has a rockin' body, he's a talented actor which means he's rich as a mother, and he dresses nicely. I'm in love."

Troy's jaw dropped and he stuffed the magazine in the storage compartment on the back of the seat in front of him. "You did not just say that."

She smirked. "Oh yes I did."

"Now that's going a little too far."

She shrugged. "Meh, just stating facts."

It was Troy's turn to sit back in his seat and cross his arms, immaturely putting the armrest down between them. "I hate you."

She looked over at him with wide eyes. "Take it back."

He looked away childishly.

"Take. It. Back." She repeated seriously.

He shook his head.

"Now look who's gone too far, hypocrite."

He rolled his eyes. "You're the hypocrite."

"I hate you."

He widened his eyes. "Take it back."

"Hypocrite."

"You're the-"

"OKAY STOP."

Maria knelt over from her seat across the aisle and looked at the two young adults as they both sat against their seats, arms crossed, with hard looks on their faces. "You two need to shut the hell up. It's night time, which means people are trying to sleep. So SSHHHH."

Maria sat back in her seat and placed the blindfold, courtesy of the airline, over her eyes again.

Gabriella glanced over at Troy, the corners of her mouth twitching.

He glanced back down at her and bit his lip as a smile threatened to spill from his face too.

Finally, she broke. She giggled.

Troy let out a snort of laughter just as Gabriella kneeled over in her seat and clutched her mouth with her hands, trying to be quiet. He placed his arm over his face and laughed into it, trying hard to regain composure but failing miserably. After a while both of them started to calm down.

"That…that was fun." She said in between giggles. "We should do that more often."

He chuckled and pulled the armrest up, Gabriella instantly grabbing his arm and cuddling into his side.

"I love your face by the way." She looked up and kissed his slightly rough jaw, for they had been on the plane for a while and Troy had shaved nearly a day ago.

"I love your face too. It's pretty."

"Awh."

He smiled. "And I could never hate you."

She smiled gently and nodded. "Me neither."

"I love you."

"And I love you."

"More than Zac Efron?"

She giggled. "Much more than Zac Efron."

"Good. I love you slightly more than I love Vanessa Hudgens."

She giggled. "Awh, thank you very much."

"You're welcome."

She suddenly lifted her head. "Wait…" She back tracked. "Wait, what?"

…

"My bologna has a first name, it's O-S-C-A-R, my bologna has a second name, it's M-E-Y-E-R, I love to eat it every day and if you ask me why I'll sayyyyyyyyyyy…." She breathed in dramatically. "Oscar Meyer has a way with B-O-L-O-G-N-A."

He stared down at her curiously. "What the…"

"What? It's the bologna song."

"The bologna song? You are so weird."

"You love me."

He shrugged. "True shit."

"I'm shit to you?"

His eyes widened. "What? No! No, of course not!"

She giggled with amusement. "Hah! Pu-shhh." She made the whipped sound and snickered as he narrowed his eyes and huffed.

"You love that I'm whipped."

"True shit."

"I'm shit to you?"

Gabriella laughed. "Touché."

…

"Troy?"

"Yes baby?"

"Do you think I'm hot?" My, were their conversation topics vast during this oh so excruciatingly painful long plane ride.

He furrowed his eyebrows and looked down at her questioningly. "What?"

"Do you think I'm hot?...like do you find me…I don't know…sexy?"

He raised an eyebrow. "Where is this coming from?"

She rolled her eyes. "Oh I don't know. I mean…you don't really seem to look at me that way. You always say how pretty or beautiful I am…but you never say I'm hot or sexy, like actually mean it and not in a joke type way."

He grimaced. "Well, I thought girls liked being called beautiful rather than sexy."

She lifted her head from his chest. "Yeah, and I do. But…I don't know, forget it."

He sighed and lifted her chin with his finger. "Gabriella, I think you are the sexiest woman on the planet. Every time you smirk I'm turned on, so please, don't ever think I don't find you irresistibly intoxicating."

She smiled bashfully and kissed him sweetly, lingering near his lips for a second and kissing his cheek before pulling back and resting her head against his chest once more. "I love us."

He smiled. "I love us too."

**LOL. Please review. I felt giddy whilst writing this…and all day I've been jumping and twirling around my house singing the bologna song. **


	28. The Night Back

Under & Over

28. The Night Back

Sharpay gasped as Gabriella continued to tell the story of the accident that put in her a coma for too long. The girls, including Gabriella, Kelsi, and Taylor, were all at Sharpay's house, her huge house, currently in her enormous pink bedroom seated on the floor in a circle, everyone watching Gabriella intently, not wanting to miss any of the details.

"Jesus Gabi…" Taylor breathed, her legs crossed beneath her, her fingers being nibbled on anxiously.

Gabriella glanced around at her friends and sighed with a light giggle. "Guys, chill…it really wasn't that bad. The important thing is that I'm okay, and I got to come home to you guys."

Kelsi hugged her knees, making her small body look even smaller. "But Gabs…you were in a coma for weeks, how is that not bad?"

Sharpay nodded, lying on her stomach, her legs swinging behind her. "Yeah, you were in a coma while we thought you were having the time of your life, just wait till I get my hands on that boy…" She narrowed her eyes angrily which slightly scared Gabriella.

"Shar, we can't blame Troy for not calling and telling us, imagine how tore up he probably was." Taylor shook her head, trying to rid the image of her best friend in the hospital.

The over dramatic blonde huffed, pushing off the ground and sitting with her legs crossed as well. "I can still hit him if I want to."

Gabriella giggled. "No hitting Troy." She adjusted her right leg which still burdened its cast to lie out in front of her as she sat on her left leg. Yesterday Troy had quickly picked up a set of crutches for her and she didn't really use them a lot, so she didn't feel the need to bring them to Sharpay's house for she found it easy to walk around with her cast without them, now that she couldn't even really feel any pain. However, she knew that she would need crutches for when school started, because she couldn't possibly limp to all of her classes, for East High was big and she could only really limp for a short while.

Sharpay groaned. "No fun."

They all laughed at their over eccentric friend who just sat and pouted, for she always looked forward to smacking someone.

It was the second night back from vacation and the girls, along with the guys who were all downstairs in the living room playing Xbox with Ryan, had all decided to have a reunion sleepover, and whose house was better for that other than the Evan's mansion? With no parental supervision, for their parents weren't even in the same country, and loads of food.

"So, Gabs, what did you and Troy do when you got back yesterday?" Taylor asked.

"We just slept." She giggled. "Neither of us slept in the plane so we were dead tired."

"I bet, I hate long plane rides."

She nodded, agreeing with her closest friend. "It was brutal for the last couple hours cause I was just sick of sitting in the same spot for so long, but for the first couple hours it wasn't that bad. Troy and I had a fight."

Sharpay shot up. "Ooooo, drama! Do tell!"

"You got into a fight?" Kelsi asked alarmed. "About what?"

Gabriella just smirked. "Now ladies, no need to freak, it was what you would call a…._fake_ fight."

…

Troy cursed under his breath and bit his lip with concentration. "Shit!"

"Dude, Troy, you just got poned."

The blue eyed captain shot a deathly look at his friend behind him who sat on the floor against the couch. "Shut the fuck up Jason."

Jason shook his head with amusement, his black head of hair falling over his eyes as he continued to eat obnoxiously out of the popcorn bowl on his lap.

Zeke snickered as he was strewn across the couch above Jason. They shared an amused look before averting their attention back to the large television.

Troy and Chad sat on the floor in front of the TV, currently playing Black Ops, a new video game that had just come out days ago, that Ryan had snagged because he was so damn rich.

"You're fucking cheating man!" Troy accused in his gray sweatpants and black basketball shirt, his knees up as he placed his arms around them loosely, the game controller in his deathly tight grip, parallel to his face as he concentrated on beating his best friend.

Chad scoffed beside him. "Man, you're smoking something, this is pure talent." He suddenly hollered with victory. "And the prize goes to the Chadster!"

Troy dropped the controller on the floor beneath him, shaking his head with defeat. "This is bullshit." He muttered bitterly.

Zeke bit his tongue to suppress the laughter. "Dude, you lost, just deal with it."

Chad chuckled. "Yeah man, get over it." He patted his best friend on the back chipperly, while Troy just gave him a steely glare. "At least now we know the mighty Bolton isn't unbeatable."

Troy muttered something under his breath before standing up and grabbing the bowl of Doritos, sitting on the other couch occupied by only Ryan who seemed to be bored out of his mind. He wasn't really the video gaming type guy, which was funny because he loved being the first one to get a new game.

"So, what do you think the girls are talking about?" Zeke asked from the other couch.

Chad shrugged, still seated on the ground. He fell down on his back and sighed. "Girl stuff. They're probably talking about us."

They all raised their eyebrows at this except for Ryan.

"They probably_ are_ talking about us…" Zeke said slowly, getting up into a seated position on the couch. "What do you think they're saying?"

Ryan snickered. "Guys, they're probably rating you. Come on now."

Troy furrowed his brow as he turned his head to look at Ryan who sat on the opposite end of the couch. "What do you mean rating us?"

Ryan smirked. "As in telling each other how good you are in bed."

All four boys shot up with horror stricken faces. "WHAT?" They all screamed in unison.

The pale, blonde, twin smirked even deeper and laughed at his friends. "You guys are such amateurs."

Ryan was probably the least alike to Troy, Chad, and the rest of their basketball possy than anyone in the whole school, which is why pretty much everyone wondered why the hell he hung out with freaking Troy Bolton. Honestly, everyone thought Ryan was gay. He was not gay.

Ryan Evan's was just different. He followed his sister around for most of his younger years and when she finally made real friends, he made real friends as well, and as soon as Zeke and Sharpay started dating that's when he found all the basketball guys at their house on the weekends. And that's when Troy realized that Ryan really wasn't a bad guy, or awkward or anything, he was just different…and when you actually got to hanging out with him, you actually found yourself treating him like one of the guys, cause that's who he could be when he wanted to be. He was actually quite athletic…not particularly with basketball, but mostly with baseball. It was actually Chad that became fastest friends with him over their love for the American past time, and ever since they've all hung out, the girls and guys, the gang.

"What the fuck dude." Chad scoffed. "Don't freaking mess with us."

Ryan snickered. "I'm not messing with you. That's what they do."

Zeke relaxed after a moment and scoffed. "Who the fuck cares if they're talking about us in bed…" He smirked, lying back onto the couch. "I have nothing to worry about."

Troy shook his head. "Huh, nice man." He said sarcastically.

The tall dark skinned guy shrugged. "I'm just saying. You all know me and Shar have…you know…" He wiggled his eyebrows.

Ryan made a gagging noise. "Dude! That's my sister you're talking about!"

He shrugged again. "Sorry."

Chad thought about it for a moment before shrugging as well. "Zeke's right, who cares." He smirked as well. "I've got nothing to worry about."

Troy watched as his two friends high fived each other. He looked away awkwardly. He knew they had done it with their girlfriends, one, because Sharpay and Zeke freaking make out too much not have had sex, and two, Chad came sprinting over to Troy's house the morning after he had spent the night with Taylor, hollering about how he had finally scored. And Jason…well, everyone knew Jason hadn't done it with Kelsi yet, and they didn't bug him about it because it was well, Jason, and they all knew Kelsi just wasn't someone who had sex before marriage. She just seemed too much like a little girl, in a sweet physical form, not that she was a nun or anything.

"So Troy…" Chad wiggled his eyebrows after noticing his best friend was being awfully quiet. "Haven't scored with Gabster yet, huh?"

His eyes narrowed. "Go fuck yourself Chad."

And that was the confirmation that resulted in Chad and Zeke rolling over in laughter. "I…" Chad started in between laughs. "I don't need to go fuck myself, I have Taylor for that."

Troy scoffed with disgust. "Jackass."

"But, I mean, you might want to consider jacking off, since you know…"

Troy leapt up. He had, had enough. "Shut the fuck up Chad." He said, the atmosphere suddenly becoming quiet with seriousness. He stood inches away from Chad with a challenging look on his face.

Chad put his hands up in defense. "Dude, relax, we're only joking…you know we don't actually mean anything we're saying, just messing with you."

Troy scoffed. "Yeah well, that's enough." He glanced between two of his closest friends with an irritated look on his face. "Gabriella and I haven't really reached a point where we've been together for a while without there being a fucking problem, like a Heather, or a car accident, so just simmer down on the lame jokes."

Zeke and Chad both nodded, putting their heads down awkwardly.

Troy sighed and sat back down.

"So," Jason started. "…what else do you think they're talking about up there?'

All the guys looked to Ryan who just had a big smirk plastered on his face. "They're telling each other their deepest secrets my friends."

Troy, Chad, Zeke, and Jason all shared a devious look, as if the fight earlier hadn't even happened. That was boys for you.

All at once they scrambled to their feet and raced towards the stairs, running up the stairs and trying to be quiet but snickering and falling over each other as they tried to get to Sharpay's room quicker. As they reached the upstairs hallway, Troy of course in the front for he was faster, put his hands up and stopped his friends. He put his finger to his mouth and gestured for them to follow him quietly. All four boys crept towards Sharpay's room and huddled around the door, their ears pressed up so tight against it that they could just barely make out what the girls were saying.

They heard giggling first.

"_Holy shit, he's like the most gorgeous guy on the planet."_ Sharpay's voice gushed through the door, causing Zeke to furrow his brow and press his ear against the door tighter.

"_God, I know." Taylor giggled._

"_Wait," _Kelsi's soft voice was heard through the door._ "Doesn't he have a kid?" _

_Gabriella laughed. "DILF!" _Troy reeled back and stared at the door with his mouth wide open, quickly shaking his head and going back to listening.

_All the girls broke out into laughter at this. _

"_Man, I wish he wasn't freaking with child, I would so go for him." Taylor groaned. _Chad opened his mouth to say something but was stopped as Troy gave him a look.

"_Oh gosh…" Gabriella sighed contently. "So, Shar, how was your vacation? Malibu must've been amazing." _Troy smiled, thankful that his girlfriend had changed the subject.

"_It was! But I've gone so many times that it's really not as exciting like it used to be. I would've rather stayed here and hung out with you guys or Zeke." _Zeke smiled.

"_Yeah, Gabriella you're so lucky." Taylor sighed. "You got to be with your boyfriend over vacation, and not only with your family whilst missing him like crazy, like I did for two weeks in Indiana with my cousins." _It was Chad's turn to smile_._

"_Yeah, I guess I got lucky." She giggled. "It's only because my mom is such good friends with Troy's parents. I really do see them as my family now. Lucille and Jack are like second parents to me and I love them for that." _Troy smiled warmly.

"_And what about Troy? You didn't get sick of him?" Taylor giggled. _

Chad shot a nervous Troy an amused look as they both listened intently.

_Gabriella giggled. "I could never get sick of Troy." _He sighed. God did he love this woman.

"_Geez, you do have one hell of a tolerance level." Sharpay said. _Troy rolled his eyes. Bitch.

_Gabriella laughed. "Nah, it's just I never get bored with Troy. I guess the natural tolerance comes with the whole love thing." _Troy grinned._ "Do you ever get sick of Zeke?" _

The boys guessed that Sharpay shook her head for they didn't hear her say anything.

"_Exactly." Gabriella giggled. "You can't get sick of love," _

"_You can only get love sick." Taylor finished for her, the girls erupting into giggles._

The laughter subsided and the guys all furrowed their brows as they heard someone shuffle.

"_Alright, well I'm hungry, who's up for some ice cream? And we could see what the boys are doing, probably still playing video games." _

All four sets of eyes widened simultaneously. They froze with fear.

Suddenly, before they could run, the door swung open and all four guys tumbled into the room obnoxiously.

"What the…"

The guys groaned in pain and un tangled themselves, getting into seated positions and looking up to find the girls all standing and staring down at them with confusion.

One by one their girlfriends started connecting the dots.

The four basketball players cringed back with fear. Shit.

"Zeke…" Sharpay started in a low voice, taking a dangerous step towards him.

"Yes dear?" He squeaked out.

She just narrowed her eyes and shared a knowing glance with the other three girls. They all locked onto their respected others and took dangerous steps of their own.

"Get them." Taylor hissed darkly.

The boys curled up in balls as their girlfriends started smacking them across the head and kicking them, obviously not too harshly for they didn't really want to hurt them.

Gabriella was incapable of bending down with her leg and had to settle with only getting to smack Troy with a pillow. But boy did she have one hell of an arm.

Troy groaned. _Damn you, cast._

Once the girls had calmed down they stepped back and watched the guys squirm. "WHAT THE HELL." Sharpay yelled. "How dare you listen in on us!"

"Yeah!" Taylor yelled. "That's breaking so many rules!"

"It's like violating our privacy times a trillion!" Kelsi added, her small hands on her hips.

"You crossed a line boys!" Gabriella shook her head at them, her eyes still slits.

The guys on the floor exchanged worried glances. Chad nudged Troy, gesturing with his eyes for him to say something.

Troy's eyes widened and he shook his head stubbornly, nudging Chad back.

Chad groaned, nudging his best friend again, harder this time. Troy narrowed his eyes, giving in with a huff. He looked up slowly, giving Gabriella an innocent look, a small pout on his face. "I'm sorry we were eavesdropping…we were just joking around, we didn't mean to invade your privacy."

She stared at him for a couple seconds, watching him with furrowed eyebrows as if debating whether to believe him. Her eye's softened at his apology and her angry stance diminished. "It's okay, Troy."

Sharpay scoffed. "Are you seriously going to just give in like that?"

Troy clenched his eyes shut. He really didn't know why he was friends with Sharpay, if that's even what you could call them.

"We're sorry, okay?" Chad added, standing up to stand in front of his girlfriend, who still had a stone hard look on her face. "We were just playing around, we're guys."

Taylor sighed, loosening up herself. "I guess if you guys were just playing around…"

He smirked.

Sharpay's mouth dropped and she immediately locked onto Zeke's fearful face. "If you think I'm forgiving you that easily you got another thing coming."

His shoulder's dropped and he stood up, going to her and placing a hand on her waist. "I'm sorry baby, we didn't mean any harm." He snickered, but then shut up with fear as she gave him a frightening glare. "Did I mention we're really, really sorry?"

She huffed and crossed her arms, softening up as well as Zeke kissed her head and placed an arm around her shoulder.

Troy and Jason stood up as well and Jason just went to stand beside Kelsi who didn't really care anymore either.

"How's the leg?" Troy asked quietly, coming to stand in front of Gabriella and look down at her big brown eyes. She smirked and shook her head, wondering why she always forgave him.

She giggled and allowed him to wrap his arms loosely around her waist. "It's fine, not bothering me." He glanced down at her cast and his jaw dropped as well as his arms around her waist.

"NO FAIR!" He whined, stomping his foot like a little girl. "Ella! You let them sign your cast!"

She bit her lip to hold in her laughter. "Baby, that's because you wanted to draw on my cast, and I really didn't want weird stick guys getting eaten by sharks all over my leg."

He narrowed his eyes, turning around and crossing his arms cutely. "They're cartoons…not weird."

She giggled and wrapped her arms around him from behind, kissing his back. "No honey, of course not. They're cool stick guys." She placed her head on his back and laughed silently, the others watching Troy with amusement.

Suddenly he pulled away from her, causing Gabriella to furrow her brow. Was he really mad at her?

She watched as he went to Sharpay's desk and looked through her drawers, retrieving something and holding it behind his back as he came back to Gabriella. She raised an eyebrow before her eyes widened as Troy held up the red permanent marker.

"No." She stated, taking a step back.

His face dropped and he frowned like a five year old. "Gabriella!" He whined. "Please!"

She shook her head.

"I won't draw stick figures getting eaten by sharks!"

She perked up an eyebrow. "No stick dudes?"

He crossed his heart with the marker. "No stick dudes."

She sighed and nodded. "Fine, but don't do something obnoxious."

He grinned brightly, causing a gentle smile to grace her face as well.

Everyone watched curiously as Troy knelt down and crouched over Gabriella's right leg. Once done with his art he stood back up proudly.

Sharpay shook her head. "Typical."

Taylor frowned. "You ruined my smiley face!"

"And my flower…" Kelsi added.

Gabriella looked down and her face dropped. Covering pretty much her full cast and the other art that the girls had done, he had written TROY in big capital letters down the front. At first glance at Gabriella, you wouldn't first look at her face, you would look at her eye attracting cast.

"Troy!" She groaned. "I told you nothing obnoxious!"

His mouth gaped open stupidly. "I'm not obnoxious!"

She placed her forehead in her hand and shook her head.

Chad chuckled from behind his best friend and patted him on the back. "Nice man." He said, knowing he would've done the same thing if Taylor had a cast.

Troy shrugged off the girls' disapproval and smirked. He was pleased with his handiwork.

"Alright, can we go get some ice cream now?" Sharpay sighed, still under Zeke's arm as they exited the pink bedroom.

"Please, I'll go blind staying in this room any longer." Chad shook his head and gave the room one last face of disgust before exiting with Taylor on his arm, Kelsi and Jason behind them.

Troy placed an arm around Gabriella's waist as she knelt up and placed her arm around his shoulder, allowing him to carry her weight as they walked out of the room, the red marker being dropped off on Sharpay's dresser on the way out.

Troy knew Gabriella could walk, he just liked using her injury as an excuse to be close to her.

"So, cripple, who were you talking about earlier?"

"Cripple?" She shrugged. "Wow, I feel old."

He chuckled, kissing her hair.

"Who was I talking about when?" She asked, referring to his previous question.

"The _DILF_!" He mocked, becoming bitter about that yet again.

She giggled. "Oh yeah, we were talking about Cam Gigandet." She sighed dreamily, knowing it would tick him off.

He scoffed. "That gay dude from Twilight?"

Gabriella rolled her eyes. "You think every guy is gay."

He gave her a smart ass look. "_Actually_," He began, looking at her pointedly. "Chad's not gay, neither is anyone on my team…sooo, you are seriously mistaken."

She rolled her eyes again. "Mhm."

"You're going to go cross eyed." He said bluntly, helping her down the stairs.

She stopped on the second from last step as he stood at the bottom looking up at her. "I'm not going to go cross eyed." She quickly pulled her hairy into a ponytail.

"Just wait, you're going to go cross eyed and I'm going to have to be the one helping you get around. Not Cam Gigandet or Zac Efron." He smiled pointedly and wrapped his arms around her waist as she stepped off the stairs and wrapped her legs around his waist.

"Nah, I think Zac would help me out. He's into brunettes." She smiled teasingly at him as he mocked her, hoisting her cast onto his hip and walking towards the kitchen.

"Yeah right, Zac's got his hands full. Plus, he likes hot brunettes, like Vanessa Hudgens."

Gabriella's eyes narrowed as she held onto his neck. "Whatcha tryna say?"

He snickered. "Nothing baby."

She shook her head and placed her chin on his shoulder. "Ass."

He suddenly pinched her rear, causing her to yelp.

"You asked for it." He chuckled, stopping just outside the kitchen.

She rolled her eyes and lifted her head, looking at him with a smirk. "Zabriella."

"What the fuck?"

Gabriella smirked. "That's me and Zac's couple name."

He scoffed. "Sounds stupid.

"You sound stupid."

He rolled his eyes, kissing her square on the mouth as she smiled adorably. "You're lucky you're cute."

She giggled as he put her down on her feet, their arms still around each other. "Cuter than Vanessa Hudgens?"

"Much hotter than Vanessa Hudgens." Troy confirmed in a softer voice, leaning down to kiss her again, except this time slower.

"Whew." She whispered after they pulled apart. "I was scared there for a while. I mean, I didn't think I could compete with Vanessa."

Troy grinned, leaning down to kiss her cheek. "No one can compete with you."

She stared up at him, a curious look crossing her face as he stared back down with his breathtaking blue eyes. He was so beautiful and it was at random moments like this when it hit her. She always knew he was gorgeous, for everywhere they went someone seemed to swoon over him, but now she got to say that he was all hers. His piercing blue eyes, his defined hard jaw, his smooth tosseled hair, his delicious built body…alright Gabriella pull yourself together.

She smiled coyly, kissing his nose, and then his addicting lips. "Good answer."

…

Sharpay huffed dramatically, crossing her bony shoulders. "Danforth, I swear to god…" She muttered threateningly.

Chad narrowed his eyes. "Look Princess…you may be butch and all but-"

The blonde haired aspiring actress lunged at Chad, pushing him fiercely. "Princess? Who the hell do you think you're talking to?"

Ever since the gang had decided to watch a movie, the girls getting into an argument with the guys for they really didn't want to sit through Saw V, Sharpay arguing later that it wasn't that she was scared it's just that she didn't feel like it, Chad arguing back that she was indeed a scared baby which ensued in the debacle that was currently going on.

"Alright guys, cut it out." Taylor sighed, pulling her boyfriend back by the arm.

Sharpay shook her head stubbornly. "No. If Danforth wants to challenge me then so be it. We're watching Saw V."

Taylor, Kelsi, and Gabriella's eyes widened.

Taylor took a timid step forward. "Shar…I know you want to prove a point…but-"

Sharpay put a hand out rudely to stop Taylor. "No. It's done." She turned to look at Jason and Kelsi who were seated next to each other on the carpeted floor. "Jason, put the move in."

Jason looked between Sharpay and Chad before shrugging, standing up to slip the DVD into the large high tech set up.

The eccentric blonde quickly went to dim the lights and then went to sit beside Zeke on the couch on the far wall, Ryan seated beside her with an amused look on his face. Taylor sighed and shook her head, sitting down in between the legs of her boyfriend against the large mahogany coffee table.

"Please…no…" Gabriella sat on the other lazy boy furniture, her back against the arm of the couch and her legs on top of Troy's. She cuddled into his chest and hid her face in his neck, peeking up to glance at the screen. This couldn't be good.

The movie began to play after the determined heiress clicked play.

…

Taylor let out another squeal, pretty much on top of her significant other.

"Tay, it's okay…it's over." Chad soothed, rubbing her arm.

Gabriella jumped as well. She suddenly swung her legs off of Troy's and stood up, limping towards the hallway.

"Baby…" He stood up as well. "Where are you going?"

She turned around and showed him her mortified face. "I can't take this anymore. I don't do gore." She trembled and glanced at the large screen one more time before heading for the stairs. "I'll be upstairs."

Taylor shot up as well. "Wait for me!" She ran to her best friend's side, clutching her arm. "Let's get out of here."

Kelsi then scurried to her feet as well, clutching Gabriella's other arm. "Screw this." She muttered with terror. The three girls squealed as a piercing sound was heard from the surround sound system. They all scrambled to get up the stairs.

"Ella! Be careful with your leg!" Troy screamed as he watched her struggle up the stairs. She sent him a cute cheeky grin before disappearing upstairs. He sighed and plopped back down on the couch, Chad sighing as well and getting up from the floor, sitting next to his best friend.

"It's no fun if we don't have our girls with us."

The blue eyed basketball captain nodded. "This is true."

Sharpay glanced at the stairs and rolled her eyes. "Wimps." She then let out a piercing scream as the next scene on the plasma screen made her literally want to puke.

…

Kelsi plopped down on the large pink bed, Taylor following suit. Gabriella sat down at Sharpay's desk and twirled in the computer chair. She glanced at the clock. Ten minutes past 1 AM.

"Wow, time goes by fast." She observed.

Taylor nodded in agreement. She then glanced at the bright pink Mac book Pro sitting on Sharpay's large desk. "Let's go on Skype!"

Kelsi rolled her eyes. "Who would Skype us at one in the morning?"

Taylor shrugged, kneeling down beside Gabriella and opening the sleek laptop. She logged onto Skype and furrowed her eyebrows as someone immediately requested to video chat with them.

"What the…?" The dark skinned girl of the three furrowed her eyebrows. "Kate?"

Gabriella's eyes widened. "Why the hell would Kate want to video chat with us?" Kate Davidson, the meanest girl at East High. Even Heather was second to her.

Taylor shrugged, hesitantly pressing accept.

Suddenly a small window came up and after a couple seconds of loading four plastered grins appeared on the screen.

"Hey!" Kate said happily.

Kelsi raised an eyebrow. This was some sort of joke.

"Kate…" Taylor looked at the four girls on the computer screen. "Heather…Courtney…Liz, uh…?" She glanced at her best friend who had the same look of confusion on her face. "What do you guys want?" Taylor asked slowly.

Heather moved forward, her face pressed closer to Kate's. "We heard you guys were having a sleepover at Sharpay's house…with Troy…and the guys? Right?"

Gabriella narrowed her eyes. Of course she would know what Troy was doing. That girl really needed to stop stalking _her_ boyfriend.

"Yeah…what's it to you?" Taylor asked with attitude, not liking the mischievous looks on the mean girls' faces.

"Well…" Kate said a little too sweetly. "We're actually having a little girl's night of our own…"

Heather giggled. "Yeah, and we just wanted to know if you guys would…I don't know…"

Kate glanced at her own best friend, going in to finish her sentence. "If you guys wanted to participate in a little traditional dare night of ours…"

All three girls looked between each other. Taylor raised an eyebrow curiously. "What do you mean…dare night?"

…

Gabriella adjusted the black beanie onto her head. "I'm surprised Sharpay owns this much black." She muttered, glancing at Taylor who wore a black long sleeved sweater and black tights, a black bandana around her head. Kelsi was still wearing what she was before, a baby blue tank top and pink pajama pants for her job didn't involve camouflage.

Gabriella looked down at her own outfit of black sweat shorts and her calf length black Ugg boots, well boot, because she only wore one for her right leg still held the colorful cast. She also wore a tight black long sleeved t-shirt over her small frame and of course the black beanie that she was currently adjusting on her head.

"Yeah, I don't think I've ever seen Sharpay wear any black in her life." Kelsi said quietly, glancing at her two friends as well.

"Do you think we should include her in this?" Taylor asked nervously, placing her small black satchel across her body to hang at her side with her cell phone which Kelsi could contact them with.

Kelsi shook her head. "Nah, she's too preoccupied with trying to prove a point to Chad."

Taylor nodded. "You're right." She shot a concerned look to Gabriella's cast. "Are you sure your leg is up for this Gabi?"

The petite beauty nodded vigorously, not wanting to be left behind because of her disability. "It's good, I swear. I can walk on it just fine."

The dark girl just sighed. "Alright…but if it becomes difficult or if you start to feel any pain just tell us, okay?"

She nodded.

"Alright Gabi, let's go…" Taylor almost silently opened the door. She lowered her voice to a dangerous whisper. "No way am I letting those bitches win."

The three girls crept down the hall and stopped at the top of the stairs. They all looked at each other and nodded, knowing what they had to do.

Kelsi was going to stay in Sharpay's room and stay online with Courtney, they were the messengers, whose jobs were to call their teammates with information and updates. Also Kelsi had to stay behind and cover for Gabriella and Taylor, just in case the others got bored with the movie and started to wonder where they were.

Taylor crept down the stairs, her arm latched with her best friends. As they stepped onto the foyer the floor creaked under them and both girls cringed. They froze in anticipation before sighing with relief as no one seemed to notice them for the movie was too loud. The darker skinned of the two led the way through Sharpay's kitchen, quickly retrieving something from the refrigerator before heading to the back door, opening it soundlessly and putting a finger to her mouth as Gabriella quietly limped out as well.

Once the door clicked shut behind them both girls let out the breath that they didn't know they had been holding. Taylor gestured towards the side of the house. "Come on, my car's up front."

The rules of the game were simple. Whoever completes the three tasks, or more appropriately said, dares, wins the game. The stakes were high. After arguing for a while the girls had agreed with narrowed eyes and venomous words the consequences of whoever lost and whoever won.

Let's just say…losing was not an option.

…

Chad's stomach grumbled loudly.

"Hungry dude?" Jason laughed from the floor.

Chad scoffed. "Always." He groaned as his stomach growled again. "Zeke, dude," He looked up at his friend who was currently cringing from the grip in which his girlfriend had him in. "Go make me some cookies."

Zeke's eyes widened with relief. "Sure!"

Sharpay clutched him tighter and stared at him darkly. "If you leave me I will kill you."

"Come on baby, I'll make your favorite…oatmeal raisin?"

Sharpay's deathly tight grip seemed to loosen. She pouted but reluctantly released him. "Fine. But hurry up."

He nodded happily and bounded from the couch, jogging into the kitchen excitedly.

Sharpay substituted her boyfriend by grabbing one of the large couch pillows and hugging it to her chest.

"Hey, Shar?" Zeke called from the kitchen.

She looked up to find him poking his head in to the living room with a confused look on his face.

"Where are your eggs?"

**Hahahaha I can't wait to write the next chapter, it's so much fun. (: Review please!**


	29. Dare Night

Hey just a little reminder, in earlier chapters when i've described Alaska, don't take what i say to heart or brain! i have never even been to Alaska lol, and i really don't know anything about it, except i hear it's really cold. So please, just go along eh? (: Enjoy this chapter, i think it's my best yet!

Under & Over

29. Dare Night

He stared blankly at the screen, watching as a man cried over having to do the unthinkable, cutting his own arm off.

Troy rolled his eyes and got up from the couch. "I'm gonna go upstairs with the other girls."

Chad nodded numbly beside him, munching on a cookie, too engrossed in the movie. Troy glanced over at Sharpay who was practically crying in Zeke's lap, yet not willing to give up. She was one tough chick.

He ran a hand through his brown locks and walked out of the living room and up the stairs, taking two steps at a time with his long legs.

"Kelsi?" He furrowed his eyebrows as he found the petite girl sitting in the computer chair at the desk, his girlfriend and her best friend nowhere to be found.

Kelsi's eyes widened momentarily before shooting to the computer in which Courtney had a confused look on her face.

"What?" The bitter follower said through the Mac book speakers.

Kelsi opened her mouth and stared at Troy who walked further into the room and raised an eyebrow as he saw Courtney on video chat.

"Uh, hi Troy…" Kelsi attempted to hide the laptop. "Why aren't you watching the movie downstairs with the others?"

Troy continued to look over her small stature to peer curiously at the pink laptop. He shrugged lightly. "It got boring…" He glanced around the room. "Where's Gabriella and Taylor?"

Kelsi gulped. She was never good at lying. Why the hell would they leave _her_ to be the messenger? Especially if she had to lie to Troy Bolton. I mean, she had known him for a while, and she could consider him a good friend…but he was still breathtakingly gorgeous, and intimidating…and who the hell cares if her boyfriend was just downstairs, it was Troy freaking Bolton and no way would her lie look even half convincing.

She quickly remembered the fib that Taylor had told her to use if it came down to it. "Uh…you see, Gabriella got a little dizzy and so they're in the bathroom."

Troy cocked one of his perfect eyebrows and glanced towards Sharpay's master bathroom, the door closed and a light beneath it.

Unbeknown to Troy, the girls had set it up before.

He walked to the door and knocked on it lightly with his knuckles. "Ella…are you okay?"

Kelsi clenched her eyes shut. They had been so hyped up in the actual game that they didn't actually think anyone would come up here, let alone have it be Troy, for Kelsi knew that when it came down to Gabriella he was more than over protective.

"Uh…" Kelsi muttered. "They're uh-"

"Hi Troy!"

Kelsi clenched her eyes shut and turned around to find Courtney's excited face on the screen, trying to look around Kelsi's small body. Troy walked over to the computer and pushed the wheeled computer chair with her on it aside. "Uh…Courtney? Why the hell are you video chatting with the girls?"

She giggled a little too over eccentrically. "Oh no reason, just catching up."

Kelsi scoffed silently. Well she was a much better liar.

Courtney may have been a good liar, but Troy wasn't buying any of this. He smiled fakely at Courtney who was staring at him dreamily through the computer. He turned back around for the bathroom and knocked on the door again. "Gabriella…Taylor…open up…it's me, Troy." When there was silence he turned to Kelsi with a pointed look and his arms crossed. "Where are they Kelsi?"

She opened her mouth to lie again before he narrowed his eyes and instantly made her shut it.

At least she tried.

"Well…" She sighed. "You see, Kate, Heather, Liz, and," She glanced back at the computer to find Courtney waving again. "and Courtney…they challenged us to a dare night."

Troy's eyes widened. "What?"

Kelsi stepped forward timidly. "Don't freak out. It's harmless. It's just a couple tasks that they have to do…and well, Taylor and Gabs are out doing them and if they don't complete the tasks before Heather, Kate, and Liz, then well…we lose."

He stared at Kelsi with disbelief. "Are you guys crazy? Gabriella's in a fucking cast! She was in a car accident not too long ago! She can't be roaming around the streets in the middle of the night!"

The petite girl cringed. "I know…but she insisted that she was okay…come on Troy, it's just a little fun."

He sighed and ran a hand through his hair. What if something happened to her? What if she tripped on her cast and hurt herself? God, this wasn't a good idea. "What's the first dare?" He asked, concern laced in his tone.

Kelsi teetered back and forth on her feet. "They…they have to get a pair of Tony Shaver's boxers."

He blinked a few times. Did he hear her right? "Wrestling captain, Tony Shaver?" He asked quietly, scared of the answer.

She nodded slowly, not liking the pissed look in Troy's eyes. Things were about to take a turn for the worst.

…

The car stopped on the curb opposite the small white house, a dark thick layer of woods in between them and their destination point. They really didn't even need a car, for they could have walked the two blocks, but since Gabriella was in a cast walking wasn't really an option. And she was still irked about being in vehicles anyway, after the accident that was. But little by little Gabriella was learning to ignore the frightening trembles in her stomach, or try and not scream when she heard a car honk.

"Alright, this is it." Taylor whispered as if speaking louder would give them away.

Gabriella bit her lip nervously. "Tay, are you sure we should be doing this…I mean, if we lost…"

"Gabriella." She stopped her friend. "We won't lose. We can't lose."

She nodded, knowing this was true. If they lost it would break her heart. She mentally punched herself for agreeing with Kate on what would happen if they lost.

_Heather whined, the speakers of the sleek laptop trembling. "But Kate!" _

"_Shut up Heather, you got your chance with him!" Kate rudely pushed her friend out of the camera's line of sight. "So, Montez, do we have a deal?"_

_Gabriella shook her head immediately. No way in hell. "No. No. NO. Not that, pick something else. I won't do that." _

_Kate cocked an eyebrow. "Hm, that afraid of losing huh?_

_The usually innocent girl felt her eyes narrow dangerously. "Excuse me?" _

_Kate scoffed. "You're that afraid of losing that you won't even agree to a little thing like this…come on now." _

_Gabriella rolled her eyes. "You and me both know that isn't little…I won't let you take him." She scoffed, "Besides, he would never agree to it." She said surely._

_Kate smirked. "That's not my problem, is it?" _

"Gabs!...Gabriella!"

She shook her head and looked at her dark best friend, her skin blending with the night. They had gotten out of the car and after fearfully walking through the dark abyss of trees and dirt they had managed to reach the house and were currently crouched behind a large tree near the side of the back yard patio.

"Gabriella, you gotta stay alert." Taylor scolded.

She gulped. "Sorry."

Taylor sighed and gestured towards the lit up window right in front of them. "I think I should take care of this one…I don't think you can crawl in and out of a window with a cast holding you down."

Gabriella sighed as she glanced down at her cast, still being able to see the large outline of TROY written down the front. Boy if he ever found out about this he would be mad. "Okay, I'll wait here. Be careful."

She nodded, creeping up to the house and peeking into the window, thankful that there was no one that seemed to be in sight at the moment. She sent one last fearless glance in Gabriella's direction before sliding the window open quietly and hoisting herself up and through.

Gabriella's eyes widened as she saw her best friend disappear through the pane. She bit her nails and leaned against the large trunk of the tree. She looked through the vast woods towards their car that now seemed to be a million miles away. What if they had to run? What if Tony or his parents caught Taylor and thought she was a burglar? They could be arrested.

Suddenly she could feel her heart rate quicken, as worry melted into her fragile skin. The seconds turned into minutes as Taylor had yet to return.

"Come on Tay…" She muttered, watching the window intently.

_Tick tock_

_Tick tock_

It seemed like forever was slowly passing by.

Suddenly she jumped with shock as Taylor came diving through the window, landing in the grass below with a thud.

Gabriella's eyes widened, rushing to Taylor's side and helping her stand. "Did you…"

Taylor held up the white with pink hearts pair of boxers. Gabriella grinned with glee before looking up to her friends face to not see a look of victory but a look of alarm.

"Taylor…what's-"

There was a loud bang as the back door was slammed open, hitting the house behind it.

Taylor's eyes shot up to Gabriella's. 'RUN!' She mouthed silently.

Gabriella's eyes shot wide. She couldn't run! She couldn't possibly fucking run with the rock holding her leg down. A _thump-a-thump_ was heard from the back porch as someone, apparently heavy, bounded down the back stairs. Taylor grabbed Gabriella's arm and started off for the woods, Gabriella giving up on running and now resulting to jumping long distances. Both frightened girls glanced back to see someone large running after them, hollering foul words.

"THIEF! COME BACK HERE YOU SHITHEAD COWARD!"

The two girls made a mad dash across the leaves, loud ruffles being heard beneath them, giving away their location, but there was no other way. They were halfway there, the car coming into sight, when suddenly Gabriella squealed as she tripped over a large rock, her small body tumbling to the ground.

Taylor breathed heavily above her trying to help her up. "Gabi! Come on, get up!" She glanced back to see the large figure approaching them at a fast pace. They were never going to make it to the car in time.

Gabriella lifted herself into a sitting position, feeling the burn of a fresh cut against her bare thigh. They were goners. As soon as she went to try and stand she was suddenly lifted from the ground, her body pressed against a hard chest. Her first thought was to panic.

Taylor's eyes bulged from her sockets as she saw who it was that was now carrying Gabriella.

"Move!" He screamed making a run for the car, the girl in his arms not seeming to weigh him down.

Gabriella looked up with wide eyes to find her prince charming with a clenched jaw, a determined, scared, and extremely pissed look on his face. "Troy…" She breathed with relief. God she loved him.

He kept his eyes forward, using his strong athletic legs to take long strides across the dirt beneath his black Nike sneakers. He was a basketball player, meant for running, meant for speed. Which is why he had already managed to slide in the back seat of Taylor's car, Gabriella still in his arms, as Taylor got into the driver's seat and accelerated away, the last thing being heard was the loud curse of the large bulldozer of a man behind them.

"Fuck Troy! How the hell did you get here?" Taylor asked breathlessly.

"I ran." He muttered irritably, sliding Gabriella to sit next to him, her legs still across his lap. He looked down at the long red cut across her thigh, slight blood around the edges.

She winced as he grazed his fingers near it. "Jesus guys, of all the stupid things to do…"

"How'd you know?" Gabriella asked quietly, her big brown eyes looking at his now darker blue with guilt.

"Kelsi's not good at lying." He said with a sigh.

She nodded, scooting closer to him and kissing his ear. "Thank you for rescuing me." She giggled weakly, trying to ease the hard look on his face.

He was unfazed. "Gabriella." Oh gosh, the full name. "Why the hell would you go up against Kate and Heather? There's four of them and three of you. Well two and half." He gestured down to her cast.

She sighed, looking at nothing. "I don't know…they made me mad…I," She sighed again, running a hand through her hair and gritting her teeth. "They make me feel so damn small! I just wanted to prove to them that I'm not as pathetic as I seem."

Troy shook his head. "Ella, this wasn't the way to do it. You're not in the state to be stealing Tony Shaver's boxers. I mean, seriously…" His dark eyes flashed a gray color. "What would've happened if I wasn't there?"

She smiled sadly. "But you were. You always are." She stared into his eyes for a while, the beautiful blue slowly coming back.

He sighed and looked back down at her cut. "We have to go back to Shar's house. You need to get this cut cleaned up before it gets infected."

Taylor scoffed from the front seat. "Huh, no way in hell are we going back. We have to head to Darbus' house and complete the second task."

Troy rolled his eyes. "Taylor, did you hear what I just said, Gabriella's cut is bleeding, you have to-"

"Baby, it's fine, really. I'll live for another hour or so."

He gazed at her with a blank expression. Troy shook his head with disapproval and looked forward, crossing his arms over his chest. He was mad.

In any other circumstance Troy would be laughing and joining in with the dares…he would be the one driving. But this was different. This was against Heather and Kate, and her minions, the group of girls that did so much damage before. And Gabriella was involved. And she was hurt. He didn't approve.

She looked up at him with sad eyes and sighed. She couldn't change his mind, make him see why she was doing this. One reason because he didn't know what would happen if they lost or forfeited, and another reason because his mind was set. He was too amazingly overprotective. And she loved him for that…but this was something she had to do. If the stakes weren't so high than she would forfeit right then and there, just to make him happy, but she was too deep in…she couldn't back out.

"Alright, we're here." Taylor turned off the ignition and the couple in the back looked out the window with furrowed eyebrows. Before they could ask Taylor sighed as if it were obvious. "I parked around the corner just to be safe."

They nodded with realization, their mouths forming 'oh'.

"You got the stuff Gabi?" She poked her head into the back just as Gabriella leaned down to retrieve the carton from the floor.

Troy's eyes widened. "You're going to egg Darbus' house?"

Gabriella cringed at his gritted teeth.

"You two are fucking mad! You'll get caught and we'll all get fucking expelled!"

Taylor rolled her eyes and grabbed the eggs from Gabriella. "Oh don't be such a girl, Bolton." She got out of the car and started to walk down the sidewalk.

Gabriella sighed and slid her legs off of Troy, opening the back door as well and getting out, Troy getting out from the opposite door. "This is insane." He muttered angrily. In all truth, he would've done it too if this were any normal dare night, but he was already riled up about Heather, Kate, and Gabriella so he really was just bitter about the whole thing in general. He came around and walked behind Gabriella, sighing as she started to slow down, weak from running and jumping. He slid his strong arm around her torso and carried her weight.

"Thank you." She whispered adoringly, Troy still giving her a blank face. Oh whatever, he'd get over it.

They stood in front of Darbus' small brick house and noticed the dark windows, no light shining through them.

"Maybe you should go back to the car…" Troy mumbled with worry, glancing down at Gabriella who just smiled coyly, even if he was being a party pooper she was still glad he was there with her. Taylor opened the carton and took out two eggs, putting the cardboard box on the ground. She juggled the eggs in her hand and retrieved the digital camera from her satchel.

"Am I doing the honors?" She asked with devilish eyes.

Gabriella glanced up at Troy and smiled cheekily, pulling out of his grasp and grabbing the two eggs out of Taylor's hands.

The dark skinned young woman smirked as Gabriella took a stance and pulled her hand with the egg back behind her head.

Gabriella looked back at Troy as she bit her lip nervously. "Get ready to carry me?" She asked with a coy giggle.

Troy rolled his eyes and crossed his arms over his strong chest. She looked back over at Taylor and nodded. "Get your camera ready. We're doing this fast." As soon as Taylor held up her already on camera Gabriella threw with all her might, the egg colliding with the side of the house, just below the upstairs window. Before she could waste any time she switched the other egg from her left hand to her right and threw it as well, the impact heading straight for the front door with a _smack_.

Taylor squealed quietly, having got a shot of the egg in the air and the yolk plastered against their drama teachers front door. Gabriella, caught up in the rush, leaned down and grabbed two more eggs, throwing them at the same time, one of them landing with a _crunch _against the front of the house, the other hitting one of the upstairs windows. And just then a light came on. A light of the egg clad window that illuminated the gooey mess.

All three of them widened their eyes with horror. Leaving the egg carton on the ground they dashed for the car again, Taylor up ahead as Troy grumbled and lifted Gabriella yet again into his arms. "You owe me."

She glanced over his shoulder and sighed with relief as no one seemed to come outside…yet. But they weren't going to stick around and wait.

They all got into the car, Taylor laughing hysterically as she sped down the road. Gabriella was giggling as well in the seat against the window as Troy had his arms crossed again, shaking his head irritably.

She glanced over at him and thwacked him on the arm. He didn't even notice. "Oh loosen up Troy!" She giggled. "You have to admit, that was fun!"

He turned his head away from her and looked out the window.

She sighed and rolled her eyes. He would be the one throwing the eggs if it were any other situation. Hypocrite.

"What's the last task?" He muttered.

Taylor's laughter subsided before she turned a corner, Troy instantly recognizing the familiar parking lot. "We have to get a basketball from the East High gym."

"Woah," He huffed. "Now, it's personal."

Both girls giggled.

…

"No."

"Oh come on Troy! You're the only one who knows the code!"

Troy glanced back down at the small digital code panel that was attached to the side of the door on the brick wall at the back of the high school.

"Please Troy…" Gabriella begged, her hands clasped together in desperation. "You have to or else we'll lose."

He sighed, standing there for a moment. "Are the other girls doing the same dares that you are?"

Taylor shrugged. "Kind of. They have to egg Mr. Gonelli's house though, and get Victor Rizardo's, the lacrosse captain's, boxers instead."

He rolled his eyes. "And the third task for them?"

"They have to get a basketball from the East High gym. Same as us. We wanted one dare that would be the same."

He furrowed his eyebrows. "And what if I wasn't here? How did you intend to get in?"

Taylor glanced up at the window. Troy followed her gaze and his face dropped. He shook his head as he walked forward to put the code in the security panel. "You chicks are crazy…" He mumbled disbelievingly. After he put the code in and opened the door, he stopped the girls. "How do you think Heather and Kate are going to get in?" He asked curiously.

Gabriella rolled her eyes. "Those girls have their ways."

He shook his head and held the door open as they scurried into the athletic hallway.

"Where do they keep the basketballs?" Taylor asked, looking around at the dark empty hallways.

Troy paused to think before a slow smirk crept its way onto his face. "In the storage room."

She cocked an eyebrow. "And where is that…?"

He chuckled mockingly before walking over and placing an arm around the chocolate girls shoulder. "I repeat…the storage room. Which is locked, with a key this time."

Both Gabriella and Taylor's eyes widened. Taylor pushed a laughing Troy away with an angry expression on her face. "And…" She hissed. "Where is the key?"

His smirk grew. "In my dad's office." He snorted. "Which is also locked, with a key."

Gabriella sighed, shaking her head irritably at his amusement. "And where is the key to your dad's office?"

Troy smiled cheekily. "With my dad. On his nightstand." He snorted. "At my house."

Both Gabriella and Taylor were fuming with anger.

"Why the hell didn't you just say that!" Taylor hissed venomously, sliding down the wall of the hallway.

"Now we'll never get a basketball and win…" Gabriella pouted, leaning against the wall beside her friend.

He rolled his eyes. "You know, I could've just given you a basketball from my house? I have like ten of them."

Gabriella narrowed her eyes at her boyfriend who still had amusement swimming in his ocean blues.

Taylor scoffed. "That wouldn't have worked. We have to get a picture of it too, of us getting the ball from the school."

Troy shrugged. "Oh well, can we go now?"

Both girls glared.

He sighed, knowing there was no way they were leaving without that basketball. "Fine, you know what, there might be a basketball in the gym…sometimes we forget one."

Both girls shot up, Taylor sprinting towards the gym. Gabriella grabbed Troy's face and smashed her lips against his. "I love you, I really do." She whispered excitedly after pulling away, squeezing him tightly with glee before releasing him and rushing after her best friend.

Troy shook his head and followed after them, the corners of his mouth twitching with a smile.

Taylor and Gabriella tore open the gym doors and looked around the dark wood and bleachers frantically. Suddenly, at the same time, both their brown eyes landed on a single orange sphere laying smack dab on the center of the court.

As soon as Taylor was about to run for it they heard a bang and then watched as Kate flung open the door on the other end of the gym. They had used the manual lock and key door instead of the digital one near the Coach's quarters. How the _hell_ did they get a key?

Heather and Liz came running up behind Kate and the five girls participated in a stare down. There was one ball. And only one champion.

Troy leaned against the frame of the gym doors and shook his head. Girls are so fucking caddy. However, even he was watching intently, silently rooting for his girlfriend and one of his closest friends.

Gabriella took a step forward. She leant up to whisper in her best friend's ear. "Run." And with that Taylor bolted for the center of the gym, Kate matching her actions and sprinting just as fast.

"COME ONE TAYLOR! RUN!" Gabriella screamed frantically, biting her lip so hard she couldn't even feel it anymore.

And then the unfortunate happened. You see, Kate wasn't a cheerleader, she was actually athletic. She had played softball for seven years of her life and was on the varsity team at East High. She was a pro at diving.

"NOOOOOOOOO!" Taylor screamed as Kate dove for the ball, clasping it in her hands and sliding to the side as Taylor landed with an _umph_ on her stomach.

Gabriella's eyes widened with horror. She ran as fast as she could, which wasn't really fast, to the center of the court. "THAT'S NOT FAIR!" She screamed. "We were here first!"

Kate got up and brushed herself off, Heather and Liz squealing with joy and standing behind her.

"Don't be a sore loser." Liz scoffed.

Taylor shot up and got up in Kate's face. "That was dirty cheating! We were here first!"

Kate rolled her eyes. "Who cares if you were here first, look who has the ball!" She gestured to the orange sphere in her arms.

Gabriella growled. "You know what, fine, but this doesn't mean you won. We have to see your stuff first. Rizardo's boxers and the pictures of Mr. Gonelli's house."

Kate smirked and held out her hand, Heather obediently placing a pair of boxers in her palm and a digital camera.

Kate held the basketball against her side as she flung the boxers in Gabriella's face, making her cringe back with disgust and throw them to the ground.

"The pictures." Taylor hissed, holding out her hand for the camera.

Kate handed her the digital camera and her smirk grew wider as Taylor skimmed through the images, her frown deepening as she went on.

Gabriella watched her teammate, a frown of her own creeping onto her face. "Taylor…please don't say…"

"They win." The dark skinned girl muttered solemnly. She looked up to meet her best friend's eyes and gave her a sad look. "I'm sorry Gabi." She looked down and silently handed the camera back to Heather who took it back with a triumphant smirk.

Gabriella could feel the tears glazing over her eyes. This couldn't be happening.

Troy, who had now made his way to the center of the court, was shaking his head at the girls. "Alright, alright," He sighed, shooting an irritated look at the three mean girls. "You guys won, now get your prize and let's all just go before we get caught."

Heather walked forward. "Hey Troy, l-long time no see." She said flirtatiously. He nodded blankly at her before turning towards Kate who was glaring at her friend and pulling on her arm, making the blonde girl, who had just last year tried to break up Troy and Gabriella, reluctantly stand behind her leader.

"I told you Heather, back off." Kate hissed over her shoulder. Heather nodded obediently.

Troy furrowed his eyebrows before sighing with exhaustion, knowing it was probably almost 2 AM. "What did you guys bet on? What do you win?" He asked quickly, just wanting this to be over.

Gabriella grabbed Troy's arm desperately. "I'm sorry, I-just…they were so damn arrogant, I just wanted to put them in their place…I didn't think-I didn't…I didn't believe we would lose…I just got caught up in the game-I," She sighed. "I'm so sorry."

Troy's face scrunched up deeper with confusion. "Okay, what the hell is going on?"

Kate smirked as Taylor and Gabriella looked down.

Taylor finally sighed and looked up at Troy. "We promised two things if they won…and we lost."

He nodded, waiting for her to continue.

"Well, I promised to do Liz's homework for the first week of school…" Taylor fiddled with her fingers, glancing at Gabriella, whose eyes were on the ground, wiping at her face which obviously meant she was crying.

"And…?" Troy continued, following Taylor's gaze to his girlfriend and furrowing his eyebrows as he watched Gabriella try to hide her face. He slowly walked up to stand in front of her, placing a finger beneath her chin and lifting her eyes to meet his. His eyes softened as he saw the shiny tears on her flawless face. "Baby…what…why are you crying?" He attempted to wipe away her tears with the pad of his thumb but she just took his hands in hers and kissed his knuckles.

"It's okay, it's my own fault. I got excited and-and I…I'm so stupid."

Troy shook his head with concern, watching her beat herself up with sad eyes.

Kate rolled her eyes and shoved the basketball into Heather's arms. "You know, this is so convenient, since Troy is here and everything. I thought I'd have to wait till school started to win my prize."

Troy looked between the five girls, his eyes stopping to land on his beautiful girlfriend. "Gabriella…what did Kate win?" He asked with fear, his voice trembling.

She looked up with her soft, guilt ridden eyes. "You."

His eyes widened and he took a step back. "_What?_"

Gabriella shook her head. "No, I mean, not _you_."

Troy shook his head, finally processing what was going on. "Look, I'm not a thing. You can't fucking deal me off." He spat furiously.

Gabriella stepped up to him, placing her small hands on his torso. "No, you're not. And I'm stupid for agreeing. But I made a deal, and they won." She clenched her eyes shut painfully.

He furrowed his eyebrows. "What. The. Fuck." He shook his head violently. "What? No. I'm not getting fucking involved in this stupid bitch of a game. Gabriella, is that what I am to you? A sell off? A damn thing that you can bet on?"

She shook her head, tears streaming down her face. "Of course not. You're everything to me. I love you, so, so much. But I-I..I should've followed my instincts, I told her no…but she just called me scared, and she's always putting me in a box, I just wanted to sound confident for once in my life." She whispered desperately, trying to make him understand.

Troy stepped away from her. "You're fucking insane."

Gabriella chocked out a sob. Not because he was mad, she knew they would never break up again, she knew he loved her, even if she was a fucking idiot. She started to sob because she knew what was inevitably going to happen. She had lost, and she would have to face the consequences. But hell no was she going without a fight.

She turned on her heels and marched up to Kate. "No. I told you no before. Even though you won, you can't take him into your damn slut closet for twenty whole minutes like you wanted, I won't let you." She knew that it was breaking the deal, but she wasn't going to go without a fight. She really never imagined losing and what would happen, I mean who does imagine losing when you're so riled up about the actual game? They had agreed that Gabriella either break up with Troy, which was never an option, or let Kate take him for twenty minutes. No questions asked.

Kate scoffed. "Honey, you can't break our deal.

Gabriella scoffed as well. "_Honey_, watch me."

She marched towards Troy, grabbing his hand, and then grabbed Taylor's as well, pulling them towards the exit.

Kate clenched her fists by her side. "GABRIELLA. IF YOU WALK OUT THAT DOOR YOU'LL BE INDEBTED TO ME FOR THE REST OF YOUR FUCKING SENIOR LIFE. I'll make your last year hell!"

Gabriella stopped, clenching her eyes shut. She looked up at Troy and shook her head. "You don't have to do anything, it's my mess."

Troy watched as she marched back up to Kate.

"Please, I'll do anything else, just not what we agreed on. You can't make him do anything he doesn't want to do."

Kate scoffed. "Wow," She leant down to whisper in Gabriella's ear. "How do you know he doesn't want to? He's just putting on a brave face for your sake. He's Troy fucking Bolton, out of all the girls he could want, why the hell would he want a nun like you?" She stood back up and sneered meanly. "I bet you haven't even gone past making out yet. He's probably starting to crave for more, and you obviously aren't giving it to him."

Gabriella's heart sank at the cruel words. "You don't know shit." She whispered, not as strongly as she wished she had.

"Huh. Okay." Kate said sarcastically. "You're pathetic."

Gabriella closed her eyes to prevent herself from slapping that girl across the face right then and there. "Please, anything else."

The tall blonde shook her head. "No. If Troy doesn't come with me for twenty minutes then you're a deal breaker and you'll be in deep shit."

Troy watched as Gabriella tried to reason with Kate, but obviously it wasn't working. He could easily go and threaten Kate himself, say no way in hell it was going to happen, but…a deal was a deal. Kate was only being fair…but why the hell did Gabriella have to put him on the poker table?

He sighed. Kate would make Gabriella's life living hell. Kate wasn't like Heather. She was powerful too. She wasn't weak. She was athletic and fierce.

Troy exchanged a knowing glance with Taylor before walking slowly towards the other girls, not daring to look at Gabriella's curious face, for he was still pissed as hell. However, he knew she didn't mean to hurt him, even though she did, she was just caught up in a game. He knew that feeling.

"Troy…" Gabriella began with her soft sweet voice. "What are you…?"

"I'll go with you Kate." He said numbly, staring with blank eyes at the captain of the East High softball team.

Kate's eyes shined with excitement. "You will?"

He nodded.

Kate jumped with glee and smirked at a frozen Gabriella. She latched her arm around Troy's and led him towards the exit. "I'll return him to Sharpay's house in twenty minutes!" She grinned, looking over her shoulder at Gabriella who was frozen in place, silent tears streaming down her face. "Just like I promised." She winked tauntingly at the numb brunette and the three girls along with Troy exited the building.

Taylor walked up to her best friend and put an arm around her shoulder. "He's not going to do anything…you know he won't."

Gabriella sniffled and gave Taylor a weak smile. "Yeah…yeah, you're right…he won't." She glanced up at the clock hanging from the gym walls. 2:21 AM. Looking back at Taylor sadly, Gabriella sighed. "But, Kate has till 2:41 to try and make him."

…

They had arrived back at Sharpay's house in five minutes, Gabriella biting her lip nervously the whole car ride. What could've happened in that five minutes? Gosh, what if Kate drugged him! She freaked out, Taylor almost losing control of the car before she pulled it together. No, that would be going too far. But Troy was a guy…he had needs…one sensual touch down under and his male instincts would kick in, wouldn't they?

Once they had arrived back at the house, not even bothering to sneak in, Sharpay had pounced on them. She was furious, mostly because they didn't include her in the game. Kelsi had cracked under the pressure of the four others that were left in the house to watch the gore movie and she told them everything. Sharpay was far too scary to lie to.

So now after Taylor explained what had happened, and where Troy was, for Gabriella was too numb to move from the couch let alone talk, they were all sitting in the living room nervously, watching the clock.

Time moved awfully slow when you didn't want it to.

10 minutes passed by…

Sharpay groaned. "Why the hell didn't you bring me along? I'm so fucking jealous."

Taylor laughed. "Don't be."

Silence, silence, silence.

"Gabs…" Chad chimed, sitting next to Gabriella who was huddled in a ball on the corner of the couch. "Troy's smart, and not easily tricked, so don't worry."

She nodded with a small smile. "I know Chad." She whispered softly. She had the utter most confidence in him, it was those damn bitches that she didn't trust.

12 minutes…

"If he doesn't walk through that door in exactly eight minutes then they'll be hell to pay…" Taylor huffed on the other end of the couch next to her boyfriend.

"What if…what if…" Gabriella sighed. "What if he's so mad at me…that he…"

"Gabs…." Chad sighed. "Don't think like that. Troy knows everything that you two have been through together…he wouldn't cross that line, even if he is a little pissed."

The petite brunette winced. "You didn't see his face Chad…he wouldn't even look at me."

The afro haired boy shook his head. "We all get mad."

"Yeah," Sharpay chimed in from the opposite couch who she shared with her boyfriend and her brother. "Just because he's mad doesn't mean he's stupid."

13 minutes…

Oh hell…there was so many things that two people could do in twenty minutes…

Gabriella's breath hitched in her throat with fear. She felt vile rise up her throat as the image of Kate's nude body over top of the man she loved clouded her vision…her blonde hair streaming down onto his strong beautiful chest…oh my god Gabriella was going to drive herself insane.

14 minutes…

Kate's hand's running over his defined abs, leaning down to kiss his soft inviting lips…yeah, Troy tries to fight it, but the feeling of want finally kicks in…the feeling that he's never felt before because his girlfriend won't even go to second base with him let alone have s-

"GABRIELLA." Sharpay screeched with anger. "I know that look. You're imaging Troy and Kate. Stop it right now."

Gabriella winced, ripping the black beanie from her head and grabbing a small couch pillow, hugging it to her body.

15 minutes…

"Hey!" Zeke said cheerfully, getting up. "I made cookies, if you guys wanted some?"

Taylor shot up. "Hell yeah."

He chuckled. "Okay, hold on I'll get them from the kitchen."

Taylor licked her lips hungrily, glancing down at her boyfriend who surprisingly hadn't jumped up for food either. "Not so eager for cookies? Woah, where'd my boyfriend go?"

Chad chuckled, hugging Taylor close to him as she sat back down. "When he only brings out a rack with half of the cookies left…yeah, that was all me."

Taylor giggled as he gestured towards his full stomach.

16 minutes…

Zeke came back in with a pan of cookies. Taylor took one with a "thanks!" and munched on it happily. He held the pan out to Gabriella who shook her head distractedly. He shrugged and placed the cookies on the table, sitting beside his girlfriend again.

"So, having to do Liz's homework for the whole first week of school is going to suck Tay." Kelsi said quietly, her knees tight to her chest as she sat beside Jason on the ground.

Taylor scoffed. "That chick is the dumbest one out of the bunch. Everyone knows that we don't get any homework the first week of school. And she's the one who fucking suggested it too. Dumb bitch."

The gang except for Gabriella all burst out into laughter.

17 minutes…

"I'm just excited to be going back to school…senior year, geez it feels like we walked in as freshman just yesterday." Zeke said with a sad sigh, remembering the old days.

"Gosh yeah…" Sharpay sighed as well. "I can't imagine leaving East High…and not seeing you guys every day…"

Suddenly an eerie silence filled the room as the mention of graduation sunk in. They would all go to different schools…couples would break up, friends would probably lose touch.

Gabriella clenched her eyes shut at the thought.

18 minutes…

What would happen to her and Troy? Would he still want to keep a long distance relationship? She gulped the lump that had developed in the back of her throat. She heard that long distance relationships never worked.

She couldn't lose him…she couldn't go to a whole different place and start over again without any of her friends…without Troy.

She shook her head of the thought. She still had a year to think about this, to figure it out. Right now she just needed to focus back on the clock.

Almost 19 minutes…

"Come on…" Gabriella heard herself whisper, her eyes trained on the clock, not blinking, not daring to move.

"He'll be here." Taylor said, breaking the uncomfortable silence, everyone now focusing again on the matter at hand.

19 minutes…

The room suddenly became tense. Gabriella could feel the unnerving heat radiating onto her jittery skin.

19 minutes…32…33…34…35

She bit her lip harshly, tearing her dark chocolate eyes away from the time to glance at the front door. "Please…" She mumbled desperately. She just wanted to see his pissed off face march right through that door.

She shot her eyes back to the clock. 45…46…47…48…

She listened intently for a car to pull up, for any sign that he had indeed tried to get back to her on time, that Kate hadn't won completely. Somewhere in the back of Gabriella's mind she was thinking that if Troy came back on time that maybe he had been watching the clock as well. If he was late…maybe he was too preoccupied…

56…

57…

58…

59…

60.

It was now 2:41 AM.

No. Come on Troy, please. Gabriella ignored the worried glances that her friends were shooting her.

He was late. He forgot for a second, yeah, he was too busy pushing Kate away.

He would walk through that door any minute now.

2:42 AM.

Kate got pissed, she made him walk.

2:43 AM.

He was running to get back.

2:44 AM.

He was pissed. Kate was trying to make her squirm. They were laughing at her.

2:45 AM.

Shit.

Gabriella ripped her eyes away from the clock and looked down, hugging the pillow closer. She had completely forgotten about the now dried blood that collected around the long cut on her leg. She caught sight of the large red letters that ran down her cast. Come on, Troy. Walk through that door. Walk back to her.

Her head shot up at the sound of a car door being slammed shut. Could it be?

The room went frigid as all seven teenagers froze, listening as words were heard from outside. Was that Kate's voice...was she whining?

The door opened. Gabriella's small heart pitter pattered harshly inside of her chest.

She hadn't even noticed that she was holding her breath until she released it with relief as his beautiful figure came walking through the door, muttering bitterly to himself. He shut the door harshly behind him and appeared in the frame of the living room, still not glancing at Gabriella as she was frozen solid in a ball, her fingers clutching so hard to the pillow fabric that she swore she must've torn through it, but she didn't notice.

"Thank god…" She breathed out almost silently.

Troy's face was laced with annoyance. "That chick is a psycho." He sighed heavily before turning around and heading for the stairs. "I'm going to go uh…use the bathroom, in your room Shar…"

The blonde nodded.

He ran a hand through his hair before bounding up the stairs, taking three at a time.

There was silence for a while before Chad nudged Gabriella, pulling her out of her trance. "You should go…" He didn't need to finish for she knew what he meant.

She nodded, smiling weakly at her friends before making her way up the stairs, biting her lip anxiously.

What the hell was she going to say? _Oh, hey, sorry I dealed you off like money at a game of gold fish._ Oh yeah, he would be so forgiving.

Oh and not to mention he had given himself up, his dignity, to save her from hell. To save her from whatever Kate had planned.

_Thanks, for being such a wonderful boyfriend while I'm such a fucking idiot…please forgive me?_

She sighed, shaking her head with frustration as she came to stand in front of Sharpay's closed door.

Gabriella took a deep breath before opening the door slowly, popping her head in cautiously. "Troy…?"

She almost stopped breathing as she walked fully into the room to find him sitting on Sharpay's bed, leaned over, his elbows on his knees and his face in his hands. She would've swooned at his shirtless body, only clad in his sweats and boxers, if it weren't for his distraught demeanor.

She quietly closed the door and walked hesitantly towards her boyfriend, afraid to ask the question.

Gabriella clenched her eyes shut before rushing over to Troy and kneeling down in front of him, grabbing the sides of his face with both her hands and running her fingers through his hair. He stared at her, his face unreadable. "I'm sorry…I'm so, so sorry. You didn't have to do that. I-I didn't…you didn't deserve that. I'm so sorry."

Troy just sat there quietly for a moment before pulling his head away, falling back on the gigantic bed. Gabriella winced, crawling up next to him, lugging her cast to work with her as she sat beside him, looking down at him with quizzical eyes.

She gulped before asking the dangerous question. "What…what happened?"

Troy glanced over at her and rolled his eyes. "God Gabriella, all four of them...they're nuts. As soon as they pulled me into that damn house that Courtney chick…jesus…" He shivered.

Gabriella laughed weakly, hiding her pain. "And…and Kate?"

He sighed, finally looking at her face that was looking down innocently at her fingers that were playing with a loose material on the pink satin bed spread. She didn't mean any harm. It was just a game.

He sat up and shrugged. "Nothing happened." He said honestly.

Gabriella's eyes shot up to meet his. "What..?"

He ran a hand through his hair. "She's got one strong grip, but nothing happened…I sat against her fucking front door for fifteen minutes until she agreed to drive me here. She locked the fucking car door so I couldn't get out. She's mental."

Gabriella's eyes filled with relief, clouding over with happy tears. "Thank you, thank you…" She said almost silently to herself.

Troy smiled lightly at her innocence. She was still so cute.

"I wouldn't do that…" He muttered sincerely. "I couldn't do that…"

Gabriella smiled lovingly, flinging her arms around his neck and pulling him close, not caring that he was still stiff, but smiling further as he slowly melted into her.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you. I didn't even want to bring you into it…those girls…" She inhaled his addicting scent painfully. "Every damn girl…they're in love with you…and I'm," She pulled away and rested her hands in her lap again. "I'm just the geeky prude that took away Troy Bolton."

His eyes immediately turned from his dark gray to the alluring blue she was so fond of.

"I'm so sorry." She whispered one more time. "I just wanted to prove that I deserved you."

Troy shook his head violently. "Stop thinking that. I hate it. Gabriella I didn't choose you…you were brought to me, and if falling for you, falling for you deep and hard is a crime than fine, we shouldn't be together, but stop making yourself so small." He placed his hand on the side of her face, combing it to rest in her hair.

Her bottom lip quivered as she was about to release some of her darkest secrets. "I-I…" She looked down as if her confession would scare him away. "I can't lose you Troy, I can't…I won't survive if I'm not with you…if you suddenly find someone that's just as popular and good looking…if you got to college and find some blonde that has so much more to offer…" She gasped as she felt his warm lips smashed hard against hers. He kissed her roughly, as if making a promise with his lips, a bruise worthy kiss that made her melt. He slid his tongue into her mouth, hers finding its way to connect with his heatedly. She gripped his bare chest, his right hand tangled into her hair and pulling her face closer, if that was even possible. His left hand gripped at her waist, his warm fingers slithering their way up her tight black t-shirt.

When he reluctantly pulled away, breathlessly, he rested his forehead against hers, his eyes closed peacefully. "Never. I'll never leave you."

Gabriella knew that from that moment on, she would never love anyone more than she was in love with one Troy Bolton. She never wanted to be without him. She was officially hooked, permanently.

She slid her hands up his bare back, causing shivers to run down his spine. "I want you." She whispered erotically.

Troy groaned, his friend down under throbbing with want. "What…"

She didn't want this because of what happened earlier, because of Kate. She didn't suddenly want this because of her insecurities. She wanted this for one reason, and one reason only.

Realization.

Realization that she was in love, that she was in love with someone that loved her back. She was connected with someone so deeply that she truly believed that nothing would tear them apart.

"Remember…remember what I told you earlier, while we were on vacation…in the hotel room, before dinner…" She bit her lip anxiously, watching his eyes take him back.

He nodded against her forehead.

"Well…I haven't changed my mind." She kissed his jaw, her soft voice almost inaudible. "You're the one. I want my first time to be with you."

Troy clenched his eyes shut painfully. "Baby…you have a cast on your leg…I don't want to hurt you…"

Gabriella nuzzled her nose against the side of his face. "You won't hurt me. I've had this cast on for four weeks now. I get it off in two, I'm all healed, and it's just there for show now. I promise."

He looked at her unsurely.

She sighed and ran her hand down his smooth chest. It would be difficult with a cast on her leg, it wouldn't be perfect. "Fine, I guess if we've waited this long, we can wait two more weeks till I get it off."

Troy lifted his head and looked deep into her eyes. He smiled, that smile that made any girl melt. Gabriella gulped as he glanced around the bedroom. "We're not having our first time in this room…"

Gabriella couldn't help it. She snorted and burst out into laughter, falling back onto the pink bed and giggling her guts out. The mood was killed, but that was okay because she too was not having her first time in one of her best friends over eccentric bedrooms.

Troy fell down beside her, pulling her jerking body to his chest, laughing into her hair.

Her giggles subsided and she cuddled into his chest, kissing it sweetly. "We'll wait…your bedroom…it'll be special…"

He smiled contently. "Whatever you want." He then glanced down at her cast and sat up as his eyes caught onto the red line going down her thigh. "Baby, your cut is turning purple."

She sat up as well and shrugged. "I don't even feel it."

He sighed and got up, disappearing into Sharpay's bathroom. A gentle smile graced her face as he came out with a small wet towel. He kneeled down in front of her and ran it over her cut, causing a soft wince to escape her lips.

"Yikes, that hurts." She whined, placing her small hand on his strong shoulder.

He used his other hand not holding the towel to rub his thumb over her other thigh soothingly. "We need to go ask Shar for a first aid kit so we can disinfect this, it looks dirty."

Gabriella frowned. "Why do I always hurt myself?"

Troy chuckled and kissed her knee. "You're a dork, that's why."

**I think I've never loved a chapter more than I've loved writing this one. It's 4 freaking AM here and I probably have bags the size of Uranus on my face but that's okay! PLEASE REVIEW. I would feel very much appreciated. The lack of sleep is making me a little giddy actually. I watched many you tube videos of a hot Zac Efron whilst writing this. Hehehhehehe. (:**


	30. This Moment

Under & Over

30. This Moment

Gabriella woke up in the middle of the night, her body aching, her lips sore, her heart burning.

She was in heaven.

She didn't want to move, or breathe for that matter, afraid that if she did it would all just end up being a dream. Biting her lip with butterflies, she froze as he moved behind her, making a little wince as he got comfortable again. A slow smile crept onto her face as his breath hit her neck like a tidal wave, even and steady, and oh so warm. His arms were woven tightly around her small, naked frame, his own bigger but still nude figure molded against her perfectly, spooning her in his grasp.

Gabriella glanced at the clock on Troy's bedside table. 2:45 AM. She sighed, knowing only two hours ago she had lost her innocence, her virginity. But she wouldn't take it back for the world, she wouldn't redo it for anything. It was perfect, and forever etched into her memory.

Every spark igniting touch, soft loving caress, passionate exciting kiss, the pleasurable waves that soared throughout and during…god her climax, his cries, every part of it would forever be kept in a safe box located in the small beating organ right above her breast. Her heart was whole, and Troy Bolton had full and utter custody of it.

Earlier in the evening, when the Bolton parents had gone out to dinner, when Maria had decided to spend the night in their new house, that they had just recently bought and was located just a few blocks down from the Bolton's, Troy and Gabriella had gone out on a date.

He asked her formally and adorably if she would accompany him to a nice restaurant and let him pay, in which she just giggled and nodded. She insisted that it wasn't necessary, that they were way past the first date stage, but he had refused to have it any other way.

After eating a nice meal full of laughs and loving gazes, Troy had taken her for a walk through the park, just as the sun was setting. And when their night was over, they went back to the Bolton residence, full well knowing that their night was actually just beginning.

She had told her mother that she wanted to spend just one more night in the Bolton house, and Maria had agreed, hesitantly, for she knew that Jack and Lucille would be out until late. The mother of one just smiled knowingly and shook her head, eyeing the two young lovers suspiciously before leaving and going to their new home, where many unpacked boxes and bare rooms lay in wait.

Arriving to an empty house gave both of them chills, and not bad chills, but enthralling chills. They stared for a long while at each other in the silence and in the dark, slowly coming together in a loving kiss.

"_Are you sure you want this?" He asked her softly, caressing her cheek with the back of his fingers. _

_She smiled sweetly, leaning into his burning touch. "I waited two weeks to get my cast off for this, I'm not waiting any longer." _

_He glanced down at her now free and long right leg, a playful smile gracing his handsome face. "That thing bugged the shit out of me…" He said, his voice low. _

_She giggled. "You have no idea." Slowly snaking her arms up his chest and around his neck, she kissed his jaw. "I want this." She whispered. "And I want this with you." _

_He smiled slowly, nodding just as sparingly as he gazed down at her, his eyes bright under the moonlight that shined in from the window in the living room. "I love you." He whispered softly and sincerely, before his lips touched hers and an uncontrollable want sliced up his spine, his tongue instantly colliding with hers. _

_When they pulled back, breatheless, she leaned her forehead against his. "I love you too." _

_And again, Troy leaned down and captured her lips, though this time, sliding his hands down her waist to her thighs as the kiss became so much more. Lifting her so she could wrap her legs around his waist, he grinned into their kiss, his chest heaving up and down rapidly. She giggled feverishly and continued to tug on his hair, allowing him to carry her up to the bedroom. _

"Baby…"

She slowly turned her head to look at him. "I'm sorry," She said softly, turning around in his arms. "Did I wake you?"

He smiled tiredly down at her as she cuddled into his chest. "No, no you didn't."

A comfortable silence filled the room as he stroked her arm with his thumb, tracing a pattern down her smooth skin. "El…why are you awake?"

She shrugged in his arms. "Just couldn't sleep."

Knitting his eyebrows together, his fingers stopped their dance. "Is something wrong?"

She furrowed her own eyebrows at his unintentional alarmed tone. "What? No, of course not." She squirmed slightly so she could get a better look at his face. "I was just thinking." She whispered softly, gazing into his pools of blue that stared down at her with the same softness.

"Thinking about what?"

She smiled slowly. "About us. About everything."

Not noting her smile, he glanced down suddenly, looking nervous and scared. "I don't want you to regret anything, I mean, if-if we…before…"

She furrowed her eyebrows yet again, watching his face with confusion before her eyes widened at his assumption. "What? No, Troy! God no!" She shook her head and lifted her body slightly. "I don't regret anything, I promise you. This is the best night of my life, just being here with you…getting to experience that with you, it was…" She breathed deeply, placing her fingers lightly on his slightly scratchy jaw. "It was beyond perfect, more than anything I could have ever dreamed or wanted." And she meant every word.

He stared at her face for a moment, taking in her beauty and honesty. A slow smile twitched at the corners of his mouth.

Easing back into his hold, Gabriella snuggled into the coven of his body, burying her face in his neck. "I love you, and I always will."

He gulped with relief and squeezed her tightly to him, not ever wanting to let go. "Christ…" He breathed in, taking in her scent and warm aura. "God Gabriella…how did I ever get so lucky?" It was more a question to himself, for it was so quiet that he was surprised she replied at all.

"I ask myself that question every day." She whispered back.

…

Slowly opening her thousand pound eyelids, she squinted at the bright morning light, a deep groan escaping her lips. The sun beat through the thin blinds to temporarily blind her and signify that it was indeed morning.

Gabriella blinked back tears as her eyes adjusted and then proceeded to glance around her at the lonely bedroom. The first thing she noticed was obviously that Troy was not still beside her, and two that the shower in the bathroom was on, which gave her a pretty quick hunch to where he might be. She glanced around at the bedroom that now seemed barer without her mess of clothes scattered around the floor to join his own dirty laundry, however her discarded lingerie from the previous night still seemed to be there…

"Hey, you're finally up." Her head shot to the now open bathroom door, steam escaping through it and around her half naked boyfriend, who was now in fresh boxers.

"Awh, you already put clothes on." She pouted playfully, resulting in a large smirk from her significant other.

He shook his head as he walked towards her, leaning down to kiss her on the forehead, his lips still lingering near when he whispered huskily, "Just tell me, and we'll go for round two."

She giggled softly, a light blush adorning her cheeks as she hugged the sheet to her bare chest. "Oh crap…" She muttered, glancing at the clock that read 11:45 AM. "Wow, is it really that late?"

"Yeah, you slept like a rock." He chuckled, pulling on jeans. "My parents are downstairs, they're wondering when we're going to come down for breakfast."

Her eyes widened at the mention of his parents. "Did they…do they…"

He smirked at her mortified expression. "No, they didn't walk in on us this morning, and I don't know, they might not know, or they might be pretending not to know. My mom called us from downstairs, I think she knew not to actually come up here…"

She clenched her eyes shut with horror. "Oh my god." Falling back onto the bed she groaned. "Things just got so awkward…"

He sat on the bed next to her and placed a hand in her hair, running his fingers through it. "Just pretend nothing happened, act casual, and they'll act the same way."

She looked up at him and sighed, nodding hesitantly. "Don't get mad if I act like an idiot. I'm not good at acting casual."

He chuckled and leaned down to kiss her sweetly. "I'll go down there and check that the coast is clear, just get ready and come down. Remember, just act normal, like nothing special happened."

She smiled, sitting up to loop her arms around him, her hand resting on his bare chest as her other hand brushed his damp hair. "Okay." She agreed to their secret, knowing very well that indeed, something very special did occur and acting normal was the furthest away from what she was feeling at that moment, for all she really wanted to do was scream with joy and do it again.

"Okay." He said back, sealing their deal with a kiss, feeling the exact same way.

…

After taking a quick shower and slipping on the clothes that she hadn't brought over to her own house yet, black Nike sports shorts and a long sleeved gray shirt, Gabriella nervously walked downstairs, her fingers being nibbled on anxiously.

"H-hey…" She said quietly, catching the attention of the three in the kitchen, Lucille whipping around from the stove, Jack and Troy lifting their heads to smile at her from the table.

"Oh! Hi honey, good morning!" Lucille greeted cheerfully.

Gabriella giggled. "Morning Lucy," She sent a sweet smile to Jack. "Morning."

He nodded in her direction. "Good morning, Gabriella."

She bit her lip and glanced over at her boyfriend who was staring at her with an amused expression on his face. Narrowing her eyes she just shook her head, angry that he found humor in her pathetic attempt to act casual.

"So," Lucille said, coming around the counter to sit on one of the stools facing the young brunette, holding out a hot plate in her hands. "We have eggs and bacon, sound good?"

She nodded, taking the plate from her second mother. "Sounds great, thank you." She went to sit beside Troy and forked her eggs.

"I can't believe you aren't living here anymore…" Lucille sighed, sitting down beside her husband whose nose was currently in the sports section. "I already miss you and your mother."

Gabriella giggled, swallowing the warm eggs. "It's only been a couple days and I already miss you guys too. It's weird with only two people around now, especially since I'm not even used to the house yet."

The mother of one smiled. "You'll get used to it in no time. It really is lucky how you found one so close by, and that's so lovely. I mean, you have such a beautiful balcony attached to your bedroom, I'm jealous really."

The younger of the two giggled. "Yeah, I think that's the part that sold me when my mom asked if the house was okay. The balcony's the best thing about it."

Lucille cocked an eyebrow teasingly. "Hm, this opinion has nothing to do with the fact that my son," She smirked at an oblivious Troy. "Can climb in any time he wants to, because of that tree that's so very convenient."

Gabriella blushed, glancing over at Troy whose mouth was wide open in disbelief, wondering how his mother knew everything all the time. The first night that Gabriella had stayed in her new home Troy had surprised her by climbing in to her room through her balcony doors, claiming that he was lonely and missed her, even though they had seen each other not even an hour earlier. "I have no idea what you're talking about." She giggled, giving Lucille an innocent smile.

She shook her head of reddish brunette hair. "Mhm, like I don't know."

"Jeez mom," Troy sighed. "I don't get it, you're like a freaking alien the way that you know everything."

She laughed heartedly and got up from her seat, going to clean up. "It's a mother's intuition honey, I'm programmed to know all."

He shook his head. "Unbelievable."

…

"Nooooooooo!" He whined, on his knees, his arms wrapped around her legs and his face pressed up against her stomach. "Don't leave me, I'll do anything!"

She giggled and combed her fingers through his hair. "Oh don't be such a big baby! I'll see you again in like two hours."

He shook his head against her flat abdomen. "No."

She rolled her eyes and attempted to pull away from him. He just held on tighter.

"You can't leave."

She smirked. "And why can't I leave?"

He shrugged. "Because I said so."

"Oh really? That doesn't sound like a very good reason."

"Doesn't matter. You can't leave."

"Troy, let go or I'm going to kick you."

"Then kick me."

"Troy…"

"Gabi…"

She sighed.

"Ow!"

"I told you I would." She smirked, and turned for the door.

Troy shot to his feet and spun her around, pinning her to his bedroom door. "We only have one day till we have to go back to school and no way, am I wasting my time."

She bit her lip as she felt his hand snake up her shirt. "Troy, I'm just going to the mall with Sharpay to get some school stuff, I'll be back later."

He pouted.

She sighed, placing her hands on his chest. "Troy, you said you didn't want to go shopping. Either you stay and let me go or come with us."

His eyes widened, backing away from her. "Huh, no way in hell am I shopping with two girls." He opened the door as she hurried to get out of the way. "Peace." He called over his shoulder, leaving to probably go call Chad and play basketball.

Gabriella shook her head and followed him downstairs. He was impossible.

…

"Dude!" Chad laughed. "You're shitting me!"

Troy chuckled, his cheeks red. "No man, my mom's a freaking creeper I swear…she was like right outside the door when I walked out."

The afro haired male shot the ball and watched as it hit the rim but fell in all the same. "Wow, did you tell Gabs?"

Retrieving the rebound and doing a quick layup, Troy shook his head. "No way in hell. She would've started freaking out and will probably never have sex with me again in the house. I'm not taking that chance."

Chad chuckled and caught the ball as it was passed to him. "That's fucking awkward man, seriously. Remind me to never underestimate your mom."

"Amen, Bro. Amen."

…

"Awh!" Sharpay cooed, her hands stopping as they browsed the clothes rack. "I had no idea Bolton had charm like that!"

Gabriella giggled, a blush evident on her cheeks. "It was so cute Shar, I mean, he insisted. And the restaurant was so nice."

The blonde shook her head with a smirk. "I guess I have to give him props now for being such a gentleman."

"I guess so."

"So," Sharpay grinned. "Tell me more, what did you guys do after leaving the restaurant? I know he didn't just bring you straight to the house and jump you."

The brunette beauty just smiled dreamily. "We went for a walk, Shar. It was beyond sweet."

"Oh my gawd!"

…

After dropping her bags off at her new house, Gabriella walked the few blocks to her more familiar home, letting herself in and greeting Lucille who was in the kitchen cooking dinner.

"You're more than welcome to stay for dinner, honey." Lucille smiled heartedly. "You know we're still not used to only three at the table."

Gabriella giggled. "My mom's going to be home really late anyway so I'd love to, Lucy. Thank you."

She nodded happily, gesturing to the ceiling above. "He's upstairs, probably sleeping. Basketball wiped him out." The mother of one put down the cutting knife and brushed her hands together. "Dinner's ready, so why don't you go on up there and get him downstairs?"

The young brunette nodded, smiling sweetly before turning for the stairs and hurrying up to Troy's bedroom.

She opened the door slowly and a grin spread across her face as she found him lying across his bed in only sweats, his navy blue boxers peeking through and his hair damp from a shower.

Gabriella quietly closed the door behind her before tip toeing over to the bed and laying down next to him, placing her hand on his chest and circling his abs with her finger. "Baby…" She cooed gently, watching him twitch at her voice. "Troy, wake up babe…"

When he didn't stir she sighed humorously and jumped up, straddling his waist, her long black hair pulled into a side braid and dangling down her shoulder to tickle his stomach. She placed her fingers in his hair and started to massage his scalp. "Troy, come on wake up." She said with slightly more volume.

He groaned unconsciously, wiggling his nose cutely and making a giggle erupt from Gabriella's lips.

"Oh my god, you are so cute." She whispered adoringly, stroking his face with the back of her fingers.

After staring at his perfectly sculpted face, she sighed, knowing he wasn't going to wake up if she didn't result to drastic measures. With a bitten lip she leaned down and kissed his nose. "Wake up sleeping beauty." She giggled with amusement, moving down to kiss his jaw, then his cheek and hair after that. When he just continued to twitch at her kisses she shook her head, cupping his face between her hands and placing her lips over his. She kissed him for a long time, just until the point where she could feel his eyes flutter open and a smile form on his face as he kissed her back. "Finally!" She said after pulling away, grinning down at him as he gave her a questioning look.

"What the hell are you doing?" He asked in a low voice, the sexy deep tone that he always had when he woke up.

She smirked. "My mom's working late so I'm staying for dinner, your mom sent me up to here to wake you up."

He nodded, one hand going to rest on her thigh at his side as the other hand came to rub his tired eyes.

"I'm starving, shopping can really wear a girl out." Gabriella giggled, tapping his chest like a little girl playing with a new toy.

Troy watched her with an amused smirk as she tapped to a beat on his chest, humming quietly to herself as she looked around contently. Suddenly she stopped, staring distantly at a U of A banner on his wall above the bed.

He noticed the look in her eyes and started to rub her thigh. "What's wrong?"

She took one last second to stare at the banner before slowly looking down at him. "You plan on going to U of A...right?"

He cocked an eyebrow at the random question. "Uh, I guess, I mean, my dad really wants me to go there but I still don't know…why?" When she just gave him a blank face and rolled off of him, sitting on the edge of the bed with her head down, he knew something was up. Sitting up as well, he slowly lifted his hand to run the back of his fingers down the side of her face. "Baby, please tell me what's on your mind…"

She closed her eyes and leaned into his touch, her voice a mere whisper. "Only one more year of this, Troy…one more year and we'll be thousands of miles apart."

He frowned, lifting her face so she could meet his eyes. "That's not going to happen Gab, we'll still be together."

She sighed and pulled her face away, staring blankly at the wall in front of her. "I'm going to Stanford…my mom and I have been talking about it since I was a little girl. U of A, Troy, it's a thousand-"

"Fifty three," He smiled sadly as she looked up at him with slight surprise. "Miles from Stanford." He finished softly, his turn to stare blankly at the wall in front of him.

"Troy."

He looked down at her with a soft expression. "Hm?"

Gabriella took his hand and placed it in her lap, holding it tightly with both hands. "What are we going to do?"

He smiled softly before kissing her head, keeping his lips there for a long time. After pulling back to meet her eyes again he kissed her lips softly. "We're going to figure it out when the time comes, not worry about it now."

She lingered over the idea for a second before a hesitant smile brightened up her features. "Okay." She agreed quietly.

And that was exactly what they were going to do, think about the present, and leave the future for later. However, both of them knew, somehow, that they would be a part of each other's no matter how far they were or where their lives took them.

Fate brought them together, and it would keep them that way.

"I love you, Gabriella. I promise you," Troy smiled down at his world, the woman that he intended to be the mother of his children and someday his wife, honesty written in his mesmerizing blue eyes. "It's you and me, forever."

She smiled back up at him, looking up at her future, her light in the darkness, the man that she knew would be beside her as they grew old. "I'm counting on it." She whispered innocently, placing her head on his shoulder and closing her eyes as he placed his face in her hair. "I love you too, Troy."

They sat in the silence of his bedroom for a while, just listening to each other's breathing, feeling the connection that they shared.

No matter how their story ends, if obstacles got in their way, which they have numerous times, Troy and Gabriella were going to go under and over to land back in each other's arms, where that fateful hurricane almost a year ago landed Gabriella to this day. Under and over.

_THE END. _

**ALRIGHT, I KNOW SO SAD AND FREAKING ABRUPT. I'm really sorry and sad this story is ending, it's pretty much been my back brace for a while now and I'm really hoping you guys mourn it as much as I know I am and will.**

**BUT, I will be writing other stories and if you haven't already please go check out and review my new one-shot 'Don't Ask'.**

_**EXCITING NEWS DING A LING LING:**_

**I HAVE A NEW TROYELLA STORY. It's not a one-shot, I've actually already written 7 chapters of it lol…that's how into it I am! It's based off of the movie 'A Cinderella Story' and has the same name as well. I'm hoping to post the first chapter very soon! Hopefully this week, and probs in like two, maybe three, days! I think this new story shows how I've matured as a writer, and it allows me to take my time again with the details and plot, something I can't do with a one-shot. I always love writing one-shots but I also HAVE to have another base story that I focus on hahah. ALSO, I know Hold on Tight 2 is still running, but I hope to end that soon as well, I've already written the next chapter for that as well and I'll post it soon. There's probably only one or two more chapters of that story until the end ); Everything's gotta end at some point, am I right? But look at the bright side! With fresh endings, comes new beginnings! **

**I really can't wait for you guys to read my new story, and I hope you guys accept it. So stay tuned for that and I'm hoping you guys don't forget about it lol. HUGS AND KISSES 3 If you read this whole thing, which I can bet all of you didn't cause it's HELLA long, please write 'fairytales are life'. ****-I know, lame, but just go with it!**

**Perfectxsweetheartx**


	31. EXCITING NEWS

Hey guys my new story 'A Cinderella Story' is out now! PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASEEEEEEEEEE go check it out and reviewwwwwwwwwwwww. Pretty please? Hahahhah thanks guys. Love you all! (:


End file.
